Holding on and letting go
by KaiaRay
Summary: This is an au story taking place in fairytale land without the curse taking place. Captain Killian Jones/Captain Hook never met or loved Milah. The Dark One killed his mother in front of him when he was a young child filling him with the need to avenge his mother's death. His life is consumed only with thoughts of revenge until he meets a certain young blonde princess.
1. Holding on and letting go

**Holding on and letting go**

**AN: I own nothing but I wish that I did! This is an au story taking place in fairytale land, without the curse ever taking place. Captain Killian Jones aka Captain Hook never met or loved Milah. The Dark One killed his mother in front of him, when he was a young child filling him with the need to avenge his mother's death. His life is consumed only with thoughts of revenge until he meets a certain young blonde princess. This fic is named after the song Holding on and letting do by Ross Copperman.**

**It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
Some prayers find an answer  
Some prayers never know  
We're holding on and letting go**

**Chapter 1**

Captain Killian Jones was a pirate that all men envied for his great adventures, his riches, his way with the ladies, and that he had no weaknesses for anyone to hold over his head. But that all changed the day that he docked his ship in a kingdom that would change his life in ways that he never imagined.

He found his weakness in the kingdom ruled by Snow White and Prince Charming the moment he saw her for the first time. Killian had laughed at countless men when they told them about meeting a woman that consumed you with such need and desire that it was all you could think about. Little did he know he would understand just what they meant the moment he laid eyes on Princess Emma Swan. Killian stood on the deck of his ship, looking out at the land they were approaching, when he remembered the moment that a chink formed in his once impenetrable armor and led to losing his heart to her.

**Flashback**

He walked to the tavern in the kingdom that they had just docked in with a huge smile on his face. He had acquired a piece of treasure that the Prince and Princess of this land were seeking out. If he played his cards right, he would get a very hefty pay-day tomorrow when he met with Prince Charming and Snow White. But tonight he would drink mead and find a beautiful lass to charm into his bed.

Killian's crew had left the ship first, leaving him to walk on his own. Suddenly, he heard the sound of two people fighting from not far ahead. Ready to ignore the fight, he then heard a girl grunt and shout out, "I told you to back off."

"Try to fight me all you want, but I will have my way with you, Princess. There is no one here to protect you," came the sound of a man's laughter out of the woods.

Killian let out a sigh of annoyance before rushing off towards the scuffle. He might be a pirate, but he didn't believe that any man should force himself on a woman. Rounding trees, he entered and saw the back of a big man advancing on a girl that he could not see.

"Don't make me hurt you," the man snarled at her. "You should enjoy this — after all, you let a mongrel that lived in the woods touch you."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!" the girl yelled with fury her voice. The man stumbled backwards while groaning in pain. "He WAS a better man then you will EVER BE!"

A beautiful, blonde girl about eighteen years old was glaring at the man now on the ground, her green eyes filled with rage and sorrow. She was wearing a pair of tan riding pants with a white shirt underneath and black, knee-high boots. Killian's blue eyes grew large as he took in the girl, unsure of what feeling hit him at that moment. He just knew that he wanted — no, needed — to know her — to touch her — to call her his woman. Never in his life had he wanted to claim a woman as his, but this girl made him want to so much. Right now, he wanted to kill the bastard on the ground for attempting to touch what would soon be his and only his!

"Didn't anyone one ever teach you to respect a lady?" Killian drawled out, walking up and kicking the bastard in the ribs. Hearing them crack, the man cried out in pain.

"Good afternoon, love," Killian smiled at her before kicking the man once again, hearing another rib break. "Some men have no manners. Please don't let one rotten apple spoil your opinion of us. I'm Captain Killian Jones," he introduced himself.

"I don't need your help," the gorgeous blonde said to him, staring at him wearily while walking towards the man on the ground. She stared at Killian more, not taking her eyes off of him as she kicked the man on the ground in the face. "I'm very capable of taking care of myself," she added, crossing her arms over her chest with a small smile on her face when the man on the ground let out a cry of pain. Killian realized in that moment that he would make her his and he would not rest until he had her.

"Your lousy excuse for a fiancé deserved to die," the man on the ground started, trying to get up and spitting blood on the girl's pants and boots.

The beautiful girl's face contorted in pure rage that Killian had seen on many men's faces — before they killed someone in battle. Killian grabbed the man off the ground with his hands and held a knife up to the man's neck in the blink of an eye. "You not only have no manners but you also are a dumb bastard," he hissed at the man, pressing the knife to the man's neck and drawing a small line of blood. Killian looked up at the girl, who was still furious beyond belief. "Have you ever killed a man, love?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow and already knowing the answer was no.

"No, but I will," she answered with conviction, but she flinched when she looked down at the blood dripping down the man's neck.

"It's easy to do it in the moment, especially when he is a dumb bastard who deserves it. But after you take his life, the rage will subside and you will realize that you have taken a life of another human being," Killian said, knowing that this wasn't the man that she wanted revenge on. However, this man deserved it, in his opinion. "I will gladly let you do the honors if you prefer," he offered her, watching her eyes flicker so many emotions before she took a step backwards.

"I have to go," she said, running off quickly through the woods and leaving Killian desperately wanting to run after her. But Captain Killian Jones didn't run after women — they chased after him, and he had the miserable excuse for a man that he was holding at knife point to deal with as well.

"Tell you what: I'm feeling generous today, so I will make you a deal. If you tell me who the girl is and how I can find her, then I will spare your miserable life," he told the man, pushing the knife harder into his throat.

"She is the daughter of Prince James and Princess Snow White. Her name is Emma Swan and she lives in the royal castle. Please don't kill me!" the man told him quickly, with fear and desperation in his voice. Killian let a small amount of pressure off of the knife but didn't remove it. "You promised to let me go!"

"I am a man of my word, but I need to know a bit more first. Who is this fiancé of hers that you mentioned?" Killian questioned him, needing to know who he needed to compete with for Princess Emma's affections. He had seen and met many princesses — even had bedded a few — but he never had any interest in them besides sex.

"She was engaged to Graham Humbert. His parents abandoned him in woods and he was raised by wolves. He was an outcast that no one spoke to or cared about, but the story is that when Princess Emma met him, it was love at first sight for both of them. He became a knight in the kingdom and then her fiancé," the man paused, making Killian reapply pressure to the knife. "The day of their wedding, the Evil Queen came and ripped out his heart, crushing it in front of Emma. The Queen did her a favor, if you ask me," he added.

Killian's mind flashed back to when he was a child and his mother's heart was ripped out by the Dark One for not finding him the magic bean he wanted. He knew how it felt to have someone you loved have their heart ripped out in front of you and to watch them die. He moved the knife from the man's throat, but on hearing his sigh of relief, Killian stabbed the man in the heart as the man's breath caught in his chest.

"I'm usually a man of my word, but right now I am doing the world a FAVOR," he stressed, twisting the knife before pulled it out of the man's lifeless body as it fell to the ground. Killian cleaned his knife with the man's shirt before walking off to his ship. He decided that he needed a good night's sleep before he saw his Princess Emma once more.

**The next morning**

Killian whistled happily as he walked towards the castle with Smee beside him, who was looking at his Captain like he had lost his mind. It had taken Smee over half of the journey to get up the courage to ask his captain if he was all right. "Captain, have you been drinking rum all night into the morning?" He didn't remember seeing his captain at the tavern at all last night.

"No, Smee, last night I came across a treasure that I wish to possess. I've never seen anything so glorious," Killian grinned at his first mate, continuing his quick pace to the castle.

"When will we go over this treasure?" Smee asked his captain, excited about the adventure of going after this legendary treasure. His captain had captured so much gold and treasure already that Smee knew this treasure had to be something to excite him.

"We are on our way there now," Killian grinned at him. On seeing the look of fear on Smee's face, he reassured him: "Do not worry, mate. I don't plan on stealing it from Prince and Princess unless I must. My plan is to get it from them willingly. They have been experiencing some difficulties with the Evil Queen, and I plan on helping them eliminate them _and_ her."

"You will ask for your treasure in exchange," Smee smiled at him, but frowned a moment later. "The Evil Queen is VERY dangerous."

"So am I, Smee," Killian reminded him. "I've heard that people are calling me Captain Hook after I used a hook to kill that bloke who insulted me and tried to kill me in that tavern. I kind of like the name," he beamed proudly, then added, "but let's not mention any of my violent tendencies when I am crossed with royalty."

"Of course, Captain," Smee agreed quickly as they approached the castle gates and were greeted by the guards.

Killian quickly introduced himself, "Good day, I'm Captain Killian Jones, and this is my first mate, Smee. We are here to see Prince James and Princess Snow." As the guards led them into the castle, Killian looked around as they proceeded through a hallway towards the throne room, noticing the paintings of the royal family hanging on the walls. His eyes went to a portrait of the beautiful young princess that he had met in the woods last night.

Smee caught his captain staring at the painting, his eyes also growing large in admiration of the beautiful princess before they were guided further down the hall. They entered the throne room to see Prince James and Princess Snow White sitting on thrones arranged next to each other. Killian and Smee both bent down to bow to them.

"Good morning, Your Majesties," Killian smiled at them, glancing up as he bowed. His eyes traveled between the royals, instantly seeing a mixture of the two of them in their lovely daughter.

"Good morning, Captain Jones. Welcome to our kingdom," Prince James greeted him with a nod, motioning for them to stand. "We are pleased that you agreed to return to us a valuable treasure that was stolen from our family."

"However, you didn't tell us what you expected in return for it, Captain Jones," Snow said to him, concerned about what the pirate would want in exchange for it.

"Please, call me Killian," he insisted, giving them his most charming smile. "It was quite difficult to get the treasure that belongs to your family, so I'm not quite sure what would be a fair trade," he answered her, getting frowns from the both of them. "But I can reassure you that I want to make this trade, and I'm sure that we will be able to reach an agreement. I would love to stay in your kingdom for a while to decide."

"Captain...Killian," Snow corrected herself, getting a smile back from him, "I mean no offense when I say this, but pirates are not known for their honesty."

"Aye, you are right, Princess Snow," he agreed, "but I will give you a part of the treasure back in good faith until we have come to an agreement." He opened the satchel that he had around him, pulling something out of the bag. "I brought the necklace with me as a token of my willingness to work with you," he said, holding out the necklace up for them to see. Snow stood up, walking down the steps and taking the necklace from him with a small smile on her face.

"My mother's necklace is more beautiful than I remembered. How did you get this back?" she asked him, staring at the necklace in awe and then back at him.

"A pirate never gives away his secrets," he smiled at the princess. Killian began to feel impatient about seeing Emma once again, but his face remained neutral.

"We insist that if you stay in our kingdom, you stay here with us. Breakfast is about to be served. Are you two hungry?" she asked them.

"Breakfast would be wonderful, Princess. I would be honored to stay in your castle, but my first mate, Smee, will only be staying for breakfast since will need to run my ship in my absence," Killian grinned at her, pleased that he would be staying so close the one thing he wanted more than anything. He noticed the look of disapproval on Prince James's face as he walked up to his wife, but nothing would ruin this day for him.

They were led to a large formal dining room and then seated with the prince and princess as their servants brought in breakfast. Killian hid his disappointment that Princess Emma's presence was missing during breakfast as he ate the delicious breakfast feast.

"I'm sorry that I'm late — I overslept," Emma's voice called out. Killian had to fight back the smile that threatened to cross his face as he turned to see her rushing into the dining room. Her green eyes grew large when they met Killian's; she looked even more beautiful than she did last night, wearing a long emerald-green dress that showed off her bare shoulders. Killian's gaze ran over them, wishing to kiss every inch of them.

"We just sat down — Emma, I want you to meet Captain Killian Jones and his first mate, Smee. Killian will be staying with us in the castle for a while," James said to his daughter, who stood frozen while looking at their visitors.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Emma," Killian smiled as he stood up, bowing to her with Smee following his lead. He looked up to see her relax when she realized he was not ratting her out for being alone in the woods.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain Jones. Hello, Mr. Smee," Emma told them, smiling softly at Killian and stunning both of her parents before she sat down at the table. She hadn't smiled at all since Graham was killed in front of her on her wedding day a year ago.

Snow's eyes met her husband's, both surprised yet happy to see her smile. Emma had rarely left her room or the castle since Graham had died, which was worrying her parents greatly. They wished they could do something to stop their daughter's pain, but it was impossible. _How do you help someone get over the image of the one they love having their heart ripped out in front of them on their wedding?_ they wondered, not having an answer. Time seemed to be the only answer, but that wasn't working either.

"Killian is returning items from my mother's jewelry collection, which was stolen. He returned her necklace to me," Snow told Emma, holding up the diamond and ruby necklace for Emma to see. "You should wear it."

Emma's eyes enlarged once again and flew to Killian. "You stole it back from the Evil Queen?" she asked him, hatred and utter despair underlining her tone when she said "the Evil Queen."

"Aye, she was shipping it out as payment, I believe, when I came across it. I've heard that she was very angry that it was taken," he replied, smiling at her upon seeing the need for vengeance in her eyes.

"I hope you stole everything that you found in the shipment," Emma angrily answered, her eyes filling with rage and hatred.

"Of course I did, love. I'm a greedy pirate," Killian teased her with a wink. He saw Prince James flinch at his words and actions out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry — that was out of line, Princess. We pirates aren't known for our manners and tact," he apologized. He had always said and did whatever he wanted — having to watch everything that he said and did was going to be quite an adjustment.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you stole from that evil bitch," said Emma between gritted teeth, trying to rein in her anger.

"Emma!" Charming and Snow yelled at her.

"What?! I'm just calling her what she really is!" Emma exclaimed to her parents, unable to hold her feelings in any longer. "She killed him! She ripped his heart out in front of me! He died my arms! How can I not hate her?!" Her eyes were filing him tears. "You _couldn't_ understand how that feels!" She instantly stood up, ready to storm out of the dining room.

"I do," Killian's voice echoed in a harsh whisper as he looked up at the furious, beautiful, blonde princess. "My mother's heart was ripped out in front of me when I was just a lad, all over some magic bean." He swallowed hard as the memory of the event washed over him. Killian watched Emma's mouth fall open and her eyes fill with shock as she sat down again slowly. "The Dark One killed my mother and left me with her body, never looking back at me after obtaining the bean from her," he told her, able to see that she was going to ask if it was the Evil Queen, Regina, who was responsible. "I know how it is to watch your loved one being ripped away from you while you're helpless to stop it." His voice was laced with hurt and anger.

Snow and Charming exchanged looks of worry at hearing the pirate's story, but they were also relieved that their daughter finally had someone to talk to about Graham. If only it were someone else besides a pirate. "I'm very to hear about your loss, Killian," Snow told him with a sympathetic look on her face, interrupting the moment that Killian was sharing with her daughter as they stared at each other with understanding.

"Thank you, Princess Snow," he said, pulling his eyes from Emma to look at Snow before looking back at Emma. "I know how it feels to have a fury building inside of you, one that you cannot extinguish no matter how hard you try…but you must try, Princess. If you don't, it will take you to a very dark place that it's very hard to return from," Killian informed the princess, not wanting her to suffer the way that he had suffered over the last three hundred years.

Emma stared at him for a few moments without saying anything before turning to her parents. "I know that you want me to continue with my sword-fighting lessons, but do you think that Captain Jones could teach me instead of Sir Lancelot?" Emma asked her parents, startling them once again.

"If Captain Jones agrees with it, then I see no reason why that would be a problem," Snow answered, relieved that Emma was going to spend some time out of her room — even if it was with a pirate. She had heard many terrible stories about Captain Killian Jones, or Captain Hook, as some people called him. After hearing his story of how his mother was murdered in front of him as a child, it was easy to see how he became the vicious pirate that he was today. She hoped that he could perhaps help Emma work through the pain and anger of losing the man that she loved.

"I would be honored." He smiled brilliantly at Snow and her daughter while Charming stared at him, frowning. Killian knew that Prince Charming didn't trust him with his daughter or his intentions towards her — and it was smart of him not to do so. It was going to be a challenge getting the Prince's approval for his daughter's hand, but Killian's three hundred years of plotting revenge had taught him patience.

Charming led Snow back to their bedroom after breakfast, shutting the door behind them. "Snow, do you think it's safe to have our daughter to spend time with a pirate? A pirate who is known for killing a man in cold blood with a hook?" he exclaimed to his wife, throwing up his hands.

"Emma smiled today! It wasn't a true smile, but she SMILED, Charming. She hasn't smiled since her wedding day over a year ago. I don't care if he ripped a man to pieces with a hook! If he can help our daughter, that's ALL I care about," Snow countered, staring at her husband with determination.

"Snow…" Charming said, letting out a large sigh. "I want Emma to be happy again but do you think that it's a good idea to let her spend time with Captain Jones? He is known for having seduced many woman and even a few princesses. He was trying to hide it, but I know that he wants our daughter."

"It worries me too, but we will keep an eye on him. Emma is still deeply grieving Graham's death, so I don't think that we need to worry that he would be successful in trying to seduce her," Snow told her husband, pausing. "Emma now has someone to talk to that can understand her loss and what she's been through. I want my daughter back, not the shell that's she's been since losing Graham."

"Fine, but I want them watched closely. I do not trust Captain Jones," Charming relented, knowing that his wife was partly right but still not liking it one bit.

**Meanwhile**

Smiling, Killian walked with Smee outside of the castle. "Smee, please tell the men that we will be staying here indefinitely, so they need to be on their best behavior here. Their behavior is a reflection on me to the Prince and Princess. If _I_ look bad, then _they_ will suffer immensely," Killian let his first mate know with an evil smirk at the end.

"Yes, my Captain. I will let them know," Smee told him, taking off his red hat and nodding at him. "Should I leave it up to you to contact me, or should I come back to you?" he asked, not wanting to anger his captain and knowing that consequences of doing so would be very painful.

"I will contact you if I need your help," Killian told him. Seeing that Smee wanted to say something but felt scared to do so, Killian pressed, "Smee, what is it that you want to say? Please get on with it, because I have a sword fighting lesson with Princess Emma."

"It's not gold or jewels that you want from this kingdom, is it? You desire to obtain Princess Emma," Smee whispered to his Captain, so quietly the words could barely be heard. He watched as a grin crossed his captain's lips and his eyes lit up with amusement.

"Smee, you always were the smartest man on my crew," Killian replied, patting Smee on the shoulder which made him grin back at him. "You will tell _no one _of this or I will feed you to the sharks. I will have her — no matter what I have to do to get it," he stressed to Smee in a low, dangerous whisper.

"Yes, my Captain," he replied to him, swallowing hard before hurrying back towards the ship. He knew his captain meant every word of what he had said.

Killian watched Smee disappear before he walked back inside the castle to meet his princess for a sword fighting lesson. He hadn't planned on revealing something so personal to the royal family, but he knew that it was the only way that he could get permission to spend time with Emma — and for her to trust him. The guard led him to a large room in the castle that had beautiful swords and axes hanging all over the walls. "Princess Emma will be here shortly," the guard said to him before narrowing his eyes. "I will be watching you, pirate," he warned him.

"Of course you will, because that's your job, isn't it, _guard_?" Killian threw back at him with a smug smirk, amused by the guard's miserable failure of an attempt to intimidate him.

"Hello, Captain." Emma's beautiful voice called out to him, pulling his gaze toward her to see that she was now wearing a white button up shirt, grey tights, and black boots. "I appreciate your agreement to teach me how to sword fight. I assume that you brought a sword with you?" she said to him.

"Yes, but the guards seized it before I could enter the palace. I can use one of yours, if that's alright," he told her with a smile on his face.

"Wesley, please get the Captain's sword and bring it to him," Emma said, turning to the guard and getting a frown from him.

"I will send another guard for it," he replied to her, not looking very happy about it at all.

"I will be fine here. So please do as I ask," Emma commanded him with her hands on her hips, leaving no room for disagreement from the guard.

"Yes, Princess Emma," he acquiesced, walking out of the room but glancing back at them before he disappeared out of sight.

"What's your angle?" Emma asked Killian, getting a raised eyebrow and a look of confusion from him. "I find that when people keep a secret for me, there is always something that they want from me in return. So what do you want? Gold or jewels, perhaps?" she asked him with suspicion and distrust in her eyes.

"Princess Emma, I'm hurt that you think so little of me," Killian said to her, putting his hand over his heart and shooting a wounded look at her that he always used to seduce the ladies. One look at Emma's face said that she wasn't buying it.

"Captain Jones, I'm not sure if you know this about me, but I have this ability to read people and know when they are lying to me. So cut the crap," Emma snapped at him, making Killian grin at her. "So tell me the real reason," she continued, walking closer to the pirate while staring him down.

Killian Jones found himself in awe of the brave and beautiful princess in front of him. His desire and his need to have her grew even deeper when faced with her fierceness and ability to read people — especially him. Killian Jones had been able to fool so many people with his clever deceit over his long life, but it seemed like the princess in front of him could see him for who he truly was. In the end, he decided to be honest but carefully leave out the part that he needed to have her in every way.

"I know how it feels to have your heart consumed with such hatred, loss, and anger that you are left feeling like an empty shell. The only thing that you can think of is killing — and revenge. Revenge is the only thing that gets you out of bed in the morning and through every unbearable, long day. It eats at your soul if you don't find something else that can fill you and give you one ounce of happiness." His stormy blue eyes filled with rage, despair, and emptiness. "I don't want you to end up consumed by it like I was," he shared with her honestly.

"Everything that I had to live for was taken from me over a year ago — except revenge," she replied, knowing he was being truthful. She could sense that he wasn't telling her everything, but that didn't matter because someone finally understood her true pain. "Thank you for keeping my secret. What did you do with the man?" she asked him curiously.

"Please — call me Killian. What did you want me to do to him?" he asked her, taking a step closer and staring at her with an intensity that made Emma's heart race for the first time in a very long time.

"If I am calling you 'Killian,' then I insist on you calling me 'Emma,'" she began to say, pausing for a few moments. "I wanted him to suffer for what he said about the only man who I will ever love," Emma whispered in a low voice, her eyes shining with anger and with guilt for what she felt.

"I did just that for his mockery of your hurt and sorrow," Killian said to her, reaching out to touch a strand of her long, blonde hair and running his fingers through the soft curls. "Trust me, Emma, when I tell you that something that seems impossible is _very_ possible," he stressed to her. Seeing her swallow hard at his words, he reluctantly let go of her silky locks and took a step back from the beautiful princess just before the guard re-entered the room with Killian's sword.


	2. Smile

**Chapter 2: Smile**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who added this story as one they are following or added as a favorite! A special thanks to all of those that reviewed! I'm in the middle of so many stories but the idea for this chapter just came out of me! I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**This chapter is named after the song Smile performed by Nat King Cole. I thought it would be perfect for this chapter. You'll see****!**

**Smile lyrics**

**Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you**

Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile

That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile

**Chapter 2: Smile**

It was an understatement to say that Emma was feeling frustrated — and pissed off — that Killian had been able to disarm her or pretend to strike her, telling her that she was dead in some cases before her sword even made contact with his.

"I win again," he gloated with a smug smirk, infuriating her to the extent that she lost her temper because she was unable to keep it in any longer. Killian watched as she took a step closer to him with her sword, glaring at him with her chest heaving in anger. He was finding it very difficult to keep his eyes set on hers and ultimately lost the battle, dropping them to her chest. The next moment he felt her leg sweeping his, which knocked him down. When he fell on the mat below him, she put her sword over his heart.

"I win," she told him, giving him a smug smirk and waiting to see the anger in the Captain's face at her cheating. However, he grinned and then began laughing, stunning her.

"Lass, you would make a bloody brilliant pirate!" he exclaimed, grinning up at the beautiful blonde princess. More than ever, he wanted to pull her down on the mat and take her right there — to make her scream out his name in pleasure until she was unable to move (or passed out from exhaustion). Alas, his need to have his wicked way with her now had to wait because he knew it was too soon for that. Besides, he couldn't stand it if any man saw her bare form but him. It was the first time that he cared if anyone saw him taking a woman, but Emma was different. His mind began to wander over thoughts of her dead fiancé and if he had been intimate with her, instantly feeling jealous of a dead man. But if her fiancé hadn't, he was a bloody moron.

"You're not mad that I cheated?" she asked him, raising a brow. Looking down at him, she got a dazzling smile that made her back away from him. The smile on his face quickly fell away, and she could almost swear that she saw a flicker of disappointment in the pirate's face.

"Emma, you know that pirates aren't known for fighting fair," he replied to her, getting up from the mat. Seeing the right side of her mouth twitch from holding in a half-smile. he asked her, "I will not only teach you how to sword fight but also how to fight dirty. Are you interested?" There was a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"You will not speak to Princess Emma in such a way!" one of the guards called out, walking over to them with his sword drawn and anger flashing in his dark eyes. Killian sized up the guard, knowing that he could best this balding, middle-aged, slightly taller man that slightly faster than he could Emma.

"Gerald, calm down. Captain Jones is a pirate teaching me how to sword fight. He's not some creepy, air-headed prince trying to woo me." Emma rolled her eyes at the guard, who continued to walk towards them.

"It is disrespectful for that filthy pirate to talk to you like to a tavern wench," Gerald spat out to her, still approaching Killian with his sword drawn. Killian held his down by his side, pushing down the anger building inside him that made him want to gut the man.

Emma laughed at him, stunning both Gerald and Killian. "Actually, his manners are better than some of the guards here in this castle. Don't think that I haven't overheard conversations about me here in this castle. I recall hearing a certain guard going on in colorful detail about just what he wanted to do to me if he ever got the chance," Emma countered, watching Gerald's face drain of color and his dark eyes fill with nervousness.

"I've over stepped my boundaries, Princess Emma. It was just out of concern — my apologies," he said, taking a step backwards and looking down at the ground. When he looked up again, he saw murder in the pirate's blue eyes. Gerald swallowed hard, pushing back the fear that was telling him to run for his life.

"It's not me that you should apologize to — it's Killian," Emma told the guard with her hands on her hips. She felt furious that he had criticized the Captain's behavior when he had said much worse. It was much easier for her to excuse Killian's behavior than Gerald's because pirates were known for being womanizers. She could respect someone more for having the guts to make comments about her to her face than behind her back.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said, bowing his head to her before looking at the pirate. "I apologize for my behavior, Captain Jones," Gerald told him disgustedly for having to apologize to a man that he viewed as the filth of society.

"As long as Princess Emma is pleased by your apology, then so am I," Killian stressed to the guard, looking over and nodding at Emma. There was a flicker of surprise in her green eyes for a few seconds before she had a neutral expression once again. Killian's need to have her grew fiercely in that moment upon seeing her ability to hide her emotions so well. If he hadn't been so good at reading people, he wouldn't have noticed it. He knew that Emma possessed that same ability, which intrigued him even more. It also made his job of seducing her much more of a challenge because it appeared she could tell when he was lying. All of these factors just increased his interest in having her yield to him.

"Please go on with your lessons," Emma said to Killian, breaking the uncomfortable tension that had filled the room.

"As I was saying, I will teach you to fight dirty if needed. It's not something that I normally do, because I've yet to meet anyone that could best me in a sword fight," Killian said to her, shooting a glare at Gerald before turning his attention back to Emma.

"So, Captain Jones, when do you fight dirty?" Emma retorted back at the smug pirate in front of her. She didn't doubt that he wasn't lying because his reputation made it clear he was someone whom you shouldn't cross if you didn't want to end up dead. She had been appalled by his behavior and reputation until she lost the man whom she loved and her chance at any happiness had been stolen from her. Now she understood how it felt to be consumed by the need for revenge and how it could lead to gaining such a reputation. Last night, she would have killed the man in the woods if Killian hadn't shown up —- and she was grateful to him for that.

"I would —- if I were to face an enemy that has magic on their side, for example," he replied, seeing rage fill her eyes at the very mention of a magical enemy. "Or if I'm fighting a bloke that I know would fight dirty as well, I'd beat him to the punch, so to speak, Princess Swan," he winked at her, trying to soothe her rage with his charm.

Emma scoffed at him. "There goes your 'I hardly fight dirty' statement right out the window — because correct me if I'm wrong, but most pirates fight dirty," she pointed out to him, distracted by the fact that he didn't seem to be lying before when he had said it. She always could tell when someone was lying to her.

"Not when the bloke is no match for me — no one has been a very long time." He gave her a smug look. "Now let's get back to the sword fighting, shall we?" he asked her, taking a few steps back while holding up his sword. They continued with the lesson until they were interrupted by one of the guards, who let them know it was time for lunch.

Emma watched the guard leave. "How about we continue this tomorrow at the same time?" she asked him, looking nervous when the words came out of her mouth. She tried to recover her confidence quickly.

"I would love to," Killian replied, bowing at her. This made her roll her eyes at him once again before walking towards the door.

"Aren't you coming to lunch?" She turned around after not hearing his footsteps follow hers.

"I want to freshen up first, since I'm dining with royalty," he told her, watching her walk out of the room while shaking her head as the guards began to follow her. "Gerald?" he called out to the guard who insulted him and, most importantly, said inappropriate things about his princess.

The guard walked over towards him, glaring at him. He was trying to hide his fear, but Killian could not only see it but also could also sense it. "I take back my apology, you piece of pirate scum! You're not fit to be near Princess Em…" he began to say, but was stopped by the blade of Killian's sword pressed against his neck. Killian then grabbed him by the back of his head faster his eyes could move.

"It's you who is the filthy scum!" Killian growled, letting out the rage that he had been working so hard to suppress since arriving at the castle. Gerald's face filled with absolute terror on seeing the fury in Captain Jones's eyes — with a sword pressing against his neck, he was no longer able to control his ability to hide it. The guard's body began to tremble with utter fear, getting him a twisted smirk from the feared Captain Hook.

"You will not say Emma's name ever again. You will call her Your Majesty. You will not speak about her in any sexual way. You will not even THINK it. If you do, I will gut you like the spineless bastard that you are! Do you understand me?!" he seethed at him in a low murderous voice that made it clear he meant every word.

"Yes, Captain Jones," he stuttered out. The tears running down his cheeks elicited a look of pure disgust from the pirate.

"You will ask Prince James let you step down from your role as a guard to a different position. You will pick one that will keep me from seeing your ugly face. After all, we can't have a spineless coward guarding the life of Princess Emma, now can we? If you do not do what I say, I will have my crew hunt you down and lock you up until I have the time to show you what real pain is!" he hissed at the guard.

"I'll do whatever you wish, Captain Jones," he cried out to him. Killian then moved his sword away and threw the man on the ground. The guard seemed to have wet himself in the process.

"You will resign as soon as you change your pants. If I see your face again, I _will_ kill you," he sneered at him, sickened by the weakness of this supposedly brave guard. Killian forced himself to leave the room, still unsure that he could hold back the urge to kill him for those comments he made about Emma — who would be _his_ — and for his gutless behavior.

Eventually, Killian managed to enforce the dam guarding his emotions by suppressing his rage. After bathing quickly and changing his clothes, he realized that he now was going have a big problem when Emma found out that Gerald had stepped down from being a guard. Emma would know without a doubt the he was to blame for it. He frowned at this worry as he walked down the hall, trying to formulate a plan to keep the beautiful princess from being angry at him. He let out a loud sigh, knowing that he had his work cut out for him in seducing the princess — but he knew it would be worth it in the end. All he had to think about was how it would be when he finally had her. He walked into the dining room once again to see the Princess Snow, Prince James, and Emma already seated at the table. They were waiting for him. "I apologize for being late." He bowed, sitting down in his seat.

"If you are going to be a guest in our house, I insist that you stop bowing when you are staying here. You are like family," Snow told him with a small smile on her face. She caught the scowl on her husband's face when she made that last comment, but refused to take it back. Today had been the first time in almost a year that Emma seemed to have some life in her eyes. As long as her daughter was feeling something other than sorrow or rage Snow didn't care who was responsible. She could tell that her daughter was curious about the pirate, having never met anyone like him. It was also obvious that he amused and annoyed her — but again, it was better than just being numb. Snow herself couldn't help but be slightly amused by the charming pirate. He would make life around the castle much more interesting. After all, she had been around many colorful characters when she was an outlaw — people who helped her in staying under the Evil Queen's radar. A small part of her missed the excitement she had experienced in that life filled with adventure.

"I'm humbled to have you think of me as such," Killian nodded at her, thinking that he would make it a fact once he won the princess.

"How was your lesson, Emma?" her father asked her, wanting to change the subject to anything but the pirate being like family.

"It went well. I think that I improved a little, but I'm sure that I'll learn even more tomorrow!" Emma answered, her green eyes lighting up with excitement for just a few moments before becoming empty again. It felt wrong to feel excited or happy about anything without Graham being there to share it with her.

"I'm sure that you will." James smiled at her, feeling relief at seeing Emma get excited about something, even if it was just for one second. He had felt so helpless after Graham's death, unable to do anything to help Emma get through it. Nothing that he said or did seemed to help at all with her grief. He knew that if the Evil Queen had ripped out Snow's heart on his wedding day, he would have been inconsolable. The need for revenge was something that he felt as well, but he knew that it wouldn't bring Graham back to his daughter.

"She will be able to best your best knight in no time. Emma has a natural talent for sword fighting," Killian told him with a smile, noticing the proud look in the prince's eyes on hearing it. "I've heard that you are an excellent marksman with a bow and arrow," he said, turning to Snow and watching her face brighten at his comment.

"You heard right — I beat Charming and Emma every time. Are you challenging me, Captain?" Snow asked their guest, amused.

"It would be fun. Interested?" he asked her casually as a smirk crossed Snow's face.

"I'd love to," Snow replied to him, anxious to show off her skills and best the cocky pirate. She knew the legends surrounding his sword fighting skills — that he could not be beaten — but she doubted that it applied to his archery skills. "I do have to warn you that only one person has been able…" she began to say, stopping immediately and turning pale when she realized what she had said.

"I'm not hungry," Emma mumbled out, running out of the dining room. Snow closed her eyes, guilt running over her. Killian's blue eyes filled with confusion as to what had just happened; he looked over to see Charming take Snow's hand and kiss it.

"Emma's fiancé was the only person that could beat Snow. He never missed," Charming explained to Killian on seeing his confused expression. "We try not to mention him because Emma can't hear his name or anything about him without losing control."

"I'm so sorry, Charming. The words just came out before I could stop them!" Snow told him, tearing up and beginning to lose it as well. "God — I hate what Regina has done to our family! How can I help Emma deal with this? I would do anything to get him back for her — but I can't. I miss him too!" she cried, running out of the dining room after Emma.

"Your Majesty, I didn't mean to..." Killian began, wondering how one comment about a bow and arrow competition could lead to both of the princesses crying and running out.

James took a deep breath and looked over at Killian. "It's not your fault. This is a regular occurrence in our home, unfortunately. We all are mourning the loss of Graham. I don't think it's something that you ever get over, seeing the heart ripped out of someone whom you love."

"Aye," Killian nodded to Prince James, seeing the hurt and concern in his eyes. "Prince James, I still am responsible for upsetting the princesses, but I hope to make amends with them — with your permission, of course."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, surprised that the pirate cared so much. Killian was also surprised by this and how much it bothered him to see Emma so upset. He would usually feel annoyed by such an emotional display, but instead it made him feel unsettled.

**Later-Snow & James's bedroom**

"I can't believe that you are agreeing to this, James." Snow stared at her husband, shocked that he was allowing this since he wasn't a fan of pirates to begin with — and especially not of the one they had as a guest.

"Me neither, but if it will help get her mind off of her loss, then I am," James said to her. He was unsure if he should do this, but he had to do _something_.

"I think that it will help to distract her from it for a while. You are such an amazing father, you know?" Snow smiled at him. He put his hands on her flat stomach.

"I can't wait to be a father again," he smiled at his wife, leaning in and kissing her softly. Snow smiled at him lovingly, but he could see the sorrow in her eyes. "Hopefully, the next few months will help Emma heal so we can share the good news with her."

"I hope so. I couldn't bear to see her hurting even more," Snow whispered, torn between her happiness at her pregnancy and the pain she knew that her daughter was feeling.

"As much it pains me to admit it, you were right about Captain Jones. I think that him being here is helping her," he acknowledged, not happy about it. But it was better than watching his daughter drowning in anger, sorrow, and emptiness.

"See — you _are_ an amazing father." Snow smiled, taking his hand and pulling him out of the bedroom.

**Meanwhile**

"Go away, mother! I just want to be left alone," Emma called out after hearing knocking on her bedroom door. She was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"It's Killian," his voice called out, making her sit up on her bed. "Will you please open the door?" he asked her.

Emma got up from her bed and walked over to the door. Cracking it open, she saw him smiling at her. "My father will kill you if he finds out that you came to my bedroom. Do you have a death wish?" she asked him.

"Always, love. But in this case, your father sent me here," he grinned at her, watching Emma's brow furrow in disbelief at his words. "It's true," he added wen Emma's mouth fell open. She could see that he wasn't lying. Holding hands, her mother and father walked up from behind Killian, startling Emma.

"Are we all ready to go?" James asked them, seeing surprise and confusion intermixed on Emma's face.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked them, still disbelieving that this was really happening.

"It's a surprise, milady," Killian said, smiling and offering his arm to Emma. Emma stared at him and looked over at her parents. They nodded at her before she wrapped her arm around his. His smile reached his eyes once she took his arm, and she couldn't help but let a half-smile cross her lips as her eyes filled with curiosity. He led her down the hallway with her parents following, both smiling at each other in their happiness to just see Emma half-smile.

**The woods**

"Okay, tell me where we are going," Emma asked Killian impatiently as they walked through the woods with her parents and a line of guards accompanying them on both sides.

"No," he winked at Emma, who bit her lip in annoyance. He looked over at the guards. "I don't know how you tolerate having guards around you all the time — I'd go bloody crazy without some alone time," he commented, shaking his head.

"It can be annoying, but you get used to it after a while." Emma shrugged her shoulders at him when her boot hit a branch, causing her to stumble. She started to fall, but Killian caught her in his arms. Her green eyes grew large, looking up at him while he held her tightly. His blue eyes stared back at her, making her swallow hard and her heart race.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, relishing the feel of her in his arms. It would have been much more enjoyable if her parents and all the guards were not there.

"I'm fine, thanks," Emma mumbled, squirming out of his arms and continuing to walk. Killian smiled to himself as he began to walk again.

James shot Snow a pointed look about the moment that had passed between their daughter and the pirate. Snow smiled at him, squeezing his hand with hers while she continued to walk. Turning her attention back to her daughter, she couldn't believe the moment that she had seen happen between her and the pirate. A part of her was completely terrified by it, but she mostly felt overjoyed at seeing their connection. There was a spark between them that was undeniable, and that spark he had ignited could bring her daughter back. She would have preferred that that person be anyone but a pirate nicknamed "Captain Hook," though she had a feeling that there was a good man buried deep behind his façade.

"Come on! Just tell me where we are going." Emma looked at Killian, frustrated by their destination.

"We are here," he told her, motioning at the clearing ahead of them. Emma's eyes traveled from him to the clearing, finally aware of the sound of the water around them. When she looked to see his ship docked, he told her, "This is my ship, the _Jolly Roger_." Awe crossed her features as her eyes scanned over his ship.

She turned to him, giving him a breath-taking smile that caught him off guard. "I'm going to get to go on a real pirate ship!" Emma exclaimed with awe still in her eyes.

"Aye, I'll give you the full tour, but it's not as glamorous as you might think," he said to her, offering her his arm once again. He felt his heart begin to race for something other than killing for the first time. At the moment, Princess Emma Swan was without a doubt the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

She nodded at him, still smiling before he led her down the hill toward the boat with her parents following behind them. They had tears in their eyes on seeing her first real smile in almost a year.

"I love you," Snow whispered to her husband, her tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you," he echoed back at her, wiping her tears away and fighting his own as they followed their daughter and the pirate towards the ship. Prince James felt ecstatic that his daughter was smiling again, but he had a bad feeling Captain Killian Jones wouldn't be leaving his kingdom or the castle anytime in the near future.


	3. Let go

**Chapter 3: Let go**

**AN: This chapter is named after Vicci Martinez's song Let go. It's such a beautiful song!**

**Lyrics:**

**How Do I find a way to remember all ones that I've loved**

**How do I rewind**

**In a dream memories come alive**

**You and I in a dream**

**It's where I see you**

**When the angels gave you wings**

**You were holding onto me**

**A love our love, we were learning to let go**

**Chapter 3**

"Welcome aboard, Princess Swan," Smee greeted her, taking off his hat as he bowed to her when she boarded the ship. He immediately noticed her arm interlinked with his Captain's.

"Thank you, Smee." Emma smiled at him before her eyes darted around the ship, still unable to believe that she was on a real pirate ship. "I'm impressed - you have a very nice ship," Emma told Killian while she continued to look around the ship in wonder.

"Aye, she's the most beautiful ship there is," Killian replied, looking at Emma and watching her long, blonde hair blowing in the wind. "Would you like to take her out on the water?" he asked, causing her head to snap over and look at him, stunned.

"You're going to let me steer your ship?" Emma asked him, staring into his bright blue eyes with disbelief. He nodded at her, holding back a dirty innuendo of how he much wanted to sail his ship into her port. "Hell yes!" she exclaimed, laughing as he led her over towards the helm.

"Smee, draw the anchor!" Killian yelled out in a tone of command, seeing amusement in Emma's eyes as she looked at him. "I'll take her out of the dock, then you can take over from there," he said to her. Winking, he went over to release the sails.

James and Snow watched Emma, grinning broadly at seeing their daughter happy for the first time since she lost Graham. "Prince James, I'd recommend you not let Captain Hook leave the port on his ship," one of his guards whispered.

James turned and glared at the guard. "It's not up to you, Simon. My daughter wants to go to sea for a ride, and she will do so!" he hissed at him in a low voice, not wanting to ruin the happiness that Emma was experiencing.

"A few of us will stay aboard, Your Majesty." Sir Lancelot smiled at Prince James, glad to see Princess Emma full of life. "I will stay with you together with Steven, Joseph, and Edward," he volunteered, asking his best men to stay aboard.

"You should go back to shore and wait for us," Snow told Simon, who nodded and retreated from the boat with the men Lancelot did not mention should stay on the ship. She looked around the ship, only to see Smee. "I wonder where all of his men are at," Snow said to her husband and Lancelot, with Smee standing near them.

"I can answer that, Your Majesty," Smee offered her after he had pulled the anchor out of the water. "The Captain thought it best that they take a trip to the tavern for some time off. Most of them don't have the best manners around beautiful women, and he didn't want you or Princess Emma to be offended by them," he explained, with his red hat clutched up against his chest.

"Thank you, Smee," Snow smiled at Killian's first mate, seeing relief in her husband's and Lancelot's face on hearing the fact the other pirates were not aboard. "Are you ready for an adventure, Charming?" Snow teased her husband, putting her arm around his waist.

"I'm always ready," he replied to her, smiling. Feeling the boat take off, he slowly took a step towards the helm. Hook was behind it as Emma watched him with wide eyes.

"No, James…we should let her be," Snow said softly, stopping him in his tracks and getting a frown from her husband. "Let's give her some space to enjoy this. Look at her." They looked back to see a wide smile once again gracing Emma's beautiful face. "She's happy."

"She is." James also smiled, leading them a few steps back to lean against the railing with the guards standing around them. He watched Smee walk over towards his daughter and Captain Jones.

"Do you need anything, Captain?" he asked Killian to get his attention.

"Don't be rude, Smee — offer our guest some refreshments," Killian ordered him. Smee rushed off to do as his captain had requested.

"What refreshments are you offering? Rum?" she asked, amusement sparkling in her eyes as she smirked at him.

"Is there any other refreshment that a pirate would offer?" he questioned, returning a smirk as his eyes became playful. Emma rolled her eyes in response. She kept her gaze on him after he turned back to look at the horizon, her green eyes studying his side profile and his dark hair blowing in the wind. He turned back to her, holding out a hand. "Are you ready? I'll show you a few things, and then you will be on your own," he told her.

Emma could only stare — Captain Killian Jones was devastatingly handsome. As his piercing blue eyes set on hers, she kept trying to fight back the attraction. It kept creeping over her every time she had seen him today. She nodded at him, unable to find her voice as she reached out to take his hand. He made room for her to stand in front of him, gently placing her hands on the wheel. "You only need to pull the wheel lightly," he explained, putting his hands over hers.

Emma's heart began to pound so rapidly that she couldn't hear another word he said to her. Her whole body came alive with excitement, thrilled at the feel of Killian's hands over hers and his body pressed up against her back. It was all too much for her — Emma's eyes fluttered shut as she felt his slim, muscular body pressed against hers, the ocean breeze blowing over them. "Emma, did you hear me?" Killian's low voice whispered to her, his lips almost brushing the shell of her ear.

"Huh?" Emma asked him, opening her eyes and realizing that she had missed everything Killian had said to her. Turning her head slightly, she swallowed hard when she saw how close he was to her face. His stormy blue eyes made her breath catch in her chest. Emma had always wondered what the big attraction was that women had towards pirates, but now she understood it.

"I asked you if you were ready to take over as Captain," he repeated, calling on every ounce of his willpower. Her body was pressed up against his and her green eyes were looking at him wantonly. When her eyes flickered down to his lips, he forced himself to move away from her, knowing he was very close to snapping and kissing her senselessly before taking her against the helm. "Captain Swan, I'm at you service," he told her, moving back and releasing her from his hold. Killian instantly missed the feel of her body against his, but he promised himself that he would have her up against him again — preferably very soon. With the both of them naked.

James closed his eyes, counting to ten repeatedly to keep himself from grabbing the pirate and beating the hell out of him. He felt Snow patting him on the chest, so he looked down to see her giving him a sweet, sympathetic smile. "I don't like it, Snow. Did you see how the pirate was touching her?" he whispered to her, his blue eyes flickering from her over to his daughter.

"Calm down, Charming! He was just showing her how to steer the ship," Snow whispered, getting a look of utter disbelief from him. She was lying — but she knew Emma's happiness would fade away if they interfered with her moment with Killian. Once they were back onshore, she knew that reality would hit her daughter again, ending her happiness. It wouldn't just fade away but would also make her feel guilty for being happy and enjoying another man's presence.

"Would you like some rum?" Smee walked up with a tray of glasses, grinning at them.

"They would love it," Snow answered before all of them could decline the drink. "Thank you, Mr. Smee," she smiled at him as Charming and the guards all took a glass off the tray. Smee hurried off while Snow watched the men took a drink of their rum, instantly making faces and a few of them coughing.

"That tastes terrible — like cleaning solution, with a splash of rum." Charming gagged, but Snow laughed at their reactions to the rum. "How do they drink that stuff?" he asked, shocked that anyone could stomach that awful stuff.

"It's not that bad." Snow shrugged at them. "I've had pirate's rum before when I was an outlaw. Some pirates gave me safe passage when I first escaped being a wanted criminal. I would love to have some now, but I can't," Snow smirked at the men, seeing shock on their faces. When she saw her husband's surprised expression, she started laughing.

Emma glanced over to see her parents laughing along with the guards, which helped to increase her good mood. "Eyes on the sea, Captain Swan," Killian teased her, pointing at the horizon. "Ah, would you like some rum?" Killian asked Emma, grabbing a glass from Smee's tray. "I must warn you — it's a bit strong, so I won't think less of you if you say no," he whispered to Emma. Her eyes narrowed in response.

"I would love some rum," she replied, taking the glass from him as he grabbed another. "After all, what pirate captain doesn't drink rum?" she countered, offended that he thought she couldn't handle it.

"You would be correct, love. Let's have a toast to the most beautiful captain that ever was or ever will be!" Killian said, holding up his glass. "To Captain Swan!" he added, grinning at her.

"To Captain Swan!" Smee repeated, raising his glass to meet those of his captain and the beautiful princess. Tapping their glasses together, they all took a drink of the rum. The two pirate were gazing intently at the young princess as she drank from the glass. When she smiled afterwards, the pirates turned and stared at each other, stunned. They looked back to see her take another drink before turning back to the ship's steering wheel.

Emma fought the urge to gag at the repulsive rum that burned her throat, knowing it would amuse the pirates to no end. She saw Killian staring at her with complete awe and heard him whisper something about "a bloody brilliant pirate." The second drink turned out to be a great decision — all of her taste buds were now numb, eliminating the horrible taste of the rum. "This rum is good. I like it." Emma turned, grinning at the pirate and taking another big drink of her rum. Killian reached out to grab it from her but she pulled it back. "Hey, don't mess with the captain's rum, or I'll make you walk the plank." Emma leaned in, glaring at him before she began laughing.

"Bloody hell, she's drunk," Killian cursed, shaking his head and looking over at his first mate. He was impressed that she was still standing — most women that tried pirate's rum either threw up or passed out at the first sip. "Emma darling, please give me the rum," he asked, leaning in to stare at her seductively with a charming smile.

"Come on! It was a joke, so you can stop trying to seduce me into giving you the rum, Casanova." Emma rolled her eyes at him and handed him the glass. On seeing the stunned looks on the pirates' faces, she retorted, "Do you think this is the first time that I've had a drink? Alexandra and I have snuck out to the taverns a few times."

"You wound me, lass" Killian said, putting his hands over his heart. The gesture made Emma shake her head while chuckling. "Have you met that bloke, Casanova? He's not that handsome or charming, not to mention a bloody terrible at gambler! I bested him out of all of his money and jewels on many occasions. He kept coming back, trying to win what he lost to me, but I beat him every time."

"I could beat you," Emma gloated to Killian while she stared at the horizon of sea. The sound of Smee's laughter caught her ears, so she turned to glare at him.

"My apologies, Princess Emma, but Captain Jones hasn't lost. Ever," Smee explained to her, looking at them before bowing his head.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Emma replied, turning her attention back to Killian. His face lit up with amusement; he was becoming more infatuated with her each second more he spent with her.

"Are you challenging me, _Swan_?" he asked her, leaning in closer to her after being unable to resist the urge any longer. Emma had the makings of a great poker player — she was able to hide her emotions better than most people. Except for him, of course.

"Yes, I am, _Jones_," Emma said to him, holding out her hand to cement the deal.

He stared at her for a few moments. "Challenge accepted," he told her. However, instead of shaking her hand, he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Emma swallowed hard, green eyes locked on smoldering blue. Goosebumps formed on her skin from feeling his lips kissing her hand, their touch lingering on her skin while he continued to stare up at her.

They heard someone clearing their throat, breaking up the moment. On seeing her mother standing there, Emma tore her hand away from Killian quickly. "We should start heading back to land — it's dangerous for us to be out in the woods once it's dark," Snow smiled softly at them, hesitant to bring an end to the happy day spent on the ship.

"Yes, mi'lady," Killian answered her, knowing that the Evil Queen would use any opportunity to come after the Charming family. Smiling, he asked Emma, "Do you want to turn her around, Captain Swan?" However, he then saw that the happy, excited girl with a need for adventure was gone — this girl looked empty and broken again.

"No," Emma said, rushing off to be alone on the other end of the ship and needing to get as far away as possible from the pirate. Her father was watching and decided to go after her before he killed the captain.

Killian let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he was holding before taking over the helm. He looked back to see Snow still standing there, staring at him. "Yes, Your Majesty?" he inquired, knowing that she wanted something.

"I'm not stupid, Captain Jones. I've seen the way that you look at Emma. I know that you have feelings for my daughter," she began. As he opened his mouth to interrupt her, she proceeded onward. "Please don't bother denying it. I'm not naïve or blind."

"Are you telling me not to return to the castle?" he asked her, not bothering to deny or admit to having feelings for Emma. His feelings were far from innocent, so he would keep them to himself. But Killian wasn't sure what he was going to do if Snow said no to him. He began plotting how to break into the castle and kidnap Emma if she banned him from returning. Emma would be happier with him living her life as a pirate out on the sea than living the life of a princess in a castle.

"No," Snow replied, surprising him. Her blue eyes filled with tears of happiness. "My daughter _smiled _today. Not only did she smile but she _laughed _and was_ happy_ for the first time in almost a year! You did that for her — thank you, Killian," Snow said, wiping away her happy tears and smiling at him.

"Watching someone whom you love have their heart ripped out can break something in a person — begin to rot their heart. If it festers for long enough, there is no going back. I don't want that to happen to Emma," Killian said to her, glancing behind him to see Emma's father trying to comfort her as she backed away from him while they talked. He wasn't used to people thanking him, or even liking him for that matter, so this all was new to him.

"I think you are wrong about that, Captain. It takes the right person to heal someone," Snow said to him. Seeing Charming rush over to them, she added, "Excuse me, but I need to talk to my husband." Meeting her husband halfway, she whispered, "Charming, you need to calm down."

"He upset Emma by trying to seduce her," Charming hissed as Snow raised a brow. "She didn't say it, but I could tell that's why she is upset."

"No, you know that's not true at all, as much as you would like to believe it," she whispered back to him. "Emma has barely smiled — much less laughed or had a second of fun — until today. Killian will return to the castle and he is welcome to stay with us as long as he likes," Snow let him know, leaving no room for argument.

Once the boat was docked, Emma was the first one off the boat, beginning to run as guards rushed after her. The remaining guards all glared at Killian with their weapons drawn when he walked off the ship. "Lower your weapons!" Snow yelled at them, moving in front of Killian and stunning all the guards who followed her orders. "Captain Jones is a guest of ours. He will be treated with respect and courtesy, not like a criminal. He is a friend of our kingdom and of me. If you disrespect him, you are disrespecting me. Is this understood?" she asked the guards.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guards replied to her, walking back to the castle. Halfway there, Killian launched himself at a guard. He had him on the ground with a knife held up to his throat, pressing the blade up and drawing blood.

"I would slit your throat, but I think that I would rather cut out your tongue for your words," Killian told him, his normally blue eyes looked almost black as they gleamed with pure rage.

"Captain Jones, you will unhand my guard and then apologize for attacking him," James yelled at him, ready to fight the pirate as he walked towards him.

"No, I will NOT," he hissed, continuing to stare down the guard. "This little maggot needs to learn not to speak such words about Emma. Also, you will not speak ill of her lost love because it upsets her. If you upset Emma, then you upset _me_," he stressed to the guard.

"Did you say something?" James asked the guard, not believing the pirate but knowing that he needed to give him a chance first. The guard looked over from the man threatening to kill him to the Prince.

"I said that the Princess must have a weakness for thugs and lowlifes — because those are the only men she seems willing to let in between her legs. First it was that mongrel that was raised in woods, and now it's this filthy, murdering pirate. She is a disgrace! King Phillip was right about this family," he sneered at James, groaning when Killian put more pressure on the knife and drew more blood.

"Captain Jones…" Snow said softly to him, walking up and gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "Please put down the knife and let _us_ punish him." His eyes looked up at hers, and the rage in them died down at her touch and words. Killian's hand was shaking slightly as he forced himself to remove the knife from the guard's throat. He was starting to move off of him when the guard raised his sword to kill the captain. However, Killian was much faster and instinctively stabbed him in the shoulder, causing him to drop the sword.

"You are lucky that Princess Snow asked me not to kill you, or I would have stabbed you in the throat," his menacing voice whispered to him, twisting the knife slightly before abruptly pulling it out. The guard screamed out in pain as Killian finally moved off of him, wiping his bloody knife on the guard's clothing before putting it away. "The bloody bastard left me no choice but to stab him," he said, looking back and forth between Snow and James.

"I agree," James said to him, nodding at him before turning his attention to the former guard. "You will spend some time in the castle dungeon until I see fit to release you. Someone get him up!" he ordered the other guards, who picked him up from the ground.

Killian's rage began bubbling to the surface like a volcano, its focus directed at the guard for trying to kill him and his comments about Emma — no man had ever lived after trying to attack him. His hands began to shake while attempting to push away the need to kill the guard in front of him. He wasn't sure if he could control it — he felt all his will power slipping away as his hands slowly reached for another knife he had hidden.

"I'm sorry," Emma's soft voice called out to everyone, getting their attention as she walked towards them. She looked over at her parents and Killian before taking a few deep breaths and forcing herself to continue. "I shouldn't have run off like that," she told them, setting her eyes on Killian. "Thank you for taking us out on your ship today, Killian," she added. Noticing the injured guard being held for the first time, she asked, "What's going on?"

"It was just a misunderstanding, love," Killian told her, walking towards her. His hand slipped away from his hidden knife as he felt his rage disappear at the sight of her. "Some people are a little weary of the captain of a pirate ship. There was a…misunderstanding, but it won't happen again," he repeated, turning around to send the guard a withering glare. Then his anger vanished once more when he looked at her again. "Actually, I was hoping that you could give me a tour of your lovely castle."

"You didn't give me a tour of the _Jolly Roger_," she threw back at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "So why should I?"

"I let you act as the captain of my ship, which is something that no one besides me has ever done. But if you would like a tour of the ship, I will give you a tour the next time you come aboard." He gave her a dazzling smile as he held out his arm to her; she took it after a minute of looking at him, and they walked off to the castle together.

James stared with his mouth agape at the retreating forms of his daughter and the pirate, unable to believe his eyes. Emma had always taken days or even weeks to come out of her room after something had set her off. "I told you that having Killian here is good for her," Snow whispered to him.

"How can you let your daughter spend time with that raping, murdering pirate Captain Hook? He is a monster," said the guard who was being restrained, sounding disgusted. James walked over in front of the guard and glared pointedly at him.

"If he was the monster that you claim, he would have gutted you no matter what my wife requested. He is a better man then you, speaking of my daughter in that way. Captain Jones was defending my daughter's reputation," James said to the guard, his blue eyes filled with anger.

**The castle gardens**

Killian walked through the gardens of the castle next to Emma as two guards walked a few steps behind them. He wanted to tell them to bugger off or he would make them himself — he was finding it very frustrating to not have any real time alone with the princess. "Can you two back off?" Killian finally asked, totally exasperated as he spun around to look at the guards.

"No, Captain Jones — our job is to guard Princess Emma. When you spend time with her, you will also spend time with us," one of them answered with an irritating smile on his face.

"_They_ will give us a little space — because it would make me happy," Emma said to the guards without turning around, not leaving room for them to say no to her. The guards frowned at Emma, unhappy with her request. "Do not worry, we won't go far," she quickly added before talking Killian's arm and leading him away.

"I don't know how you can bloody stand people following you around all the time, watching every move that you make. It is suffocating," he said to her as she led him over to a bench about twenty feet away from the guards.

A bittersweet smile crossed her lips, sorrow reflecting in her green eyes. "Graham used to say that all the time when he started living in the castle and spending time with me. I thought it was because he grew up pretty much all alone without a human family," she shared with him, letting her eyes flutter closed for a minute.

"I dream about him every night. Sometimes they are nightmares, where I'm forced to watch him get his heart ripped out on our wedding day all over again." Emma's voice cracked as tears ran down her cheeks; she was still keeping her eyes closed. "Then sometimes I wish that I could stay asleep forever, because I dream we are married and with children, living in a house in the woods. I dream about falling asleep in his arms. The first few seconds that I wake up I think that I'm still in bed with him and I'm happy — but then reach for him. He's not there. I'm all alone." She felt two calloused, rough thumbs on her cheeks, brushing away her tears the way that Graham used to do when she cried.

"Emma, please do not cry…" pleaded Killian's hoarse voice. He was staring at the beautiful princess standing close to him and crying. Even though he had seen — and had made — many women cry before in his long life, seeing Emma cry was like a knife through his heart. "I promise you that I will help you get your revenge — even if it takes my last dying breath to get it done," he swore to her, watching her green eyes fly open and fill with fear.

"No!" Emma exclaimed, moving closer and gripping the lapels of his leather coat as the guards ran towards them. She looked up at Killian with desperation and tears in her eyes. "Please, please _promise_ that you won't do that. I can't watch you die. Please don't die on me," Emma's voice ran out loudly, stopping the guards in their tracks.

Killian smiled at her, putting his hands on her cheeks. "I'm a very hard man to kill, Emma. I'm over three hundred years old, so I have a good record," he told her, looking at the young princess while hiding his awe that she was worried about a pirate like him.

"Promise me," Emma repeated. She was unsure of why she needed to hear those words from him, but she knew she did. She told herself that it was only because Killian reminded her of Graham in a way — they were both so fearless and they didn't care what anyone else but her thought of them.

"You would believe a promise made by a pirate?" His blue eyes were wide and questioning.

"No, I would believe _you_, Killian. I'm asking the _man_ Killian Jones to promise me," she clarified for him with a small smile on her face. Killian only pulled her closer to him, moving one of his hands from her cheek into her hair. He was staring at her with an intensity that made her heart race again. "I'm asking my _friend_ Killian," she added quickly, attempting to move back slightly. He didn't let her.

"You are like no woman or girl whom I've ever met during my long life." His voice was low as he spoke to her, staring directly into her eyes. "You see me as a man — not a pirate or a monster. I've never really been called a friend by someone who truly meant it. I, Killian Jones, promise that I will not leave you, Emma Swan," he promised her.

Relief visibly washed over Emma's face before she smiled up at him and pulled him into a hug. Killian wrapped his arms around Emma, burying his nose in her lavender-scented hair as he held her tightly. The only woman whom he had ever allowed to hug him was his mother. He had not let any of the women whom he had slept with hug or snuggle with him afterwards. He had thought that hugs from women were useless, but now he was re-thinking that. However, he had a feeling that it was because Emma was hugging him that the hug was something he now found enjoyable.

**Meanwhile**

James let out a very loud sigh while Snow leaned into him, both watching Emma hug the pirate in the garden. "We are going to be stuck with that pirate in our lives," he grumbled out, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Honey, you didn't like Graham at all at first — but then you grew to think of him as a son very quickly," Snow reminded him, watching their daughter as well. Relief swept through her — her daughter was beginning to heal.

"Yes, but Graham grew up in the woods, never dating until he met Emma. Captain Jones is a well-known womanizer with bastard children all over the globe, I'm sure," James complained, looking down at his wife.

"There are many knights, princes, and noblemen whom I could say the same thing about. The only difference is that he is a pirate," Snow countered, smiling softly. "You've seen the way that he looks at her — I don't think he is just here to seduce her. I _know_ that you've seen it. If you thought he was just here to seduce her, you would have already punched him before throwing him out of our kingdom."

"What if he breaks her heart?" he asked her, worried that Emma was going to have her heart broken once again.

"You're right — that could happen. Anytime you let someone into your heart, they could break it. But…it scares me more that she will never let love in again," Snow told him, smiling. "Anyway, if he breaks her heart, _I_ will break his face." James laughed, knowing that she meant every word of it. "Come on — let's go to bed," she suggested to him, trying to pull him away from the window.

"Snow…" he whined, looking back at the garden to see the pirate still holding his daughter in his embrace.

"Charming, she will be fine!" she replied, successfully pulling him away from window by kissing him and walking him back towards their bed.

**The garden**

Emma took a deep breath. She was able to smell the ocean water and rum on Killian's clothes as she held him. She had felt like she was drowning in sorrow, anger, and misery for so long, but Killian made her feel like she could breathe again. Every day — every second of her life — had been so exhausting and torturous since she lost Graham. She had felt guilt hitting her earlier on for forgetting everything on the ship and living in the moment. But fear built up in her — the fear that Killian would be blamed for upsetting her and not be able to return to the castle. The idea of him not combing back made her feel like she was sinking even deeper into despair.

"I snuck some rum back if you are thirsty, love," Killian whispered into her ear to lighten the mood. He heard a small gasp leave her as his lips accidentally brushed up against her ear, and he couldn't help but grin then, knowing that Emma wanted him even though he also knew she would fight it.

She pulled away from him and took a few steps back to put some space in between them. "Let's save it for our poker match tomorrow night," Emma said in a low voice, not wanting the guards to overhear. "We will lose the guards…and then I will take all of your money."

"Oh Emma, you are going to be very disappointed. I'm going to beat your pants off," he teased her, his blue eyes leering at her.

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Keep dreaming, Captain. I'll see you tomorrow," she said to him. She started to walk past him, but he moved in front of her.

"When you close your eyes tonight, think of the sea. Think about how free you felt sailing on it — remember the sound of the waves and the smell of salt water. It will bring you good luck when you do," Killian told her, hoping that she would be able to dream of something else besides her lost love so she could begin to move on — to him.

"I'll try," Emma said to him before walking away back into the castle. He watched her and the guards who followed her leave.

Killian was walking towards the castle himself when Lancelot quietly walked out of the shadows. "If you are going to try to talk me out of leaving, you are wasting your bloody time," the pirate told him in an annoyed tone.

"Emma's fiancé, Graham, was a good friend of mine," Lancelot informed him, watching the pirate take a deep breath before reaching for his sword. He seemed to be ready for a fight. "I have watched Emma struggle through every day since his death. As much as I love Emma like my own daughter, a part of me wished that Regina would have taken her life as well — because then she would be at peace with Graham," he explained.

Killian let go of his sword as he listened to the knight, unsure of where this was going. Lancelot continued, "Graham would want her to be happy. I saw a glimpse of the girl she used to be today — and it was _you_ that brought her back. I hope that you can bring back that girl to all of us — but if you break her heart, I will kill you," he warned him.

"I see that Emma has every man in this kingdom in awe of her," Killian quipped, pausing on seeing the glare he received from the knight. "I'm sure that most of the things that you've heard about me and my reputation are true. But I can assure you that I will not hurt Emma," he firmly told him before walking off into the castle to his room.

**Emma's dream**

Emma stood on a beach, wearing a white slip dress. She was staring out at the ocean with water washing over her feet, looking into the shallow water and able to see all the ocean life below it. She smiled, watching the small fish swimming in the water below her as she walked into the ocean's cool water. Once the water hit her chest, she began to let her body float out farther, enjoying the feel of the waves pushing her out to sea. She sighed in contentment, feeling at peace and relishing the moment as she looked up into the bright blue sky above her. Her eyes fluttered shut while she listened to the ocean waves moving her along the surface.

She didn't open her eyes until she felt two hands pull her out of the water by her shoulders, both holding onto her body. "Put me back in the ocean," she asked, missing the water around her. However, she couldn't help but smile at the warmth of the arms holding her. The person they belonged to did not answer her, but instead gently pushed her wet hair away from her face and then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Mm, I miss you so much," Emma said, opening her to see Graham smiling down at her. "Graham…" She smiled at him, reaching up to touch his handsome face.

"Emma, I miss you too," he told her, touching her cheek. "I've been so worried about you since I had to leave you, but now I know that you will be alright. You are going to have to let me go..." His blue eyes were shining with love for her…and then suddenly, it wasn't Graham in front of her — it was Killian.

**End of dream**

Emma's eyes flew open. She sat up in her bed, feeling at peace — she had felt so content in her dream, free of all pain and anger — but she was confused as to why Killian would have appeared in it. _It must be because the ocean reminds me of him_, she thought to herself, dismissing any other ideas.

After she climbed out of bed, she took a bath and walked over to her closet to find something to wear. Her eyes lit up when she saw something that she planned on wearing to her poker match with Killian later on that night. She knew that his poker skills were much like his sword skills — they would most likely surpass her own. So…she was going to fight dirty — like a pirate


	4. I should go

**Chapter 4: I should go**

**I should go  
Before my will gets any weaker  
And my eyes begin to linger  
Longer than they should  
I should go  
Before I lose my sense of reason  
And this hour holds more meaning  
Than it ever could  
I should go  
I should go  
Baby, I should go **

**Here we are  
Isn't it familiar  
Haven't had someone to talk to  
In such a long time  
And it's strange  
All we have in common  
And your company was just the thing I needed tonight  
Somehow I feel I should apologize  
Cuz I'm just a little shaken  
By what's going on inside**

**AN: This chapter is named after the song I should go by Levi Kreis. I used Blake Lively as the ideal for how I think Alexandra (Cinderella & Prince Thomas daughter) would look like and Alexander Skarsgard for the Prince she is dating because he is ridiculously hot.**

**Chapter 4: I Should Go**

"Alexandra!" Snow exclaimed, walking towards her. Alexandra smiled, pushing her long, wavy blonde hair behind her ears. She was wearing a long, flowing aqua-colored dress that hit below her shoulder and brought out her blue eyes. Alexandra and Emma had become best friends since their parents were such good friends, so they pretty much had grown up together. Both of the princesses were very stubborn and free-spirited, always keeping their parents on their toes. "I'm so glad that you came to visit us!" Snow told her, pulling the girl who was like a daughter to her in her arms.

"I've missed you, Snow," Alexandra replied, hugging her before she pulled away with concern in her eyes. "How is Emma? I've been really worried about her. Has she been out of her room at all lately?" she asked, worried about her best friend. The last time that she had come to visit Emma, they had just lingered in Emma's room in silence, except for a very small amount of small talk.

"Emma smiled and laughed yesterday!" Snow beamed at Alexandra, who let out the breath that she had been holding in on hearing that her best friend was doing better. "She is back to taking sword-fighting lessons, and we even got her out of the castle for a while."

"That's amazing! What happened?! When I was here two weeks ago, she was still barely talking or eating," she questioned, wondering what could have happened to help Emma so much. As far as she knew, the princess hadn't made much progress at all after Graham's death up till now.

"We have a visitor who is staying with us and seems to have a connection with her," Snow explained to her, seeing curiosity in Alexandra's eyes. "He and Emma are in the training room now, if you want to meet him and visit with Emma," she added, deciding that she would just let Alexandra meet Killian. She had a feeling Alexandra would probably find him as charming as Emma did. "The guards will lead you there," she said, watching Alexandra rush past the guards and out of the room, looking very anxious to meet the man who had shaken Emma out of her despair.

Alexandra was in the process of working out an engagement with a nearby kingdom to marry Prince Eric, who was very attractive but ten years older than her. Alexandra had told Snow that she was very excited about their impending engagement, but she had yet to share it with Emma.

Alexandra followed the guards while trying to guess who the guest could be that had managed to pull Emma out of her depression. She knew it couldn't be a prince — Emma found every prince but their fathers to be boring. It was good timing too, because Alexandra had been ready to go to Emma's parents with her worries that Emma might be depressed enough to take her own life or get herself killed by going after the Evil Queen on her own.

She walked inside the open door of the training room and immediately heard the clanging of swords. She saw Emma, who was wearing a black camisole with lace at the top, black tights, and black boots, fight a dark-haired man wearing a long sleeved black shirt, black leather pants, and black boots. Alexandra couldn't see his face because his back was facing her. Emma's eyes, though, were set on the man in deep concentration as she puffed her chest out slightly, a movement that caused the man to hesitate for a brief moment.

It was enough time for Emma to strike out and cause the man to lose his balance falling on his back. Emma moved over him and leaned down, shifting her sword towards him — but the man knocked the sword from her hand swiftly with his own sword, sending it across the floor next to Alexandra's feet. He grabbed Emma and flipped them over so Emma was now the one with her back on the mat; his body was pressed on top of her as he held his sword up to her neck. Alexandra still couldn't see his face because he was looking down at Emma.

"I win again, love," Killian told Emma as they both breathed hard. They had been staring at each other and now they were unable to look away. "Do you surrender?" his voice purred out while his blue eyes darkened, their gaze flickering between her eyes and lips. "Surrender to me, Emma…" he whispered, moving the sword away from her neck. He watched Emma lean in close to him, her eyes fluttering shut. Killian held back the growl of relief that his lungs wanted to release as his lips neared hers — he felt like he had waited hundreds of years to kiss her. His desire for her even rivaled his need to get revenge for the death of his mother by killing Rumplestilskin.

"Sorry…" they both heard someone mutter out, which caused Emma to turn away from him to look back at the door. Killian tried to push down his lust for Emma as well as the sudden urge to kill whoever had interrupted him when he was so close to kissing his princess. He looked up at the door to see a tall blonde girl bumping into a guard; she was obviously trying to leave without being detected after walking in on them.

"Alexandra!" Emma's guilty voice squeaked out. She tried to push the pirate off of her, but Killian wasn't budging. "Get off me, Killian," Emma hissed at him in a low tone.

Killian leaned down next to her ear. "To be continued…" he whispered, his seductive voice resonating with promise before he pulled himself up and offered her his hand. She ignored it and got up on her own.

Emma refused to look at Killian and turned to walk over to her best friend, whose blue eyes grew wide. She stared at Killian with her mouth slightly open. "Alexandra, I'm sorry — I didn't know you were coming by today," Emma apologized, but Alexandra's attention was locked on Killian. She heard the sound of Killian's footsteps approaching them, but she didn't bother to turn around. "Alexandra, this is Captain Killian Jones. Killian, this is my best friend, Alexandra, whom I told you about," she introduced them, her voice wavering slightly.

"Ah…it's nice to meet you, Princess Alexandra." Killian smiled at Alexandra, walking up to stand next to Emma. He reached for the princess's hand, taking it in his own before leaning down to kiss it as he looked up at her. "Any friend of Emma's is a friend of mine."

Killian couldn't deny that Alexandra was beautiful. He would have tried to bed her if he had met her first, but once he would have taken her he wouldn't have ever cared to see her again. Killian couldn't believe that he didn't feel the slightest desire to try to seduce Alexandra. He realized in that moment that Emma Swan had ruined him — no other woman but her would suffice.

Emma, on the other hand, felt her blood boiling when Killian flirted with her best friend right in front of her — _and_ after he tried to kiss her! She balled her hands up into fists, feeling the urge to punch Killian in the jaw, anger and jealousy gnawing at her. Alexandra had always been the one who got all the attention at balls, but Emma could have cared less about it then. Now she couldn't help but feel jealous of her best friend's beauty with Killian's full attention on her.

"You're the famous pirate, Captain Killian Jones," Alexandra said in an awestruck tone, stunned as she looked at the ridiculously handsome and sexy man in front of her who was releasing her hand. Her blue eyes looked over at her best friend, only to see Emma forcing a painful smile on her face as she looked back at her. "Emma, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was coming by…but I missed you," she explained, regaining enough of her composure to pull Emma into a hug. "Sorry," she whispered softly into Emma's ear, a silent apology for interrupting _and_ for gawking at Killian.

"It's fine. We were _finished_ anyway," Emma replied to Alexandra, glaring at Killian as they hugged. "Let's go for a walk and catch up," she recommended as they pulled apart, starting to walk out of the room.

"Ah ah ah, lass…" Killian called out, moving in front of Emma and blocking her way. His blue eyes filled with determination and desire. "You challenged me, Swan. That's not something that I take lightly," he told her as he leaned in closer to her. "We are _far_ from finished. I will see you tonight," he stressed, then nodded at her. "Alexandra, can I count on you to help Emma keep her promise to me?" he asked, raising a brow at her.

"Yes, Captain Jones," Alexandra smiled at him, glancing over at a _very_ annoyed Emma.

"Thank you. I hope you girls have a good afternoon," he finished before walking off towards his room, already planning his next move.

"Let's go," Emma said to her friend, stomping off in the other direction. "Please excuse Killian — he can be a bit smarmy. He is a pirate, after all," Emma grumbled, shaking her head and not looking at her friend.

"You like him," Alexander laughed as Emma's face snapped towards her, glaring. "Don't you dare deny it, Emma! The sexual tension between you two is off the charts — I feel like I need a cold shower from just watching the two of you together."

"Are you sure it's not because you want to jump on Killian? I'm sure he would be more than willing," Emma said, looking quickly away from her.

"Oh my god — you are jealous!" Alexandra gasped out, her mouth falling open. Emma had only been jealous of her one other time — and that was when Alex had met Graham for the first time. Alex had seen him outside at the front gate of the castle, and not knowing who he was yet, she had flirted with him — but he didn't flirt back. Once Alex realized who he was she had stopped, but Emma had not cared about her motives, which had led to her refusal talk to Alex for almost a month. Emma had confessed after they had made up that it had been Graham who convinced her it wasn't a big deal, that he only loved and wanted her.

"No, I'm _not_!" Emma protested, glaring at her best friend. "If you want Killian, you can have him," she offered.

"Really?" Alexandra asked, noticing that Emma's right eye was twitching slightly. "I'm kidding! He's sexy and charming — but I'm spoken for," she revealed, her entire face lighting up on saying the last part.

"Alex, I can't believe I'm just hearing about this! Who is the lucky man?" she exclaimed, her face also lit with happiness.

Alexandra felt her eyes tearing up, overcome with joy on seeing life back in her best friend. "Prince Eric of Andalasia. We met him the first time at the autumn ball when we were sixteen," Alex replied, her blue eyes looking off into space. "I told you when I first saw him that I wanted to marry him."

"I remember him! You have mooned over him every ball that we've seen him at," Emma exclaimed, recalling the extremely tall, gorgeous blonde man with piercing blue eyes that Alexandra had spent years fancying. "Tell me more!" She pulled Alexandra out towards the garden as the guards followed them.

"He recognized me when Pinocchio and I snuck out to the tavern to get drunk — this was about nine months ago. I tried to get out of there before he confronted me, but he caught me. We spent the night talking and drinking, and he showed up two days later to ask my father's permission to take me to a ball in his kingdom. We haven't gone two days without seeing each other since," Alexandra shared with her while they walked over towards the rose garden. She didn't want to mention their engagement just yet.

"I'm so happy for you." Emma grinned before glancing back at the guards, then whispered, "So have you slept with him?" she asked in a hushed tone, not wanting the guards to overhear her.

"No!" Alex replied, surprising her. "Eric has been with lot of women as everyone knows, but he said that he hasn't been with anyone since he started seeing me." Her blue eyes darkened with jealousy. "He told me that he's never been in love with anyone until he met me — and I believe him, but I'm making him wait."

"It's killing you, isn't it?" Emma asked, grinning at her and already knowing the answer.

"Yes! I'm so close to caving, but I'm so nervous. I didn't love Jeffrey or Josh, but I'm completely in love with Eric. It's scary as hell," Alexandra admitted as she talked about her two ex-boyfriends.

"You should bring him here to the castle so I can meet him! You know that I can spot a liar from a mile away — I'll kick his ass if he's lying to you," Emma offered, wanting to get to know her friend's boyfriend.

"Yes, I will see if he can come here with me later this week! Maybe we could all go out for a drink at the tavern — and you could bring Killian along?" Alexandra suggested to her.

"It's a 'yes' to Eric coming here, but I don't know about the tavern. How can we stay under the radar with a gigantic, gorgeous prince and an annoyingly sexy pirate?" Emma asked, shaking her head.

"So you admit that you think Killian's sexy?" Alex grinned at her while Emma rolled her eyes, changing the subject quickly back to Alex's boyfriend.

Killian stood on the other side of the rosebushes, grinning upon hearing Emma admit that she thought he was sexy. He knew that he shouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation, but a man needed to know where he stood with the woman he wanted. He walked off quietly, having heard enough. Making his way back to his room, he saw Prince James leaning up against the door, waiting for him.

"Hello, Prince James — is there something that I can help you with?" he asked him nervously.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about Gerald stepping down as a guard and leaving the palace. I'm pretty sure that you had something to do with it," James told him suspiciously. "Your… _history_ with my guards isn't very good."

"It came to my attention that he made some inappropriate comments about Emma, which she herself had overheard. I confronted him about it and found out he is a pathetic excuse for a guard — he even peed himself when we had a chat," Killian explained to James, watching anger flare in his eyes.

"It appears that you care for my daughter, but I must ask you what your attentions are towards her. You have a reputation for being quite the ladies' man, never sharing a bed with the same woman more than once," James said to him. "I'm very grateful that your presence makes my daughter happy, but I won't sit by and watch her get her heart broken again," he finished, regaining his composure.

Killian tried to find a proper way to voice his feelings to the father of the girl that he desired. "I cannot deny what you have heard about me," he said to him without shame or embarrassment in his voice. He paused before continuing, "I know that you think me to be heartless, Prince James, but I assure you that I'm not. Like you, I thought my heart had been taken when the Dark One took my mother's, but I have discovered recently that it's still there because of Emma. The one thing that I want as much as justice for the Dark One's crimes is to see to it that Emma's isn't hurt ever again." He despised having to explain himself to the prince, but he knew it was the only way that he would allow him anywhere near his daughter.

"I'll be honest with you, since you are doing the same for me. I loathe the idea of you being with my daughter," he told an unsurprised Killian. "The worst day of my life was Emma's wedding day, watching Graham die in her arms. I will never forget the look on her face or the sound of her sobs as he told her he loved her before taking his last breath. It shattered Emma into a million pieces — and there was nothing I could do. I made a vow that I wouldn't ever let that happen again." His voice caught, remembering the utter heartbreak and sadness in her eyes before taking a deep breath. "Somehow you've been able to reach her when no one else could. Because of that, I hope that you will stay in our kingdom and castle indefinitely." He held out his hand to Killian so that he knew that he meant it.

"I gladly accept your offer." Killian grinned at James, shaking his hand. "Next week, I will have to leave for a day or two with my crew, but I will be back."

Nodding, James replied, "However, be forewarned: if you ever hurt my daughter, I will kill you with a hook _very_ slowly." He then walked off to go check on his wife.

**Emma's room**

"So, I have to ask — what is this promise you made to Captain Jones?" Alexandra asked Emma, sitting across from her on her large bed. "Spill it, Swan," she added, pushing her friend playfully.

"It's nothing big. He was bragging that no one has ever beaten him at gambling, so we are playing poker tonight. We are going to sneak out," Emma explained, shrugging at her. Alexandra looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Come on, I know that you've heard what the guys at the tavern all say about him and gambling — he is unbeatable! By the way, what are you playing for?" Alex asked her, shaking her head and getting a shrug in response. "Wait, are you playing strip poker?" she asked. Emma threw a pillow at her in reply. "What? You don't think he won't propose that? Because I can guarantee you — that will be the first thing he will propose."

"Well, that's not happening. I'm sure he knows that we are paying for gold and will be fine with that," Emma replied. However, her mind was busy wondering what Killian would look like without his shirt on.

"I think that instead of taking him to the tavern, you should play in the one of the secret rooms that we found in the castle — or go with him to his ship," Alexandra suggested. Now Emma looked at her like _she_ was crazy. "What? You said it yourself earlier — people will notice Killian. Or is it that you're scared to be alone with him?"

"No, I'm not!" Emma exclaimed. "If he took me back to his ship again, we wouldn't be alone — all of his crew would be there this time."

"This time?! You've been to his ship? When?" Alex asked her, grinning.

"He took me and my parents to his ship yesterday. Oh, and he let me be captain for a while when we went sailing. It's no big deal," Emma said casually.

"He let you act as the captain of his ship," Alex repeated, stunned upon realizing that this was the trip out of the castle Snow had been talking about. "If you're not scared to be alone with him, prove it tonight," she dared Emma, giving her a smug smile.

"Fine — I will. Killian and I will have our poker game in the secret room by the training room," Emma agreed. She didn't wanting to look like a coward, but she _was_ scared to be alone with him. Heck, she had almost kissed him in front of all of her guards earlier, completely forgetting that they were all there. She just wasn't sure if she could trust herself to be alone with him.

The rest of Alexandra's visit flew by quickly, Emma listening to her talk about everything concerning her relationship with Eric. Emma watched Alexandra's carriage take off, wishing that she could have stayed longer, before turning around to see Killian leaning up against the castle. He was wearing his typical black leather pants and long-sleeved black shirt with the top four buttons undone, but now he had a red leather vest covering his shirt.

"If you came to say goodbye to Alexandra, you're too late," Emma sneered at him. She started to walk past him, but he reached out and pulled her to him as she walked backwards. Soon her back hit the wall of the castle.

"I can't deny that your friend is pretty, but it's not her that I want," he told her intensely, leaning closer to her. "I must warn you — when I want something, I'm the type of man who is determined to _have_ it," he whispered to her.

"We are going to be late for dinner," Emma said to him, pushing him away from her and walking into the castle with Killian at her heels.

"Are you canceling on me tonight?" he asked her, trying to keep anger and disappointment out of his voice. His brief flirtation with Emma's friend had sent his progress with Emma almost back to step one. She was the jealous type, so it would be wise to note this in order to avoid this issue in the future — unless he needed to get her all riled up.

"Yup," Emma replied sharply, never looking back at him while continuing to the dining room. Killian walked behind her, deciding to give her space while trying to calculate his next move. Then it came to him — and as much as he hated to fight dirty or upset Emma, he meant what he had told her about getting what he wanted. Killian entered the dining room and sat down at the table, smiling at Emma and her parents.

"Alexandra is going to bring the prince that she is courting next week so I can meet him," Emma told her parents, glancing over at Killian to see his reaction. He didn't have one.

"That's great, Emma." Snow smiled at her daughter before eating some of her dinner. Relief was flooding through her system again — Emma seemed almost like her old self.

"We would love to meet him as well." Her father grinned at Emma, happy that Killian wasn't the only one making her happy now. "They can stay for a few days if you would like," he offered her, hoping they would stay.

"I'll have a message sent to her — thanks, Dad," Emma replied before beginning to eat her dinner. She looked over at Killian to see him eating quietly — which wasn't like him at all — but she refused pay any further attention to him. Emma still felt jealousy running through her veins after seeing Killian flirt with her best friend. It wasn't much flirtation in comparison to how much he flirted with her, but it had been enough to piss her off. "Aren't you excited about meeting Alexandra's boyfriend, Killian?" Emma asked, trying to bait him.

"I'm not sure if I'll be here then — but if I am, I'll have drink with him. Princes usually don't like me very much — but I'm willing to give him a shot for you, love," he replied coolly as he took a bite of his chicken.

Emma's mouth fell open, the color immediately draining from her cheeks. "You're leaving?" Emma asked him in a whisper, her green eyes now locked on him.

"My crew and I have a run that will take us a week — tops. Smee is organizing all the details of our voyage. After all, my men will be restless after being ashore all of this week, and as their captain, it's my job to keep them busy," he explained to Emma, able to see that she didn't look calm anymore about his departure from the castle. "You'll have your friends to keep you busy, so you won't even miss me," he added, giving her a small smile before drinking a sip of his wine.

Emma's mind kept repeating over and over again that he was leaving. She tried to remind herself that he would be back in few days, but that didn't help at all. "Do you plan on doing any gambling on your trip?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be much of a pirate if I didn't — especially since I've never lost." Killian grinned at her, pretty sure that she had changed her mind about their poker game tonight.

"Well, there is a first time for everything," Emma said to him with a smirk. Her parents looked at each other, confused as to what was exactly going on besides the obvious flirting.

**Later that night**

Killian walked to the training room, where Emma had whispered to him after dinner to meet her. The fact that he had to leave her for a few days had worked in getting her to agree to their poker match. No one had ever looked at him the way she had when he said he was leaving them — not even the women who had claimed they were madly in love with him and begged him to stay. He entered the training room to see it empty, shutting the door behind him as Emma had told him to. Going over to look at the swords hanging on the wall, he was admiring them when he heard the sound of a door opening. Turning, he suddenly saw Emma leaning in a doorway camouflaged by being within one of the walls of the training room, and she was waving at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped when she put her finger up to her lip. He listened as he walked over to the door, but Emma quickly pulled him inside by the lapels of his coat. A huge grin crossed his lips, and wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her flush against him as the door closed behind him. "It's about bloody time," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her, but stopped when he heard voices outside in the training room.

"The pirate went in here. Where did he go? He couldn't just have disappeared," the first voice they heard said.

"He's a pirate — they are good at escaping without being seen. He probably snuck out to the tavern to bed a serving wench — let's go see if we can find him," the other man replied.

"It could be considered working if we went there — let's go find him!" the first guard replied. They heard both of them exit the training room.

"They would have caught us if I hadn't grabbed you," Emma said to him while trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"It's a plausible excuse — but next time, let's not stand on ceremony," he replied, smirking at her before letting her go so he could run a hand through her long blonde hair. "There are secret rooms in the castle — don't you think that's something your guards _should_ know about?" he added, looking around the medium-sized room to see a table and two chairs in the center. It was lit by candles on small tables throughout the room. However, his eyes stopped when they reached a makeshift bed made of cushions against one of the walls, which caused his gaze to darken. He licked his lips.

"Let's play so poker — did you bring the rum?" she asked him, walking over to the table and taking a seat while pointedly ignoring the look on his face when he saw the makeshift bed.

"Who else knows about this room of yours?" he asked her, taking a seat across from her and pulling the large flask of rum out of the pocket of his leather coat.

"Alexandra and...Graham." Her voice wavered as she shuffled the deck of cards, her hands shaking slightly as she fought the tears threatening to form in her eyes. "We would steal a bottle of wine or some ale and then drink in here when we couldn't sneak out of the castle to the tavern. We'd play cards and laugh for hours — I won every hand because Alex is a horrible card player, always forgetting the rules. I always knew when Graham was bluffing because of the adorable way he would bite the inside of his lip..." She sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Images of him were flashing through her mind. The feel of Killian's hand moving over hers caused her eyes to open and see him staring at her.

"I still can see my mother's beautiful face in my mind after over three hundred years. It hurt to talk about her at first, but when I found myself starting to forget things about her I let myself remember her." Killian said to her, understanding how painful it was to remember the loved ones who were taken from you.

"Where is your father?" Emma asked him, not wanting to let her sorrow overwhelm their poker game. She dealt the cards upon seeing Killian's jaw clinch.

"My mom met my father at a tavern in town — she was instantly drawn to him because of his good looks and the stories of his adventures as a pirate captain. She asked him to take her aboard his ship because her life was suffocating her. When I was around seven, my father took his crew on a dangerous mission, leaving us at port so we would be safe. My mother and I watched him leave on the dock together — and that was the last time that we ever saw him, his ship, or his crew. The Dark One killed my mother while we were staying at that port," he explained to her, picking up his cards.

"Well, it sounds like your life has been as depressing as mine — pass the rum?" Emma said, making Killian smile at her. "What?" she asked him as he handed her the rum.

"Most people would say how sorry they are if I told them, looking at me with pity. I like your response much better," he answered, watching her taking a drink from the flask.

"I know what that is like. People think saying 'I'm sorry' will make it all better." Emma rolled her eyes and took another drink before handing him back the flask. The first drink once again made her taste buds feel like they were on fire, so a second drink was necessary to numb them. "I think the answer is rum," Emma added, which made Killian laugh.

"You're so right, lass," he told her, also taking a large drink out of the flash. "So what are we playing for, Princess?" he asked, his eyes lit up with mischief.

"Gold!" Emma grinned, opening up a bag and dumping a large amount of gold on the table.

"It's a good thing I came prepared," Killian said, pulling out a black bag and dumping more gold on the table. He them pulled out another flask of rum and handed it to her. "I brought more rum too."

"There goes the theory that all pirates are greedy." Emma smiled, taking the flask of rum and drinking out of it.

"Oh no, we pirates _are_ greedy — but we are also capable of sharing," he explained to her. Leaning forward, he let his eyes travel from her face down her whole body and then back up to her eyes, taking in that she was wearing a white button-up jacket that covered her chest completely. "For example, there are some things I would _never_ be willing to share," he added, winking at her.

"Let's just play poker." Emma rolled her eyes at him as they began to play. She could see why he had never lost a game — his face was completely unreadable. She also couldn't help but see just how handsome he really was while trying to read him. It was time to show their cards, and he smirked, showing her a royal flush.

"I win." He grinned smugly at her, pulling the gold towards him. Sweat started to drip down his neck toward his chest. Emma's eyes couldn't help but follow the beads of sweat disappearing onto his dark chest hair. "It's bloody warm in here," he added, taking off his coat slowly and fully aware of Emma's sight on him.

"I should have warned you about that," Emma replied, handing him the cards so that he could deal. She waited until he was done dealing the cards and looking down at his so she could remove her jacket quietly. Her heart began to race with nervousness, knowing that she was playing with fire here.

"Are you ready to…" Killian began to say as he looked up at her. He stopped short and his blue eyes filled with surprise — but the surprise quickly turned into lust. His gaze traveled from her face down to her breasts, which were barely concealed under the white corset she was wearing. He took long, deep breaths, desperately trying to control the primal beast in him that demanded he grab her and take her now on the table. "Emma…" he growled out and dug his fingernails into the table, his pupils dilating until his eyes looked almost black.

"I'm in," Emma said to him in a confident tone and looking him in the eyes as she pushed gold into the middle of the call. She had never had anyone look at her the way Killian was looking at her now — his eyes were burning, staring at her like he wanted to devour her. It scared the hell out of her — but it was secretly exciting her as well. "Are you in?" she asked him, deliberately raising an eyebrow.

"You have no idea how much I want to be _in_," he purred at her as he pushed gold into the center of the table, not taking his smoldering gaze from her. Killian was fighting to keep himself in the seat — right now he wanted to push Emma up against the wall, rip off her skirt, and pleasure her until neither one of them could move.

Emma pretended to unaffected by the way that he was staring at her, but her whole body began to tingle as she crossed her legs, desperately fighting the arousal that ran though her. She took a drink of rum and noticed that Killian hadn't taken his eyes off of her or moved when they continued to play.

"I win!" Emma said to him, smiling as she lay down her cards after he revealed his. She leaned over the table to pull the gold towards her, unintentionally giving him a better view of her cleavage, as she had momentarily forgotten about what she was wearing. Killian stopped her movement, putting his hands on her arms. "Don't tell me that you're a sore loser?" she teased him, grinning as he leaned in closer to her.

"On the contrary, I believe that I won," he answered, his eyes drifting down to her cleavage. He could feel every ounce of his willpower fading away.

"Killian," Emma's voice called out to him, pulling him out of his inner turmoil as his eyes snapped up to meet hers. "I told you there was a first time for everything," she smirked at him. She had to concentrate on bragging about beating him instead of the urge to feel his body against hers.

"There. Is." he replied, saying each word slowly with a long pause in between them. Letting go of her, he stood up and stared at her for a few seconds before walking over to her.

"Killian…" she said, standing up and taking several steps backwards before bumping into the wall with Killian now pressed up against her. "I should go," Emma whispered out to him, feeling the need to get out of the room now. She knew that if she stayed, she wouldn't have the will to resist her desire to kiss Killian.

Killian moved one of his hands, placing it on her cheek. "Darling, if that's what you really want, then I won't stop you — but we both know that's not what you really want," he said to her, leaning in to kiss her soft cheek. He started to pull away, but paused when he felt Emma's hands move onto his chest. He took a deep breath and moved back in to kiss her check once again, before he started kissing his way across her cheek towards her lips.


	5. Demons

**Chapter 5: Demons**

**AN: This chapter is named after the song by Imagine Dragons 'Demons'. Thank you to everyone, who reviewed or are following my story! I HUGE thank to Natalie for helping me edit my chapter. You're awesome!**

Emma couldn't deny that she wanted to kiss him — to get lost in the feel of his lips and body against hers — but images of Graham rushed over her. "I can't…" Emma whispered, stopping his lips right as they reached the corner of her lips.

"Why can't you?" he asked, pulling away and staring into her eyes, his hands still cupping her cheeks. "I want you, and you want me. You can fight it — you can lie to yourself by saying it's going to go away, but it's not. Passion wins every time, love. We end up obeying it, no matter how hard we fight against it. It's that simple, darling," Killian told her, watching her closely.

"You don't understand — I'm cursed! You should run fast and far from me. I bring only death and suffering to those who love or care about me — to the people in my life," Emma told him. Killian shook his head at her. "No, it's true! First it was Graham that lost his life, then…our baby," she said. The words had come out of her mouth before she could stop them. Seeing the surprise in his blue eyes, she whispered, "No one but Graham knew. The baby was the only thing that got me through the first few weeks of losing him, but I lost it too." As he pulled her into his arms, hugging her, she cried and clung to him.

Killian kissed the top of her head, unsure of what to say as he ran a hand through her soft, blonde hair. He knew there was nothing that he could say to take away the pain of losing her fiancé and unborn child. However, it surprised him that she chose to confide in him about her deeply personal loss instead of confiding in Alexandra.

"Well, you don't need to worry about me, because I'm already cursed. I've been cursed from the moment that I was conceived," he told her as she looked up at him with tears falling down her cheeks. "My mother, Milah, was once married to the man — or coward, in my opinion — who became the Dark One. They had a child together, but she felt like a miserable, caged bird being married to a man that had been branded a coward. She asked him to leave with her, to start over somewhere else, but he refused. My mother met my father, Captain Jack Sparrow, in a tavern like I told you, and she ran away with him."

"Your mother was killed by her husband, the Dark One. Did he know who you were when he let you go?" Emma asked as Killian wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She had pushed thoughts of her own loss out of her head while listening to Killian's story.

"Yes, he told me that he wanted me to suffer like his son had suffered when my father took away his wife. He said that killing me would show me more mercy then I deserved, being the bastard child of a whore and a pirate." Killian paused for a moment before continuing. "I've never told anyone about my connection to the Dark One."

"I won't tell anyone." Emma gave him a half smile, reaching up to touch his face and leaning in to kiss his other cheek. Killian's eyes closed at feeling her soft lips against his cheek while he held her in his arms. He couldn't believe how much a simple kiss on the cheek could affect him; it was giving him the patience to wait for her. He remembered his mother's words to him at port that day before she died…

**Flashback**

A young Killian sat by the dock watching the water, his mother sitting next to him with her arm around him and her long, black hair blowing in the wind. "I wish that we could have gone with father — we could have found the treasure together," he told his mother, missing his father who had just left earlier that day.

"You'll get to go with him one day when you are old enough — if you decide to become a pirate like him," she smiled at Killian as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm already a pirate, mom!" he crossed his arms over his chest, mad at her for saying that he wasn't a pirate.

"Oh Killian! You're right — I'm sorry. It's just you might decide that you want a different life instead of living on pirate ship. You might meet a beautiful girl — maybe even a princess — and decide that you want to have a real home," she said to him, ruffling his dark hair and giving him a small smile as she watched him make a face and furrow his brow.

"I'm a pirate, like you and dad. The sea is our home. If I ever wanted a princess, I could kidnap her and make her live on my ship," he smirked at his mother, who couldn't decide if she should be mad or laugh at his comment. He was just like his father.

"You could do that, but trust me when I say that you'll want her to be there with you because she _wants_ to be there. Sometimes it's best to wait for what you want, no matter how hard it may be. The best things in life are the ones worth waiting for, son," said Milah, smiling and watching him shake his head at her. "Come on, let's go and check into an inn," she told him, standing up and offering him her hand. He took it as they walked away from the dock.

**End of flashback**

Killian had never really truly understood his mother's words until this moment, realizing how right she was. _Sometimes the best things were worth waiting for_. The only other thing that he had ever waited for was his revenge on that _thing_ that took his mother's life. "What do you say that we play another game of poker, love?" he smiled down at her as she pulled away from his cheek.

"I thought you would be less anxious to lose all of your gold to me," Emma smirked, getting a chuckle from him.

"You bested me once, but I can assure you that it won't happen again," he winked, letting go of her and walking back over to the table with her following him. They played two more games together, each one of them winning one, and then they decided just to drink. He told her stories of his adventures with his crew, and she told him how she would play tricks on her guards when she was a child. They laughed, enjoying each other's company and feeling the buzz of the rum after a few hours of drinking.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed," Emma said, putting the gold she won away in the bag she brought with her.

"That sounds wonderful to me," Killian grinned at Emma, who shook her head and chuckled at his constant flirting.

"Keep dreaming, pirate," Emma smiled, watching him put his coat on and his winnings back in his bag.

"Oh, I will be dreaming about it, love," he winked, standing up and walking over to the hidden door. Emma grabbed her jacket and put it back on, much to Killian's dislike.

"You should go first, and then I will go," Emma told him. After she put pressure on the right brick, the door opened slightly. "Goodnight, Killian." She smiled, feeling the effects of the rum that she had drunk.

"Goodnight, Emma." Killian leaned in and placed a kiss on the very corner of her mouth, almost touching her lips. Pulling away slowly, he gave her a smoldering gaze before leaving the hidden room. Emma watched him walk silently through the training room before she reached up to touch the corner of her mouth where he kissed her, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Killian was glancing back at her, a victorious smile on his lips upon seeing her hand where he had kissed her, before he disappeared out of the room.

**The next day, early afternoon**

Emma woke up to someone knocking at her door. She heard her mother calling out her name from the other side, and then her door opened. The sound of her mother's knocking made her throbbing headache even worse, so she buried her head under her pillow, wanting to go back to sleep. "Emma, are you alright?" Snow's voice called out softly to her. Emma pulled her head out from underneath the pillow.

"My head is pounding," Emma's voice croaked out, cracking one eye open to look at her mother and squinting her eyes in the sunlight shining through the room that was making the throbbing in her head increase.

"Drinking rum all night with a pirate will do that," Her mother replied, sitting on the side of her bed. There was an unreadable expression on her face. Emma's green eyes flew open as she began to protest, but Snow cut her off before she could speak. "I'm much more observant than you think, Emma."

"How did you know?" Emma asked curiously, waiting for her mother to get angry at her.

"You reek of pirate's rum, and so did Killian at breakfast," Snow replied, patting her on the leg.

"How did he make it to breakfast?" Emma asked, more of herself than of her mother.

"Emma, he's a pirate — they drink rum like its water. I'll bring you my hangover cure this time, but next time you will have to suffer through it." Her mother got off of the bed, walking over to the door.

"Hey mom!" she called out. Snow turned around. "Thanks…for not being mad."

"I will be — next time," Snow warned, leaving her bedroom and shutting the door quietly.

Emma laid her head down on the pillow, closing her eyes, but she heard the door opening again. "Wow, that was quick, mom…" Opening an eye, she saw Killian grinning at her as he shut the door behind him. "Killian, my mom is going to be back soon!" she cautioned him, running her hands through her messy hair and embarrassed that he caught her looking terrible. "You need to go!"

"I should have warned you that pirate's rum gives you a hell of a hangover. Would a kiss make it better?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"My mom let go the fact that I was up all night drinking with you, but I don't think that she would be quite so understanding when she finds you in my _room_ on my _bed_," Emma warned Killian, pushing him away. He grabbed her hand, pulling it up to his lips and kissing it.

"Breakfast wasn't the same without you, love," he told her, continuing to hold her hand after he had pulled his lips away.

"Are you trying to tell me that you missed me?" Emma asked, a small smile crossing her lips. Killian opened his mouth to reply when the sound of footsteps could be heard outside the door. "Get under the bed," Emma hissed. He slipped under the bed quickly, winking at her just as the door opened second later. Emma let out the breath she was holding in as Snow walked in, carrying a tray in her hand which had a drink along with bread and some fruit.

"I brought you a little something to eat when you are feeling better." Her mother smiled, taking the seat where Killian had just been sitting.

"Thanks. I'm just going to drink this, then try to go back to sleep. What did you tell dad?" Emma asked, worried.

"He knows, he's not happy about it — but I assured him that you wouldn't make it a habit," Snow replied, handing her the drink. "It smells and tastes terrible, but it will make you will feel better. I'll let you get some rest." She smiled, getting of the bed. "Oh Killian," she added, bending down and looking under the bed. Her eyes met the stunned pirate's blue eyes. "You can come out now," she told him, moving back as he climbed out from underneath the bed.

"I'm not sure if I'm slipping in my old age, or you're just that bloody good," Killian grinned. He had never been caught hiding in any lass's room in his very long life.

"You can stay. Charming and I might happen to come by unexpectedly, and if we find anything but talking going on, I won't stop him from hurting you, Captain Jones," Snow said, needing him to know that she meant every word.

"You have my word. I will be a gentleman — I respect your daughter very much," he nodded, relieved that she wasn't going to ask him to leave.

"Good," Snow said, leaving the room once more and shutting the door behind her.

"That went better than I expected," Killian grinned, sitting on the end of the bed. "What?" he asked as Emma looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Never mind," Emma muttered, knowing that he wouldn't get it and reaching for the drink. "Uh, this smells so bad," she exclaimed, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"I can give you my hangover cure — which is to drink more rum," he suggested. Emma shook her head at him before chugging the foul smelling drink. "You're a brave lass to be able to drink that. I'm not sure if I could." He watched her finish the drink.

Emma gagged, putting the glass down and then stuffing fruit in her mouth to get rid of the taste. She chewed the fruit, swallowing it quickly. "It tasted worse than it smelled, believe it or not," Emma shared, making a face which Killian had seen many new pirates make after they drank pirate's rum for the first time.

"Your parents don't need to worry about me making a move on you — not after you drank that disgusting stuff." Killian smirked as she kicked him. "No offense, love. There's no need to get violent." He held up his hands.

"That's too bad, because I hoping that you might make love to me." Emma sighed, feigning disappointment in her green eyes while fighting the urge to laugh.

"Really?" Killian asked, grinning and moving in closer to her before stopping short. "I can't, damn it," he muttered, moving back angrily.

"Is it really that bad?" Emma asked, raising a brow. She didn't think that there would be anything that would keep Killian from jumping at the opportunity to pounce on her.

"You drink that bloody stuff — you tell me!" he countered, crossing his arms over his chest. Then it hit Emma, who grinned at him.

"You're scared of my mom!" Emma exclaimed as she began laughing, unable to stop.

"I'm not!" he protested, leaning in closer to her. She ignored him, falling on her side now as she laughed even harder. "It's not true — stop laughing at me!" Killian told her, but his heart wasn't really in it. A small smile crossed his lips, watching the blonde princess laughing so hard she was crying. He had heard her laugh, but it had been nothing like this. The sound of it made him happier than he had been in a very long time, even though she was laughing at _him_.

"I'm sorry," Emma managed to get out, sitting up and wiping away her tears while continuing to giggle. "It's just the idea that a pirate captain who's over three hundred years old and nicknamed Captain Hook is scared…of _my mom_…" She began laughing even harder than before.

**Meanwhile**

James was ready to storm into the room after hearing from Snow that she left the pirate captain alone with their daughter in her bedroom…until the sounds of Emma's uncontrollable laugher echoed out loudly through the closed door. His eyes grew large, and his mouth fell open on hearing his daughter's happy laughter. He turned back to look at Snow, who grinned at him, tears of joy in her eyes at hearing her daughter laughing loudly.

They could hear Killian telling her to stop, but they could tell by his tone that he didn't mean it. James tried to remember the last time that Emma had laughed that hard and that long. It took him a minute to remember: it was a year and a half ago, when he had walked into the garden and found Graham and Emma lying on a blanket in the sun. They were whispering to one another before they had both burst out in controllable laughter, holding each other close. It had been way too long since he had heard that magical sound, and now it pulled at his heart strings.

"Okay, it hurts. I need to stop," Emma's voice rang out from behind the door. "I'm sorry I laughed at you," she told him, still giggling and not sounding very sorry.

"Go ahead and keep it up. But I'm not the one that drank that awful rubbish that reeks!" Killian told her. "I've only ever smelled one thing that stinks worse that awful drink, and that was Smee — after he fell in a pit of rotten fish guts," he replied. Then he began laughing.

"Tell me the story," Emma's voice answered him, as Snow pulled Charming away from the door. He looked hesitant, but he went with her.

Once they were far enough away from the door, she spoke, "I know that you don't like it, and I don't either — but that's not what's important. The important thing is that our daughter couldn't stop laughing, when days ago she barely stopped crying long enough to eat. We couldn't stop what is happening between them even if we wanted to — it wouldn't make a difference. Emma deserves to be happy with the man of her choice," Snow said in a soft voice, looking up at him.

James took a deep breath before closing his eyes. "I know, but why does it have to be him?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking down at his wife.

"I don't know. People fall in love and sometimes, there's no understanding why it happens?" Snow offered.

"Love? Who said anything about love? Emma can't possibly…" he began to say, but Snow put her fingers up to his lips, stopping him.

"I thought it would make you feel better about the situation. It's obvious that he's in love with our daughter, but I don't think he knows it yet." Snow smiled, leading him down the hall to give Emma and Killian some privacy.

**A week later**

Emma felt a mixture of dread and happiness: dread that Killian would be shipping out in two days, but happy that Alexandra would be here with her boyfriend for a visit today. This past week had flown by for her; she had spent almost every free moment with Killian, and the idea of him leaving didn't sit well with her at all. Killian continued to flirt, give her suggestive leers, and brush up against her whenever he had the chance. But he hadn't tried to make a move on her since the night they had played poker in the secret room.

She began to wonder if he was losing interest in her — if he would ravish the first tavern wench he saw once he left the castle. A blinding rage boiled in her blood at the thought of his lips, body, and hands on some other girl — especially a tavern wench. She glanced over at Killian as they watched Alexandra's carriage approaching the castle. Images of Killian seducing tavern wenches flashed through her mind.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked, raising his brow as he looked over at Emma. He could feel anger rolling off of her in waves.

"I'm fine," Emma insisted not only to Killian but also to herself as she looked at the approaching carriage instead of him. She had no idea why the idea of him being with other women made her so mad that she wanted to throttle him. "Please try not to rile up Prince Eric by flirting with Alexandra. If you do that, I might let him hurt you." She turned, narrowing her eyes at him in warning.

Killian was caught off guard by the anger and jealousy that flashed in her eyes. "I promise to be a gentleman. As I told you before, you have my _full_ attention," he purred. Taking her hand, he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it, lust flickering in his sea-blue eyes.

Relief ran through Emma immediately on seeing his desire for her in his eyes. A small smile tugged at her lips as they stared at each other longingly, but their moment was interrupted by the sound of guards announcing Alexandra and Eric's arrival.

"Princess Alexandra and Prince Eric, welcome!" A guard's voice rang out, pulling Emma's attention away from Killian. She smiled, watching Prince Eric emerge from the carriage first.

_He's handsomer and taller than I remember_, Emma thought as Eric smiled, bowing slightly to her. He then turned back to the carriage to help Alexandra climb out. She couldn't help but think that he was perfectly matched for Alexandra. They both had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, not to mention that they were tall.

Killian's eyes flickered over the tall blonde prince that Emma had been staring at. He couldn't help but feel just a tad jealous at the way she had admired him for a moment.

"Emma!" Alexandra exclaimed rushing over to Emma and hugging her. "I'm so glad that we are staying for a few days." She grinned, pulling away to look at her friend.

"Me too!" Emma agreed, before she greeted Eric. "Hello Eric, it's good to see you again." She nodded at him as he smiled at her.

"It's wonderful to see you again too, Emma," Eric said, taking her hand in his. He leaned down to kiss it while looking up at her. Killian narrowed his eyes as the prince touched his Emma, but he forced friendliness into his eyes when Eric looked over at him.

"Eric, this is my friend, Captain Killian Jones," Emma introduced the two men, hoping that Killian wouldn't say anything to make Eric angry. The pirate always had a way to infuriate most people in mere seconds, so she hoped he would be true to his word earlier.

"It's good to meet you, Prince Eric," Killian replied, holding out his hand to the prince but unsure if he would take it. Some princes felt it was beneath them to shake hands with pirates, but he was being polite for Emma.

Eric gave him a dazzling smile. "I can't tell you how good it is to meet you!" he exclaimed, taking his hand and giving it a firm but friendly shake. "A few months ago during a poker game, you took every penny that Prince William had on him. It's a relief that he can't claim to be the best poker player around anymore — well he could, but he'd look like the idiot that he really is." He chuckled and Killian joined in, deciding that he liked this bloke.

"He's a blood rubbish player, not to mention annoying," Killian agreed, shaking his head at the memory of the irritating and unattractive prince.

"It's most likely little man's syndrome," Eric smirked, the two men laughing once again.

Alexandra and Emma exchanged looks of relief that Killian and Eric seemed to be hitting it off; they had both been extremely nervous that they wouldn't get along. After all, the two of them had extremely big egos and were known to be womanizers, so it would have been natural for them to hate each other.

"Let's all go and get you settled in," Emma suggested, getting the men's attention. Together, they all went inside the castle.

**A while later**

"Snow, are you sure that you're up to meeting company?" James asked, a concerned look on his handsome face as he reached out to pull her close to him.

"I just felt a little dizzy — it's passed now and I'm feeling much better." Snow smiled, taking his hand in hers and leading him out of the bedroom down the hallway. "I want the chance to talk to Prince Eric — he has a reputation for leading on princesses, and I need to see if he's changed," she whispered to him.

James gave her a bewildered look. "You are worried about Prince Eric leading on Alexandra, when a _pirate_ is trying to woo our daughter?" he hissed in very low voice, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Oh dear," Snow smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek. "A man's title or position in life doesn't automatically make him a scoundrel or a gentleman. You should know that better than anyone." She kissed him on the lips and then pulled him towards the dining room.

Loud laughter and chatter echoed throughout the hall, making the castle feel alive for the first time in almost a year. Snow had started to worry that life in the castle would never be the same, but she had certainly never expected a pirate, and especially one nicknamed "Captain Hook," to bring life back to the castle.

"Uncle James!" Alexandra grinned, jumping out of her seat and running over to hug him once he entered the room with Snow.

"Alex," he smiled, holding the girl that he loved as a daughter. "We've missed having you at the castle," he said as Alexandra pulled away from the hug to look at him.

"I've missed being here. I begged my parents to let me spend at least half the summer here almost every year that I can remember." She grinned before hugging Snow, then turned around to wave over Eric.

"Excuse me," Eric said to Killian before getting up out of the chair and walking over to meet Emma's parents.

Emma leaned in closer to Killian. "You and Eric seem to be hitting it off. Honestly, I'm surprised that anyone else can fit into the room with the size of your and Eric's egos," she smirked at him. Killian leaned in even closer to her, a smug look in his face that make Emma shake her head.

"It's called confidence, Emma," he retorted, raising his hand to her jaw line, his thumb tracing it with a soft caress. Killian's patience was growing thinner and thinner each day; his need to have the blonde princess in front of him consumed him like a fire, and that fire was about to be out of control. This trip that he had planned with his crew couldn't have come at a better time because his will power was _very _close to breaking. He had tried not to touch her over the past week, knowing that he might snap and lose control of the blinding lust he felt for Emma. Losing control would be a very bad thing with Emma; he wasn't sure that she would forgive him if he moved too fast.

A week ago she had confirmed the fact that she wasn't a virgin, but she had only been with one man and Killian was pretty sure her fiancé had only been with Emma. He had asked Lancelot about Graham one night, unable to control his curiosity about the man Emma had loved, and Lancelot had told him that Graham had never really had friends or much human contact before he met Emma. Those facts, combined with the fact that Emma had been pregnant and lost her baby after losing Graham, clearly told him that he needed to take things slowly.

Killian had gone this long without sex before while on a voyage at sea, but he didn't have such a beautiful lass constantly in front of him — one that he desired like a man dying of thirst in a desert. He didn't particularly want to bed another woman while he was gone, but the burning desire that he kept bottled up was going to blow up soon. It would be better for it to happen with a tavern wench who could handle it. Guilt and disgust rushed over him at just the thought of being with someone besides Emma, but he fought against it.

_I'm free to bed any lass I want. Emma and I aren't together, so I can do as I please_, he thought, trying to convince his conscience that he was doing nothing wrong. Although he couldn't bear the idea of Emma finding out about it, he couldn't stand to see the disappointment in her eyes or feel her disgust towards him if she found out he had sex with a tavern wench.

He tore himself out of his dark thoughts, moving his hands and body away from Emma before drinking his rum.

Emma's eyes were set on Killian. There was a haunted look in his eyes, as though he was contemplating something big, something that he didn't want to share with anyone. She couldn't help but feel as though he wouldn't return, or that he had decided that she wasn't worth it for him to stay. _Maybe he just feels sorry for me. It must be pity keeping him here_, Emma thought.

Her stomach began to roll with nausea, unable to stop all of her fears of abandonment consume her. Every fiber in her being screamed at her to run — to run to her room and lock everything and everybody out. However, if she kept doing that, she would spend her whole life in her room. Instead, she decided that she would lock all of her emotions up, not letting herself feel anything so her parents wouldn't suffer anymore because of her. She wouldn't steal their happiness from them.

The rest of the night Emma pretended everything was fine — joining in on the conversations, laughing along with everyone, but feeling absolutely nothing. It felt amazing to feel nothing at all — she had felt so sad for so long, and feeling nothing was much easier. Emma kept her walls up around her until she was back in her room inside her small closet. She lifted the bottom of her ball gown, sticking her shaking hands up the purple gown and pulling out a white baby blanket. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the day that Graham had given it to her.

**Flashback**

"I have a surprise for you!" Graham grinned, his dark blue eyes filled with so much happiness it melted Emma heart. He pulled her into his room, shutting the door behind him and leading her towards the bed.

"Mm, I love where this is going." She gave him a heated look, jumping on the bed and reaching out to pull him to her. Graham laughed, leaning down quickly and kissing her on the lips. Emma pouted her lips, not satisfied with a quick kiss. He walked over to his closet, grabbing something out of it. He turned around, hiding it behind his back while walking towards her.

"I hope that you like it," he smiled shyly, melting Emma's heart and making her pout disappear instantly. He pulled his hand out from behind his back, handing her a small, white, knitted baby's blanket.

"Graham," Emma whispered, taking the blanket and looking up at him with tears in her eyes before looking down at the blanket again. It had a yellow ribbon around the edges of it, which was tied in two bows at each end on the top of it. "It's beautiful." She ran her hands over the blanket, tears running down her cheeks. He sat next to her on the bed, and she turned to look at him.

"There was a purple one that I wanted to get, but I got the yellow one to be safe. I can't help but feel that we're having a girl," he said to her. She smiled at him, more tears running down her cheeks. He reached out and put his hand over her slightly swollen stomach while wiping her tears away with his other hand.

"I love you so much, Graham. I don't know what I'd do without you," Emma said, leaning her forehead up against his and staring at him, overcome with love and happiness.

"I love you, Emma. You'll be stuck with me forever in two days." He grinned, moving both of his hands to cup her cheeks.

"I'm holding you to that." Emma kissed him, pushing him backwards on the bed, moving over the top of him.

**End of flashback**

She cried into the blanket, muffling the loud sobs of pain leaving her. _I'm cursed, never meant to be happy_ — I need to accept that, she thought. _People are safer away from me._ Emma decided that she was going to do the right thing. She _had_ to do it if she cared about Killian.

**The next morning- Killian's room**

Killian sat on the edge of his bed, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that he was leaving tomorrow at dawn. He had held his tongue last night when he saw her completely shutting down, deciding to talk to her about it today. The look in her eyes had been one he had seen every time he looked into the mirror almost all of his life, but the intensity of it was fading since he had met her. He wouldn't let her end up like him, fighting the demons of bitterness every day, demons which threatened to consume you in your own personal hell. During his long life, people had told him that life was what you made of it, but he had always been a firmer believer in fate — that a life filled only with revenge had been woven in his soul. Now, a blonde princess named Emma was making re-think his own theory about life.

"Killian?" Her soft voice called out as she knocked on his door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, love," Killian replied, relief running through him. Maybe he had been wrong about last night. "Your father won't like it, though," he teased, hoping to lighten her mood.

She gave him a small smile as she walked into his room, shutting the door behind her. "He's in a meeting," Emma said, walking over to the bed and standing close, but not close enough for him to touch her. "We need to talk."

"Oh no — I've heard from many men that's not a good thing to hear from a woman." Killian raised a brow, knowing that he was right to be worried about Emma. Her eyes looked almost vacant.

"I owe you an apology," she began, getting a confused look from him. "It wasn't fair of me to ask you to stay here. The sea and the _Jolly Roger_ are your home, and your crew is your family. It was selfish to ask you to stay." Killian stared at her, his face staying blank as he hid his disbelief at what he thought he was hearing.

He stood up and walked towards her, but when she took two steps back, he stopped. "I'm not the type of man to do something that I don't want to do, Emma. Maybe I haven't made myself clear enough, but I'm pretty sure it's obvious." Killian's eyes weren't lit up with mischief this time. They were soft and shining with hope for the first time since his mother had died. He let Emma truly see him — the man Killian Jones, not Captain Killian Jones or his more colorful moniker Captain Hook.

"I'm taking it back. I don't want you to stay," Emma told him, emptiness in her eyes. Killian felt like Emma had slapped him across the face. "Thank you for going along with my foolish request, but I'm letting you out of your promise." She paused, nodding at him. "I wish you the best and I hope you get you revenge." Emma headed to the door.

"What if I don't want out of it, Princess?" Killian yelled at Emma, furious that he had let her see his vulnerability and that she had kicked him away like trash in her path. "I've been doing everything _your_ way since I got here, Emma! It's bloody killing me, but you don't care about that, do you?" he spat at her, the rage he had kept locked in a cage now loose and stronger than ever.

Emma closed her eyes, pain radiating through her. She pushed back the desperate need to take it all back, but she had to do this for him. Killian would be better off without her. Going numb, she turned around. "I don't," she replied coldly before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

A scream of rage and hurt like she had never heard echoed throughout the hall from Killian's room. Her body shook and tears kept filling her green eyes while she walked slowly away from his room. _This is for the best_, Emma kept repeating in her head, not noticing a figure watching and listening in the shadows behind the corner.


	6. The Reason

**Chapter 6: The Reason**

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

**AN: This chapter demanded to be written, so I had no choice but you update. Thank you to all of my readers and everyone who has added this story as a favorite, follow it and especially those who review. Chapter six is dedicated to Natalie, for being awesome editor, and suggesting the title. You rock!**

Killian stormed down the dock to the _Jolly Roger_, fury running through his veins like he hadn't felt since he lost his mother. His crew sat lounging around on the ship, drinking rum, when they saw him approaching. On seeing the look on their captain's face, they scrambled along the deck — they knew that the look on his face meant they needed to get to work immediately. When the captain was in a mood like this, you didn't want to piss him off anymore. If you did, you would either end up job-less, beaten — or even dead, if you pressed your luck.

"We are taking off NOW!" he yelled as he walked onto the boat. He looked around at his crew working and then turned to Smee. "Are all the men on board?" he asked him, making his way over to the helm.

"Robertson and Smith are at the tavern — we can pick them up when we come back though, Captain Jones…" he reported, wondering what had happened to send the captain into such an intense rage. It must have been something that involved Princess Emma.

"We ARE NOT coming back!" he raged at Smee, who bowed his head while flinching slightly at his words. "We will pick up two new men on the way — and if we have not set sail in less than two minutes, someone will pay the price, someone of my choosing!" he warned them. The men all knew that he would do just that and maybe choose more than one victim.

Much to Killian's displeasure, his crew had the ship sailing away from Charming's kingdom in no time at all. He had needed and wanted an outlet for his rage — but he would surely find some reason to punish someone very soon during their voyage.

Killian refused to look backwards at the land fading away, almost making him forget that he was Captain Hook. He swore to himself that he would forget about every second he had spent there — and most importantly, he would forget about_ her_.

**The Castle**

"Emma," Alexandra called out, running towards her on seeing her sitting in the garden on a bench and reading a book. "Do you and Killian want to go horseback riding with me and Eric?"

Emma looked up at her, forcing a smile on her lips. "Killian had to leave, but I'd love to."

A stunned look crossed Alex's face; she had a bad feeling that Emma and Killian had had a fight. "When is he coming back?" she asked her.

"He's not. Captain Jones is a pirate, and he was just visiting. _End of story_." Emma had a firm tone in her voice — it was one that her best friend knew quite well, and it meant never to ask about the subject again.

"Alright." Alexandra sighed; she knew that nothing she said now would change Emma's mind. She would let it go for now and maybe she should give her some time to cool off before asking her about it again. "Eric is at the stables, waiting for us. What do you think of him?" she asked, hoping that Emma liked the man she was planning on marrying.

"Eric seems nice," Emma replied in a curt tone, seeing Alexandra flinch at her words. She instantly felt guilty for hurting her best friend's feelings. "I'm sorry, Alex. It's just I'm worried about his past with women. Men like him — they don't change. They pretend to change, telling you that you're the only girl for them, but once you turn your back, they are in bed with the first tavern wench that they see," she warned Alexandra as they approached the stables.

"Good afternoon, Emma. Where is..." Eric began but stopped at Alexandra's frantic waving at him. "Are we ready to ride?" he asked her, smiling and walking up to them. Eric pulled Alex in his arms and gave her a short but loving kiss before turning back to Emma.

"Let's go," Emma said, already walking away from them as Alex mouthed that she would explain later.

**The castle throne room**

Sir Lancelot walked in the room towards Snow and Charming. "I wanted you to know that Captain Jones has left," he informed them. They only stared at him with stunned looks on their faces. "He left this for you," he added, handing them a bag along with a letter.

Snow took the letter from him, unfolding it quickly to read it. A look of utter confusion crossed over her beautiful features. "Killian will not be returning to our kingdom. He thanked us for our hospitality but that's all the letter says. That can't be right," she told Charming, looking over at him to see the full set of her mother's jewelry all there. "Oh Emma, what did you do?" Snow whispered, shaking her head.

"What did _Emma_ do? I bet that pirate grew bored when he couldn't seduce Emma as quickly as he hoped to!" Charming said, narrowing his eyes at his wife.

"You can say what you want about Captain Jones's past or reputation, but he is in love with our daughter! I know that look…because it's the way that you've always looked at me. He didn't leave because he wanted to," Snow said, getting up off her throne and starting to leave the room.

"Snow, we need to talk about this. It's for the best," Charming called out, not able to believe that she would blame Emma for this instead of that no-good pirate.

"It's for the best?" Snow hissed, spinning around. Anger flashed in her blue eyes. "No, Charming, it's _not_ for the_ best! _Our daughter has been fading away — literally disappearing more and more every day until that_ pirate_ showed up in our kingdom. In my opinion, he was the best thing that happened to Emma since Graham. I don't care what Killian did in his past — he loves our daughter, and I'm pretty sure that she loves him. But she is too hurt, too stubborn, and too scared to admit it!" Her voice caught then, tears running down her cheeks. She started to turn away from him.

"You're wrong — Emma will be fine without Captain Jones," he called out after her, making her pause once again.

"No." Snow shook her head, and then took a deep breath. "I know that you are too damn stubborn to see it, but we have just lost our last chance to save our daughter," she sobbed, running out of the throne room.

"SNOW!" he yelled after her, but she disappeared out of the throne room without looking back. Charming sat down on his throne, deciding to give his wife time to cool down and realize she was overreacting to all of this. He couldn't help but think that Snow had grown to like the pirate, just like his daughter had. He could only hope she eventually would see _he_ was right.

With Snow upset with him, the day seemed to drag on for Charming, but now everyone was seated at dinner. There was uncomfortable silence in the dining room as everyone sat there, not speaking while eating.

"So how was everyone's day?" Charming suddenly asked, smiling across the table at his daughter and Alexandra.

"The three of us went riding — it was good," Alexandra replied, the sound of her tone and the look on her face implying quite the opposite feeling.

"What are the three of you doing tomorrow?" Charming questioned, trying to keep the conversion going.

"I'm taking Alexandra into town to do some shopping," Eric answered, his blue eyes glancing over at Emma, who was rolling her eyes. "Emma, I was hoping that you and I could take a walk after dinner — so we could get to know each other a little better." He forced a smile on his handsome face while looking at his girlfriend's best friend.

"Fine," Emma answered, not bothering to look up at him before continuing to eat.

Charming peeked over at his wife, and somehow he wasn't surprised to see an "I told you so" look on her face.

**After dinner the garden**

Eric and Emma walked in silence without any guards nearby because the princess was with another royal. She turned to look at him and blurted, "I don't mean to be rude, but if you're not going to talk, we can just end this walk." Eric stopped mid-stride, anger filling his light blue eyes.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, surprising Emma. "Emma, I know that the worst thing possible happened to you — and I'm sorry for that — but I will _not_ let you destroy my relationship with Alexandra!"

"Excuse me? How dare you?!" Emma retorted, her face contorting with rage.

"No, Emma — how dare _you_?! You don't know me yet, but you were quick to tell Alexandra that I won't change and that I can't change," he said, running his hands through his short blonde hair which was slicked back. "I'm the first to admit that I've been with many women, but I've _never_ made promises or led any of them on intentionally. I've always made it clear that it was just about sex and that was it! I never wanted more that…until I ran into Alex at that tavern."

"Wow…I should think more of you because you _told_ them that you were just using them — you took what you wanted from them and then you_ left_ them!" Emma exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. She couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth, but they weren't really for him. She had told Killian to leave — actually, pretty much forced him to do it — but a part of her was angry at him for giving up so easily. Killian wasn't there for her to yell at because he had left her, and he was most likely on top of the first beautiful girl he had seen afterwards. She kept telling herself that Eric would do the same thing to her friend, so she had to look after her.

Eric let out a loud, angry laugh. "You know, they were using me as well, Emma! Do you know what all of them wanted from me? They wanted my money, my power, and to be seen with a prince! None of them cared about me at all!" he hissed at her before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "I remember the first time that I saw Alexandra at that fall ball…she was only sixteen, but she was the most beautiful girl — woman — that I'd ever seen." His voice was now calm, but his eyes were still closed, a small smile on his lips. "She was wearing a white, off-the-shoulder gown with sliver beads across the top of it, her long blonde hair pulled up exquisitely. I had trouble to not stare at her all night like she was at me because I knew she was too young for me to court."

"You remember her from that night? You danced with so many beautiful princesses that night." Emma's voice came out in a whisper, her guilt hitting her hard as he opened his eyes. She could see in that moment that Eric had the same look in his eyes that Graham had when he spoke of Emma to other people.

"She is all I can remember about that night. Alexandra asked me about myself and the things I like to do — not about my money or the things that I could do and buy for her. When I made her laugh, it was the cutest damn thing that I've ever heard — it was a cross between a laugh and a giggle. I think I fell in love with her right at that moment, but her parents said that I could only ask to court her once she was eighteen…so I waited," he explained, which caused Emma's mouth to fall open.

"It wasn't by chance that you ran into her," Emma whispered, embarrassment running through her thanks to her behavior. She could only look down at the ground.

"No, she had just turned eighteen a month before that, and I was nervous to approach her in case she wouldn't accept me because of my past. But once she started spending most of her time with Pinocchio, I didn't want to risk losing her," he said to Emma, seeing tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but she was distant since she talked to you this afternoon. Maybe it wasn't your fault and if…" he started, but Emma cut him off.

"No, it _was_ me." Emma swallowed hard, looking up at Eric and expecting to see anger. She didn't. "I'm so sorry — I shouldn't have said what I said to her," Emma choked out as tears fell down her cheeks. "It's just — I was so angry that Killian left me so easily when I asked him to. You care about her…and you're not Killian," she said, pausing before she added, "I'll talk to her and make it right."

Eric took a step towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders and then looking down at her with a small smile on his face. "_I'll_ talk to her, Emma. Thank you for the apology." He paused before continuing, "I may not have known Killian long, but I know that he didn't want to leave you. You are right when you say that Killian and I are much alike, so I know what it meant — the way that he looked at you when you weren't looking at him."

"What did it mean?" Emma whispered, looking up at him and scared to hear his answer.

"It was the look of a man who is in love for the first time. I can tell you from personal experience — it can be scary as hell, especially if you don't think you're good enough for the one you love," Eric replied. A loud sob left Emma, so he pulled her into a hug. Emma held onto Eric as she cried, his words making her feel like that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. "It's not too late — you can go after him," he told her. Emma pulled away from him, wiping away her tears.

"Yes, it is too late. But even if it wasn't, I don't think that he'd forgive me - I was such a bitch," Emma said to him. She saw Alexandra walk up towards them. "You two talk. You're a good man, Eric, and Alex is lucky to have you." Emma smiled at him, taking his hand and squeezing it before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Eric?! Please tell me that you didn't make her cry!" Alexandra frowned as she reached him. She had seen Emma wiping her tears away when she was leaving. "I should go talk to her."

"No, Alex — _we_ need to talk. I need to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago," he said, watching her blue eyes fill up with fear. "I should have told you that all I could remember about that fall ball where we met was you — you looked so beautiful in that white gown with the silver beading. You were all I could think about after we danced, and I asked if I could court you then, but your parents said you were too young. They said to wait until you would turn eighteen," he admitted to her. Alexandra's eyes filled with disbelief. "I had to wait so long that I almost gave up —- until I heard you were spending all your time with Pinocchio. So I followed you two to the tavern," he finished, a slight blush on his cheeks for the first time since he was fifteen.

"I love you," she told him, putting her hands on his cheeks and smiling. Tears filled her eyes. "I'm tired of waiting to be with you — I want to be with you completely." Alexandra pulled him into a kiss, and Eric wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back passionately.

"Wait…" he said, pulling away slightly. "What do you mean exactly?" he asked, raising a brow. He didn't want to make any assumptions.

Alexandra laughed. "I mean…that I want to marry you, no matter what our parents say about it." He grinned at her, moving closer, but she put her fingers up to his lips, stopping him from replying. "And…I'm saying that I want you to take me upstairs." Her blue eyes darkened, looking at him wantonly.

"Whatever my fiancé wants she shall have." He grinned, kissing her before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the castle. Their joined laughter rang through the garden.

Emma watched them from behind a large bush, a bitter-sweet smile on her face. She was happy for her best friend, but her own chance to ever find happiness had passed when Graham died — and when she set Killian free. She sighed and then left the garden, going back up to her bedroom.

**The next morning**

It had been a day since Killian had left the castle, and Emma was still trying to convince herself it was all for the best. Eric's words to her about how Killian felt about her — the look on Killian's face when she told him that she didn't care about his feelings or what he wanted — they ate at her with more intensity during every second that passed. She had dreamed about Killian last night and had woken up this morning knowing that she cared about him so much it scared her. Actually, the dream had been more of a nightmare involving Killian flinging himself at two brunette tavern wenches, and the memory of it had left her feeling so angry and jealous that she wanted to scream. She tried shutting off her feelings, but that stupid dream made it impossible.

Emma threw her door open to see Lancelot standing there ready to knock. Her green eyes blazed with annoyance and anger. "Can I help you?" Emma asked in a rude tone, one that Lancelot had never heard her use before.

"I thought you should know — Killian left the jewels and didn't ask for anything in return," Lancelot replied, watching Emma's jaw clinch as she fought to keep her face neutral.

"Why would I care?" Emma asked, starting to shut the door. He stopped her. "Yes?" she snapped, desperate to shut the door because her emotional wall was crumbling fast.

"Graham was like a brother to me," he started, moving through the doorway in case she tried to shut him out. Emma needed to hear this. "When Charles died two years ago in battle, Graham and I went to the tavern to remember our friend — and during our celebration, he asked me to look after you if something ever happened to him," he explained. Seeing tears forming in her eyes, he rushed to finish, "He made me promise that if you found love again, you wouldn't push it away. You were everything to him, and he wanted you to be happy — even if he couldn't be here with you."

"I'm so sorry I was rude." Her voice caught as the tears finally fell down her cheeks.

"You don't need to apologize — I'd rather have you yell and scream at me than feel nothing," he said to her, pausing. "After you returned from Captain Jones's ship, I had a talk with him that night in the garden. He told me — before I could even get a word out — that I was wasting my time if I was trying to get him to leave. I doubted his intentions, but he set me straight, saying that he'd never hurt you. Did he lie?"

"No," Emma whispered, looking down at the ground. "I hurt him…I wish I could take all my words back, but I can't," she admitted, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "He's gone and never coming back."

"He might be gone, but I know where he went," Lancelot replied. Hope flooded over Emma's face in an instant. "I'll help you get to him, if you…" he started to say, cut off by Emma wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes!" she cried out, smiling as she hugged him. It made him chuckle. "Can we leave now?" Emma asked him, pulling away. There was unconcealed excitement now in her green eyes.

"I'm still working on getting a boat, but I should be able to get one in a few days. Of course, we could always ask your parents…" he trailed off, knowing that Prince James would be _very_ unhappy with this whole idea — but Lancelot needed to keep his promise to his friend.

"I can get us a boat — meet me at the pier tonight at sunset, where the _Jolly Roger_ was docked." Emma grinned, jumping up to kiss him on the cheek before running down the hall.

Lancelot knew he would be in deep trouble with the prince and princess, but it would all be worth it, even to just see Emma smile. He headed back to his room, ready to pack a bag for his journey.

**Meanwhile**

Emma threw open Alexandra's bedroom door, forgetting to knock. The consequence was seeing Eric quickly pull a blanket over himself and Alexandra. They both had been naked. "Oh, I'm so sorry — but you need to get dressed and out of bed!" Emma exclaimed while covering her eyes. She wasn't going to leave the room. "I'm going after Killian," she added, grinning while peeking through her fingers. It was a relief when the couple was finally covered up.

"It's about bloody time!" Alex grinned back at her, forgetting her embarrassment about being caught in bed with Eric. "Wait, how do you know where he is?" she asked, smoothing out her rumpled hair.

"Lancelot knows where he is — he's helping me," Emma replied, glancing over at Eric. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, able to see the frustration in his eyes.

"You have _really_ bad timing but... it's okay." Eric sighed, trying to get his body to cool down. "Do you have a boat?" he asked, raising a brow.

"No — but I will." Emma smirked, walking backwards out of the room. "Can you meet me in three hours, in the training room?" she asked him. "Have fun!" she added with a wink before shutting the door behind her.

"We should..." Eric began to say before he was cut off by Alexandra's lips. She pulled away, grinning at him. "You still..." he stopped, raising a brow.

"We have two and half hours until then — so shut up and make love to me," she commanded before he kissed her passionately, running his fingers through her long blonde hair.

**Sunset**

Emma paced the pier nervously next to a small ship as Eric and Alexandra watched her. "Emma, you need to calm down. The sun just set!" Alexandra shook her head while leaning against Eric. She was happy for her friend, but…

"There he is." Eric pointed to the woods leading to the pier. They all turned to see Lancelot approaching, holding a bag and large map in his hands.

"Wait — what if he doesn't want me to come after him? What if he's bedding every tavern wench in sight?" Emma asked, beginning to panic and nervous at the very thought that he might reject her. She had rejected and hurt him, so what if he had moved on already?

Eric walked over to her. "I'm not going to lie to you. He could have done it — out of anger — but even if he did, they didn't mean anything to him. He wants _you_, Emma," he assured her, knowing that his truthful words could hurt her, but that she needed to hear them.

"Thanks, Eric. Take care of my best friend," she told him before giving him a hug. Eric was right — if Killian had slept around, she couldn't be mad at him for it because she had been the one to hurt and reject him.

"I will — you have a safe trip." Eric smiled at her as she let go of him and turned to Alexandra.

"I'm sorry that I have to go. Tell my parents that I'm sorry and I'll be back soon. I love you, Alex," Emma told Alex, who pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too, Em. Eric and I will take care of your parents. Good luck and take care," Alexandra told her. She then whispered, "How did you get the boat?"

"I stole it," Emma confessed in a low voice so no one else could hear. Alexandra laughed. "Hey, I left some gold, so technically…it's not stealing."

"No wonder you fell for a pirate!" Alexandra giggled. Emma pulled away, shrugging at her. "Make sure you send me a letter when you're back."

"You got it!" Emma laughed. As Sir Lancelot reached them, she nervously asked him, "Are you ready?"

"After you, Princess Emma." He motioned towards the boat, and Emma followed him, waving back at her friends before they climbed into it.

"Go get your pirate!" Alexandra called after her, grinning and watching Emma and Lancelot's boat pulling away a few minutes later. She turned back to Eric. "I guess we should go back. Hopefully, Charming won't kill the messengers when we give him the letter Emma wrote."

"Something tells me that we're not going to be welcome here for a while…" Eric said, putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the woods.

"It's worth it." Alexandra looked back, seeing Emma waving and smiling at her from the boat.


	7. Titanium

**Chapter 7 Titanium**

**AN: This chapter is named after the song Titanium by David Guetta. I have to thank Natalie for editing this chapter! I hope that you like it!  
**

Sir Lancelot couldn't help but smile when looking over at Emma and seeing the carefree look on her face as she stared at the open sea. He was worried that he might have made the wrong decision — worried that Prince James and Snow White might banish him — but seeing Emma like this was worth it. The only other time that he had seen her so carefree was anytime she was with Graham — or when she was on the _Jolly Roger_ with Captain Jones. It seemed like Emma really loved the sea — which was perfect, since she had fallen in love with a pirate.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing that you've ever seen?" she asked him suddenly, turning around to smile at the knight whom she owed so much to. He had looked after her, he had befriended Graham before anyone else had, and he let her know Graham wanted her to move on. Now he had sacrificed his future at the castle for her and to keep his promise to his friend.

"It's the second most beautiful." He smiled at her, admiring the sunset himself. It was true that it was the most beautiful sight he had seen — in nature.

"What was her name?" Emma asked him, getting his attention. "You didn't think I'd realize the look in your eyes?"

Lancelot smiled at her. "Guinevere," he replied simply, not elaborating — but the look in his brown eyes said everything words could not.

"Where is she?" Emma asked, keeping her eyes set on him. The next look in his eyes answered her questions before he could reply. She was all too familiar with the look of heartache and lost love.

"As you know, not every love story has a happy ending…she is married to another — a king," Lancelot shared. Emma's eyes filled with compassion. "She has a kingdom to rule and a husband to take care of, so…I had to leave, and I ended up at your kingdom."

"I'm sorry," Emma replied to him, a frown on her face. "Is anything I can do to help you with this?" she asked him, wanting to help him as he had helped her.

"You can put a good word in with your father after he finds out that it was I who took you to Captain Jones. I love living in your kingdom, and I want to stay there," he replied, not wanting to lose the home he had come to love.

"I swear on my life that you will always be welcome in my kingdom as long as I'm alive." Emma smiled at him, and he nodded at her in reply. "How long until we catch up to them?" she asked, worried they might not find Killian.

"We should catch up to them tomorrow evening before sunset — they were planning to a stop in a port for two days to get rum and spend some time onshore," Lancelot told her. Emma turned to frown at him. "Princess Emma, if I could get us there faster, you know I would."

Emma sighed in dismay; she knew what "going ashore" meant to Killian and his crew — going to a tavern, drinking, gambling…and bedding women. Her stomach churned as images of Killian taking women back to the _Jolly Roger_ flickered through her head. She tried to stop them by reminding herself that she had no right to be angry at him since she was the one who had sent him away. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'm wide awake."

"Okay," he complied as she walked over to the helm. "Just keep heading west and follow the compass. If you need me, be sure to wake me," Lancelot added, letting her take over the controls before going below deck to the small room underneath.

Emma was sailing the boat into the night as the first star appeared in the sky, and for the first time in a very long time, she made a wish. "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight — I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight," she whispered, staring up at the bright star. "Please let me find Killian, and please help me to not to be angry with him for whatever he has done since I hurt him. It would be wonderful if he hasn't been with anyone, but I will love him despite anything. Please — just lead me to him, "Emma wished, closing her eyes and then opening them. Many stars now filled the sky, but she was unable to find the star that she wished on. She couldn't remember if that was bad luck or not, although she would find out if it was soon enough. Since there was absolutely nothing to do, she thought about what she would say to Killian when she found him.

**Meanwhile**

Killian followed the redheaded tavern wench up to her room above the tavern. She held his hand and pulled him up the stairs, giving him a seductive grin. However, he didn't feel aroused or excited at all by her. His crew had pushed the girl on him, knowing that he needed to work off some aggression and hoping that being with her would soothe him. They hadn't seen him so angry since they had failed to attain the dagger to kill the Dark One by two days and he had killed three men for talking back to him. Yesterday, he had killed two for mentioning Princess Emma's name in a suggestive way, but he claimed it was done in retribution for mentioning a land that he wanted to forget.

Personally, he didn't want to go upstairs with the girl named Shelia, but he was determined to get Emma out of his mind by any means necessary. Shelia led him to her room and shut the door behind him before pushing her body up against his. He in turn put his arms around her. "I'm yours, Captain Jones — so whatever you please to me…" she whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe and running her hands down his chest.

Killian found her voice and touch very appealing, so he allowed her to touch him. Normally, a lass nibbling on his ear excited him greatly, but this time it didn't cause even a flicker of lust in him. _I will forget her_, Killian swore to himself as he backed the girl over to the bed. He felt her smile against his ear while reaching for the laces on his pants. He stilled her hands and then kissed her, desperate to get rid of his memories of Emma — but images of her looking at him with disappointment and hurt started to flash across his mind. Without a second thought, he pulled away and shoved Shelia away far enough to put distance between him and her. "What the hell has she done to me?!" he exclaimed, pacing the room and wanting to take the girl to prove his point.

"What do you want me to do to you?" she purred, thinking he was playing a game and walking over to him. She pushed her body up against him again, running her hand over his cheek. When she heard the men wanted a different girl, not a blonde to entertain their handsome and sexy captain, she had jumped at the chance to have him. His reputation for pleasing women was legendary.

Killian swore that he could hear Emma crying, and he saw her face as she asked him, _How can you do this to me?_ Emma's heartbroken face, tears streaming down her cheeks and her expression filling with utter disgust for him bedding another woman, continued to haunt him.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" he yelled at her angrily, moving away from her like she had the plague. Her blue eyes grew large, realizing that he was most certainly _not_ playing a game. "She bloody ruined me!" he growled to himself as he paced the room, his whole body shaking with fury.

Shelia had had only one other man pace before her, but he had been a young man about eighteen whom his friend had paid her to seduce in honor of his birthday. The guy had said that he was in love with a girl, but he hadn't told her yet — therefore, he couldn't go through with bedding Shelia. Most men who came upstairs didn't care about their wives or fiancés' feelings, thinking they could do whatever they pleased. "What is her name?" she asked him quietly. He turned, narrowing his eyes at her. "We can talk, or we can get naked — it's your choice," she told him, hoping for the latter while starting to unlace her corset.

Memories of Emma wearing a white corset and leaning over the table while taking her table earnings hit him in the face, making him even more furious. "I wish that I'd never met that damn bloody princess — I won't let Emma do this to me!" he exclaimed to himself, pacing the floor again. He could hear the sound of moaning couples in the rooms next to him. "Look at what she has done to me — every time another woman touches me, I can't stand it because it's not _her_," he muttered, massaging his temples with his hands while continuing to pace.

Shelia knew better than to say anything to him now — his blue eyes were lit up with fury at what the girl that he loved was doing to him. She was beyond disappointed that the Captain wasn't interested in her, but she found herself wondering who could have captured his heart so completely and so fiercely. "I can still tell everyone that you pleased me beyond measure — would that help at all?" she asked him, finally sitting on the bed and raising a brow at him.

Killian let out a deep breath, looking at her briefly. "Aye," he said in almost a whisper, sitting down in a chair in the room and then putting his head in his hands. "What I am going to do?" he asked himself, taking a bottle of rum out of his jacket pocket. He began downing it so he could forget everything — forget _her_.

The tavern wench grinned, hoping that once he was drunk he'd forget all about the girl named Emma.

**Two hours later**

Killian grinned as he lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling of the room, his blue fluttering open and shut. He turned over to see the red-headed girl lying next to him. "Do you want some rum?" he asked, handing her the flask.

"Please," Shelia moaned, taking a huge drink out of it. As soon as she swallowed it, she began to cough, barely able to tolerate the terrible tasting rum. "How can you drink that?" she sputtered out while coughing, quickly handing the flask back to him.

"Pirate's rum is the best rum that there is, lass." He smiled before taking another drink of the rum. "_Emma_ likes pirate's rum," he slurred. "She would make a bloody brilliant pirate." He smiled up at the ceiling, picturing Emma's beautiful face.

Shelia sighed, looking over at the very drunk, fully dressed captain. He had spent two hours telling her everything about this Emma, who he obviously was very much in love with. She wondered what had happened between the two of them, which was the one subject he hadn't mentioned since he had started talking about this girl he loved. There were so many things she knew about Emma — she was a beautiful princess with the softest blonde hair that Captain Jones had ever touched — she could sword fight better than most men — she was the only person to ever beat Killian Jones at poker — and she had stolen the heart of Captain Hook.

Killian's light snoring pulled Shelia out of her thoughts. Walking over the other side of the bed, she took off his boots and then covered him with a blanket. There was soft knock at her door, but before she walked over to it, she fluffed her hair to mess it up and deliberately unlaced her corset. "Yes?" she whispered, blocking the entrance with her body on seeing one of Captain Jones's men.

"I'm here to collect my Captain," Smee said. He had heard a soft snoring echoing from within the room and had instantly known it belonged to his captain.

"He is worn out — you can collect him in the morning," Shelia told him. Smee had noticed that the red-headed girl looked very tired as well.

"Please tell the Captain when he wakes that I will be back for him in the morning." Smee nodded before walking back downstairs to collect the rest of the men. He hoped his captain would be in a better mood tomorrow after having bedded a pretty girl — but he also had a feeling it wouldn't be of much help.

**The next morning at sunrise**

Emma kept glancing behind her at the sun rising up in the sky while steering the ship, the rays of the sun starting to reflect from the bright blue water behind her. It looked like the entrance to heaven from a distance, and it was in this moment that she knew she had also fallen in love with the sea and its beauty. The idea of going back to the castle seemed unbearable; she had been suffocating there ever since she had lost Graham. Any happiness that she could have found while living there wouldn't be within those confining walls — she now knew that she wanted to live the rest of her life here on the sea. The only problem was that her parents would not accept her wishes, so she had to figure out a way to not only win Killian, but also to be able to stay with Killian on his ship.

"You should have woken me up." Lancelot's voice withdrew her from her thoughts as she turned to look at him. He wasn't prepared for the look of absolute contentment shining in her green eyes as she shrugged at him. There was only one other time he remembered seeing Emma look beautiful and at peace: it was when he had stumbled upon her and Graham snuggled together in the woods near the place where they had first met — he had been reading to her, with his hand on her abdomen.

"I'm not tired yet — besides, I wanted to watch the sunrise." Emma smiled, her eyes flickering back up to the sky.

"I'll take over so you can watch it — then go get some sleep," Lancelot offered, walking over to the helm to take over.

"Thank you." Emma nodded before walking to the other end of the ship, watching the sun slowly rising across the sky. She knelt down and rested her arms on the side of the boat, her awestruck eyes set on the horizon.

**The Charming's castle**

Alexandra had slept in Emma's bed and pretended to be sound asleep with her head buried in the blankets when Snow came in to check on her, kissing her on the top of her head while telling her that she loved her. Alexandra's and Emma's hair were of the same length and color, so Snow would never have noticed the difference in the dark.

Alex felt bad for deceiving the two people whom she loved like family, but she need to give Emma a head start. Also, she had missed falling asleep to the sound of Eric's heartbeat as he held her in his arms against his chest. After Snow had left, Alexandra managed to sneak out of Emma's bedroom into Eric's room to find lying on his bed, reading a book. "Good morning," she greeted him, walking into the room as he looked up from the pages.

"It is now." Eric grinned as Alexandra rushed over to the bed, jumping on top of him and kissing him passionately.

"Breakfast is ready," s guard called out from the other side of the door, knocking on it loudly. The abrupt sound made the couple pull apart, both of them dreading what they had to do this morning.

"Okay, let's do this." Alexandra let out a loud sigh as they climbed off his bed. They made sure they took their time getting to the dining room, holding hands all the way there. She felt Eric squeeze her hand gently when they turned around the corner and entered the dining room to see Snow and Charming, both already seated at the table.

"Good morning," Charming smiled, looking behind them to see his daughter. "Where is Emma?" he asked, frowning.

"She probably has locked herself away again." Snow sighed and closed her eyes, wishing that she could do something — anything — to heal her daughter.

"Actually…about that…" Alexandra began before swallowing hard and walking towards them with Eric, "…she—I—" Snow and Charming stared at Alex as she stumbled over her words, their eyes filling with fear as they started to get up.

Eric reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. "This explains everything," he told them, holding the letter out to them.

"No, _you two_ will explain it," James boomed, anger and fear dominating his features as he glared at the couple in front of him.

"Emma went after Killian!" Alex blurted out, biting her lip and leaning into Eric for support. She couldn't take her eyes off of Snow or Charming. Surprise was written all over Snow's beautiful face, but there was no trace of anger in her expression. On the other hand, Charming looked irate as he slammed his fists on the dining room table.

"She DID _what_? When did she leave? Is she alone?" he shouted, his chest heaving as he stared down at the young couple. They stared at him in silence. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"Dear Mom and Dad," Snow's voice soft voice began as she read the letter out loud, getting Charming's attention. "I know that you are going to be furious with me for leaving, but I had to. After I watched Graham die in my arms on my wedding day, I myself have been dying every day since then. I was suffocating, wishing that I could die so I could be with him—," Snow's voice broke, tears running down her cheeks, "—until I met Killian. He made me want to live again; he brought me back to life. When I chased him away, I started dying again and I can't live like that anymore. I want to start living again, and I want to be happy. I want Killian. I'm sure you can't understand why I love him, but I do. I'm sorry that I had to leave this way, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, mom and dad. Love, Emma," she finished, looking up at her husband with a small smile on her face.

"How can you be happy about this?! Our daughter is alone at sea, chasing after a pirate. She could die," James asked, disbelief in his blue eyes.

"Sir Lancelot went with her to keep her safe," Eric spoke up, trying to help calm James — but it didn't seem to help at all.

"Oh…and that makes it all okay," Charming replied sarcastically, glaring at the prince. Eric only stared back, not intimidated by him. "We are going after her now — get the ships ready," he yelled to the guards. They began to run out of the room to get all of the men and royal vessels together.

"No, we are _not_!" Snow's firm voice rang out through the dining room, stopping the guards in their tracks. James looked at her with wide eyes. "Our daughter wants to live — for the first time in almost a year. She loves Killian, and he makes her happy. I'm not going to let _anyone _take that away from her — and if you truly love our daughter, you bury your stubbornness and accept her love for the pirate." The determination in her voice made her husband see the truth. "If you bring her back and force her to stay here, you'll have to lock her into a tower — because she will just go after him again. If we drag her back home now, we are condemning her to a fate worse than death."

Snow's words stung James; he couldn't help but flinch, because he knew that every word she spoke was true. For some reason beyond his understanding, Emma had fallen in love with a three-hundred-year-old pirate nicknamed Captain Hook. He let out a frustrated sigh. "My wife is right. As you were, guards," Charming relented, looking up at a smiling Snow. "I'm not happy about this," he added.

"This isn't about us — it's about Emma," Snow wisely told him, putting her hand over his on the table. "I love you, Charming." She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you too," he replied, pulling her into his arms and hoping that they were doing the right thing.

**The room above the seaside tavern**

Killian opened his eyes and looked around the strange room. Memories of the night before ran over him, and he rolled over to see a red-headed girl lying next to him, sound asleep. He got out of the bed and put on his boots before grabbing his coat and leaving the room without looking back. Last night, he had not been able to touch the lass sleeping beside him because all he could think about was Emma. He ignored the leers from the girls cleaning the tavern as he exited the tavern to go back to his ship.

He boarded the ship to the sound of his crew cheering at his return, the men congratulating him on his conquest. Killian bowed to them, getting another round of cheers, before he went back to work; he wouldn't and couldn't tell them the shameful truth about last night. He decided they would spend one more night at port before setting sail tomorrow to acquire more rum and a large amount of gold. He went into his captain's chambers and found Smee mopping the floor. "Good morning, Captain Jones. I came to collect you last night, but the girl said you outdid yourself exhausting her, so I left you there," explained Smee.

"After we collect more gold and rum tomorrow, let's head for Neverland," Killian told him. He knew it was the only place which could possibly help him forget her.

"Yes, Captain," Smee answered, leaving the Captain's room. He was surprised that Killian wanted to return to Neverland, but he couldn't question his orders. Killian dropped down to his bed and closed his eyes; he wanted to sleep away the throbbing headache he had acquired from all the rum and whiskey he had drunk last night at the tavern. Tonight he would take more gold from the men in town and just not bother to attempt to seduce any girl, knowing that only Emma would suffice. He decided that going back to Neverland to get magic from the pixies to kill the Dark One would be his sole mission in life.

**Emma and Lancelot's boat**

Emma yawned as her eyes fluttered open. She got out of the bed and walked up the steps to the ship's deck — it looked like it was close to late afternoon by the appearance of the sky, and she could see land in front of them in the distance. She turned to see Lancelot at the helm, and nervousness as well as excitement ran through her veins at the thought that she would soon be able to see Killian. "We should be there in an hour or two," Lancelot informed her without turning around; he had heard her footsteps on the deck. "Do you have a plan?" he asked as Emma walked up beside him, which made him glance over at her.

"Oh, I do," Emma replied, ringing her hands together as her heart raced with anxious anticipation. "I just hope he can forgive me," she added as she looked back at Lancelot, who gave her a small smile before putting his hand on her shoulder.

"When you love someone deeply, you can forgive that person just about anything. It might take some work, but I assure you that it's possible," he replied.

The rest of the journey was silent except for the sounds of the ocean around them. Emma had gone below deck to change her clothes and didn't come out until Lancelot had called to her that they were getting very close to the dock, where the _Jolly Roger_ was anchored. He heard the click of boots on the deck of ship and the dropping of the anchor when they reached the dock, where the ship's movements stopped.

"Are you ready…?" He froze after he turned and saw Emma. His eyes widened at her ensemble of black, high-heeled leather boots and a short red skirt which exposed most of her thighs. Her legs were bare, and the top of her dress was a corset-style top with black laces pulled tight around her tiny waist, a small amount of red fabric showing off her cleavage. Her long blonde hair was blowing in the wind, with a red bandana tied around the top of her head. She was looking at him nervously. "I hope you have a coat for that, or I will have to fight every man in town to keep you safe." He shook his head, hoping he wouldn't have his hands full in fighting off all the men in town with her wearing an outfit like that.

"Of course, I do," Emma beamed before she disappeared down below. When she came back up, she was wearing a long, black leather overcoat with silver buttons on the chest and sleeves, which hid her sword underneath her coat.

"Good — please stay near me," he told her, stepping off the boat himself before helping her to get off as well. They walked over to the _Jolly Roger_, only to see the deck abandoned. "It looks like they are at the pub." His dark eyes ran over the abandoned ship, and then looked up to see a pub near the deck. It was lit up, loud chatter and laugher coming from it.

"Well, let's go get a drink — I know that I could really use one," Emma said, walking down the pier. She could barely hear the sounds of the pub over the sound of her heart, which was racing wildly in her chest. She couldn't ever remember being so nervous about anything. The closer they got to the pub, the more nervous she grew; she didn't even hear the whistles or see the leers of the men outside of the pub, all staring her up and down.

Lancelot glared at the men and pushed his sword outside from his coat in warning to keep away them from Emma. "Stay right by my side — these men would try to take you," he whispered, putting his arm around her and hoping they would think she belonged to him.

"I can take care of myself, but if it will make you happy…" she whispered back, moving closer to him. She knew he was right by the looks on the faces of the men who were standing near the door when they approached.

"How much do you want for the girl?" asked a dirty man with brown, messy hair. He was missing some teeth, licking his lips as his brown eyes ran over her.

Emma's sword was out of her coat and its tip pressed against the man's neck in the blink of an eye, startling everyone who was watching. "You should learn some manners before you address a lady — there isn't enough money in the world that would make me to even _think_ of touching you," she hissed at him, anger flashing in her eyes. She pressed the sword harder, drawing a small line of blood. "I won't hesitate to slit your throat if you or your friends come near me — are we clear?" she said between gritted teeth, raising her brow.

"Yes," the man managed to say as Emma lowered her sword before entering the pub with Lancelot. He peeked back at the men, who looked furious that a girl had bested them.

They walked through the busy pub to the bar, all the men present staring at the beautiful woman who had just arrived. However, the chatter and drinking soon continued around them. Emma reached the bar and opened her coat slightly, flashing the bartender some cleavage while she leaned on the bar. The man rushed over to her. "What can I get you, my beautiful lass?" he asked, his eyes traveling up and down her face and body before resting on her exposed cleavage.

"Two meads — and where I can find Captain Jones," she smiled, batting her eyes at him. His eyes darkened with want.

"I'll give you whatever your heart desire," the man flirted, filling two large glasses with ale and pushing them across the bar. "Yours is on the house," he winked at her, leaning over the bar to be closer to her.

Emma leaned in closer to him as well, pushing five gold pieces across the bar. "All I desire is to know where I can find Captain Hook." Disappointment filled the bartender's eyes, but they brightened when he saw the gold.

"Captain Hook must be really something to have all the lasses chasing after him — he spent the evening ravishing one of my tavern maidens last night," he said after taking the gold and putting it in his pocket. Pointing to the back of the tavern, he continued, "He's in the back room, gambling — but if you get tired of his roaming eye, then I'll still be here for you, lass." He winked at her before walking away to serve more customers.

Emma felt nausea overwhelm her — she had to grip the bar upon hearing that Killian had been with a tavern girl last night. Her facial expression stayed neutral, but her heart was breaking in two at the thought of him with another girl. She took a deep breath and then downed her mead. _I can't be angry with him for having been with another girl, after I rejected him,_ she kept repeating over and over in her mind while drinking the alcohol.

"Are you okay?" Lancelot whispered to Emma. He knew that the bartender's comment about Captain Jones's conquest had hurt her.

"Yes, let's go get _my _pirate," Emma whispered, stomping off towards the back room with Lancelot right behind her. She was going to make it clear to every woman in the tavern — or hell, every woman alive — that Killian Jones was _hers, _and only hers. She stopped at the door, hearing the chatter behind it; she could hear Killian's laughter, along with that of a girl's. Taking a deep breath, she kicked the door open with a loud thud, causing the chatter and laughter to cease instantly. The sound of swords being drawn echoed throughout the room.

Emma stepped into the room with her sword also drawn, her green eyes narrowed. Fury and jealousy flickered in them as they narrowed in on Killian Jones. He sat at the table facing her with a redhead seated on his lap, her arms around him. With her gaze fixated on Killian's blue eyes staring back at her, Emma didn't even notice all of the men standing around the table in a defensive stance. "Get. Off. My_. _Man!" Emma's low voice hissed threateningly with emphasis on every word while giving turning a withering glare on the frightened, stunned girl on Killian's lap.


	8. My life would suck without you

**Chapter 8: My Life Would Suck Without You**

**AN: Thank you SO much to everyone for reviewing! Once again, I need thank Natalie for editing this story! You're the greatest! This chapter is named after Kelly Clarkson's song "My life would suck without you". I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**A minute before**

Killian grinned at his winning hand, but he was annoyed that the redhead from last night kept clinging to him. He was allowing it to continue _only_ to keep up appearances. He was also still angry that he was not attracted to pretty lasses he would have gladly bedded before he met Emma. "I raise you — three pieces of gold." He threw them onto the middle of the table.

The men at the table folded, throwing their cards down on the table as Shelia pulled the gold towards her and Killian. He began to laugh, and she joined in his laughter. Suddenly, the door kicked open in a loud thud, and the men at the table stood and drew their swords. Killian remained seated, not worried about getting a head start; he knew he could easily best whoever it was that was challenging him. He looked up from his winnings, his blue eyes growing wide on seeing Emma standing in the doorway, her sword drawn. _It's not possible,_ he thought as he watched her green eyes fill with jealousy and fury. She was also wearing the sexiest outfit that he'd ever seen.

"Get. Off. My. Man!" Emma's low voice hissed emphatically, turning her withering gaze on a very frightened and stunned Shelia, who was sitting on Killian's lap.

"_Swan_." Killian found his voice, but he purposely kept all emotion out of his greeting. Her claim of possession infuriated him — she had rejected him, yet here she was, calling him _hers_! For the first time, he truly understood how there could be a thin line between love and hate.

"_Jones_," Emma greeted him, her eyes moving from the girl on his lap to him. "I'll get back to you, but Ginger and I are going to have a chat first," she winked at him, a smirk crossing her lips before turning her gaze back to the girl on his lap. "If you make me repeat myself, I will just have to come over there to you. And that will just piss me off _even more_," she threatened, her voice lowering an octave.

"Well, it looks like you have trouble keeping _your_ man _satisfied_, since he kissed _me_ and slept all night in _my_ bed," Shelia taunted the blonde, convinced that the men in the room — and especially Killian — would all come to her rescue. He was really warming up to her, the proof of this pressed against her bottom — or so she thought, not imagining that Emma could possibly be responsible for it.

"I'm glad that you confessed — it makes this all easier, as I don't have to go find you out." Emma gave her a menacing grin. "But you won't like it if I have to remove you personally." Emma glared at her. "This is your last warning: get off of him and leave — or fight me," she hissed, taking a step forward.

"Fine, but you'll regret it," Shelia replied. Turning away from her, she leaned towards the captain to kiss him on the lips, but he turned his head slightly so she only got his cheek. "I'll be right back, honey," she cooed at him, making both Killian and Emma cringe at her words. "I'm a lady, so I don't sword fight," she scoffed at Emma, standing up and walking over towards her.

"'Lady' is the _last_ word that I'd use to describe you," Emma laughed, holding out her sword for Lancelot, who took it hesitantly.

"Captain Jones, you must stop this!" Lancelot called out to Killian — he could not let someone strike Princess Emma.

"I would actually _love_ to see this," Killian grinned, propping his feet up on the table as he knew the girl would be no match for Emma. He wanted to hate her for her words at the castle, but he could never really hate her — though he was still mad as hell. In fact, Killian couldn't help but be elated that she had come after him and looked so damn _good _doing it — but he just couldn't forgive her without making her have to earn him, like he had done for her. _I'm really going to enjoy this_, he thought, watching Emma take a step towards the red-head whose name he couldn't remember.

"It's not me that you need to worry about — it's her and her teeth," Emma reassured Lancelot. As she glanced back at him, Shelia's fist moved towards Emma in the very moment she looked away. Emma caught her fist in her hand, knocked her arm away, and then punched her in the jaw using her right hand. Knocked out cold, the girl fell immediately to the ground as a tooth popped out of her mouth when she hit the floor. "See — I told you," Emma smirked. All the men in the room stared her in complete shock and admiration — except for Killian Jones.

"Leave us," Killian ordered everyone in the room. They ran to the door, but one of them stopped briefly to grab the unconscious Shelia from the floor and take her along with them. Killian's eyes were set on Emma, his eyes cold and his face expressionless.

"_I'm_ not leaving," Lancelot replied, taking a step forward once all of Jones's men had left the room. Emma turned around; she was biting her lip nervously, and her eyes were now filled with the same emotion when she looked at him.

"Please let us talk alone — you can wait right outside the door," Emma said, hoping that he would comply with her wishes.

"I'll be right outside," he acquiesced, shooting Killian a glare before he exited the room and shut the door behind him. Emma stood near the doorway, still staring at Killian, who remained seated at the table.

"This is hardly the place for a girl of your station to be visiting," Killian interjected, breaking the silence. His eyes flickered down her body. "I think you tried a little too hard to fit in," he added once his gaze had reached her eyes, a flicker of hurt flashing there on hearing his words. "I'm a busy man — tell me what you want, then leave." He flicked his hand at her, looking down at the table and grabbing his rum. When he looked up again, rage and hurt were all over Emma's face. He knew those feelings all too well — because she had hurt him the same way.

Emma pushed a chair away from the table and stomped over. "Well, you are going to _make_ time!" she demanded, standing at the end of the table and throwing her coat onto the ground. Killian fought to stay seated in his chair at the sight of her — she was taking in deep breaths to calm down, which was making her cleavage move up and down and her cheeks flush with anger.

Killian had _never_ seen any sight sexier or more beautiful, and he was _very_ tempted to throw her down on the table and take her roughly — but he refused to, wanting her to beg for his forgiveness. "I guess I can spare a few minutes for you, lass," he smirked as he watched the rage in her eyes turn into guilt and regret.

"I'm so sorry, Killian," her voice cracked as she sat down on the chair across from him at the table. Her green eyes were already starting to water. "I was so scared — scared to let you in because I'm cursed — but what scared me the most was…how I felt about you."

"How did you feel about me?" he asked, leaning over the table with a cold look in his blue eyes.

"I pushed you away because I couldn't watch another man that I love die because I felt cursed," Emma admitted to him, tears running down her cheeks. "I love you, Killian," her soft voice whispered, her green eyes shining with love and tears. It shook him to the core — no one had ever looked at him like that before. However, he continued to hide all of his emotions.

"You love a _pirate_ who has _killed_ thousands of men in cold blood — a _pirate_ who has bedded _thousands_ of lasses without caring about any of them? Or do you love the man Killian Jones, the one who lived in a castle to win over a princess? A princess who cared _nothing_ about what he wanted, telling him that _his_ feelings didn't matter?" he countered, growing angrier and angrier because he desperately wanted to forgive her.

"I love _all_ of you! I love Captain Hook — I love Killian Jones — I love Captain Jones. I just love _you_," Emma stressed to him, the look in her eyes not wavering. "I hate that you were with that girl, but I love you more," she finished, jealousy and hurt flashing in her eyes.

"You told me you didn't want me — you have _no_ right to be hurt!" he yelled at her, hitting both his fists on the table after being unable to control his rage any longer. "Leave! I'm done with you," he commanded her. Watching her stand up only made his rage intensify — this girl who claimed to love him was leaving without a fight. He had wanted to hurt her with his words like she had hurt him, but her quick acceptance of defeat made Killian not believe a word that she had said to be true.

"_No_," Emma replied, walking towards him. She stopped directly in front of him and then leaned down. "_I _am_ far_ from done with _you_," she breathed before crashing her lips onto his and kissing him passionately. Killian sat there stunned for a moment before he lost all control, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her fiercely, the feel of her soft lips and body on his own making him growl with desire. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip, begging for entrance before moving into his mouth. His tongue meeting hers, Killian pulled Emma's legs around his waist while getting out of his chair and knocking everything off the table. The sound of breaking glass echoed through the room, but it did not register to either Emma or Killian, who had lowered her onto the table and moved over top of her. Emma moaned into his mouth, igniting lust in Killian to a higher level of intensity he had never experienced before.

Lancelot rushed into the room after slamming the door open, and the first thing he saw was the pirate lying on top of Emma, whose legs were wrapped around him as they kissed wantonly. The couple instantly pulled apart and looked up at him in shock, both breathing heavily. "This is _not_ the _place_ or the _time_," he warned them as leering men looked into the room from behind him. "You have two minutes," he added, shutting the door.

Emma looked up at Killian, the spell of their mutual lust broken. He pulled away from her like she had burnt him, taking a few steps back. Tears filled her eyes at the sight. "I guess I was wrong…. about you feeling the same way…" Emma whispered, sitting up. She started to go to the door, but she felt his hand grab her arm. She looked at him and still saw anger in his eyes, but she didn't care — he _did_ want her. Instinctively, she pulled him into a hug and held him tight. It took a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again," she whispered against his shoulder, saying the words that he also felt but couldn't say back to her.

He didn't reply, but instead kissed her on her temple, not ready to say how he felt about her. "When are you going back?" he asked her.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Killian," Emma said, pulling her head up from his chest and staring up at him lovingly. "It turns out that you were right about me being a good pirate — I not only fell in love with one, but I also fell in love with life on the sea as well."

"Emma…" he whispered, his blue eyes running over her face and not hearing one ounce of doubt in her words. Killian stared at her, unable to believe this sudden turn of events, when Lancelot opened the door. "We are ready to go," he said to Lancelot, letting her go so she could put on her coat. He couldn't have her walking out to the main floor of the tavern without it, or the men would be willing to kill each other to get their hands on her — and he knew why, for he felt the exact same way.

Emma turned around to grin at him and saw a very mischievous look in his eyes, as well as a growing smirk on his lips. "Killian…" she said to him as he walked over towards her, leaning in close to her lips.

"Alas, you're not going to like this, but it is _very_ necessary," he purred to her before grabbing her and hoisting her over his shoulder, whereupon she let out a shriek. "Mm…I plan on being responsible for eliciting that noise from you in a much more _pleasurable_ way later." He smacked her on her bottom playfully before he carried her out of the backroom. Lancelot gave him a look, but he decided this wasn't the place to address the pirate's bad behavior.

"Killian!" Emma hissed, but Killian could barely hear her over the cheering in the tavern when they saw him, carrying this beautiful girl over his shoulder.

"Good evening, gentleman —- I've got myself a lass to tame!" He grinned as the tavern erupted in whistles and more cheering. Killian smacked Emma on the behind again to prove his point. He felt Emma hit his in return, not needing to see the look on her face because he knew she was pissed. "See what I mean?" he laughed, the tavern crowd returning his laughter. He was walking to the front door, Emma trying to wiggle out of his grip unsuccessfully, when the red-haired girl that Emma had hit blocked his way.

"You are choosing her over me?" she asked, her nostrils flaring in anger at seeing Captain Jones carrying the girl that had knocked her tooth and her out.

"Yes," he said, looking at her with disinterest. "You will not try to touch her because she is _mine _for tonight. You had all you could _ever _get from me last night, so now _move_ out of my way." His blue eyes flickered with serious warning.

She moved aside for him, but Emma gave her a smug look which made her furious. "He'll tire of you very quickly because you're not his _precious_ Emma," she taunted the blonde, waiting to see her anger. Instead, a huge smile lit up her face.

"I love a challenge," Emma called out to her while Killian continued to carry her out of the bar. Emma was having trouble keeping a grin off her face — Killian had talked about her, and she had been the one he really wanted. She felt a pinch on her butt. "Hey, can you put me down now?"

"No, we must keep up appearances, love," he gloated, taking her towards his ship. "Just be a good girl, and enjoy your view." Emma's view was mostly Killian's backside, and she had to admit, it was a great view. She was trying to stay mad at him, but her anger started to crumble away when he called her "love."

"Is all of this really necessary?" Lancelot asked Killian, frowning at him.

"Yes," Killian grinned, walking onto his ship with Emma and setting her down on the ground. Emma stumbled slightly, feeling lightheaded since all her blood had been rushing to her head. "Easy there, love," he said, catching her in his arms and smiling at her.

"So…explain why you needed to go all 'cave-man' on me in the tavern?" Emma demanded, looking annoyed. However, the fact that she didn't move out of his arms didn't escape Killian.

"I needed them to know that you belong to _me_ — it was a very bad idea to go into a tavern dressed like that," Killian said, his eyes darkening with possessiveness and jealousy.

"You couldn't have held my hand or put your arm around me?" Emma countered, raising an eyebrow at him. Her eyes then softened. "I wore this to get your attention," she confessed, reaching up to touch his cheek.

Killian smirked at her, grinding his crotch against hers, and a soft gasp left Emma. "Oh, you have my _full _attention," he growled at her, letting her feel the effect she had on him as he put his hands on her behind and pulled her up against him hard. Again, Killian felt his self-control fading as he was quickly overcome by the feel of her body against him, the way she was looking at him, and the soft gasps she kept letting out.

Lancelot cleared his throat to remind the couple that he was still indeed there. It was beyond awkward to watch the pirate pawing at Emma, so he had to stop it. "You couldn't let them know that she mattered to you, or they would want her even more," he said, figuring out the reason Killian had let them think she was a simple conquest.

"Pirates want what they can't have — especially if it belongs to someone else, a pirate being the biggest allure of all," he smirked at Lancelot. He may have refused to admit to having any feelings for Emma, but he wouldn't deny that she was _his_.

"I'm standing right here," Emma huffed, annoyed that she was being ignored. She attempted to wiggle out of his arms.

"Mm…" Killian moaned, giving her a lust-filled look which made her breath catch in her throat. "If you keep that up, I might be forced to take you right here," he whispered into her ear, "and I'd rather not have an audience." He nipped the shell of her ear and felt Emma's nails dig into his shoulder blades through his leather coat. Every second that passed, he was finding it more difficult to maintain his restraint.

"We should head back in the morning to the kingdom," Lancelot said to them, gaining their full attention for the first time all night.

"_You_ can, but _I'm_ staying here with Killian. I _won't_ leave him. I'll send a letter with you," Emma said to him. There was fierce determination in her voice, letting him know she would _not_ be swayed. Killian couldn't stop the smile which tugged at his lips on hearing her words.

Lancelot crossed his arms over his chest. "If I go back without you, I would be banned — and that's the best-case scenario," he said, knowing Charming would be furious if he came back without Emma.

"We'll go back, but I need to make a stop in Neverland first," Killian told Lancelot, not wanting the man who had returned Emma to him to suffer for it. He paused, stunned that he actually cared about the man's well-being and wondering if Emma was making him soft. "We can send a letter back with two of my men on your ship, since you two will be coming aboard."

"We're going to Neverland," Emma's awestruck voice whispered in the most inviting way, making Killian forget his previous train of thought. His eyes moved over to hers, seeing them lit up with happiness and excitement. "I've always dreamed about going there."

"It won't be a dream much longer, love," he smiled, amazed at the change in Emma since he had last seen her. She had only let herself experience moments of brief happiness before guilt had settled in and she was haunted by her past. She looked now as though she had let go of the ghosts of her past — there was hope and happiness in her eyes instead of haunting sorrow and guilt.

"We should get back to our boat," Lancelot said. Emma's eyes shot over to him, clearly giving him a "there is no way in hell" look.

"I'll walk you to your boat. We are leaving before sunrise, but I'll send a man over in the morning to get you," Killian replied. Emma's mouth fell open, unable to believe he had agreed.

"You can't be serious!" Emma exclaimed, pushing him away. Fuming, she glared at him. Her body was aching for his touch, and now he was sending her to her boat. Killian held in a smirk at seeing her as desperate for him as he had been for her since he had laid eyes on her. He wanted to ravish her all night, but first she needed to know how it felt to burn with desire, desire that nothing could extinguish no matter how hard you tried.

"A gentleman always walks a lady to her ship," he remarked as he reached to kiss her hand, but Emma yanked it away.

"You're _no_ gentleman — _you_ are a _pirate_!" she seethed, storming away off the ship and muttering under her breath. Killian had set her hormones in overdrive since he had thrown her down on the table in the backroom, and now he wanted to go to _sleep_.

It had been a year since she had slept with or even kissed a man — she had been numb to any such feelings, but now her body was burning with desire. She had forgotten what it felt like to feel lust and need for a man after trying to block it out for so long, but Killian had slowly brought those feelings back to her in her kingdom — and now she felt like she would explode if she didn't have him.

Her anger turned into agonizing pain on remembering he had slept with the red-head from the tavern. Maybe he really _didn't_ want her. Tears began to build in her eyes, and her quick steps turned into a full-out sprint as her insecurities hit her — thoughts of him not believing that a young girl like her, who had been with only one man, could please him like an experienced tavern wench could.

Killian and Lancelot were following her from not far behind when she started to run from them, Killian realizing then that her mood had changed. He saw her shoulders had tensed up and her head was down, two things that told him she was close to tears. It puzzled him until he remembered she thought he had been with the red-head last night. He was finding out that he still couldn't stand to see her hurt, and it felt much worse knowing he was the cause of her tears. "I need a few minutes to talk to her," he told Lancelot when they reached the boat with Emma already below the deck.

"Fine, but that's it," Lancelot stern voice agreed. He was shocked when Killian didn't try to get Emma to stay with him after their earlier displays of affection. He watched as Killian walked onto the boat and then disappeared below the deck.

**Below deck**

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Lancelot — I'll see you in the morning," her muffled voice called out to him as she lay on the small bed face-down, her head buried in the pillow. She felt the bed sink from added weight, and knowing it had to be Killian instead, she said, "I'm tired, Killian," hoping he would just go back to his ship. She didn't want him to see her cry over him.

His fingers moved through her hair tenderly, making her heart ache even more. "Emma…love," he began, his voice incredibly soft, "please — look at me." Killian continued to run his hand through her hair, with his other hand on the small of her back. He felt her take a deep breath, and then she rolled over on her side, looking up at him. Just as he had thought, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why are you crying, lass?" he asked, his thumbs moving in to wipe away her tears.

"Are you going back to the tavern to…? Is that why you don't want me to stay with you?" She swallowed hard, forcing the words out of her mouth and closing her eyes. Killian had thought he would enjoy watching her hurt in the same way that she had hurt him, but he was not enjoying it at_ all_.

"Look at me…" his voice gently called out to her, making her eyes flutter open. He cupped her cheeks and brushed his thumbs along them. "I'm _not_ going back to the tavern. I didn't really even want her last night," he confessed without really admitting that he didn't bed that wench. He wasn't ready to admit that to her yet, as in his opinion, it still made him seem to be weak that he couldn't touch another woman after she rejected him. "I was hoping for a kiss good night from you," he added, running his thumb over her bottom lip.

Emma gave him a small smile, able to see he wasn't lying to her. He leaned in, and his lips brushed hers with an aching tenderness as Emma's arms moved to his chest and pulled him closer to her. His lips continued to kiss her softly, feeling her body relaxing against his. He felt contentment, peace, and love wash over him — all of which startled him, as he hadn't felt such emotions in over three hundred years. After all, he had been only a child the last time he had felt peace or love of any kind. Killian finally pulled away from Emma, opening his eyes to see the same look mirrored on his princess's beautiful face.

"Good night, love," he said, moving away from her and slowly taking his hands off her cheeks.

"Good night, Killian," she whispered, her green eyes fluttering shut. She was truly exhausted by the wide range of emotions she had felt today. Her hands fell away from him onto the thin mattress; he grabbed the folded blanket near the bed and covered her up with it.

He got up off the bed and walked up towards the ship deck, stopping to look back at her sleeping form. He didn't want to leave her, but he forced himself to go above deck where Lancelot was waiting for him. "She is asleep. I will be over before sunrise," he told him, starting to leave the ship.

"You made a promise to me in the garden, a promise to never hurt her — if I find out you went back to that tavern, I'll kill you, and then I'll take Emma home," Lancelot's voice called out after him, making him turn around.

"The only lass I desire is asleep on this boat," he said before heading back to his ship.

**The next morning- before sunrise**

Emma walked aboard the _Jolly Roger_ carrying her bag, the crew moving about to prepare for their departure. The crew froze when they saw her, leering at her while licking their lips. "Did I tell you to stop working?" Killian's angry voice yelled out before he walked into Emma's view. "What are you bloody looking at?" he asked his frozen crew, turning to see Emma boarding the ship with Lancelot behind her.

"Ah, our guests are here — and they are to be treated _respectfully_," he ordered, walking over to meet her. "Good morning..." he started to greet her, but he was cut off by Emma's lips crashing against his as she dropped her bag on the deck of the ship. Killian growled, pulling her body against his and giving into his need to ravish her when her teeth nipped his bottom lip. He felt his control dissipating, but the cheering of his crew brought him back to reality. He pulled away, his pupils dilated and lust gleaming in his eyes. "Did you miss me, lass?" he teased, smirking at her and keeping her body pressed to his.

"Do you want me to show you how much?" she whispered, her green eyes filled with burning desire.

_God, do I love _this_ lass_? he thought, looking at her and knowing that it wouldn't be long until his control snapped and he would give into his searing need for her. "Oh, I do — but we need to set sail," he replied, hating his answer and seeing the disappointment in her eyes that he felt. "Do you have your letter?" he asked her.

"Lancelot has it," she replied, laying her head against his chest and relishing the feel of being in his arms.

"Tobias and William, you will take a boat to Charming's kingdom, the one that we just left, and hand-deliver the letter that Lancelot gives you to Prince James and Snow White. You will then wait for us there until we return from Neverland," he ordered, not giving them the option to decline. "Lancelot will lead you to the boat."

"Yes, Captain," the men obeyed. They followed Lancelot, who looked back at the ship, hesitant to leave Emma.

Emma took a deep breath — guilt struck her hard for what she was about to do, but she couldn't have Lancelot with them. If he was there, he would stop her from going forward with her plan to make sure she couldn't be separated from Killian. "We need to leave now," Emma whispered to Killian, who looked up at her with surprise evident in his face. "I wrote in the letter that I tricked him, letting him go back to beg for his and their forgiveness. Lancelot belongs back in my kingdom — but_ I _belong with_ you._" Her green eyes filled with love and conviction. He looked at her for a second, pausing.

"Men, we are leaving now," he called out in a loud whisper as he motioned for them to pull the anchor. The men scurried silently, and the ship was sailing out of the port in record time.

Emma looked at the dock to see Lancelot running down the dock. "WAIT, WAIT! SWAN!" his voice boomed out.

"I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! GO HOME! IT'S IN THE LETTER!" Emma yelled, crying as she watched Killian's men knocking him out from behind and then dragging him back to the boat. She hoped that someday, he would forgive her


	9. Seduces me

**Chapter 9: Seduces me**

**AN: This chapter is named after Celine Dion's song "Seduces me". I owe a HUGE thank you to Natalie, for not only editing my story, but introducing me to the song, this chapter is named after. Thank you to all of my reader and to everyone, who reviews. Your reviews keep me inspired! Warning, this story's rating changed to M!  
**

"Darling, would you like to tell me what that was all about?" Killian asked, pulling Emma back to him as she leaned over the rail of the ship, watching the boat that she had stolen sailing in the opposite direction.

"He should be able to go home, instead of being stuck chaperoning me." Emma turned around and gave him a seductive smile. "Besides, he would try to keep me out of your bed." She put her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his. What she said was true, although she had left out the main reason because she was not ready to let him know what she had planned.

Killian knew that Emma must have had a better reason for leaving the knight that she cared for behind, but he would find out her reasons soon enough. After all, he finally had Emma all to himself. "I can assure you that I won't let anything or anyone stand in the way of that," Killian promised. "Speaking of which, I need to make it known that you are _mine_ and _only mine_." He grinned before yelling to the crew, "Men, I need all of your attention."

His crew members stopped, giving their captain their undivided attention. "Yes, Captain?" Smee answered for the group. He knew that his captain was going to finally stake his claim on the blonde princess on the ship.

"Men, this is Emma Swan. She is _my_ lass and my lass _alone_. You will treat her with respect, and if anyone of you touch her — or even think about it — I will then cut you into very tiny pieces… _very slowly_," Killian warned, his blue eyes looking almost black as his crew all called out "Yes, Captain!" in response. "Her presence will be permanent on my ship, so you all will have to adjust to having a lady around."

The only crew member who wasn't stunned by his announcement was Smee, who knew from the moment he saw Emma in the last port that she would end up on the ship. "Welcome, Emma. We are honored to have you aboard." He took off his hat, nodding at her.

"Thank you, Smee." Emma smiled, relieved that she knew someone else on the ship. The way that some of the men had looked at her had made her feel a bit uneasy, but once Killian had announced she was his, most of it had stopped. "I would like to help anyway that I can," she offered. A round of laughter immediately erupted throughout the ship. Emma narrowed her eyes. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't help," she added while they continued to laugh. "I'll prove it. Who wants to fight me?" Emma asked, pulling out her sword.

Emma grew angrier every second the crew continued to laugh at her, and one crew member towards the front was laughing the hardest. The man in question looked like he was not much older than Emma, and right now his brown eyes were set on her in amusement, his long, dark blonde hair (which looked very dirty) blowing in wind.

_That's IT! If I'm living on this ship, I need to prove I can do everything a man can do_, Emma seethed. She moved forward, raising her sword and swinging it through his hair. Amazingly, the blade cut out a big chunk of it, which made all the men stop laughing to stare at her in stunned shock. However, the man whose hair she had trimmed glared at her, taking a step forward and growling. All of the other men took a step back, not wanting to anger their captain.

"Stop!" Killian yelled. Walking between them, he turned to Emma, who looked very angry and irritated. He stared at her for a moment before leaning to whisper in her ear. "If he so much as nicks you with his sword, he will not live to regret it," he warned her, needing her to know what could happen and knowing she wouldn't be happy he killed a man over scratching her. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her against him, thrusting his hips against hers. "I'm the only man, who will be jabbing you with _my sword_." His teeth nipped at her ear, and Emma let out a small breathy moan. "You'll get to feel it _very soon_, love," he purred, pulling away softly to look into her eyes.

Killian was caught off guard by the heated, lustful look in her eyes; he felt it melt his will power once again. But he knew that she needed to prove herself to the men or she would never feel comfortable on the ship — and he wanted her to feel comfortable here, because the _Jolly Roger_ was now her home. Giddiness and smugness suddenly overwhelmed him — she had chosen _him_ and was willing to give up a royal life for _him_.

"Promise?" she smirked, walking around him. Emma took a fighting stance, but the man only stared at her for a few moments; he was waiting for her to attack. "Fine, I'll start." She shook her head and swung her sword at him. He met it, swinging his own sword back at her, but she attacked and moved closer in a flash, aiming her blade at where his thumb rested.

He dropped his sword and moved back, not wanting to lose any of his fingers. "You cheated — you bloody tried to take my thumb off!" he exclaimed, holding out his thumb. The tip of it was bleeding as Emma held her sword against his neck. All of the men applauded and cheered, making Emma grin proudly.

Killian walked in between them, glaring at him. "_I_ taught her that move. Are you calling me a cheater, Rupert?" he hissed, a murderous glint in his eyes which dared him to say yes.

"No, Captain Jones," Rupert replied, forcing a smile on his face. He couldn't deny that the captain's girl was beautiful, but he wanted her to pay for humiliating him, silently vowing that when the captain tired of her, he would take his revenge by making her his slave.

Emma moved the sword away from Rupert's throat. "I can even-out your hair later, if you want," Emma offered, feeling guilty about it but honestly thinking she had done him a favor — the man needed a haircut.

Killian pulled Emma to him, wrapping his arms around her. He looked down at her with fire in his eyes. "He'll be fine, love. He should keep it as a reminder that if any of my men mess with you, I will take them apart piece by piece." His attention went to his crew, but he continued to hold Emma in his arms. "Emma is a valued member of this crew, and if she asks to help you with something, you will _let _her," he sternly ordered. "Now prepare the ship for Neverland!" he added, the men all scurrying off.

"So, are we close to Neverland?" Emma asked, looking off in the distance. She heard him chuckle.

"Darling, there aren't many people who come back from Neverland once they've gone there." He smiled her when she looked back at him. "It's a little tricky — for you need this." He held out his fist and opened it, revealing a small bean.

"That bean is going to take us to Neverland?" Emma asked, an amused smile on her face as she raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see very soon, Emma. The ride can be a little rough, so you'll want to hold on tight to me," he said. On hearing his crew yelling out they were ready, he asked her with a smile, "Are you ready, lass?"

"Yes," Emma whispered, staring at his handsome face and wanting to memorize it. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be in love, to feel the man that you love holding you close. She vowed to herself that no one would ever take Killian from her.

The look in her eyes caught Killian by surprise. Usually, there was sorrow, loss, anger or pain there, but all he saw was her love and devotion. "Come on, beautiful — let's go to Neverland." He smiled, taking her hand in his and leading her to the right of the ship. They stood at the front of the _Jolly Roger_ by the rail, and when Emma looked around, she saw all of the men holding on to the railing as well.

Killian threw the bean in the water, and a whirlpool instantly appeared in that spot, grabbing the ship with its currents. He wrapped Emma in his arms and pinned them to the railing. Emma's green eyes grew large as the ship began to spin inside the whirlpool. "Wow!" Emma exclaimed, watching as they descended down through the water.

**Meanwhile**

Lancelot opened his eyes. Feeling his head throb, he tried to remember why it was hurting so much — and then the memories all came back. "Emma!" he called out, trying to sit up in the boat's only bed, but he had been tied up to lie down.

"Ah, it looks like you're finally awake," a voice called out before a middle-aged pirate with dirty brown hair and brown eyes walked down into the room. "I'm Tobias. We didn't want to hit you, but our captain left without you and I couldn't have you chasing after him. Sorry about tying you up, but I thought you might be angry when you woke up."

"Do you have any idea what you did?! You let the Princess, who I guarded, be taken by a pirate! You were wise to tie me up!" he exclaimed, furious that he had been left behind. It must have been Killian who had double-crossed him.

"Captain Jones gave strict instructions to all of the crew not to leave without _both_ of you before you arrived with the princess — so I believe it was your princess who betrayed you. William and I found this letter on the mattress before we put you on it — it's addressed to you," he informed him as he unfolded the letter and held it up in front of Lancelot's face.

_Dear Lancelot,_

_I know that you must be very angry and hurt that I left you behind after I promised not to make you return alone. Please know that it was not an easy decision for me and I hated that I had to make it. Killian didn't know anything about it, so please do not blame him._

_You have been such a great friend to me, and I will be forever grateful to you for that. I wouldn't have survived much longer living in my kingdom, but you and Killian saved me._

_There are a few reasons why I couldn't let you come with us, but I know none of them will make you any less angry with me. The first was that you belong in my kingdom — it is the home you love, and you have a life there. It wasn't fair to drag you with me when you should be home. I put in the note to my parents that you didn't leave me by choice but I chose to leave you behind. This way, they will be angry with me, not you._

_The second is that I need this time alone with Killian and without you there. I know you would just be doing your duty in not allowing us to be alone for too long, but I won't let anyone — not even my family or dear friends — come between me and Killian. A choice had to be made, and I chose Killian. You've been in love, so I hope you can understand this._

_I hope that someday that you can forgive me, my dear friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma_

Lancelot finished the letter, putting his head down and then looking back up. "Will you untie me, Tobias?" he asked, the anger in his brown eyes gone and replaced with hurt and betrayal.

"I can't until we reach the kingdom — but I can offer you some rum." He held up a flask in front of the knight, feeling bad for the man.

"Yes, thank you," Lancelot replied, letting the pirate pour the strong rum down his throat. He didn't want to think about the days to come.

**Neverland**

"Welcome to Neverland, Emma," Killian said, lifting Emma's chin up from his chest as she clung to him. She had begun to feel queasy not long after they had started to go down the whirlpool, so she had closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest.

She pulled her head out of the security of his warmth and slowly opened her eyes, turning to look around. Her lips mouthed an "o" as her green eyes widened with wonder. They were sailing bright, crystal-blue water, which was set against a dark blue, sunny sky with colossal puffy clouds spread throughout. In the near distance, Emma could see a tall mountain, and along the front of it was a majestic waterfall surrounded by clouds and a skull rock near the left of the mountain's base. "It's so beautiful," Emma whispered, smiling and resting her head against Killian's chest while taking in all of the beauty before her.

"I still find Neverland as beautiful as the first time I saw it," Killian shared, running a hand up and down her back slowly. Emma turned to look up at him and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Thank you," she whispered. Seeing confusion in his sea-blue eyes, she explained. "Thank you for forgiving me — for letting me love you — and for bringing me here. Thank you for being you," Emma whispered, wanting to keep their moment private.

Killian pulled her into a kiss, not able to tell her of his feelings yet but trying to use a gentle kiss to show her. "Tonight, we will go see an old friend. But we have all day today to explore — where would you like to go?" he asked her.

"Maybe we can go hiking up to one of the waterfalls?" Emma hopefully suggested. She knew that the view up there would be magnificent — and it was a way she would be able to get Killian alone. A part of her was still reeling from the fact that he had been with another girl recently, but she still had no right to be angry with him.

"Mm, I'm sure that could be arranged." He smiled, seeing a sadness creeping up in her eyes and wondering if she was thinking of Graham. Emma only smiled sweetly before burying her head in his chest once more. Killian saw them quickly approaching Pirate's Cove beach, his men preparing to drop anchor.

He was starting to worry that Emma was regretting her decision — until he felt her plant soft kisses on his chest, next to his necklace. Shock ran over him on realizing how something so soft and loving could affect him so much — but then again, his burning desire for her had been ready to erupt since the moment he had laid eyes on her. "Emma…if you keep that up, lass, the only place I will be taking you to is _our_ quarters," he whispered, a small groan leaving his lips on feeling her smile against his chest.

"Where did you get your necklace?" she asked, looking up at him while her fingers moved to touch it.

"It was my father's — he gave it to me before he sailed off, never to return," Killian explained. It was the only thing he had that had belonged to his father, and it was one of the few things that he had held onto during his long life.

Smee walked over to them. "We have dropped anchor, Captain. What would you like to us to do now?" he asked, unsure of his captain's plans.

"The crew will clean the ship thoroughly, and then they can enjoy some rum until we get back," Killian commanded, looking over at his first mate. "Have the men stay in Pirate's Cove, as we have somewhere to be later tonight. And lower the ladder — Emma and I are going exploring."

"I had the men lower it for you already, Captain Jones," he informed him, seeing a pleased look in his captain's eyes. Smee had never seen the captain look so happy, and he knew that it was Princess Emma Swan who was the cause of it.

"Thank you, Smee. We will be back after sunset." Killian took Emma's hand, leading her over to the side of the ship with the ladder hanging down from it. "Shall we? Ladies first." His hand gestured to the rope ladder tied to the side of the boat.

Emma rolled her eyes and then climbed down the ladder, her boots hitting the shallow water below her. Walking up to the beach, Emma couldn't help but pause to look up at the majestic mountain before her, its beauty stopping her in her tracks. "It's so beautiful," Emma whispered.

"I see you've fallen under Neverland's spell." Killian's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, making her turn to look at him.

"It's so beautiful here that I can't help but think I'm dreaming." Emma's green eyes widened with wonder, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"I can assure you that you're not dreaming, love," Killian grinned, taking her hand in his and lacing his fingers through hers. "I'll prove it to you." He led her up the beach, enjoying the feel of Emma's hand in his. They hiked in comfortable silence, traversing higher up the mountain while taking in the magnificent sight that was Neverland.

Soon they had reached the middle of the mountain near the waterfall, stopping to look out at a panorama of Neverland. The mountain view of the bright blue water was the most stunning thing that Emma had ever seen, and it made her breath catch in her throat. She could feel tears stinging her eyes as she looked out at Neverland and down to the _Jolly Roger_ anchored near the shore.

"Lass, why are you crying?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up against his chest.

"They're happy tears, Killian." She smiled, putting her hand on his cheek and looking up at him in wonder. "I'm happy."

"Neverland seems to do that to even the darkest souls." Killian replied, remembering the overwhelming amount of hate and sorrow that he had felt the first time he arrived as a child, which had faded away for a while thanks to the beauty of Neverland.

"Neverland is amazingly beautiful, but it's not the reason why I feel this way. It's because I'm here with you. You make me happy, Killian," she whispered to him, deciding that she wouldn't let the loss in her past keep her from being happy. Over the past year, she had made herself re-live the day of Graham's murder as a reminder that happiness does not last. "I'm tired of living in the past. I want a future — and my future is with you. I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me." She ran her thumb over his bearded cheek down to his chin.

Killian never thought anyone would ever look at him with the adoration and love Emma had in her green eyes, which were fixated on him. "I promise you that you will _never_ have to worry about that. _You are mine_, Emma Swan," he replied, leaning in closer to rest his forehead against hers.

Emma bit her lip, moving her hand from his cheek and pulling back a few inches, her eyes never leaving his. Her hands moved down to her blouse, undoing the buttons slowly. "Show me that I'm yours," Emma whispered with a soft innocence in her voice, although her desire for him shined in her eyes. His eyes moved down to her chest, watching her fingers working on the buttons of the blouse.

A soft groan left Killian on hearing Emma's plea for him to take her, but his hands stopped her fingers from continuing. His eyes moved up to see hurt and rejection flashing in hers, so he moved in to kiss her softly before pulling back. He took her hand and guided her to walk farther towards the waterfall.

Emma felt humiliated and confused that Killian had rejected her once again, but she let him lead her to the waterfall. She let out a surprised shriek and closed her eyes when water began to splash on them, but his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into the waterfall, the water now drenching them. A moment later when the feel of rushing water disappeared, Emma opened her eyes to see they were in a cove inside the mountain. She looked down to see them standing on mossy rocks around a beautiful, large cove with a pool of bright blue water in the middle.

"I thought we could go for a swim," Killian whispered, leaning in against her ear, his lips closing around Emma's earlobe. His arms wrapped around her and his fingers moved to the buttons of her shirt. Moaning, Emma leaned into him while Killian's skilled mouth and teeth teased her earlobe, his quick fingers finishing the unbuttoning of her shirt. He pulled the shirt open, moving his hands onto the soft skin of her flat stomach, groaning against her ear as his hands continued the journey up to brush against the swell of her breasts. He almost lost all control at the moment he discovered she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

He had to force himself not to stop, his hands going of their own accord to her shoulders to push the blouse down and let it fall onto the rocks below them. Emma turned around to encounter a look of such longing, desire, and love in his eyes which made her heart race even faster. Her hands shook slightly while they moved onto his chest down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to reveal his toned muscular torso slightly covered by dark hair. Killian raised his arms to let her pull it off him, and his shirt also fell to the ground as they stood there, staring at each other in wonder. His blue eyes moved from her green gaze down to her breasts, the sight making him swallow hard. "You're so beautiful, Emma," he whispered, hungrily eyeing her exposed pale skin.

Since Killian's vision was adhered to her body and making her feel like she would explode if he didn't touch her soon, Emma decided to move things along by undoing her pants. When she pushed them down her legs, she noticed Killian starting to unlace his own pants. When their eyes met, they were unable to look away from each other, and though they made quick work of removing their pants and boots, they stood bare before each other without breaking eye contact.

It became too much for Killian; his gaze traveled down her body, wanting to burn every image into his mind. Emma Swan's beauty put the beauty of Neverland to shame, and he was now officially ruined from ever being able to enjoy looking at any other woman.

Killian Jones had never believed in destiny, but now he had decided that without a shadow of a doubt, destiny was real — and Emma was his destiny. He knew that he didn't deserve her because of all the horrible deeds he had done in the past — but thank the gods that had given her to him anyway. When his eyes looked up to finally meet hers once again, her cheeks were flushed, shyness and yearning in her eyes.

She reached out her hand to him, taking his hand in hers and pulling him towards the water. Emma couldn't believe that the pirate she loved hadn't begun to ravish her already; instead, he seemed to let her lead their pace. She lowered herself into the water and was surprised to find it warm, Killian joining her moments later.

Emma turned and closed the distance between them, her fingers reaching over to trace a scar on the right side of his chest, a gesture which caused his eyes to flutter shut. Her gaze stayed on his while she leaned in to place soft kisses along the scar, wanting to kiss away all of his past pain.

Killian's blue eyes grew large on feeling his whole body tingle —- and not just from desire and need, but from magic. His eyes fluttered shut again as he sensed the magic washing over him, trying to soothe and heal over three hundred years of vengeance, rage, emptiness, and hurt that had consumed him. "I couldn't do it," his low voice called out to her, making her pull her lips away from his chest and look up at him, her green eyes filling with confusion. "I wanted to…I _tried_ to make myself enjoy the company of another girl…" he explained, seeing recognition in her eyes about what he was trying to say. "…but I just couldn't do it, because you had already ruined me," he confessed quietly, placing his hand on her cheek. "I couldn't do it because…" he paused, staring into her green eyes. "Because I love you," he said in a low voice before kissing her softly.

Emma felt relief and euphoria wash over her on hearing Killian's confession: not only he hadn't been with anyone else, he _loved_ her! The moment his lips brushed against hers, a shimmering burst of magic burst from them, permeating the air. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck; her chest was now flush against his, and she could feel his arms moving to encircle her waist.

She moaned against his lips, which caused Killian to kiss her back fiercely. He could feel the dam of his emotions breaking from all-consuming need — he _had_ to be inside her completely. His tongue swept over her bottom lip and then dueled with hers for dominance as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt Emma's fingernails digging into his back, which broke his will to take things slowly, so he turned their positions around by putting her back against a wall of rock. Emma groaned in disappointment when his lips moved from hers, but she soon found the feel of his searing kisses down her wet neck and chest equally pleasurable.

"Killian…" Emma gasped loudly when his lips wrapped around one of her nipples. She threw her head back at the sensation of Killian's talented mouth milking her breasts — he was only making her more desperate to have him inside her. "Please…" she begged, moving her hand down his body and wrapping her hand around him. Killian moaned when he felt her hand there, the last shred of his control escaping. His lips moved up to crash onto her own, dominating her with his kiss as his hand moved in between her legs. Emma moaned loudly into his mouth, overcome by his touch. She tore her mouth away from his. "Killian, please!" she moaned, needing him desperately and trying to guide him into her.

Killian's chest heaved at hearing her begging for him as his fingers pleasured her, and his blue eyes were consumed with lust. "Tell me what you want, my lass, and you shall have it." His voice was thick from passion, causing his accent to grow heavier while his fingers worked her expertly. Emma's breath caught in her throat — he wanted to hear the words.

"I…" she began, pausing to moan and throw her head back again at feeling herself so close. She tried to fight it, wanting him inside her when her climax hit. "_I want you inside me!_" Overcome by pleasure, she had rushed to get the words out before she wouldn't be able to. The moment the words left her mouth, his hand moved away from her, and he thrust inside her in one quick motion. They both cried out in unison at the sensation of their connection, their eyes locked on each other's.

"Emma…" Killian groaned. He began to pull out of her almost completely before thrusting hard back inside her. Emma cried out and threw her head back once more, her hands wrapping around his neck as her orgasm tore through her with an intensity which made her see stars underneath her eyelids. Killian watched Emma's face contorting in absolute pleasure and felt her clenching around him; it made him increase the pace and strength of his thrusts, thoughtless of the lust he felt for her. He was desperate to see that look on her face again, because it was the most beautiful and erotic image he'd ever seen during his long life. Emma clung to him as she met his brutal thrusts, already wanting to feel that euphoria again. "Look at me, Emma," he growled out. Emma pulled her head up to look at him, gasping when their eyes met. The raw hunger and lust that she saw in him took her breath away. "Tell. Me. You. Are. Mine." he growled out, thrusting into her and needing to claim her as his.

Emma's lips parted and a loud keening left her as tears of pleasure rolled down her cheeks. "I'm—I'm yours!" she cried out, letting a tidal wave of pleasure wash over her once again.

Soon Emma began to lose count of how many times she had climaxed, feeling like she might die if she did once more. But she was beyond caring, addicted to the feel of Killian being inside of her.

In turn, Killian couldn't get enough of Emma and the feeling of her around him as he watched her lose herself in the pleasure _he_ was giving her. It was getting more and more difficult to hold back, so he caved into his own need for completion, his thrusts becoming frenzied. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Killian gave in and his head leaned forward as a loud grunt left him, feeling Emma's climax encourage his own. He continued to thrust and came hard inside her, digging his fingertips into her hips.

Emma let out a loud sob when his release helped her peak one last time before she lost consciousness. However, it took Killian a few moments to realize Emma had passed out. Cradling her cheeks and shaking her gently, he called out worriedly, "Emma, love — are you alright?" He watched her eyes flutter open; they had a drunken look, which was making him feel very smug. A smirk broke out on her lips as well. "Emma?" he repeated as her hand weakly reached out to touch his face.

"Mm…" she moaned out, smiling but unable to get any other words out before giving into her exhaustion.

**Later**

"Emma…" Killian's voice whispered into her ear. She felt him run his fingertips down her face, her neck, and then trail down her stomach. "Wake up, love," he added, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned to see Killian lying next to her, a smug smile on his face but love in his eyes. "I don't remember falling asleep," Emma said to him, looking around confusedly. "When did we get out of the water?" she asked, trying to remember.

"You fell asleep in the water, love, so I carried you up here," he explained, turning her face towards him. "It's almost time to go," he reminded her. He didn't want to leave the cove, but he needed to meet his friends. Killian had let Emma sleep for a while, watching her rest and still unable to believe that she was truly his.

"Okay." Emma smiled before pulling him to her and wrapping her arms around him. She let out a contented sigh. "I love you," she whispered, placing a kiss on his chest.

"How could you not, darling? I shagged you unconscious," he teased her, getting a blow on the chest from her. He laughed, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too, princess."

Emma looked up at him. "Did you feel magic earlier?" she asked him, wondering if she had only imagined it.

"Aye, I felt it the whole time I was taking you." He took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Has that ever happened to you before?" he asked her, jealousy already aroused in him at the thought of the answer possibly being yes.

"No," Emma answered, making him grin as her fingers walked up his chest. "And just so you know — I expect a repeat performance tonight." Lust flickered in her eyes, and he groaned as he leaned in to kiss her, moving quickly on top of her. "Uh uh uh…" she whispered, rolling him off her. "We have a meeting, remember?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Tease," he said, leaning in to nip at her neck before kissing her quickly and then moving away to grab their clothes. Emma tried to stand as well, but her legs wobbled. Killian caught her with another smirk on his lips. "Can you stand?" he asked, winking at her.

"I'll be fine." Emma rolled her eyes, brushing off the shattering pleasure he had brought her — she didn't want him to get a bigger ego. Regaining control of her body, she dressed and then tried to smooth out her wet hair.

"We should go," he said to her, putting on his necklace; he was now fully dressed as well. He held out his hand to her, leading her out of the cove and back down to the ship. They boarded the ship to see the men waiting for them. All of the crew looked at their captain and Emma, watching them with knowing looks on their faces. The relaxed look on their captain's face turned back into one of domination and demand when he looked at his ship. "Let's set sail, men!" he yelled out to them.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked him, raising a brow.

Killian grinned at her. "Pixie Hallow, of course," he replied, pulling her to him.

**Meanwhile**

Lancelot walked into the castle's throne room, followed by the two pirates. Dread was racing through him at having to deliver the news that Emma was still with the pirate. He saw Snow grinning at him, but she frowned when she didn't see Emma anywhere.

"Where's my daughter?" Prince James asked, standing up and walking over to Sir Lancelot with Snow following him.

"She left me behind at the port when I went to take these two men to our boat — to bring you a message," he admitted, watching James eye's fill with fury as he advanced towards Lancelot.


	10. Locked out of Heaven

**Chapter 10: Locked Out Of Heaven**

**AN: This chapter is named after Bruno Mars song "Locked Out Of Heaven". Tinkerbell is introduced in this chapter; I used Jennifer Williams, as my inspiration for the character. I think she would be perfect for that role. I must thank Natalie once again for editing my story and for the suggestion on naming this chapter!**

**The Charmings' castle**

"My daughter is _alone_ with a bunch of _pirates_ on a _ship_!" Charming yelled, advancing towards Lancelot. He was furious that his daughter was now all alone with Captain Hook and his crew on the _Jolly Roger_. Worse yet, he had no idea how to find them. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" he screamed.

"Stop, James!" Snow exclaimed, getting in between the two men. "I know our daughter and Lancelot — he would never leave her, but she would leave him," she said, trying to calm her husband down. "Do you remember when you tried to forbid her from seeing Graham? What did she do?" she asked.

"Emma disappeared from the kingdom for two days, until we found her staying in the woods with Graham. She told me that she would disappear into another realm with him next time and never come back." Charming sighed, calming down upon remembering that their daughter — like her parents — wouldn't give up when she wanted something. "What is the message?" he asked, rubbing his temple as he looked at the knight.

Lancelot handed him a piece of parchment. "I tried to stop her, but some men attacked us," he said, not wanting to admit the two pirates' part in it for fear they would be executed. They could have left him for dead, but they didn't — so he owed them a debt.

David took the parchment and unrolled it before holding it out so he and Snow could read it.

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_This past year, I've felt like I was dying more and more every day, losing more of myself and unable to find my way back. I tried to keep going for you, because I know how much you both love me, but I couldn't._

_Losing Graham — it broke me, and the only thing that kept me going was the fact that I was carrying his child. But I lost our baby not long after Graham died in my arms, and my will to live completely died that day. Graham and I were so happy and excited about telling you after the wedding, and I had never seen Graham happier than when I told him I was having his baby. When I lost it, I failed him again, losing the only piece of him that I had left._

_I hate telling you all of this in a letter, but I wouldn't have ever been able to get the words out — especially when I realized, mom, that you were pregnant, so I didn't want to ruin your happiness with my sadness. I didn't plan on ever telling you about my baby, but I think you need to know because it's part of the reason that I can't live in the castle anymore. Every brick, every inch — it all just reminds me of the life Graham and I could have had with our child._

_The only thing that kept me going was the urge to kill the woman who took everything from me, and I only felt rage, sadness, and emptiness — until I met Killian. He, much like me, had watched someone he loved and needed get their heart ripped out by a monster. Killian brought me back to life, but it terrified me — I was scared that I was cursed, destined never to be happy and only bringing suffering to those I loved. After I chased him off, I realized that I was scared of getting hurt again, and because of this I hurt Killian in the process._

_I never thought I'd never be happy — or fall in love again — but I was wrong. I fell in love with Killian, and I won't live my life without him. I know you don't approve, but all you see when you look at him is a pirate nicknamed "Captain Hook." I see all of him — the man, the pirate, and Captain Hook — and I love all of him._

_Please do not be angry with Sir Lancelot. I betrayed him by leaving him behind, so I could be with the man I love. He belongs at home with you, and I belong with Killian. Graham made him swear that he would look after me if Graham couldn't someday, so he was keeping a promise to a friend. Lancelot is also a friend to me, so please take care of him._

_Killian and I will return to the kingdom shortly. I miss you both very much._

_I love you,_

_Emma_

Tears rolled down James's and Snow's cheeks as they read their daughter's letter. "Emma…" Snow whispered, holding onto her husband's arm. She felt like her legs might collapse — her daughter had been pregnant with Graham's child at the time of his death, and then she had lost the last piece of Graham she had when she had miscarried. She let out a loud sob, feeling James wrap his arms around her as she continued to cry. "She should have told us," she whispered, burying her head in his chest.

"She should have," James agreed, rubbing her back soothingly. He wished Emma had told them, but he knew that since they couldn't have eased the loss of Graham, they most likely couldn't have helped her concerning the loss of her child as well. He hated the next words that came out of his mouth, but they were true and would ease his wife's sadness. "Emma is healing, _and_ she's happy. She will be home soon." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"You're right." Snow looked up, giving her husband a small smile. "Killian would never let anyone hurt Emma, and she will be safe. Our daughter is happy and in love — and we will have a celebration when they return home."

**Neverland**

Killian had showed Emma to their cabin on the ship. First, he changed his clothes, putting on a clean black shirt, black pants, his red vest, and his black boots, before leaving Emma alone to get ready — he didn't trust himself not to ravish her again. He also had Smee guarding the door, waiting to lead her to the top deck because he couldn't trust his men either.

Since he had arrived in Neverland, Killian was unsure how Tinkerbell would feel about his return. The last night he had been here, he was full of rage and emptiness, embracing the name Captain Hook. Tinkerbell had told him that she saw none of her longtime friend left in him, commanding him to never return. Emma's love had quelled his rage, turning him back into Killian Jones — and he hoped Tinkerbell would see that by forgiving him and giving him what he needed.

The once-loud chatter of the boat became suddenly silent, which pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see all his crew mesmerized, staring straight ahead. His gaze fell on Smee, who was moving through the crowd and parting its sides — and then he saw _her_. Emma's long blonde hair was arranged up, and she was wearing a long, white dress that covered her shoulders. However, the front of the dress was low cut in a V below her breasts, showing a considerable amount of cleavage. The dress was form-fitting, clinging to her waist and hips before flowing out loosely at the bottom.

Killian moved towards her, his blue eyes running over her body to take in this sight of his Emma. He reached her and took her hand in his, leaning down to kiss it. "Emma, you're so beautiful," he managed to rasp out, equally mesmerized like his crew and unable to take his eyes off her.

"Thank you, Killian." She smiled before moving in to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head so he could kiss her tempting lips instead. Emma smiled against his lips as they kissed, pulling away to gasp when she saw the land they were approaching. Her eyes filled with wonder, unable to find words to describe the beauty of Pixie Hollow. The sky was lit up with the most breathtaking stars and flickering lights; purple trees surrounded a large tree with a long wooden bridge next to it.

Killian watched Emma viewing Pixie Hollow for the first time, enjoying her astonishment and awe at seeing the land's beauty. He never thought there would be a sight more beautiful than Pixie Hollow, but his blue gaze, set on Emma, had found it. Emma tore her gaze away from the hollow to see Killian's eyes looking at her with worship, making her forget about the beauty of the hollow. She reached up to cup his face and kiss him softly on the lips, needing him to feel her love for him.

Right then, a bright flickering light appeared in the corner of Emma's vision, startling her. "Hello, Tink," Killian said, turning to the small light near them. The light grew brighter, almost blinding Emma, before she opened her eyes to see a beautiful girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes staring at Killian. She was wearing a short, green dress without any straps, her wings white as snow.

"Killian," she replied, her brown eyes set on his face. She studied him for a long period of time before her eyes moved over to the girl in his arms.

"Tinkerbell, this is Emma Swan. Emma, this is my friend, Tinkerbell," he introduced them. Tinkerbell's eyes flew to Killian when he used the word "friend." "Is there somewhere the three of us can go talk — somewhere more private?" he asked, not wanting to have this conversation in front of his crew.

"Fine—" Tinkerbell replied. A bright light then blinded Emma as she clung to Killian, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that the three of them were standing in the hollow under a purple tree. "Talk."

"The last time that I came here, I know that I caused you some trouble and that I hurt you — and I'm sorry for all of it," Killian apologized to the blonde pixie. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope that you can."

Her brown eyes narrowed. "_Some_ trouble?! I was almost banned from Pixie's Hollow because you tried to steal all of our pixie dust! I suppose you are here for more — but you aren't getting it!"' she exclaimed, hurt. She watched Killian take a deep breath.

"It _was_ my original plan—" he confessed, which caused Tinkerbell's face to contort with rage and hurt, "—but I no longer seek it, nor do I need it," he added. Seeing disbelief in her eyes, he hurriedly continued, "I'm here to ask for your forgiveness — I'm a different man." Killian looked away from her to Emma, taking her hand in his and smiling at her. "You were right — I wasn't broken, and love could fill my emptiness and rage." He touched Emma's cheek with his thumb, caressing her soft skin as a small loving smile crossed his lips.

"You love her," Tinkerbelle whispered, staring at the beautiful blonde girl — Killian was looking at this Emma the way she had always dreamed he would look at her. There was no denying that a part of Tinkerbell was angry and jealous — she had hoped he would see her as more than a friend and a pixie to acquire fairy dust from — but honestly, she was happy for Killian. There seemed to be an aura of magic around the girl, which now surrounded Killian as well. She could also see he wasn't lying when he said he wasn't the same man who had returned last time. "It's nice to meet you, Emma," she finally addressed Emma.

Emma looked over at her, smiling, "It's nice to meet you too, Tinkerbell," she said, wrapping her arm around Killian's.

"What are you?" Tinkerbell asked, tilting her head and trying to figure it out.

"Tink!" Killian said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm being serious," she told him, glancing over at him. "She has a magical aura, and it's very beautiful — like her."

"I'm human," Emma replied, pausing, "but I felt magic running through me and Killian earlier, when I kissed him." She was careful to leave out the exact details of what else they were doing at the time. "I never had that happen to me before."

"Hmm, I'll have to see what I can find out for you, but I need some pixie dust to figure it out," Tinkerbell said, scrutinizing Emma once more. She wasn't ready to trust Killian around pixie dust just yet. "How long are you staying in Neverland?" she asked them.

"We are only staying for a day or two — Prince James and Princess Snow White will want to see their daughter soon," he answered, his reply causing Tinkerbell's eyes to widen.

"You fell in love with Prince Charming and Snow White's _daughter_? A _princess_?" she exclaimed, surprised by this news. "You always have been great at getting yourself into trouble," she giggled.

"You know me, Tink — I can't help myself," he grinned, pinching Emma on her behind.

"Killian!" She jumped, hitting him on the chest as he chuckled, clearly amused. "Sorry — pirates have no manners," Emma added, smiling at Tinkerbell. Killian just smirked.

"I like her," Tinkerbell grinned. She had the blonde princess to thank for reviving the Killian she considered her friend.

"There _is_ one small thing you could help me with…" Killian began, watching the pixie narrow her eyes. "It's not pixie dust, so calm down! When I first came to Neverland as a child, I gave you something for safe keeping, something which I couldn't bear to look at. But now…I was hoping to get it back from you."

Tinkerbell's eyes grew large — she couldn't believe what he was asking, especially after the way he had been at the time of his last visit. "You want it back?" she had to ask, still unable to believe it. After all, she had been holding onto it for over three hundred years.

"Yes," he replied simply, nodding at her when she looked over at Emma.

"Okay." She smiled, touching her glowing hand to her chest. A gold necklace appeared around her neck, with something dangling from the bottom. She pulled it over her head and placed the necklace in Killian's hand.

"Thank you, Tink," Killian smiled at her, closing his hand around it. "By the way, how angry are the pixies with me? Do you think I could show Emma the view from Pixie's Bridge?" he asked, raising a brow.

Tinkerbell stared at him. "All of the pixies are on Celebration Island, celebrating the first night of spring. I'm still banned from all celebrations since your last visit, but it should be okay — I will keep watch to be safe." She nodded at him.

"Killian, maybe we should go back to Pirate's Cove if you're not safe here." Emma frowned while Killian pulled her through the colorful hollow, lit up by bright stars.

"The pixies are much like pirates — they party all night long. It will be fine, lass." He winked as they walked past the huge tree in the middle of the hollow.

"Were you and Tinkerbell ever…more than friends?" Emma had to ask him, able to see that Tinkerbell was in love with Killian.

"There's no need to be jealous, Emma — Tink and I have only ever been friends," he smiled. They reached the bridge and walked to its middle, looking out at the water. They were able to see reflections of the stars on it.

"It's incredible," Emma whispered, leaning on the railing of the bridge and taking in all the beauty.

"Aye, it's been more incredible when all of the pixies are here — but alas, that's not possible, since I'm not welcome here." Killian looked over at her. "Emma, I've committed heinous and detestable deeds, actions which would keep you up at night if you knew of them," he confessed. Emma turned to look at him, leaning in closer.

"If you are trying to scare me off, you are wasting your time." Emma let out a sigh, hoping that they were not taking a few steps backward in their relationship.

Killian chuckled before leaning in to kiss her softly. "Trust me when I say that that's the _last_ thing I want to happen — especially after today." His eyes darkened with desire. "I will never lie to you or pretend to be someone I'm not — but I'm the type of man who fights for what he wants…" he paused, "…even if it's something I know I don't deserve. I wanted you from the moment I saw you in the woods — you were magnificent, defending yourself with more courage than most men I've fought."

"My dad taught me how to defend myself at a young age, and it's a good thing that he did. I've had to punch a few princes when they couldn't take no for an answer — which is another reason why I've never been interested in them," Emma grinned. Killian couldn't help but smile when he imagined her punching princes.

"You're a violent lass — I love it." He chuckled when Emma shrugged, smiling at him. "I want to show you something." He held out his closed hand, opening it to show her the chain Tinkerbell had given him, the end of which had a gold ring with a large princess-cut ruby in the center and diamonds around it. "This ring belonged to my mother — I couldn't stand to look at it, so I had Tink look after it until I could. My father found it in a true chest during his first run as a Captain, and he gave it to my mother."

"It's beautiful." Emma reached out to touch the ring in his hand, her heart racing as she tried to get the courage to say what she wanted to ask. _Just say it_, Emma's thoughts screamed at her.

"I've been stuck in a long life, only feeling rage and emptiness, until you came along. There are many people who would seek to keep us apart, but I won't let them," Killian said, putting his free hand on her cheek.

"I won't let them either, Killian." Emma smiled, taking a deep breath. "I know a way we can stop that from happening." Killian raised a brow, waiting for her to continue. "My parents can't keep us apart —- if we are married. They will have to accept the fact that you are my husband," she said softly, looking down at the wooden rail. She was very scared, afraid that he would laugh at her. Emma felt his hand move under her chin and pull it upward. Surprisingly, there was a huge smile on Killian's face.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" he asked, amused and trying to grasp the fact that a _princess_ was proposing to him. Never in his life did he ever expect a woman, let alone a princess, to ask him to marry her. Marriage was something that Killian had never considered for himself, but now he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Emma Swan would truly be his and only his if he said yes, and that was what he wanted more than anything.

Emma bit her lip. "I…I…" she stuttered for a moment. "I—I guess I am. It's just…I'm not sure if my father will let me leave with you if he has a choice." She saw a neutral expression on Killian's face as he stared at her, and then humiliation hit her. "Never mind — we'll just deal with it when and if that happens — and let's forget _this_ ever happened." She pulled out of his grasp and began to walk back towards Tinkerbell.

"Hold it right there, princess!" he exclaimed, but she didn't stop. "SWAN!" he yelled, which made her spin around. _She just can't ask me something like that and then walk away!_ he thought, unsure of why he was so angry about it — but he just knew that he was.

"Are you trying to get caught?! Let's just go back to your ship," Emma hissed in a hushed tone, putting her finger up to her lips in an effort to shush him.

Killian advanced towards her, shaking his head. "You just can't propose to a bloke and then walk away before he can even give you an answer." He tsked, shaking a finger at her.

"I didn't do that — I took it back." Emma crossed her arms over her chest, starting to get angry that he wouldn't forget about it.

"That's even worse." Killian shook his head. "A bloke would get stoned for doing such a thing to a lady — it's not fair that a lass can get away with it," he pointed out, stopping right in front of her with a smirk on his face.

Emma scoffed, frustrated and embarrassed. "Fine! What do you want me to do, Killian?" she asked in a low voice, not wanting Tinkerbell to overhear their conversation.

"I _want _you to ask me again — _and,_" he said, leaning closer to her, "wait for me to give you an answer, love." He smirked at her.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine," she huffed, pursing her lips together and tapping her fingers across the top of her arms, which were crossed over her chest. "Do you want to marry me?" She rushed the words out, wanting this conversation to be over. Emma was angry with him, but it was mostly at herself for even thinking this idea and for betraying Lancelot because of it. She was only doing this so her father couldn't separate them, she reminded herself, because it was way too soon to propose marriage.

Killian leaned in closer, an unreadable expression on his face as he stared into her eyes. "Yes," he answered. Emma's jaw dropped, an utterly stunned look reaching her eyes. Killian grinned at her. "Don't look so surprised, love. I won't let anyone separate us, so let's get married," he said, tracing her jawline with his fingers. "I've never proposed to anyone or asked anyone to marry me, but I'm pretty sure the person doing the asking should be expecting a yes." He chuckled.

"Really?" Emma asked, still in shock. He had actually said yes. She was going to marry Killian, something she never expected to do after losing Graham.

"Did I ever tell you that Smee is an ordained minister? We needed a man to be able to give last rites to the men who were going to walk the plank — we're not savages, you know," he grinned. A moment later, Tinkerbell and Smee appeared in a bright flash on the bridge.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear," Tinkerbell smiled, pulling out a bouquet of blue orchids, blue thistle, white gerbera daisies, and hydrangea before handing them to Emma.

"They're beautiful, thank you." Emma smiled, taking it from the pixie before turning to Killian.

"What kind of ceremony would you like?" Smee asked, not wanting to anger or upset his captain.

"Short," Emma and Killian replied in unison, making them turn and grin at each other.

"Do you, Princess Emma Swan, take this man, Captain Killian Jones, to be your husband?" Smee asked as Emma turned to face Killian and they took each other's hands.

"I do," Emma smiled, looking into Killian's eyes and feeling like she was dreaming.

"Do you, Captain Killian Jones, take this woman, Princess Emma Swan, to be your wife?" Smee asked his captain, a part of him wondering if he would go through with it.

"I do," he grinned, slipping his mother's ring on Emma's ring finger. Killian's arms then moved to encircle Emma's waist and tug her body up against his, Emma's arms wrapping around his neck. "Can I kiss her yet?" He looked over at Smee, impatience flickering in his eyes. He wanted to get to the best part — and then get on with the honeymoon. After all, he had been with many married women, but none of them were ever married to him. And if any man dared to touch his Emma, he would torture them for days before granting them the privilege of death.

"I now pronounce you man and wife — you may now kiss…" Smee started to say, but Killian's lips crashed onto Emma's, his hands moving to her bottom before he could finish. "…the bride," he added as he and Tinkerbell watched the couple kiss passionately.

Fireworks exploded in the sky from Celebration Island, surprising Smee. "Pixies have good timing," Tinkerbell grinned, her wing fluttering with happiness for her friend.

Killian and Emma pulled apart, resting their foreheads together before Killian picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Sorry to run, but I've got a marriage to consummate." Killian grinned, the pixie rolling her eyes at his excuse.

"Meet us on the beach tomorrow for lunch?" Emma asked the smiling Tinkerbell. She was feeling anxious like Killian to get back to their room, but she couldn't be rude.

"I'd love to!" Tinkerbell exclaimed. A bright light enveloped the three of them, and they all were back on the_ Jolly Roger._ "I'll see you two tomorrow," she said before disappearing in a bright flash.

All of the men sat on the deck, drinking rum and staring at their Captain carrying the blonde, Smee standing next to the couple. "Men, raise your drinks in toast to our Captain and his wife," Smee announced to the crew, who froze and stared at Captain Jones in shock.

"I don't have all night." Killian rolled his eyes, taking the flask of rum Smee handed him. "Let's all toast to my beautiful wife, Princess Emma Swan." He held up his flask as Smee handed one to Emma.

"She's a princess!" the men quietly exclaimed in shock before recovering their composure and holding up their drinks. "To our captain's wife, the Princess Emma!" they yelled out, everyone taking a drink as they all tried to process that their captain was now _married_ — and to a _princess_.

Emma leaned in to whisper in Killian's ear. "I guess I now have to change my stance on how I feel about princes — god, I want you," she moaned, nipping on his earlobe. He let out a soft groan and then grinned, remembering he was now a captain _and_ a prince.

"If anyone disturbs us, I will kill you," Killian growled out, carrying his wife off towards his cabin. _My wife_, he thought, surprised at how much the idea excited him instead of terrifying him like it always had before. Emma's hands were running up and down his chest, her fingernails scratching his skin gently. "Darling, if you don't stop that, I might have to take you in this very hallway." He felt his need for her starting to break him.

"I don't care — I _need_ you, Killian," Emma whimpered, biting her lip as she unbuttoned his vest. She had always been shy when it came to sex, but her desire for him was all-consuming.

"Bloody hell," he cursed out, taking deep breaths to restrain himself from taking her right there on the spot. No girl or woman had ever ignited his lust like the blonde princess in his arms — a princess who was now his wife. "You are MINE, Emma — you are my _wife_," he growled, throwing the door to their cabin open and then quickly shutting the door behind them before he locked it.

Killian put Emma down on the ground, but she quickly pushed him up against the door and tore his black shirt in two, her green eyes filled with want and hunger. His lips crashed onto hers desperately, his hands holding her cheeks as he walked her backwards towards the desk in the cabin. He would make love to her in bed later, but now he needed to claim her fast and hard. Once they reached the desk, his hands moved to her long white dress and pushed it up her hips. He was ready to rip off her undergarment, but he found none.

He had thought his all-consuming lust for Emma couldn't get any stronger, but alas, he had been _very_ wrong. Killian tore his lips away from hers while sitting her on the desk, Emma releasing a moan of protest. "You didn't wear any undergarments at our wedding." His voice was dripping with lust, his chest heaving from the deep breaths he was taking. He was scared he might hurt her, because he had never been so aroused before in his life.

Emma leaned in closer to him, her hands reaching for the laces on his pants. "I didn't," she admitted, biting her lip. She was unable to take her eyes off his; they were filled with so much raw lust that it made her shiver. "All I've been able to think about since we left that cave…is how it feels to have you inside me." Her voice was a contradiction, filled with such innocence when her eyes were devouring him with lust. All the while, her hands untied the laces on his pants.

Killian let a raw primal growl before he threw himself at her, pushing down his pants and thrusting inside her instantly. A loud cry of pleasure left Emma, and the sound echoed throughout the whole ship as he began to set a brutal pace, unable to control his need for her. Earlier this afternoon, he let her set the pace at first — but not tonight. He had been holding back his burning need for her for too long, and now he couldn't stop it.

Emma had never considered herself to be a screamer in bed, but the loud sobs of pleasure leaving her said differently. She didn't care that the whole crew could hear them or the sound of the desk ramming into the wall. All that mattered was the blinding pleasure of Killian's thrusts, and Emma's hips met his punishing pace as her fingers dug into the desk and she stared up at him. "_Kil_-lian!" she cried out, throwing her head back when he changed the angle of his thrusts. He was hitting just the right spot, his right hand moving in between her legs to rub her clit with his fingers. She let out a loud cry as she climaxed, which caused Killian to increase the force and speed of his thrusts. He was desperate to watch her be overcome by pleasure.

"Look at me, Emma," he grunted out, looking down to watch her raise her head off the desk. "Whom do you belong to?" he asked in between thrusts, not taking his eyes off her. The image of Emma lying on his desk, with her white wedding dress bunched up around her as he took her roughly, only increased the intensity of his blinding thirst for her.

"You—" she moaned out, "—my husband!" Her voice was raw with need. Seeing the magnitude of his pleasure and conceit at her admission and upon hearing her call him her husband — combined with his thrusts — made her come undone once again.

"Emma," Killian cried out, unable to hold back as he spilled his seed inside her. He then lowered his body to hers, his sated blue eyes staring at her in awe before worry flashed in them. "Did I hurt you, love?" he asked, swallowing hard as he studied her face to see if she was in pain.

Emma's green eyes shined up at him with love and reverence. "More," she whispered, a lazy smirk on her lips. Killian chuckled, running his thumb over her lips. Her lips closed around it, sucking it as her tongue licked it.

A groan left him, and then a smirk crossed his lips. "Oh, greedy — I love it," he murmured. Emma only grinned before pulling him into a passionate kiss.


	11. Everytime we touch

**Chapter 11**

**AN: I own nothing****. I have to thank Natalie for her amazing job in editing and reworking part of this chapter for me. You are the best! This chapter is named after Cascada's "Everytime we touch". Thank you to everyone, who has reviewed, follows my story or added it as a favorite. **

"What do you say we move over to the bed, love?" Killian raised an eyebrow, pulling Emma off the desk. She tried to stand on her legs, but they wobbled slightly, so Killian supported her body by leaning it against his own. "As lovely as you look in that dress, I want it off you," he growled, swiftly pulling the dress up over her head. His blue eyes ran over her exquisite form, followed quickly by his fingertips — he wanted to memorize and explore every inch of it. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, still unable to believe that she was truly his.

"You're overdressed, Killian." Emma had finally found her voice, removing her own shoes and the remnants of his shirt before bending down to help him take off his boots. She looked up at him as she pulled a boot off one foot and threw it behind her before moving to the next one.

Killian swallowed hard, watching Princess Emma — his wife — on her knees in front of him and taking off his boots. She took off his other boot and threw it behind her as well before reaching up to pull his pants completely down and off his legs. He stepped out of his pants just as Emma slowly stroked him with her hands before standing up, a soft groan leaving his lips at the feeling.

She leaned her head down to place gentle kisses on his abdomen and chest, her lips gently sucking on his nipples as her tongue licked them. Her eyes were set on his as they fluttered closed, his hands moving into her silky, long hair which was now loose after their frantic coupling on his desk. He had fantasized about their lovemaking many times since he had met her, but his dreams couldn't compare to the real thing. "Emma!" he gasped out when Emma began to nip and suck along the skin on his collarbone and his neck before leaving searing kisses along his jaw as well.

Emma continued to keep her eyes locked on his, the look of raw lust and rapture in his eyes making her moan. A loud moan escaped Killian as well upon hearing hers, his fingers digging further into her hair as she kissed along his shoulders. Releasing herself from his embrace earned Emma a groan of protest from Killian, but she only gave him a smirk before walking behind him and leaving a trail of burning kisses across his shoulder blades. Her hands longingly traced every muscle on his back and every inch of his upper torso as she circled him, reaching out to place his hands on her waist before resting her hands on his heaving chest once more. Killian's gaze followed her every move, fascinated and aroused by her soft touch, her beauty, and the intense desire in her eyes.

Running her fingers through his hair, Emma met his mouth in a passionate kiss, pressing her curves fully against him as his head bent down to meet her own. His arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her closer to him and eliciting moans of pleasure from both of them as the kiss deepened and lengthened until there was no room left between them or their skin. The feel of their united bodies, combined with the lustful look in Killian's eyes, had Emma clenching her thighs together in an attempt to soothe her furious arousal. After they broke the kiss apart, their lungs desperate for air, they eagerly resumed their mouths' joined connection again and again, only pausing occasionally for breath.

Meanwhile, Killian's hands had begun to explore Emma's body as well, fondling her behind and running up over her back before resting on her shoulders. He lowered his mouth from hers and gave her a mischievous look before whispering in her ear, "My turn." He then began to softly kiss her jawline, moving to devour her neck with his mouth before stopping to suck on her pulse point. Emma cried out as Killian continued to kiss and nibble along her shoulders, smirking to himself as he recalled that he had once wanted to do this very thing when he first saw her. Emma entangled her fingers further in his hair as his head lowered down to her chest, which was rising and falling rapidly from excitement.

Killian raised his head and smoldered at her before cupping her breasts in his hands, caressing them admiringly with his fingers. "Bloody hell," he whispered, his blue eyes staring down at them in awe. Emma smiled and then gasped as he began to kiss and lick each one thoroughly, his lips brushing against her taut nipples and pausing to suck on them. She arched her back in encouragement, her hands lowering to cover his and hold them in place. When Killian finished his ministrations, there was a satisfied smile on his face as he continued to kiss downward, reaching her abdomen. He stopped suddenly to look up at her, her green eyes also flickering with lust and mischief when he licked his teeth and bottom lip seductively.

He led her by the hand to sit down at the head of the bed, putting her legs over his shoulders as he gave her a dazzling smirk. "I've been dreaming about this, Emma — the thought kept me up _many_ nights at the castle, wondering how you would look…taste…smell — and I warn you, my lass: I will not stop until I've had my fill." His blue eyes dilated from hunger and want before lowering his head in between her legs.

Emma's breath caught her lungs upon hearing his words and at the skill of his mouth pleasuring her. Emma looked down at him to see his eyes blazing with a combination of pure lust and love, his mouth and tongue working her expertly. Once his hand joined them, Emma's hands made their way back to thread through his dark hair. Her head leaned back on the pillow, and it wasn't long until she let a sob of pleasure, her orgasm washing over her.

Killian let out a soft groan when she softly tugged his hair and tried to pull him up to her, but he refused. He wanted to spend hours between Emma's legs and taste her until she could barely think straight. "Please…Killian…" he heard Emma moaning out, her fingers digging deeper into his hair.

Emma felt another climax quickly approaching, and looking down at Killian's smoldering gaze pushed her over the edge once more. She threw her head back farther, unable to stay still as Killian's talented mouth and fingers continued to pleasure her at the same time. She began to lose count of how many times she had climaxed, tears of pleasure running ceaselessly down her cheeks. "Killian — I need you inside me," she cried out, tugging again at his hair desperately.

His blue eyes looked up at her and took in the sight of Emma's rising chest, tears of ecstasy running down her cheeks. His body was fully in agreement with his princess's pleas, so he began to kiss his way up her stomach and the valley between her breasts, eager to brush his lips over them once more. When his lips met hers, there was a sated look in Emma's eyes from all of the unrelenting pleasure his mouth had brought her. "You're magnificent," Killian murmured against her lips.

He slid inside of her very slowly, making Emma cry out in relief. Killian joined her sigh with a soft groan of his own. "Emma," he rasped when her eyes fluttered closed, his call making them snap open. "I'll never let us be parted — never. I love you," he told her before pulling out of her and then easing back inside of her just as slowly. His blue eyes were full of love and devotion, his thrusts continuing to be slow and pleasurable enough to make Emma cry out.

Emma moaned, her hips meeting his as he gently thrust, but she decided to stun him by rolling their bodies over. She ran her hands up his chest as she adjusted her position and rode him slowly, looking down at him lovingly. "Never — we belong together. I love you, Killian," she whispered as he sat up to kiss her while meeting her thrusts, his hands firmly holding her hips.

Killian moaned into her mouth when he felt magic emerging from Emma and working its way through his body. The magic was ten times stronger than before — he felt complete ecstasy, completion, and peace, feelings so overwhelming and powerful that they almost brought tears to his eyes.

He pulled away from the breathtaking kiss so he could look at her more. She looked so beautiful moving on top of him, and for more than one moment he wondered if she could truly be real. _This magnificent lass not only loves me_, _but she also is my wife,_ he thought, awestruck as he felt the magic growing stronger by the second. He could tell by the love, amazement, and rapture in her gaze that she could feel the magic just as strongly.

Killian moved in again to pull her into another kiss, desperate to touch her alluring lips and taste her mouth. It wasn't long before he could see that Emma was very close to her peak, so he moved his right hand down to where they were joined, his fingers finding her bundle of nerves. His touch pushed her over the edge, and when she contracted around him, he watched her mouth open in a silent cry, throwing her head back slightly and unknowingly increasing the thick magic between them.

He rolled them over once her body stopped pulsing around him, purposely holding back his own release in order to continue worshipping Emma's body with a slow aching passion that even he didn't know he was capable of.

Wrapping her hands around his neck, Emma forced herself to keep her eyes open so she could watch Killian's face as he made love to her, but she was not sure how much longer she could. The magic flowing between them had her feeling like she might pass out — it was so strong and beautiful and intoxicating. "Killian…" she whispered, feeling the intensity of utter euphoria and pure magic flood her senses in a tidal wave.

Killian kept his eyes on her face, his climax hitting him at the same time as hers did. He had never felt anything like this never before, watching a strong magical gust of wind surround them and blow outwardly throughout the room when he thrust one final time. He placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips and watched her eyes close as he kissed her face and then made his way down her neck.

Emma's eyes started to flutter open upon feeling Killian's lips trailing down her shoulders. "Mm, Killian…" She sighed happily, but she was uncertain if she could move at all. Exhaustion had set in after all these hours of making love to Killian; her limbs now felt weak and her eyes were unable to stay open. "I want to stay awake but I can't…" she whispered before falling asleep in his warm embrace, his arms holding her body tightly to him.

**A few hours later**

"Emma, love," Killian whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek softly as he watched her eyes flutter open. "We have to meet Tinkerbell in an hour or two," his voice softly called out to her, a grin spreading across his face on seeing her yawn.

"Mm, last night was amazing." Emma sighed, a lazy smile on her lips. "I think magic burst out from us, but I was a bit delirious from pleasure at the time to be completely sure of that."

"You weren't imagining anything, lass — it was the strongest magic I've ever felt or seen." There was a look of amazement in his eyes, quickly followed by a smug smirk on his lips. His blue eyes glowed heatedly at her. "I love making you delirious," he purred out, running his fingers down her shoulder to her waist.

"I'm looking forward to more of that later." Emma smiled before seriousness filled her eyes. "Do you ever miss living in Neverland? It's really beautiful, and Tinkerbell is here," she asked, curious about the many years he had lived here.

"The first time I came here, I had just lost both of my parents, so my mood was…very dark. Tink was the first person I met here, and I don't know what I would have done without her," Killian shared, knowing that Emma wanted to learn more about him. However, it still hurt to talk about it. "She introduced me to a group of boys, who were all orphans just like me."

"You were a lost boy?" Emma asked him, her green eyes growing wide. "My mother told me stories about how she dreamed about joining the lost boys in Neverland after my grandpa died, leaving her with alone with that _evil bitch_ of a queen." Emma voice lowered when she spoke of the one woman she wanted dead. She took a deep calming breath before she continued, "We could go visit your friends while we're here." Her fingers were tracing small circles on his chest before he put his hand over hers, a small smile on his lips.

"Darling, I can guarantee that the boys will be much less forgiving than Tink." Killian let out a sigh. "They don't take kindly to one of their own leaving the gang, and I haven't been welcome there since I left the first time to grow up. Some things just can't be fixed, Emma," he explained to her, changing the subject. "I was hoping we could bathe in our mountain cavern before we go meet Tink," he suggested.

"That sounds splendid — but I'm not sure I can get up yet," Emma admitted, getting an even smugger look from him. "Stop looking so…conceited!" She hit him on the chest, which made Killian chuckle.

"I'll help you, love." He smiled, getting out of bed and packing clean clothes for him and Emma in a satchel before he started to get dressed. He could feel Emma's gaze on his naked body, watching his movements. "See something you like, Swan?" he teased her, winking as he laced his pants up.

"Oh, I do — and it's 'Jones' now, not 'Swan,'" Emma smirked, watching his eyes become clouded by lust on hearing this reminder that she belonged fully to him. Only wearing his leather pants, he stopped dressing to walk over to her. He sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Well, Mrs. Jones, let's go take a bath, shall we?" he whispered, forcing down his growing need for the radiant blonde snuggling against his bare chest.

**The Evil Queen's castle**

Regina stood in front of a mirror and intoned, "Show me Princess Emma." She always ordered her magic mirror to do this, an evil smirk on her lips as she stared into it — it always made her day to watch the young princess crying her eyes out and living in misery. She hadn't done it in a while and unsurprisingly, she had found that she missed it.

"I'm sorry, my queen, but I cannot locate her," the magic mirror replied, receiving a look of fury from his queen, "so she must be in another realm." He was glad — for the first time in a long time — that he was no longer human, so she couldn't physically hurt him.

A loud knock on the door of her bed chamber echoed throughout the room. "Come in!" she hissed, ready to take her angry out on whoever was on the other side of her door. The door opened to reveal one of her guards escorting in a guard from Charming's kingdom. "Oh, you brought me a present!" she purred out, quite in the mood to torture someone.

"This guard showed up at our castle — he has news about Princess Emma," her guard said, pushing the man from Charming's kingdom inside the room. "Tell her!" he ordered, shaking the man by the shoulder and making him hiss in pain.

"The Charmings had a visitor in their kingdom — a man who took great interest in Princess Emma," the guard explained, watching the Evil Queen smirk as she walked over towards him.

"Who is this visitor? And what interest did he have in her?" Regina questioned him, hoping that it would lead her to finding out where the young princess had run off to.

"Captain Hook," he replied, watching the Queen's face light up with excitement. "Princess Emma has a soft spot for low-lifes, so naturally she liked the captain. And it seems the captain returns her feelings — the bastard tried to kill me for insulting her."

"Tried?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow at the guard. She knew that Captain Hook could have easily killed the guard in front of her in the blink of an eye.

"Princess Snow asked him not to kill me, so he stopped. He did stab me in the shoulder, though, when I tried to kill him," the guard explained, trying to figure out what the Evil Queen thought about this news.

"Mm, it appears that Princess Emma has moved on from her dead fiancé — well, I guess I'm going to have to be more…_creative_ this time," she beamed, excited about finding a new way to crush Emma's heart. "You will go back to your former kingdom — and grovel if need be — in order to regain Prince James and Snow White's favor and forgiveness. You will report back to me weekly — and immediately when something major happens. If you betray me, you will not live to regret it. Am we clear?" she threatened, grabbing him roughly by the front of his shirt.

"Yes, my queen," he quickly agreed, not wanting to anger her further.

**The gardens at Charming's Castle**

Sir Lancelot stood in the rose garden, staring at the white roses. His fingers brushed over a flower, and a small smile formed on his lips. Memories of Guinevere washed over him as he looked at her favorite flower; he wished things could have been different.

"White roses are one of my favorites too," he heard Snow say as she walked up behind him. He turned, ready to bow, but Snow stopped him. "Please, there is no need to bow. I was hoping that I could talk to you about my daughter. Is she happy?" she asked him.

"She is." Lancelot nodded at her. "I can assure you that Captain Jones will make certain that Princess Emma is happy and well cared for."

"I want to thank you for taking Emma to Captain Jones," Snow began, stunning the knight in front of her with her words. "My daughter has been dying slowly, more and more every day, until he came along. There comes a time when a parent needs to let a child go, no matter how much it hurts."

"You are an amazing mother, Princess Snow." He smiled, and then looked back at the flower. "I'm sure Princess Emma will be home soon."

"Thank you, Lancelot. I better go find James," Snow replied, walking off to find her husband.

**Neverland - The mountain cavern**

"Stop it, Killian!" Emma giggled as Killian's hands snaked around her front from behind and tried to pull up the hem of the shirt she had just put on. He quickly abandoned this course of action and wrapped his arms around her waist instead, moving her hair to the side so he could kiss his way up her neck. "We are going to be late!" she exclaimed, trying to wiggle away from him while holding back a moan.

"Mm, keep moving like that, and I'll have to have my wicked way with you again," he said in between kisses. "You're bloody addictive, Emma," he breathed into her ear.

"I know the feeling," Emma replied, feeling him smirk against her cheek, "but Tink is your friend and you _owe_ her — I want to get to know her, Killian." She heard him let out a loud sigh before he pulled away from her.

"You're bloody right," he said, moving away from her to pick up their satchel. Taking her hand in his, he led her out of the cavern. Killian wanted to spend time with his old friend, but whenever he was alone with Emma, his hunger for her left him powerless and relentless. Never in his very long life had he imagined he would find a girl who not only eased his pain but also loved him and heightened his own feelings with an intensity even his rage couldn't even compete with.

"Killian, Emma!" Tinkerbell exclaimed, waving to them and smiling when they reached the beach, holding hands. "I haven't had a picnic since you left Neverland the first time, Killian." Her brown eyes were glowing with excitement, looking down at the picnic basket and blanket Killian's crew had set up.

"I'm really happy that you could join us." Emma smiled, walking over to the blanket with Killian and sitting down on it.

Killian sat down behind her, wrapping his legs around her hips and pulling her back to rest against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Tink and I had picnics alone and sometimes with all the lost boys — poor Tinkerbell was surrounded by a group of savages with no table manners at all," he laughed, remembering all of the food fights and belching during those picnics.

"I can only imagine," Emma joined in, laughing along with Killian while Tinkerbell scrunched up her nose.

"I would come back to Pixie Island completely covered in food," Tinkerbell huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head. "Killian and I had more civilized picnics together." She smiled, reaching into the picnic basket and pulling out fruit. "You have blueberries, my favorite!" She popped one into her mouth.

"Do you think there is a chance the lost boys would see Killian?" Emma asked the pixie, wanting him to make up with his old friends.

"I told you it's a lost cause, love. They aren't fond of any adults, since most of them were abandoned by their parents." He placed a kiss on her temple as he ran a hand through her soft hair, trying to silently show her how much he appreciated her wanting to help him.

Tinkerbell couldn't help but smile at seeing the love and happiness in Killian's eyes. The last time he came back to Neverland, he was filled with so much rage his eyes were nearly black, and she hadn't seen any sign of the friend and boy she had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Captain Jones!" Smee called out, running down the beach towards him. "A few of the men decided to go to the Mermaid's Lagoon — I tried to stop them, but they knocked me out." He stopped in front of Killian, breathing heavily. A bleeding gash was visible on his forehead.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, angry with his men. "I'll be back, ladies," he said, getting up from the blanket. Emma stood up with him. "No, Emma — the mermaids can be very dangerous. Please stay here with Tink."

Emma frowned, putting her hands on his chest and leaning in close to him. "I can't lose you," she whispered, looking up at him and biting her lip.

"You won't, lass," he replied, kissing her softly on the lips. "I'll be back soon." He tried to move away, but Emma stopped him.

"You will come back to me — I refuse to allow anyone to hurt you," Emma ordered him, making him grin.

"Of course, dear," he winked at her. She then let him go, watching him walk off with Smee.

"Killian is too smart to let the mermaids trick him," Tinkerbell called out to her, getting Emma's attention away from Killian running down the beach with Smee. "The mermaids pray on a man's weakness for women and loneliness. Killian has you, so he will be safe. Please, come sit down and eat with me." She patted the blanket.

Emma complied as Tinkerbell handed her a strawberry. "I'm sorry — it's just I already lost one man that I loved, so I wouldn't survive losing another," she shared with the pixie. Seeing curiosity in her eyes, she explained, "His name was Graham. I met him in the woods one day — and the moment we saw each other, I knew he was the one I would marry. We spent a year together before the Evil Queen ripped out his heart, crushing it in front of me on our wedding day." Emma closed her eyes, and tears fell down her cheeks as she relived the memory.

Tinkerbell felt her eyes well up with tears. "I know what it did to Killian, watching his mother die in that way in front of him. I can't imagine someone doing that to you on your wedding day," she sympathized. "I'm so glad you and Killian found each other and found happiness."

"Me too," Emma replied, opening her eyes. "But I'm worried that the Evil Queen will try to do the same thing to him to hurt me and my parents. I was hoping…that _you_ could help me to keep him safe?"

"I will help any way that I can," she replied, unsure of how she could do that.

"I want to make sure that Killian's heart can't be taken out of his chest," she said to Tinkerbell. "Do you know of a way to make that possible?" she asked quietly.

Tinkerbell stared at her for a few moments before answering, "If two people truly love each other, I could bind their hearts together." A look of confusion in Emma's green eyes prompted her to explain. "Your heart would have to be taken in order for his to be removed from his chest, but it would require pixie dust — and I've been banned on giving any to Killian." She frowned, but then leaned in to whisper, "But I wouldn't be giving it to him if I used it on you to protect him."

Emma threw her arms around the fairy and hugged her tightly. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Thank you! I couldn't stand to see another man I love killed because he cared about me," she whispered, relief rushing through her after knowing she would be able to somehow protect Killian. "Promise me that if something happens to me, you'll take care of Killian."

"Emma!" Tinkerbell said, pulling away from their hug to look at the girl. "Killian won't survive losing you, Emma — his soul was almost completely gone before he met you, and now you've brought happiness and love back to him. I hoped that he would have it again, but I never thought he would let it happen._ You_ promise _me_ to take care of yourself, and I will get you what you need."

"I promise." Emma nodded, knowing that what Tink asked meant avoiding the Evil Queen at all costs. She still wanted to get revenge on her for Graham's murder, but it was obvious she would have to hold off that mission for the time being.

"Great! I'll be right back," Tinkerbell grinned before she turned into a bright light and disappeared. She reappeared a few moments later with a small bag in her hand, which she opened to reveal beautiful and bright small, white stars. "Close your eyes," she ordered Emma. A moment later, Emma felt the warm tingling of magic running through her, slowly working its way through her body and settling on her heart. "All right, you can open them now."

Emma looked at the pixie in front of her. She was studying Emma very closely, but Emma couldn't read what she was thinking. The sound of Killian's voice took her from her thoughts.

"The only bloody reason I saved you is because you're the best cook we have on the ship — but if you repeat this idiocy, I'll let the mermaids eat you next time," he yelled at one of the crewmen, throwing the man down in the sand before walking away towards Emma and Tinkerbell. Killian was muttering under his breath, but he smiled when he saw Emma walking over to him. "Miss me already, love? I wasn't gone very long," he smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

"What happened?" Emma asked, ignoring his question. She had indeed missed him very much, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Jacob and Clark decided to take a little trip to Mermaid's Lagoon to trap themselves a siren. They are bloody morons! The mermaids already had drowned Jacob when I arrived, but I was able to get Clark out of the water." He shook his head, angry at his crew for disobeying him. However, a feeling of deep relief was obvious from the expression on Emma's face, which made Killian grin at her. "Anyway, I've come back to you in one piece, so you need not worry about me, love," he added, placing his hand on her cheek. "Let's finish our picnic, hmm?" He led her over to the blanket with Tinkerbell. "Tink, Emma and I must leave tomorrow to head back to her kingdom."

"Please come back to visit!" Tinkerbell smiled at the couple, wishing they could stay in Neverland longer.

**Charming's castle**

Snow hadn't been feeling very well, so she had decided to lie down early. However, the sound of a high-pitched voice called out her name. "Ah, the fairest one in all the land isn't feeling so good — maybe _I_ can be of some assistance to you?" She recognized that it belonged to Rumplestiltskin, the shock making her sit up in her bed to see him leaning against the door.

"How did you get into my castle?" Snow asked, hiding her anxiety and nervousness at the Dark One's appearance. "Please leave," she defiantly ordered him. He only chuckled.

"Sorry to frighten you, but I've come on a mission of mercy — I want to help you and your kingdom, dearie." He smiled, walking over closer to the bed. "The Evil Queen still seeks revenge on you and your family, but I can help protect you — for a small price, of course," he grinned.

"I will not make any deals with you — I repeat, please leave my castle and my kingdom," Snow hissed, wanting the Dark One gone. She knew how dangerous this man — imp — really was.

"It might not be your kingdom much longer if Regina has her way. After all, she thinks it is _her_ kingdom." Rumplestiltskin shook his finger at her. "I'm offering to join your side and make it a fair fight. All that I require in return is for your daughter to marry my son."

Snow looked at the imp like he was mad. "My daughter will marry whomever she pleases, and I can guarantee that it will not be your son," she yelled. She would never force her daughter to marry any man, especially not the son of this monster.

Rumplestiltskin ignored her statement. "By the way, where is my future daughter-in-law? I've been searching this entire realm for her. It's only fair I offer her the same deal, for I think she would consider it in order to keep her loved ones safe from the woman who murdered her fiancé." He laughed, his reptile-like eyes beaming with happiness and mischief.

"You are _wrong. _I know my daughter, and she would _never_ agree to such a thing. You can show yourself out." Snow narrowed her eyes at him.

"We'll find out who is right and who is wrong in the end, now won't we?" he said before disappearing into thin air.

Snow closed her eyes. Even though she missed her, she hoped that Emma would stay wherever she was with Killian instead of coming back home. She knew that the Dark One's presence would stir up a massive amount of drama, pain, and trouble because of the depth of Killian's hatred for him. Now Rumplestiltskin wanted Emma to marry his son, something that would further Killian's rage towards him — not to mention that Regina would be after them too, wanting to make them suffer as well.

"Are you alright, Snow?" Charming asked, walking into the bedroom and clearly able to see the fear and worry in her blue eyes.

"No — Rumplestiltskin came in here to make a deal," Snow answered, seeing her husband tense on hearing the news. "He said that Regina is going to come after us again, but he would join our side only if Emma married his son."

"I'd rather her marry Captain Hook," Charming exclaimed, furious that the Dark One was trying to manipulate them. "Do you think he knows about Emma?" he asked, worried.

"No, and I hope that Emma stays wherever she is until this blows over. Losing Graham almost killed her, and losing another man she loves just might finish that." Snow let out a sigh, putting her head in her hands.

**Neverland**

Killian looked over at his old friend to see her wings fluttering as she looked around. "What's going on, Tinkerbell?" he asked, raising a brow. He was able to tell that she was hiding something from him.

"Another pirate ship appeared here in Neverland last night," Tinkerbell explained, biting her lip on seeing Killian stand and assume a war-like stance. "No, Killian — this pirate wishes you no ill will. In fact, I think that you will want to meet this captain."

"Pirates do not make friends with another captain or his crew." Killian reached down to pull Emma up off the blanket — he was angry and worried that the other captain might try to take his wife. "You've put Emma in danger by not telling me the moment the other ship arrived."

"I'm sure that everything will be fine, Killian — Tinkerbell would have certainly let us know if this other pirate ship was a threat to you," Emma said soothingly in an attempt to calm his rage. She cupped his cheeks in her hands, smiling at him lovingly.

"Lass, a pirate is always against you if he is not part of your crew." Killian touched her cheek. "We prepare for battle — and I want you to stay with Tink until it's over. She will keep you safe."

"I'm not leaving you, Killian!" She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest before looking over at Tinkerbell. "Do these pirates know we are here?" she asked the pixie.

"Yes, but I can promise you — they will not attack you." Tinkerbell paused before calling out, "You can come out now."

Killian shot Tinkerbell a furious glare while unsheathing his sword. "Come out, you bloody coward, and fight me like a man!" he yelled out, holding Emma close to him protectively.

"Oh, it appears that you've followed in my footsteps, lad."

"Father…" Killian whispered, turning around towards the sound of a voice he had never expected to hear again.

.


	12. She's a pirate

**Chapter 12: She's a pirate**

**AN: I can't believe I'm on chapter 12 of this story already! I have to give a huge thank you to my fabulous friend Natalie for editing this chapter and for the help with the title of this chapter. It's named after The Pirates of the Caribbean song 'He's a pirate', just changed the title a bit. Thank you so much to everyone once who reviewed!**

"Who is this beautiful lass? Hello, love." Killian's father grinned at Emma, walking over to her. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He reached out and took her hand, kissing the top of it.

"I'm Emma, Killian's wife," she introduced herself, smiling. She was happy to meet Killian's father. "It's nice to meet you, Captain Sparrow."

"It's a pleasure to meet _you_, Emma." He gave her a seductive grin before turning to Killian. "Your taste in women is extraordinary, my boy — I've heard of all your adventures and I'm very proud — you've grown up to be just like me, a real ladies man and the king of all pirate captains."

Killian stared at his father, unsure of how it was possible he was here — his father had disappeared over three hundred years ago. "I heard that Captain Barbossa had killed you when I returned from Neverland. How is it possible…? I know you were not here in Neverland with me for three hundred and twenty-two years. "A part of him was happy and relieved to see him, while a larger part of him was furious at him for leaving him alone all of these years. He felt Emma slip her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're not happy to see me, lad?" he asked, raising a brow as he adjusted the red bandana tied around his head. "Captain Barbossa killed almost all of my crew and enslaved the rest of us to work on his ship _The Flying Dutchman_. He told me of your mother's murder and yours at the hands of the Dark One…but I can now see that he lied about your demise."

"I need more of an explanation than that!" Killian exclaimed. "You said that you've heard of me, so why you didn't come to me sooner?" His hands shook from hurt and anger; he felt betrayed by his father.

"I wanted to, but alas, I was _enslaved,_ trying to work off a debt so I could attain the dagger you've been searching after," he drawled out. Seeing Killian's eyes growing wide at his admittance, he continued, "We will make that crocodile pay for taking your mother away from us." His eyes darkened from intense rage and his face was crossed with a malicious grin as Killian took a step closer to his father.

"You have the dagger?" he asked in a whisper, unable to believe that he was so close to finally reaching his goal.

"I know where it is, so I _will_ have it." Jack corrected him, quickly adding, "The only thing is — I can't access it because only a person of royal blood can enter the temple where it's hidden in. What do you say we go kidnap a princess?" he grinned at his son.

"Should we take my ship or yours?" Killian grinned, his father patting him on the back affectionately.

"I can get the dagger," Emma offered, finally gaining the full attention of the two pirate captains. Jack looked at her, confused, but Killian gave her a stern glare, silently warning her to be quiet. "I _am_ a princess, so why do you need to kidnap another one? Unless you want another one, Killian?" Emma's eyes had flashed with jealousy on seeing the glee in Killian's eyes at the prospect of kidnapping a princess.

Jack's eyes lit up with pride on hearing that his son had married a princess. "Why didn't you tell me that you married a princess? Boy, you've outdone yourself twice by being the most feared Captain besides me and by catching yourself a princess!" he exclaimed. Seeing Emma shooting him a glare, he smirked, "She's fiery too — yes, you've chosen well."

"Are you jealous, love?" Killian grinned, amused that his wife was jealous after their very long, pleasurable night and their afternoon activities in the cave as well. He loved seeing she was just as possessive of him as he was of her. "The other princess is just a means to get the dagger."

Emma's lips turned up in a grin, stunning him. "You're right, but I think we are looking at this situation completely wrong. Most princesses will run at the first sign of danger, so I think a prince would be a better option," she replied, watching Killian's smug look turn into a jealous glare. "A prince would be humiliated in being kidnapped by pirates, so he would be proving his manhood by stealing the dagger."

"She's right, lad." Jack nodded. "Do you know of a prince easy enough to kidnap, but still man enough not to run from danger?" he asked her.

"Prince Ethan of Oxnard is the perfect man for the job — he's not the smartest, but he is very vain and cares only about his reputation. Ethan is obsessed with looking like the bravest prince who ever lived." Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes. "His kingdom isn't too far from the port we stopped in before we came to Neverland."

"A prince like that will put up a fight, and then I'll end up killing the bastard. We'll be back at square one, and I'll have a price on my head," Killian countered, taking deep breaths to hold back the fury and jealousy within him threatening to break loose at any moment.

"Not if we lure him to the ship, allowing him to think you've kidnapped me. We'll have one of the men brag of your conquest — stealing me — at the tavern he drinks at. Besides, he only takes two guards with him, out of vanity," Emma explained. Her plan had aroused unmistakable glee in Sparrow's eyes, but Killian's eyes were now unreadable. "What do you think?"

"He will be tempted to escape or refuse to get the dagger unless he has the motivation to go after it," Killian said finally, finding the weak spot in her plan.

"He's been hounding my father ever since I was sixteen for my hand in marriage — we'll let him think you kidnapped me for leverage. You tell him that if he gets you the dagger, you will give me to him," she argued.

Killian's eyes darkened completely from fury and jealousy. He quickly closed the gap between them, grabbing her by the forearms. "Right now, I will gut any man who dares to even look at you in a suggestive way — you are _mine_, Emma! You are my wife!" he spat, losing control of his anger. His voice dropped down into a husky whisper. "I recall _you_ telling me yourself last night that you belong to _me — _you told me so as I took you!"

Emma leaned closer to him, her eyes shining with love. "I _am_ yours, Killian — but he doesn't have to know that. Once we have the dagger safe in our hands, we'll let him know that I'm _yours_ and _only_ yours."

Killian's hands had moved down from her forearms to palm her bottom, his blue eyes burning with lust. "Emma, that's bloody cold," he growled out, aroused by her devious plan to capture the dagger for him. "How far is Oxnard from the temple, father?" he called out to him, not taking his eyes off his wife.

"Four days sail, tops," Jack replied, digging through the picnic basket and grinning when he found a flask of rum inside of it. Tinkerbell watched him, shaking her head.

"Four days is _far_ too long to go without you in my bed," Killian hissed. A lecherous grin then crossed his lips, and lust flickered in his eyes. "Or…we can give Prince Ethan even more incentive to get the dagger — we can let him think I've been having my wicked way with you, unable to resist my charm even though you are terrified of me." He licked his bottom lip seductively, moving in closer to her lips.

"I'm a pretty good actress," Emma grinned at him. She then saw Killian's father lounging back on the blanket out of the corner of her eye — he was watching them. "Killian, your father is watching," she whispered, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I don't bloody care, lass — you've got me all worked up with your devious plan. See, I told you that you'd make a brilliant pirate, Emma Swan Jones," he grinned, moving in to kiss her.

"Swan?!" Jack exclaimed, almost choking on his rum. He stood up and walked over to them, his brown eyes raking over Emma's face. "Are you perchance related to an Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner?" he asked her.

"Yes, they are my ancestors on my mother's side of the family — we have a picture of them and their son hanging up on the wall of the great hall in our castle." Emma's eyes grew large as she put the pieces together. "My mom heard stories when she was a little girl about Elizabeth's adventures with Will on a pirate ship — your ship!" Emma exclaimed, smiling. "What was she like? My mom told me the stories as well — I envied Elizabeth for all the adventures and travel she had in her life."

"She was one of the best pirates — and the most beautiful one — that I ever had aboard the _Black Pearl_ — with the exception of my Milah." Jack smiled at her, unable to believe that his son had married one of Elizabeth Swann's descendants. "Let's go capture a prince," he finished, taking a large swill of the rum.

"Are you staying until morning?" Tinkerbell asked hopefully, not wanting to say goodbye yet to Killian or Emma.

"Sorry, Tink, but we should leave now — we will return after we kill the monster that killed my mother and then visit Emma's kingdom," Killian replied. Seeing disappointment and sadness in her eyes, he pulled away from Emma to turn to her.

"Please be careful," Tink said, pulling Killian into a hug. "Emma is very special, so take good care of her," she whispered into his ear.

"Aye," he agreed softly, sad to say goodbye to his old friend but ready to end the existence of the monster responsible for his mother's death.

Tink pulled away from him to hug Emma. "I'm very happy my old friend has found you," she smiled at her. "Please come back soon," she added, moving away from Emma as Jack moved towards her to hug her as well. Tink's eyes narrowed at him. "If Killian or Emma gets hurt during this mission, I will hurt _you_," she stressed before flying off in a flash.

"Thanks for your concern for me, love," Jack called out after her, turning to Emma and Killian. "Are we taking your ship or mine?" he drawled, grinning.

**The Charming's Castle**

"I'm begging for your forgiveness, Your Majesties. There is no amount of apologies that can make up for the horrible things I said and did, but I hope you can forgive me — I _am_ loyal to you and your kingdom." The guard who had insulted Emma and tried to kill Captain Jones was begging on his knees in front of Snow and Charming.

They looked at each other, communicating silently, before Charming spoke. "We will accept your apology — but you are to stay clear of Princess Emma once she returns from visiting Princess Alexandra. You will work under Lancelot."

"Yes — thank you so much, Your Majesty." He nodded, hurrying off to find Lancelot's group.

Charming and Snow found Lancelot and led him into their bedroom, making sure the mirror was covered. "Hector must be working for the Evil Queen — you will watch him carefully, and do not let him know we are aware of his treachery," Snow whispered to Lancelot, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Yes, Princess Snow — I will keep a close eye on him," he replied, "However, if he asks about Princess Emma—."

"Tell him that he will be fired for asking about her," Charming interjected. Lancelot nodded and then left the room. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked Snow.

"This way we'll know who she has spying on us, but we should still be careful," she said softly. "I miss Emma." She let out a sigh, burying her head in Charming's chest.

"I miss her too. I would even tolerate that pirate's presence if only to have our daughter home." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the top of her head.

**The Jolly Roger**

"What did Prince Ethan do to get on your bad side, love?" Killian asked Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist as she stared out at the approaching land. She turned around in his arms to face him, surprise in her eyes. "You're an open book, Emma — you have a very kind heart, unless someone has crossed you or tried to hurt someone whom you love."

"Nothing," Emma replied, seeing if he would buy this explanation. He didn't. Graham had been pretty good at reading her, although not as good as Killian — but Killian was a pirate and skilled at lying, so it was to be expected that he could spot when someone was lying and hiding something, much like Emma's natural ability. "Alexandra confessed to me before she brought Eric with her that…Prince Ethan had tried to force himself on her in the stables during a visit to her kingdom; it happened after she turned down his advances. He didn't take the rejection very well, but Jeffrey, their stable boy, showed up and stopped him. She swore him to secrecy," Emma confessed, anger in her eyes and seeing the same look in Killian's.

"And people say pirates have no morals!" Killian exclaimed, angry at the prince's behavior. Suddenly, his gaze turned soft and serious. "I've never taken a lass against her will — you must know that, Emma."

Emma cupped his cheeks and smiled at him. "I know that because I know _you_, Killian." She leaned in and kissed him lovingly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are close to port, Captain." Smee's nervous voice rang out, scared he would anger his captain.

"Thank you, Smee," he said, forcing himself away from Emma's tempting mouth. "Let's go to my room to prepare, love." Killian took Emma's hand, leading her across the deck.

**The tavern in Oxnard near the pier**

Smee had spotted Prince Ethan from a mile away — Emma had described the prince to him in great detail, but it was his pompous attitude and attire that gave him away immediately. The brown-eyed prince was lean and tall, with long brown hair that touched his shoulders. He was wearing a crisp white shirt, black pants, and black boots, a sheathed sword hanging by his side. Two men followed him closely. Smee and Clark purposely wormed their way into a poker game with Prince Ethan — after all, Clark needed to make up his mistake to his captain.

"I hope the captain is in a better mood after finally bedding the princess tonight," Clark whispered very loudly to Smee, in the backroom of the tavern. Smee glared at him, shushing him dramatically. "What? He has been bloody unbearable, always trying to seduce the kidnapped princess. The captain's idea of getting her drunk on rum to have her agreeable is a much better plan — we all can't go back to the _Jolly Roger_ until he's done with her," he continued, his voice getting louder.

Smee smacked Clark on the back of the head. "Shut your mouth, you bloody moron! Captain Hook will kill you if it gets around he kidnapped Princess Emma," he said, shaking his head. He then froze, a nervous look on his face. "Bloody hell, I'll be walking the plank tonight," Smee sighed out.

"It won't leave this room — you have my word on it," Prince Ethan promised, slyly smiling at him. "I'll even buy you two glasses of mead to prove my loyalty." Smee and Clark gave him fake clueless grins, watching him give his guards a pointed look. "You two finish my game for me," he added before leaving the room.

"What do you say we raise the stakes?" one of the guards asked, smiling. Before he could react, Smee and Clark were across the table, stabbing both guards and covering their mouths before they could scream for help.

**The Jolly Roger**

Prince Ethan snuck aboard the deck of the _Jolly Roger._ On hearing a man's growl from below deck, he quietly made his way down the steps towards the captain's quarters. "Do you know how much I want you, lass?" Killian's lustful voice purred out from behind the door.

"Mm, your eyes are pretty," Emma's voice slurred out. She hiccupped, which made her giggle. "I think I had too much rum…will you take care of me?" she whispered, her voice growing softer.

Ethan grinned, wanting to catch the pirate off guard and kill him before rescuing Emma. He would of course stop to find enjoyment in her body before she would awaken, blaming any damage he did on the pirate. He would play her savior, getting her agree to marry him for his heroics.

"I will take _very_ good care of you," Killian rasped out, Emma letting out a moan. "Gods, lass — I've waited so long to have you — look at me when I take you, princess."

With his sword drawn, Prince Ethan threw open the door and rushed towards the bed. The first sight that met his eyes was the pirate lying on top of the blonde princess underneath the covers, nestled between her legs. He saw the pirate turn to him and glare before he felt someone hit him on the back of the head. He was unconscious instantly. "Quickly take the prince and chain him up — and then get the hell out!" Killian yelled at Williams, whose eyes were locked on the image of him lying on top of Emma.

"If you don't move any faster, my lad just might kill you," Jack called out from the other side of the door. Williams desperately dragged Prince Ethan out of the room. "Let's get secure him in the brig." Together they shut the door, leaving their captain alone with his princess.

Killian smiled down at Emma — she was wearing one of his undershirts and she looked so bloody sexy in it. She thrust her hips up against his, causing a growl to leave his throat. "You promised to take care of me, Captain," Emma whispered seductively.

"And I always deliver on my promises, love," he grinned, crashing his lips into hers punishingly and feeling the need to claim her right away. Another man had come into _his_ room to pursue _his_ wife — _and_ he had seen Emma under him. Even though the prince hadn't gotten close to fulfilling his desire, the thought of that possibility still shook Killian.

**Meanwhile**

Captain Jack and Mr. Gibbs watched Smee secure the prisoner in the brig using ropes and chain. "Your ability to tie up prisoners is bloody fantastic," Jack complimented his son's first mate as he deftly finished the final knot above the shackle on the prince's legs.

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow." Smee nodded at his captain's father. Suddenly, the sound of Emma keening out Killian's name very loudly, along with sound of a headboard hammering against the wall, rang throughout the ship's timbers. "I'll guard the prisoner — you two go enjoy some rum," Smee offered, an uncomfortable look on his face as he locked the prisoner in the metal cage.

"I love rum," Jack grinned, turning to leave with Gibbs as the grunts and banging from the captain's quarters escalated and grew louder. "Here, have some rum — you'll need it," he said, reaching into his pocket and handing him a flask before he left the brig with Gibbs.

**Hours later – out at sea**

Captain Jack was well on his way to a decent hangover, talking and laughing loudly with his and Killian's crews, when Emma's loud cry of release echoed throughout the ship. The pounding of the headboard against the wall began its relentless rhythm again. "Oh yes, my lad's just like me," he gloated, the men all cheering and continuing to get drunk on rum.

Jack was telling Killian's crew the story of how he had stolen the largest amount of treasure ever known when magic crackled through the air, stunning him along with the rest of the crew. "Magic…" he whispered in awe, feeling the magic growing stronger as Killian's and Emma's loud groans of pleasure rang out loudly. He thought hard, trying to remember how long he had felt the magic in the air; he recalled it had started at the same time as Killian and Emma had coupled. But the magic had started to emanate very weakly, making him think it was the effect of his rum rather than anything else. Jack's eyes met Gibbs's, who nodded at him — he knew exactly what his captain was thinking.

The next moment as loud cries of pleasure rang from below deck, the entire ship flashed with bright light, magic electrifying all the men and making their eyes grow large from shock. They were stunned and speechless afterwards.

Jack couldn't believe that his son had married not only a beautiful princess, but also one that had magical powers. His son was making him prouder by the second thanks to the choices he had made as a pirate and his exquisite choice in women.

**Rumplestiltskin's castle**

"Where is my princess, father?" Baelfire asked, a pretty blonde servant sitting on his lap and kissing his neck. His father was lounging on a chair beside him.

"It seems that Princess Emma has left the realm for the moment — but I can assure you that she will be back soon. Rumor has it that she ran off with Captain Hook." Rumplestiltskin's eyes filled with pure hatred at the mention of the pirate.

"First, she lies down with that mongrel Huntsman who lived in the woods, and now she is with that filthy piece of pirate scum." Baelfire threw a glass sitting in front of him against the wall, shattering it. He had wondered his whole life how his mother could have left his father for Captain Jack Sparrow and had another son with him. His jealousy and rage against Captain Killian Jones had grown stronger and stronger every year of his long life — his father had promised him to use magic on him to stop his aging so they could wait for the perfect moment to get revenge on the pirate. "You knew all of this would happen!"

Rumplestiltskin grinned manically. "We had to wait until the pirate has someone he loves, someone who can be ripped away from him like his father ripped your mother away from us. We _will_ have our revenge."

"But father, I do not want her now that he's soiled her!" Bae yelled, hitting the table next to him so hard that it startled the servant on his lap, who scurried away. "You are not excused until I tell you that you are!" he hissed, grabbing her by the hair. She cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "It won't happen again," she added quickly as he released his rough grip on her hair.

"You don't have to keep her, son — you just need her to conceive a child for the throne, and then we can kill her once the child is born. After we kill her, you will pick a new princess for your bride." He smiled, watching Bae grin at him.

"Let's keep the pirate alive so he can witness me taking _his_ love," Bae grinned evilly at his father, seeing delight in his eyes. "I might keep him around until I kill her, then I'll take his miserable life."

"See — now you are on the right track, my son." Rumplestiltskin's shrill laughter filled the air. "I'll leave you to your fun." He disappeared into thin air.

Bae threw the blonde servant down on the ground, staring at her face and picturing the face of Princess Emma. "I'm going to hurt you, so you might as well enjoy it," he hissed out, ripping her dress off and then moving on top of the frightened servant.

**The Jolly Roger**

Killian smiled, brushing hair away from Emma's face while she slept soundly on his chest. He wasn't sure how this blonde princess had wormed her way into his rotten heart, bringing it back to life. Throughout his long life, he had committed many horrible, heinous acts, but somehow, he had still won Emma's heart. She was his redemption — and he was going to fight to hell and back to keep her with him. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that she would be soon ripped away from him.

A soft knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts. Gently moving Emma off his chest onto the bed and careful not to wake her, he slipped on his pants and rushed over to the door, cracking it open to see his father standing there.

"The crew and I were drinking some rum and playing some cards…when all of us were suddenly zapped by a strong magical current of sorts — and I believe it came from your quarters," he drawled, raising an eyebrow at him. "Do you have something to tell me, lad?"

"I doubt my wife would like me discussing with you what happens in our bedroom," Killian replied, starting to shut the door. He was not ready to discuss Emma's magic even with his father.

Jack blocked the door with his hand. "We all heard what happens in your bedroom, so it's a moot point, boy," he grinned at him.

"We will talk in the morning — you can have Smee's private cabin." He moved his father's hand away from the edge of the door and then shut it in his face before returning to bed. Killian took off his pants again, climbing into bed and pulling Emma to his chest gently.

A smile crossed Emma's lips while she slept. "Graham," she mumbled o


	13. Hungry eyes

**Chapter 13: Hungry Eyes**

**AN: I have to thank everyone who is reading or reading/reviewing, added to it as favorite, or subscribed to it. I'll try to respond to all of the reviews sent from the last chapter and this one. There is a good chance I might send a few of you two messages forgetting, which ones I've responded to! A huge thank you to Natalie, this story wouldn't be the same if I didn't have an amazing editor. You've made this story something that I'm so proud of writing! **

Emma rolled over, reaching for Killian. Once she awoke from her sleep, a frown crossed her lips when she found him missing. She forced her tired eyes open, staring at Killian's empty side of the bed. Fear ran through her, remembering her dream from last night.

**Emma's dream**

Emma smiled — she was wearing one of Killian's large shirts and lying on a blanket on the beach in Neverland, feeling the sun warm her skin. Killian's arms reached out, pulling her to him, and his lips brushed up against her shoulder, placing soft kisses up her shoulder blade. "Can we stay here forever?" Emma let out a sigh of contentment.

"I will make that dream come true, once I've killed the Dark One," he purred out, nibbling on her earlobe and earning a soft moan from her.

Emma turned to face him once his lips moved away from her ear, but now it was Graham sitting next to her. "Graham," she whispered, running her hand over his cheek. A wave of guilt rolled over her for moving on — for loving and marrying Killian. But she also felt guilty because of the happiness and love she felt at being in Graham's arms when it was Killian who was her husband. Tears stung her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she began to say, but Graham cut her off, placing his fingers on her lips.

"Emma…" His blue eyes ran over her beautiful face and saw no signs of anger, hurt, and betrayal — only love. "I wanted you to be happy and find love again. You have nothing to feel guilty about or apologize for. " He smiled, as he could see that she didn't believe him. He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead before pulling away. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No," Emma smiled, resting her forehead against his. "I'll always miss and love you, Graham." Her voice came out in a soft whisper on seeing a huge grin cross his face.

"I'll always love and miss you too, Emma," he told her, moving back slightly. However, his hands moved to cup her face. "I'm here to warn you about the danger coming." His loving gaze turned into one of concern, making Emma swallow hard. "The Dark One and his son want to take you from Killian — they want to kill him, and you will be the only one who can protect him, Emma."

Panic rushed over Emma as her heart thumped wildly in her chest. "How I am supposed to keep him safe? I can't watch him die like I did you — I can't, Graham!" she exclaimed, her whole body shaking. "I was ready to give up before I met Killian," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. His thumbs wiped away her tears, a loud sob leaving her at the sensation of the loving gesture.

He tilted her chin up so she would look up at his eyes again. "Your magic will keep him _and_ yourself safe. It's growing stronger and stronger every day, Emma." He could see the fear and disbelief in her eyes, so he continued, "Your magic comes from your pure heart and your strength to love. Your power is used for protection, and love will not let you stray from good. If it's used for revenge and hatred, it could lead you down a dark, dangerous path, and a price would have to be paid for it."

"Regina needs to pay for killing you!" Emma hissed, anger and hatred flickering in her eyes. "I can't let her get away with it."

Graham stared at her for a few moments before replying sadly, "It won't bring me back, Emma. All it will do is destroy you. And Killian needs to do the same, Emma — whoever kills the Dark One with the dagger becomes the Dark One after he is killed."

"Killian's been plotting Rumplestilskin's death for over three hundred years, and I've only had a year of mine towards Regina — I'm not sure I can stop him." She couldn't imagine anyone being able to stop her from getting revenge if she had wanted it for three hundred years.

"Yes, you can," he stressed to her, "by showing him that love that is worth living for, not hatred or revenge." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

**End of dream**

Emma quickly rushed around the room to get dressed, opening the door to see Smee waiting there for her. "Good morning, Princess Emma," he nodded at her, "Captain Jones is above deck with the prisoner. I'll be escorting you during the prisoner's stay here if you are not with the captain himself," he let know as he led her above deck.

She wanted to smile on seeing Killian behind the helm of the ship, his dark hair blowing in the wind, but she felt everyone's eyes on her — including those of the kidnapped prince. Prince Ethan was tied up and being held by Clark. "Ah, the princess is awake," Killian drawled out, looking over his shoulder with a huge smirk on his face. "I was expecting you to sleep all day after the _treatment_ that I gave you last night, love," he purred, his blue eyes raking over her seductively. "Don't bother denying it, princess — my men heard your cries of pleasure."

Emma ignored him and tried to play her part, a blush purposely breaking out on her cheeks. She had a feeling that _everyone_ on the boat had heard them last night. "Are you alright, Prince Ethan?" she asked, walking over to stand in front of the Prince.

"I'm more worried about you, Emma — I wish I could have gotten to you before that monster put his hands on you," he replied, false concern in his brown eyes. In retribution, Clark hit Ethan on the large bump on the back of his head, which elicited a loud groan of pain from the prince.

"You're hurt," Emma stated, frowning. She reached out to touch him, but Killian was at her side instantly. He yanked her to him forcefully, wrapping his arms around her waist. Anger flashed in his blue eyes.

"You will_not_ touch him," he hissed, jealousy rushing through him at the idea of her touching another man. He was still fighting his jealousy at hearing her call out for her dead fiancé last night in her sleep. "I'm the only man you are allowed to touch, princess." He turned away from her to look at the prince, a smug look on his face. "I assure you that she enjoyed _every_ touch and _every thrust_." Killian's hands palmed her bottom and he thrust his hips up against hers. A soft cry came out of Emma's mouth, her eyes fluttering shut as her hands gripped his upper arms.

"See? She can't get enough of me — just like every woman I've bedded," he smirked at the prince, feeling Emma's muscles tense at the mention of the many women he had slept with during his long life. She shoved him off of her, narrowing her eyes at him and making him chuckle. "There is no need to get jealous, love," he smiled, moving in closer to her. "You're the only woman on my ship — for _now_."

Emma felt her hand shaking at her side — she wanted to slap him. He, much like her, was putting on quite a show for the prince, but she had a feeling he was really angry at her about something.

"If you want gold, my family and hers will pay a handsome ransom for our returns," Ethan said, finally gaining the attention of Emma and Killian.

"While I love gold, that's not what I'm after," Killian replied, walking over closer to the prince. "There is something I want — in a temple — and only a person of royal blood can go inside. So I kidnapped at princess to retrieve it for me." His eyes traveled over to Emma, giving her a lustful look. "I'm hoping that she comes back in one piece, as it would be a bloody shame if she didn't."

"I'll go in and retrieve whatever item you are seeking, but on one condition." Ethan said to him, hearing all of the pirates on the ship laughing along with their captain.

"You are in _no_ position to make any demands, _boy_," Killian stressed to the prince, amusement in his eyes while he motioned to the ropes and shackles securing him.

"If this temple is protected, there could be true danger inside, so you shouldn't send a princess to do a man's job. I know you don't care about Princess Emma, but I do. I, not Emma, will get this treasure for you, and then you will return me and Emma to my kingdom. We have many beautiful girls of noble blood in our kingdom — you can pick one, and she will be yours. Do we have a deal?" he offered while Killian rubbed his chin, pretending to think over his offer.

"Make it four, and you have yourself a deal," Killian countered, seeing if the prince could in good conscience give four women to a group of pirates whom he thought very little of.

"You have my word," Ethan nodded at him, planning on having the pirate executed for kidnapping him and Princess Emma. He looked over at Emma to see a look of protest in her eyes. "I cannot let you risk your life and go in that temple — or leave you here on this ship. You have my word that I will take care of you from now on."

"She still belongs to me until you fulfill your end of the deal," Killian reminded him, anger running through him on having to say those words.

"I belong to no one!" Emma hissed at him, releasing all of her anger and jealousy on hearing her husband ask for four noblewomen. Even though she knew it was an act, hearing him say he desired anyone but her infuriated her. Her chest was heaving as she took in deep breaths to calm down.

Rage filled Killian at her denial that she belonged to him. "Take her to my cabin, Smee. NOW!" he yelled out, Smee and Sparrow grabbing Emma's arms. They dragged her across the deck, Emma pretending to fight them and move away. Killian moved in front of the prince. "I'm going to show the princess how wrong she is — enjoy hearing her cries of pleasure as I take what is mine," he whispered in a menacing voice, leaning in close to the prince.

He started to walk away when the prince started yelling at Killian. "She's not yours! My Emma will never belong to you," he screamed after him, but the pirate kept walking away.

"Shut him up!" Killian demanded, glancing back over his shoulder. He saw one of his men raising his sword to hit him on the back of the head. "Don't bloody knock him out — gag him!" he demanded, an evil smirk forming on his lips. "I want him to hear whom she belongs to."

Killian continued to his quarters, only to see his father standing in front of the door, grinning. "You've got one hell of a lass, boy," he said with a wink, patting him on the shoulder before walking back up towards the deck.

He opened the door to see Emma sitting on their bed, a frown on her face. Killian was silent as he shut the door before walking over to her. "You are a good actress, but I already knew that before your little performance on the deck." There was coldness and anger in his voice, similar to when she caught up with him at that tavern after leaving her kingdom.

"What are you taking about, Killian?" Emma asked, hurt etched all over her face. "What is your problem?"

Killian's eyes grew dark, his anger and jealousy erupting at seeing the innocence she was claiming. "I'll tell you what my problem is," he hissed out, standing in front of her and glaring down at her. "_My wife_ called out for another man in her sleep." He leaned in closer to her, his eyes darkening with rage.

Emma's mouth shaped an "O" of surprise, and she stared at him wordlessly, stunned for a moment. "It wasn't what you think," Emma whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek. Glaring at her, Killian recoiled from her hand like it was poisoned. "Graham was warning me about Rumplestiltskin and the danger ahead," she pleaded, looking down at the ground before raising her eyes to see that his had softened.

Killian knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "What danger, darling?" he asked, feeling his anger and jealousy fade away.

"Whoever kills Rumplestiltskin with the dagger becomes the new Dark One," she explained, leaning her forehead against his. "Rumplestiltskin and his son want to take me from you and kill you," she whispered softly.

"I'll never let them hurt you or take you from me — you must know that, Emma," he swore, letting go of her hands to cup her cheeks.

"I won't let him take you from me either, Killian." Emma smiled at him. "Graham said that my magic would keep us safe, and that we need to let go of our anger and hate because it could destroy us."

"It was just a dream, lass," he said to her, shaking his head. "You understand why I must kill the monster that killed my mother, just like you need to kill the Evil Queen."

"No, it wasn't just a dream." Emma gave him a pleading look, fearing for his life. "Promise me you won't kill Rumplestiltskin," she begged him, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't lose you… _please,_ _Killian_."

"My love…" he whispered, kissing her forehead gently. Killian could see fear and determination in her eyes, knowing that she believed her dream was truly a warning.

"If magic is real, then why can't my dream be a warning?" Emma asked him. "My parents taught me to trust my instincts, and I _know_ that my dream was a warning," she continued, trying to convince him.

Killian knew they weren't going to agree about her dream, so he decided that distracting her was a much better option. "Would you like to know what I dreamed about last night?" Killian rasped out, giving her a lustful look before leaning in to brush his lips over hers. Then he kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless when his lips moved down to kiss her chin.

"Yes?" Emma breathed out, his lips kissing the path down her neck and igniting her need for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades. She could feel Killian smirking against her neck.

"We were back at your castle, in the throne room. You were sitting on one of the thrones when I found you there — wearing your wedding dress," he whispered seductively, nipping her neck and drawing a small moan from her. "I wanted to see if you were wearing any undergarments this time — so I pushed your dress up, and you _weren't_." Killian's voice was dripping with lust, and his hands had worked their way to the top of her pants, his lips kissing her pulse point.

"What happened next?" Emma breathlessly whispered, her hands moving down his back and trying to pull his shirt up. Everything about Killian Jones was seductive — and he was driving her mad with desire.

He pulled his lips away from her neck to look up at her. He had raised an eyebrow, burning lust in his eyes and an irresistible smirk on his lips. Emma's breath caught in her chest when arousal hit her like lightning. "I'll show you," he purred out, tearing off her pants and undergarment quickly before spreading her legs. His arms wrapped around the upper part of her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, his eyes locked on hers. His tongue licked his lower lip very slowly before he lowered his head between her legs.

Emma let out deep, heavy breaths, her fingers gripping the sheets. She was unable to take her eyes off his, which further ignited her burning lust and need for him. She pictured them in the throne room in this very position, with her sitting on the throne. Her dress was pushed up her waist, her fingers digging into the armrests. A semi-clothed Killian was holding her legs spread wide apart, lowering his mouth achingly slow down to her core. "Please…" she whimpered, desperate for him to ease her aching need to feel his lips on her.

"Mm, Princess," he moaned out, his lips brushing her core and making her breath catch. Killian wanted to tease her until she was begging and desperate for his lips. He placed soft wet kisses around her lower lips, her hips bucking up instinctively and trying to get his mouth were she wanted it. "Tell me, Princess," he drawled out between kisses. "Whom do you belong to, Emma?" he asked, his finger tracing circles on her upper thighs. Killian's blue eyes dilated with pure lust and possessiveness. "Tell me, and I willgive you _exactly_ what you are yearning for, darling." His gaze was fixed on hers, but he lowered his nose to bump up against the place she wanted him most.

"You," Emma gasped out, her hands moving to this dark hair and trying to guide his mouth to her.

"Ah, you are impatient, lass," he grinned up at her, her fingernails digging roughly into his scalp. "My princess — I want to hear you scream my name — scream that you belong to _me_," Killian purred out, his tongue tracing around where she wanted it.

"I belong to _you_, Killian Jones!" Emma exclaimed loudly, her voice echoing throughout the ship. "I need _you_ — _please_!" she yelled, beyond caring who heard them.

A smug smirk crossed Killian's lips. "I'll grant you your desire, _but_ I'll beforced to stop if you let your magic get out of control." He watched her eyes grow wide, knowing she was unsure how to control it. Killian couldn't let the prince know of her magic, or he would have to kill him — and he knew Emma wouldn't be very happy about him killing the prince. "If you hold your magic back, I'll keep going until you pass out or lose your voice — whichever one comes first," he winked at her as his tongue finally moved over her core.

A piercing cry of relief left her lungs. Emma threw her head back and raised her hips up. She felt so close to her peak from all of his teasing. "Oh my god, Killian," she keened out, tugging on his hair roughly. He let out a growl of pleasure against her, the vibration of it sending her over the edge. "Killian!" she screamed out.

**The deck of the Jolly Roger**

Prince Ethan grimaced on hearing Princess Emma's loud cries of pleasure from below deck, which were only feeding his anger and desire to kill Captain Hook. He was thoroughly disgusted when he heard Emma's declaration that she belonged to the pirate and that she needed him. Ethan planned on torturing Captain Hook for his corruption of the princess, who would soon be his.

"Do you hear that?" Smee grinned, forcing the prince to look at him while Emma's cries filled the air. "Do you really think a pathetic prince like you could get such a response from a woman?" He laughed while the rest of the crew joined in.

"Do you think a princess like her would want a murdering piece of pirate scum like your captain?" Ethan countered, glaring at Smee.

"Yes!" Emma's voice echoed from below deck, the impeccable timing earning a loud, unanimous chuckle from the crew.

Jack Sparrow swaggered over to Prince Ethan. "Are you sure that you still want that lass? Because I guarantee _you_ will have a hard time living up to Captain Hook's performance. "

"It's all just an act — he's forcing her to pretend. I can't hear the sound of a bed hitting the wall, or bed springs," Ethan smirked, not willing to believe Princess Emma could be so responsive to the pirate.

Captain Jack shook his head, laughing. "I'm not surprised that you wouldn't understand that a good lover puts a lady's pleasure before his own, giving but not getting anything in return." He paused. "No wonder princesses turn to pirates — it's because we are always _down_ for the pleasure of seeking _buried treasure_."

Prince Ethan quickly realized what the ridiculous, long-haired pirate was saying to him and let out a snort. It was a princess's duty to pleasure her prince, not the other way around. He would break Emma's thinking that she had any other purpose than doing whatever _he_ wanted and living to please _him_.

**The Evil Queen's castle**

Regina walked into her bedroom to find Rumplestiltskin's son, Baelfire, lounging on her bed. "I'm surprised to see you. Was your _papa _too busy to deliver a message to me so he sent you instead?" she sneered, walking over to her bed. Her low cut black dress dragged across the ground. Baelfire pointed to his ear, and Regina understood. She raised her hands, magic emerging to form a large protective bubble around them. "No one can see or hear our conversation now, so speak freely," she said, now curious why he was really here.

"I'm tired of living under my father's thumb — I want my own power and to be able decide my own path. I'm looking for a partner — are you interested?" he asked, getting up off the bed and moving towards her.

"Perhaps — but what are you proposing?" She raised a well-manicured brow, her dark eyes staying neutral as Baelfire reached her and stood very close by.

"My father wants me to marry Princess Emma and conceive an heir to the throne with her," he told her, watching hatred fill her eyes at his mention of the princess's name. "I can't deny that I wanted her badly for a long time — until she let that pirate soil her." His voice shook with rage at the thought of the pirate touching what he had longed to be his.

"You can't believe everything you hear from your father — let's see if he's telling the truth, shall we?" Regina said, walking him over to the free-standing mirror. "Mirror, please show us Princess Emma," she ordered, the mirror swirling with magic as a blurry image became clearer.

Baelfire's dark eyes narrowed on seeing an image of Killian's back facing them as he kneeled down at the end of a bed, his head buried between Emma's bare legs. Emma's face was contorted in sheer pleasure, and her hands were holding the pirate's head in place. "Enough," he hissed out, and Regina waved her hand to make the image disappear.

"It seems your father was telling the truth — so what do you want from me?" she asked him as he tore his gaze from the mirror to look at her.

"I'm proposing that I marry you after Princess Emma's tragic death, and then end my father — I've grown tired of his games, and I want his power." He leaned in closer to her. "We'll raise our child to embrace the darkness in life. What do you say?"

Regina's hands went to his chest and raked her blood-red nails down it. "I like the way your mind works," she grinned evilly. "You've got yourself a deal — now let's make this official." She crushed her lips onto his, walking him backwards to the bed. Baelfire reciprocated Regina's actions, wrapping his arms around her.

**The Jolly Roger — the Captain's Quarters**

Emma's hands fell away from Killian's head to grip the bedsheets, arching up into his mouth as she felt magic starting to tingle underneath her skin. Her body was shaking from the numerous times she had reached her peak and her constant need for more.

"Lass…" he warned, forcing his lips away from her as a moan of protest left her mouth. Killian, much like Emma, was drunk on lust and desire, desperately hoping she could restrain her magic.

"Please don't stop," Emma's voice came out in a very hoarse whisper, close to losing her voice completely. She concentrated on pushing down the magic waiting underneath her skin.

Killian felt the magic dissipating before his mouth moved over her clit, sucking it as his tongue lashed it. Emma's whole body went rigid, arching up against him as a loud hoarse sob left her lungs, tears of pleasure rolling down her cheeks. Her sobs and the image of her losing herself in the pleasure rendered by his mouth broke his willpower to hold back his own desire for pleasure. He let go of her thighs to tear his pants open as she rode out her peak. Killian then moved over her to thrust inside her, feeling her clenching around him. "Emma," he moaned out, looking down at her, delirious from pleasure, before his lips met hers to kiss her passionately. Killian ripped her shirt in two, wanting to touch every inch of her soft skin.

Emma moaned into his mouth, her legs tightening around his hips and her hands cupping his bottom so she could push him farther inside. She could taste herself on his tongue as hers fought for dominance, and she felt his hands tangling in her long blonde hair as he kissed her like a man dying of thirst. His rhythmic thrusts inside her were making her cry out in his mouth as she was overcome by pleasure. Her whole body began to tremble as the magic in her began to rise to the surface, rushing through her into Killian.

Killian pulled away from her lips and gritted his teeth when he felt the magic. "Emma, don't you dare make me stop," he gasped out to her, thoughtless with his need for her and unsure if he could stop. "I'll kill to hide your secret if I must," he growled out, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

"I. Will. Control. It." Emma's voice cracked between the long pauses, her hips thrusting up to meet his. She imagined the magic was like a river, only able to flow through them.

Killian groaned, throwing back his head and thrusting at a relentless pace on feeling the intensity of the magic flowing between them, stronger than he had ever felt before. The headboard of the bed was slamming into the wall, almost cracking the wood frame. He looked at his wife staring at him with raw lust, amazement, and love — and in that moment he knew for certain that he would never be able to be intimate with another woman because she was all he would ever want or desire.

"I love you," Emma mouthed out to him, unable to speak and moving her hands to his head so she could pull him into a kiss.

Killian wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had joined Emma in his quarters, but he did know that soon he would be unable to hold back his own completion. He pulled away from Emma's lips. "I know you have one more in you, love," he breathed out, trying to keep his thrusts from getting sloppy and uneven. Killian gasped and looked down at Emma when the strength of her magic reached its zenith, causing them to give into their peaks. "_Em-ma!_" he cried out, his orgasm rushing through him as he emptied his seed into her again. The powerful intensity of his orgasm, along with that of the magic, was dying away in the most delicious way.

Emma's voice managed to get out a loud squeak as a wave of pungent magic and exquisite ecstasy intoxicated her. The magic crackling through them was like a live wire of electricity while they both rode out the pleasure of their orgasms, enjoying the aftershocks.

Killian rolled over on his back and pulled her down with him, forcing his eyes open to see her doing the same. "I love you," he smiled, pushing away the hair sticking to her forehead, which was wet with perspiration from their coupling. He kicked off his boots and pants with ease before he covered their bodies with a blanket.

"I love you," she mouthed again, not able to find her voice. He placed a kiss on her forehead as her eyes closed, sleep overtaking her quickly. Killian closed his eyes as well, exhausted.

He smiled and turned his head towards Emma, a huge grin on his face as he opened his eyes once more. He saw a man kneel beside the bed, staring at Emma lovingly and he ran his fingertips over her cheek down to her chin. Killian discreetly grabbed his sword next to the bed and had it pressed to the man's neck before he could move. "If your hand isn't off _my wife_, I will cut it off and then slit your throat open faster than you can blink," he whispered with venom in his voice, planning on killing the man anyway. This man had snuck onto his ship into _his_ quarters and had dared to touch _his _Emma.

The man tore his eyes away Emma slowly, finally looking at Killian, "You can try," he began to say as Killian thrust his sword against the man's neck. It went through the man like he was made of fog. "You can't kill someone who is already dead — you're one year too late." His accent sounded much like Killian's, and he moved his leather vest out of the way to show him the gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be. "I'm Graham." Killian's eyes grew large on looking at the ghost of Emma's dead fiancé. "I know what you're thinking — it's just a dream, but it's not."

"You can't expect me to believe this is real?" Killian scoffed, raising a brow. "If you could truly appear to anyone, then it wouldn't be me. I'm dreaming this, because Emma told me about her dream," he told him, pausing and narrowing his eyes. "And since I have you here, I'd bloody appreciate it if you would stay out of my wife's dreams, mate."

Graham shook his head. "I would much rather appear to Emma, but it would hurt her more than comfort her." Deep pain and sorrow crossed over his features as he looked down at her. "I'm dead, and my time with her is over. She is your wife. But God, how I miss her…" He brushed away hair from Emma's forehead, his blue eyes staring at her with love and devotion as a smile crossed her lips in her sleep at his gesture. "I tried relaying the message through Emma, but it seems you're much more stubborn, which I didn't think was possible." A smile was playing on Graham's lips as he remembered how damn stubborn she could be.

"Fine, I'll play along so you'll go away. Why are you here?" Killian rolled his eyes, pulling the cover further up to protectively hide any of Emma's skin. "By the way, you picked a bad time."

"I would have picked another time, but alas, I needed the strength of Emma's magic to get here. It's growing now that she's learning to control it." Graham narrowed his eyes at the pirate. "But this isn't about me, it's about _Emma_," Graham stressed to him, taking an unnecessary deep breath and closing his eyes. I came to prove to you that the warning I gave to Emma is very true."

Killian chuckled, amused. "What was your warning again?" Killian asked, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh yes, some rubbish that the one who kills with the dagger will become the Dark One. It sounds more like _he's_ forcing us to dream this to save his own scaly hide."

Graham bit his lip to force his voice to stay neutral. "If Crocodile could pinpoint where you are, you two would already be in deep trouble. Emma's magic keeps you from being found by him or the Evil Queen — but the Evil Queen can still see you through her mirror if yours is uncovered, so you might want to keep it covered up. Don't worry — I just covered it for you." He rubbed his temple, needing to pause to get a hold of his emotions. It was hard to say the name of the woman who stole his life, his child's life, Emma, and his future with them.

Killian glanced over at the mirror out of the corner of his eye. "Let's say I believe you, which is a huge stretch even in a hypothetical scenario, but how could I know everything you say is true?" he drawled out, gently running thumb over Emma's shoulder blade. "_Prove it_."

"Rumplestilskin wants his son to marry and produce an heir to the throne with Emma," he started to explain, but a loud growl left Killian, his eyes black with rage stronger than he had ever felt, boiling through him. "He thinks her children will have magical abilities because she is the product of true love. While it's true, only Emma's children who are conceived out of love will have those abilities."

"If your child had them, why didn't it survive?" he asked Graham, very curious about the answer.

Graham swallowed hard and his eyes fluttered shut. "She poisoned Emma with a potion — a guard named Maxwell is on Regina's payroll, so when you go back, feel free to kill him if you want," he whispered meaningfully. Graham could accept his own death, but seeing his child murdered and Emma breaking into pieces all over again was something he couldn't forgive or accept.

"I'll kill the bloody bastard." Killian wanted him dead for hurting his princess. "I see you can understand my need for revenge — I will see the Dark One dead, as I've made a _vow_ and I keep _my vows."_

Graham's eyes fell to Emma. "You made a vow to Emma — a vow you should honor above all others." He raised his eyes slowly to look at Killian. "If I was the one married to Emma, my vow to her would be the only one which I would honor and keep." He paused for few moments. "But _you_ are her husband," he whispered softly.


	14. SOS

**Chapter 14: S.O.S**

**AN: I'm sorry that my updates are taking longer to post, but I've been busy lately. This story wouldn't be the same without my wonderful editor and friend Natalie! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. This chapter is named after Rihanna's song 'S.O.S **

A loud knock on Killian's cabin door made him pull his eyes away from Graham, but when he looked back, he was gone. _I'm bloody hallucinating_, he thought as he shook his head, gently moving a slumbering Emma off his chest onto his bed. He put on his pants and walked over to the door, cracking it open to see his father smiling at him.

"We are running low on rum and food, and you know very well that a pirate ship with a rum shortage is a very dangerous thing," Jack warned him. "There is a small portside town not too far away — and offhand, the men are in need of _female_ company, so it's my suggestion we bring a few lasses back with us for the journey. The crew grew very restless yesterday on hearing your _activities_ with the princess .Would you like to partake in some gambling and pretty lasses with us?" he asked, raising a brow.

"They will only have three hours in port, so tell the men to make the most of it — and no more than three women are to be brought aboard," he agreed, knowing from experience that it was needed for a successful voyage. A lack of rum _and_ the company of woman was a recipe for violence, ending in the loss of members of his crew. The addition of his beautiful princess being aboard, along his and Emma's inability to keep their hands off each other, would make the men even more volatile. He knew Emma wouldn't be happy about it, but he didn't want the men trying to get to her. "I'll be staying aboard to make sure our prisoner doesn't escape," he finally declined.

"Ah, I understand, my lad," he winked at him, knowing the true reason why he didn't want to go to the tavern. His dark eyes lowered, seeing the necklace around his neck. "I noticed you still have the necklace that I gave you those few days before I was unable to return to you."

"Aye, Captain Hayes gave me my first job on his ship _The Hades Raider_ because of it. He recognized the necklace before me," Killian replied, nodding and making his father grin.

"Captain Hayes," Jack hummed out, looking up and trying to remember the pirate. Then it hit him. "I recall he was missing an eye, after a nasty bar fight. Whatever became of him?"

"Captain Kelley killed him when his crew took over our ship. He told them that I was your son, and I was being held for ransom for when you returned. Captain Kelley spared me so he could get the ransom from you, and I worked for him until he realized you weren't coming back when I was sixteen…so he tried to kill me at port." He leaned out the door, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I gutted the bloody bastard and then stole his ship — well, she's _my_ ship now."

"You're a bloody brilliant pirate — and I always knew you would be. I'll let you get back to your princess," he grinned proudly, swaggering off to join the crew.

"Wait," Killian called out, only wearing his leather pants when he walked out into the hall. "When you're at port, get a feast fit for a royalty, would you? You, Emma and I could have a dinner to celebrate your return and our upcoming victory. I stashed some gold in the light fixture in your cabin — use it for the food."

"I will get a glorious feast that your princess will love — and lots of rum too," he nodded as Killian turned, going back into his cabin.

Killian smiled when he reached the bed, seeing Emma's hands reaching out for him in her sleep. "Killian," she mumbled out, her hands searching more frantically while she frowned.

"I'm right here, love." He took off his pants and then climbed under the covers, joining her. Her hands made contact with his chest, her fingers running along his skin and her frown turning into a small, sleepy smile.

"Mmm, Killian," she moaned out in her sleep, and he felt happiness and relief that she was dreaming of him, not Graham. "Love you," she whispered, nuzzling his chest with her lips and one of her arms encircling his waist.

He leaned down, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Emma." Killian couldn't take his eyes off his exhausted wife, who was happily sleeping on his chest. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on in his long life, a thought which reminded him of the words Graham had said to him in his dream — about having to choose between Emma and revenge. _He didn't give me any bloody proof_, he thought, but then he looked up to see the mirror covered by a sheet. "Bloody hell," he cursed in a low voice.

**The Evil Queen's castle**

Regina ran her red fingernails down Baelfire's chest, leaving red scratch marks. A satisfied smirk was plastered on her face as she looked up at him. "You're rougher than I imagined you would be, but I like that in a man." She leaned in and kissed him roughly on the lips. "How do you plan to explain your visit to my castle and then your disappearance?"

"I'll tell my father I'm seducing you to steal your power and that I plan on double crossing you — when it's really he who will pay the price. He chased my mother away and forced me to wait hundreds of years for revenge on Hook. He made me into the man I am today," Bae said to her, seeing a flicker of understanding in her eyes.

"There is even more power that we could take for ourselves." Regina smiled, seeing the interest in her new lover's eyes. "My mother has very strong magic, which would make us unstoppable."

"We'll have to find a way to acquire it, then," he grinned, rolling her beneath him. "Every enemy of ours will regret the day that they crossed us, my queen," he added before kissing her.

**A portside tavern**

Captain Jack Sparrow grinned, pulling stacks of coins towards him on the table. A very attractive and voluptuous brunette was sitting on his lap. "It seems that I win once again," he drawled out, getting plenty of glares from the men around the table. "I could stay here and take more of your money, but this pretty lass requires my attention now."

"I do," the brunette told him, her eyes staring at him lustfully. "Let's take this party and the rum upstairs." She ran her hands down his chest and then took his hand, standing up to lead him to her room. "So, Captain, how long will you be spending in our little town?" she asked him, walking with him through the main area of the tavern towards the stairs.

"Only a few hours, so we should make the best of it, love," he told her, following her up the stairs to see her looking back in disappointment. "Don't worry — we'll surely make the most of our time together," he winked at her.

"I've always wanted to go aboard a pirate ship," she told him, taking him into her room and shutting the door behind them. "I find pirates very intriguing and very sexy, especially pirate _captains_," she added, pulling him over to the bed and kissing him as she started to undress him.

**The Jolly Roger – the Captain's quarters**

Killian couldn't stop staring at the covered mirror in the room, a frown on his face from knowing that no one had been in the room to cover it. He remembered Graham's words of warning, the memory making him furious. He didn't want to choose between Emma and his revenge against the crocodile. His gaze landed on a sleeping Emma in his arms, knowing that he wouldn't part from her — even if it meant putting aside his plans for revenge formed over three hundred years. However, Graham didn't say his father couldn't seek it, and Killian knew that his father wouldn't put aside his revenge against the Dark One for killing the love of his life.

"Killian," Emma's voice squeaked out, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her, seeing utter exhaustion and contentment on her beautiful face. Her lost voice was the final straw: he couldn't help releasing a very smug, satisfied smirk. "Water. Can't. Move." She couldn't even speak a full sentence or even hold up her head well. Emma tried to get control of her muscles, but her body was still limp from all of the orgasms he had given her.

"Thirsty, love?" he asked, running his fingers gently over her lips when she gave him a very weak nod. Killian couldn't help but feel pride at rendering his wife unable to move or speak after he had pleasured her for hours. He reached next to the bed and grabbed a flask full of water. "Here's water," he said, holding it up to her lips and tilting it to give her a drink, able to tell she didn't have control of her limbs yet.

"Mmm," she moaned, drinking the water slowly before snuggling happily against his chest. She was too tired to vocalize the gratitude she felt.

Killian ran his hands through her silky, long hair. "We are docked at port to collect supplies and give my crew a well-deserved time to drink, gamble, and seek the company of women — and now, I need to check on our prisoner," he explained to Emma, feeling her nodding against his chest with her eyes closed. Killian left out the part about the women coming aboard, deciding to address that fact later on. "I'll be right back, darling." He kissed the top of her head, laying her on the pillow. He pulled his pants back on but didn't bother with any other clothing, stopping to look back at his princess when he reached the door of the cabin. Emma was already asleep once again, her arms wrapped around his pillow.

Killian made his way to the brig, walking in to see the prince wide awake, staring at him with hatred in his dark eyes. He swaggered over to him nonetheless, smirking. "Are you enjoying your stay?" he asked, moving closer to him. "I know that Princess Emma is _very_ much enjoying her _pleasurable_ stay on my ship." The prince turned his face away from the pirate, but Killian grabbed his head roughly to make him look at him. "Do you really think that she will want _you_ after having shared _my_ bed? I've rendered her unable to move and barely talk after the ravishing I've given her today. She craves me, and she'll find the idea of sharing a bed with any other man laughable." Killian wanted to tell him Emma was truly his in every way — that she was his wife — but he needed to keep that fact hidden until they possessed the dagger.

"You are mistaken, pirate. Princesses are raised to think only of their future kings' happiness and pleasure, not their own," Ethan replied, which made Killian laugh loudly. "It's true!" he glared at him.

Killian leaned in closer to the prisoner. "Not this princess — she's _my_ princess," he grinned as Ethan fought against his restraints to try and lunge at him.

"You promised me that I could have her!" Ethan hissed, furious at the pirate calling Emma his when Emma belonged to _him_. "She wants a prince, not a pirate."

Killian rubbed his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "How certain are you that she wants a prince over a pirate captain? Would you be willing to wager it?" he asked, looking down at the prince. It was very apparent Prince Ethan knew nothing about Emma in thinking she wanted a prince.

"I'm absolutely _certain_ of it. What would you like to wager?" Ethan asked him, thinking there was absolutely no way that Emma would want Captain Hook over him. He knew that Emma had loved a commoner before, but he had become a respectable knight in her kingdom, not a scoundrel or a pirate.

Killian's blue eyes lit up with excitement upon hearing the prince's cockiness. "If you are so sure of what Emma wants, then we'll let her chose between us once you get the dagger," he drawled out casually, seeing the prince tense up at the proposal. "But I'll understand if you're too much of a _coward _to let her choose."

"I'm not a coward!" Ethan yelled, glaring at the pirate. He despised to be branded a coward, even by a pirate he thought to be below him. "I knew you would want more gold, more women, or jewels — and I can offer all of those."

"I've got plenty of gold, jewels, and there are many women just aching to be with me," Killian explained, smirking when saying the last part. "A princess choosing a pirate named Captain Hook over a prince would just feel so bloody good. If she chooses me, then you will go home empty-handed to your kingdom, and you can keep your four noblewomen for yourself. Are you in on the wager?"

"When she chooses me, then you will leave my kingdom with only two noblewomen," he said, pausing. "We have a wager."

A wide, satisfied grin crossed Killian's lips. "I love a good bet, but I love winning even more." He leaned in closer to his prisoner. "I have a princess eagerly awaiting my return. Enjoy your evening, boy." He couldn't help rubbing in the fact that Emma was in his bed before he walked out of the brig, a huge grin still on his face. The look on Ethan's face would be priceless when Emma choose _him_, not the prince.

**Meanwhile**

Jack dressed while looking at the brunette girl named Juliet, who was lying on the bed with a huge grin on her face. "I love pirates," she sighed, rolling over to look at him. "Please take me with you, Captain — at least for a little while." Her hopeful green eyes were set on his.

"You're in luck, lass — we are looking for women to come along on the ship with us," Jack smiled at her, watching excitement fill her eyes. "We can only take three women, so you must be willing to entertain any man who desires you on the ship," he informed her.

"I do this for a living, so I think I can handle it. What is the name of your boat, Captain?" she asked him, truly excited.

"Never call a pirate's ship a 'boat'." He paused, a very serious look on his face. "I'm a captain, but it's not my ship — it's a joint voyage between my crew and another crew. We need to go grab supplies before we take off. Are you sure you want to come along?"

"I'd love to," she grinned, packing a bag. Juliet hoped that she could make Captain Sparrow or the other captain aboard fall for her so she could leave her old life behind. She would do _anything_ to secure a new life.

**The next morning - very early**

Killian started to get out of bed, but Emma's arms reached out, grabbing him. "Not so fast, Captain." Emma's voice was still a little hoarse, but it sounded much better. "I want a kiss," she whispered into his ear, making him chuckle.

"It seems like my lady wants more than a kiss," he said, turning around with a huge smirk on his face. "What kind of a gentleman would I be if I denied you what your heart desires?" Emma had a smirk on her face as well when he leaned in to kiss her lovingly before pulling away. "Are you sore, my love?" he asked, running his hands through her tangled hair.

"A little," Emma confessed, leaning her forehead against his. "I was hoping we could stop for a while so I could take a bath." She definitely needed one after their long lovemaking.

"It can be arranged, but you will need to wear one of my black shirts to bath in — because I'll kill my men if any of them tried to see you naked. Trust me, they will try to get a look." Killian scowled at the idea of any man but him seeing Emma naked.

"Will you come out with me?" she asked, leaning in to kiss him again, his arms holding her to him.

"I'm not letting you go out alone, love," he told her, running his hands down her back. "I'd better get to the deck to check on the crew — but you can go back to sleep."

Emma looked up to rest her chin on his chest. "No — I want to see my husband in action…but I might need help getting up."

Killian smiled at her and passionately kissed her one more time before helping her out of the bed. She wobbled on her feet for a minute before she found her footing. They both dressed and then made their way above deck to see all of the crew hard at work, Prince Ethan secured to the mast of the ship.

"Is it necessary to have him tied up like that, Captain Jones? It doesn't look too comfortable," Emma said to Killian, playing the part of the concerned princess.

"Lass, that's the whole point of it. He's my prisoner," he grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his face close to her lips. "You, on the other hand, I consider a guest, whose company I enjoy_very_ much." He leered at her, Emma fighting the smile she felt on hearing his words.

"Captain_, please,_" Emma whispered, her cheeks flushing pink as she dutifully played her part. She was now embarrassed that everyone had heard them yesterday and last night.

"Mm, I love it when you blush — especially when you are underneath me," he rasped, brushing his lips up against hers and eliciting a soft moan from Emma as she gripped the lapels of his coat. "You love it, don't you? You love the way it feels when I'm thrusting inside you, and you always want more," his husky voice sexily teased, slowly running one of his hands down her neck while watching her breath catch in her throat. "There will_ never_ be another man who can give you the pleasure I can," he breathed out. Emma stared at him, taking deep breaths and trying to suppress her lust, feeling her mask of indifference crumbling. "And you wouldn't be the first woman to feel that way, darling," he smirked, anger flashing in Emma's eyes as she pushed him away and glared at him. Killian had noticed her losing control of her emotions, so he was forced to say that line.

"You definitely won't be the last — he'll hide the truth from you, but a pirate like him can't be loyal to any woman," Prince Ethan yelled out to Emma from the mast. "He just had three other girls brought aboard at the last port."

Emma turned her back to Ethan and raised a questioning brow at her husband, anger and jealousy shining in her eyes. Emma knew the girls weren't for him, but she couldn't contain her fury at hearing about it from someone other than Killian.

"Now, my princess, there is no need to be jealous," Killian taunted, pulling her up against his body once more. "The men were growing very restless after having such a beautiful girl aboard and being unable to touch her. Our inability to control our lust and constant need for each other wasn't helping either," he explained, holding Emma by the hips as his blue eyes stared at her wantonly. Killian couldn't show his love for her in front of the prince, so he only let his lust be seen.

"He is filthy, lying pirate. Don't let him fool you, Emma — he doesn't care about you!" Prince Ethan called out to her, trying to talk some sense into her.

"Hey, I thought you said you could only bring three of us. Who is she?!" Emma heard an angry female voice resonating on the deck of the ship, getting the attention of everyone on the ship. A black-haired woman in her mid-twenties narrowed her hazel eyes at Emma, giving her a once-over. "She's not one of the girls from our tavern, so did you find her in another town's tavern?"

Rage erupted in Killian at the woman's assumption that Emma was a whore. "She is not a tavern whore — you are here to entertain my men, not to question anything on _my ship_!" The pupils of his eyes dilated until his eyes looked black. "She is mine! You will treat her with respect, or I'll tie you to the mast with the prince here."

"She's sorry, Captain. Aren't you, Katherine?" Juliet said, walking up next to the woman who angered Killian and giving him an apologetic look.

"Yes, I'm very sorry, Captain —and you too, miss," Katherine swore, frightened by the Captain's behavior towards her and slightly bowing to him.

"I promise you won't have any more problems, _my Captain_. Thank you for allowing us on your ship," Juliet bowed, giving him a good view of her ample breasts. "I'm Juliet. It's a pleasure to meet you," she introduced herself, locking her gaze on his eyes.

_Oh, hell no!_ Emma thought, seeing redness at the look the very voluptuous, slightly older Juliet was giving her husband — and she was calling him "my captain!" She looked over to see Killian's eyes set on the girl's cleavage. Emma's hands moved under Killian's jacket, digging into his chest roughly. The movements made him smirk as he glanced at Emma from the corner of his eye.

"Please, call me Captain Hook, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance too," he amended in a flirtatious, dangerous voice, which always made women weak in the knees from lust. It didn't fail this time either, as both women gave him extremely lustful looks. Killian had to admit Juliet was very attractive, but he had no interest in her — and she couldn't hold a candle to his wife. "Where is the other girl who came aboard with you?"

"Right here, Captain Hook," a short blonde girl replied, running up from below deck and wiping her mouth as Mr. Gibbs, his father's first mate, appeared. There was a satisfied smile on his face when he tied his pants.

"There are strict rules on my ship that you three must obey: the first is that you will address me as Captain or Captain Hook, and you will do the same with Captain Jack," the tone of his voice lowering while he turned to point out his father. "The second is that you will not distract my men when I give them a task to take care of; the third is you will clean my ship daily, leaving her spotless. Fourth, you will not converse with, touch, or go near our prisoner. The last, and the two most important: you will not enter my quarters unless asked to do so by me, and you will treat my Emma with respect."

"Yes, Captain Hook," the three women replied in unison, swooning looks on their faces.

Emma felt her jealousy and possessiveness growing stronger every passing moment. "Let me go, Captain," Emma growled out, fuming as she struggled to get out of his arms.

"Darling Emma," Killian purred out, walking towards her as she backed away from him. "It seems you're upset, so come here and let me…_comfort _you."

Emma glanced over at the three women, only to see them smirking at her and ogling her husband. She started to walk towards Killian. "I'm sure you are aware that princesses do not like to share, Captain — and I will not share you with anyone." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'd rather spend the rest of my stay in the brig before sharing you — do I make myself clear? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to sleep." Emma started to walk past him, but Killian grabbed her and pulled her to him roughly.

"_I'm_ the captain of this ship, Princess. _I_ decide what happens on my ship — _I_ make the demands and _you_ follow them," he growled at her, holding her tightly. "Men, stop the ship! I believe our princess needs to cool off," he yelled at his crew, trying to pull Emma over to the other side of the ship.

"You will not hurt her!" Prince Ethan yelled out from the mast, desperately trying to get loose.

Killian chuckled darkly, looking over at him. "You really aren't very bright, are you?" he asked, shaking his head and still holding Emma tightly in his arms. "She wants _me_, not you. She can't stand the idea of me touching another woman, and it's something that bothers her so much she'd rather spend the night in the brig." The ship finally came to a halt, and the men dropped the rope ladder into the water. "Are you going in on your own, or do I need to throw you in?" he mischievously asked Emma, loosening his grip on her arms.

Emma moved out of arms quickly and walked over to the ladder on the side of the ship, but inside of going down the ladder, she dived into the sea and started swimming, not looking back at the ship. She heard a splash as she swam to a small nearby island with rocks, relishing the feel of the seawater on her sweaty skin. As she reached the inland shore, she gasped when she felt something grab her legs. Killian slowly rose up from under the water, pulling her body to him.

"Emma, I only allowed those women aboard so my men wouldn't try anything with you. _You_ are the only woman I desire." Killian's blue eyes stared at her lovingly, and he leaned in to kiss her softly, pressing her back up against the rocks.

"Why didn't you tell me that this morning? And don't think I didn't see you staring at Juliet's chest!" Emma growled out, pushing him away from her and not ready to listen to him yet.

"You are jealous," Killian said in awe, realizing it wasn't all just acting while a smile played on his lips. Seeing it only made Emma more furious with him. "I admit I might have looked at the girl's, uh, assets, but they were there and I am a man, darling. It's not like I tried to get a look at them," he explained, relishing the fact that she was as possessive of him as he was of her. He pressed her body further against the rocks.

"So it's okay if I look at another man, as long as he is right there in front of me?" Emma sneered at him, seeing any amusement in his eyes gone and now replaced by jealousy, anger, and possessiveness. She smiled smugly, running one hand down his chest seductively while unlacing his pants with the other. "If I belong to you, then _you_ belong to _me_," Emma whispered softly, licking her lips.

"Emma," he groaned out, aroused by her teasing. He crashed his lips onto hers, threading his fingers through her long wet hair. The sound of his men whistling and catcalling off in the distance forced him away from the kiss. "We should continue this somewhere more private, love." His breath caught in his throat when he felt her hand enclose his hardened member.

"I want to know whom you belong to, Killian," she said, smirking on seeing his hooded gaze consumed by love and lust. Emma fought her shyness, allowing her need to declare this handsome pirate hers take control as her hand stroked him slowly, deliberately teasing him. "Tell me that you're _mine_," Emma said, leaning in to press her forehead against his.

Killian let out a soft moan of pleasure, reaching out to hold onto a jutting rock behind Emma and trying to control his desperate need for her. He always had been the one in control, the possessive one, yet here she was, taking charge. His innocent princess was growing bolder by the day — and it was all thanks to him. "Emma," he groaned, throwing his head back slightly when her hand increased the pace of the strokes.

"Say it…" Emma leaned in to nibble on his earlobe, feeling the tingling of her magic sparking as she sent it to him through her hand. A loud grunt of pleasure left Killian when the combined pleasure of her hand and her magic ran through him. "Tell me," Emma crooned into his ear, forcing more magic through her into him. His arm was gripping her waist, while the other clung to a rock on the island. "Tell me _you_ belong to _me_ and _only_ me, Killian," she repeated seductively, slowing down the movement of her hand and withdrawing her magic.

"Don't you bloody dare stop, lass," Killian rasped out, his gaze wild from need and lust. He pulled her into a kiss while trying to undo her pants, ravaging her mouth with his tongue.

Emma pulled away from him and swatted his hand away, sending a wave of magic through his body and earning a loud groan of pleasure from him. "I won't stop…_if_ you say the words I want to hear," she smirked, picking up the pace of her strokes. Killian's jaw clenched in anger, raw desire in his narrowed eyes while his chest heaved from the deep breaths he took, trying to control his lust. "You can continue to be stubborn, keeping quiet, so I'll stop," Emma threatened, leaning in close to his lips and staring into his eyes. "Or…you can tell me you belong to me, and I promise you won't be sorry you did."

Killian stared at her, unsure if he was aroused or furious with her. "Just as you belong to me, _I_ belong only to _you_," he finally declared, pulling his wife into a rough, passionate, and greedy kiss. The rush of magic came over him through Emma, causing him to moan loudly into her mouth. Never in his long life had he felt such a strong, desperate, and relentless need for any woman like for Emma. He pulled away from her lips as he tried to hold back his release, which had started to wash over him. He lost that battle when Emma stroked him faster and sent another overpowering wave of magic through her hand. A primal groan of pleasure left his lungs, echoing through the air, and he felt like he was dying from intense euphoria when his release finally came.

Emma felt Killian's whole body go limp after his peak. "Killian, are you alright?" Emma asked, running her hand over his cheek.

"Mm," Killian moaned out, giving her a contented smile and making her grin at him. She finally felt like she had given him the same exquisite pleasure he had always given her. "Emma," he whispered, leaning his head on her shoulder and peppering her neck with soft, loving kisses.

"We should get back to the ship, Killian," Emma said to him, placing a kiss on his temple and proud to see he was the one now drunk from pleasure _she_ had given _him_. She gently re-laced his pants underwater and then swam with him in her arms, pulling him back towards the ship while he recovered from the intense pleasure he had experienced from her touch and magic.

Once they were near the ship, she saw leers and stunned looks from the crew, all who were staring at her. Emma's cheeks turned pink, embarrassed again that everyone had been aware of what happened between her and Killian in the distance. Her eyes fell on the three women on the ship, glaring at her with hate and jealousy. Emma shot them a smug smirk, pulling a still recovering Killian into her arms.

Killian came back to his senses once they were near the rope ladder on the side of the boat. Emma's hands reached out for the ladder, but one of his covered hers while the other turned her chin towards him. Instead of the love she had just seen in them, his blue eyes now looked black from extreme lust and anger. Killian was mad — she had made him look utterly weak from her extraordinary strength of magic and from pleasure, both of which his crew had witnessed. "You're in deep trouble, my Emma — this time you will be unable to speak or move a muscle when I'm done showing you that it's _you_ who belongs to _me_." He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, and a surprised shriek left her as Killian rushed up the ladder, glaring at his crew. "Under _no circumstances_ are we to be disturbed — I've got a princess to take care of."

"Yes, Captain," the crew answered him, watching him carry a stunned and confused Emma towards his quarters and grab a long piece of rope on the way.

"He promised not to hurt her," Prince Ethan called out from the other side of the deck. He hadn't been able to see anything that had happened in the water because he was tied to the other side of the mast.

Captain Jack strolled up to him, grinning. "I can assure you, boy, that any screams you hear from the princess will only be ones of pleasure." He winked at the prince, who glared back at him.

**Meanwhile**

"Killian…" Emma called out to him as he shut his cabin door, locking it before placing her down on the ground. "I only wanted to hear that you belong to me…I didn't mean to shame you in front of your men," she whispered, still seeing lustful anger in his gaze.

"A captain must _never_ show any signs of weakness in front of his crew — and _you_ made me look weak," he hissed at her, ripping off her drenched shirt off. It fell to the ground in a wet plop. Emma closed her eyes, unsure if she was more frightened or aroused by Killian's current actions. She decided that for the first time since she had met him, she was truly frightened. "I'm Captain Hook — _I _render woman senseless with pleasure, not the other way around," he said, ripping off her pants and causing her to swallow hard. "You must be punished, my darling — but I assure you: you will love every moment of it," he whispered darkly into her ear while pushing her backwards to the bed. His wet clothes, adhered enticingly to his form, dripped water on the floor of the cabin.

Sudden fury at looking vulnerable in front of his crew had overwhelmed Killian, and in addition, the all-consuming pleasure Emma had given him in the water had him mindless with the need to dominate her. "I'm going to assume by your little display in the water that you are coming out of your shell of innocence," he purred out, laying her on the bed and hovering over her. "You've only experienced Killian Jones when I've taken you, because I was sure you could handle it. But your recent actions tell me you're now ready for Captain Hook," he smirked down at his naked wife below him. Grabbing the piece of rope and pushing her hands up above her head, he tied her wrists together and then to the headboard. Running his gaze over her naked form, he whispered huskily, "I promise you will love every second of this."

_It's now or never_, Emma convinced herself as she hardened her resolve, which had been growing since Killian disappeared and now Captain Hook was in his place. This had gone far enough. After all, she was raised to be a fighter, and though she didn't want to hurt him, it was time to show her husband that she was his equal and not his toy.


	15. Ghost that we knew

**Chapter 15: Ghosts that we knew**

**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I really wanted to get this chapter right. A special thank you to Natalie for editing this chapter! Thank you to all of my readers and to all of those who review! This chapter is named 'Ghosts that we knew' by Mumford and Sons.**

"You've left me no choice, Captain," Emma whispered, watching a smirk of amusement cross Killian's features. Lust and rage consumed his vision as he moved down towards her. She returned his smirk, raising her knee high to kick him in the groin and send him flying off the bed. She kicked at the cracked headboard and, after several attempts, broke the wood. Now she just needed to get the ropes off her wrists to be free. While she searched for a knife to cut herself loose, she could hear Killian's loud groans of pain as he lay on the floor, stunned by force of her kick.

Emma saw Killian slowly get up from the floor, his blue eyes still black with rage and pain. It was plain to see that her husband still was nowhere to be found. "I want my husband back, Hook." Emma then punched him, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him out cold. He fell backwards onto the bed, but she rolled him on his side and then grabbed the rope to tie him up so he couldn't get loose, knowing he would need time to calm down just like she did.

Emma pulled on a pair of black pants, one of Killian's shirts, and a pair of boots before she walked over to kneel on the side of the bed. Her husband was out cold, his lips bleeding and swollen. He looked so handsome and peaceful unconscious, but she knew he was going to be as furious with her as she was with him when he woke up.

"I love you, but I'm still pissed as hell at you," Emma sighed, running her fingers over his lips to wipe the blood away before she got up, leaving the room. She walked up to the deck to see Killian's father leaning up against the railing of ship, tilting his head in confusion when he saw her. "Killian needed some time to cool down. I could use a drink ― do you have any rum?" she asked him, raising a brow at him.

"Of course I do, lass," Captain Jack grinned, pulling out a flask from his coat pocket, "What kind of pirate captain would I be if I didn't?" he winked, handing it to her. When she reached out for it, he finally noticed her bloody and swollen knuckles. "Ah, I see you and my lad had a row that got a little physical ― you're my kind of lass, one that's not scared to throw a punch or show a man who's boss. Elizabeth was the same way." His dark eyes shined with affection and amusement when he spoke her name.

"Were you in love with her?" Emma asked him, raising the flask to her lips and taking a big drink of the rum. She needed to calm down as well after her fight with Captain Hook, thinking rum and conversation might just do the trick.

"Every man who met her either loved or lusted after her ― it was bloody impossible not to. Lizzie was beautiful, fierce, and one hell of a pirate ― and Will Turner was a lucky man," Jack replied, taking back the flask. He had not really answered her question. "Every woman paled in comparison to her until I met Killian's mother, Milah. I swore I'd never be a one-woman man, but she proved me wrong." His gaze reflected love, hurt, pride and guilt as he took a large swig of rum.

"What was Milah like?" Emma leaned on the railing, curious to know about Killian's mother and Captain Jack Sparrow's lost love.

"She was beautiful, adventurous, determined, loving, a fighter ― and one hell of a lass and mother." Jack smiled, remembering his dead love. "Milah and I had a very passionate relationship. When it was good, it was bloody fantastic." His grin grew larger, memories rushing over him that he normally didn't allow himself to remember. "But when it was bad, we almost loathed each other. After quite a few fights, I swore that it was over between us and not bloody worth it." He knew his words were relevant to what was going on between her and his son.

"Why didn't you give up?" Emma softly asked him, looking down at the deck as sadness rushed over her. After today, she was wondering if she had gotten over her head in getting involved with a man like Killian Jones.

Captain Jack's hand moved under her chin, pulling it up gently to make her eyes meet his. "There is a thin line between love and hate, lass. Passion drives both of them, and both of them can be really bitchy. When you love someone, you love all of them ― the good, the bad, and the bloody ugly. But you can't let the bad and ugly make you forget all of the bloody fantastic things about love," he whispered to her, smiling. "Sometimes in life, you have to fight for what you want ― and if you just give up and don't fight for it, then you don't deserve it."

"When I looked into Killian's eyes, it was like looking at a complete stranger," Emma softly replied, biting her lip. "I love him, but I won't let him treat me like that or just use me." Her voice became stronger, determination filling her eyes. "I'm sure tying him up and knocking him out showed him that."

Captain Jack Sparrow laughed loudly. "Oh princess, remind me never to piss you off. You are a brilliant lass ― and this calls for more RUM!" He grinned, grabbing a bottle full of rum and handing her one before taking one for himself. "Let's drink to strong, beautiful Swan women!" He clinked his bottle into hers, then took a large drink.

The Captain's cabin

Killian groaned, pain shooting through his jaw and his groin as he tried to remember what had happened. He tried to move, but he felt ropes tightly tied around his arms behind his back and his feet as well. Panic hit him, worrying that someone had dared to come into his cabin and take Emma. But then an image of her punching him in the jaw rushed over him ― _and_ her kicking him in the groin.

"SWAN! SWAN!" He was furious as he yelled out for her, his body shaking from anger and the hurt of her betrayal. "Swan!" He continued to yell for a long while, but Emma didn't appear, nor did his crew. Killian eventually stopped, not wanting his men to see him look weak again because Emma had bested him once more.

Hours had passed and fury was bringing Captain Hook to the surface again, although it died very quickly when Killian remembered the look on Emma's face. She had been looking up at him in terror, the thought of it making his stomach roll with nausea. Many people had looked at him like he was a monster or were simply terrified of him, but he never wanted Emma to see him that way.

"Bloody hell," he rasped out, repeating it over and over in his head. He wouldn't let this take Emma away from him. Killian was torn between wanting Emma to appear more than anything and not wanting her to appear in case she looked at him like he was a monster. He heard the sound of footsteps and the doorknob turning. "Emma," he said in a low whisper, his eyes looking towards the door to see her standing there with her chin raised high and anger in her eyes.

"I see Hook is gone," Emma replied coldly, walking towards the bed and stopping a few feet away to stare at him. Relief rushed over her on seeing her husband again in his beautiful blue eyes, but the fact was that she was still beyond furious with him. She narrowed her eyes at him, unleashing all of her fury. "If you want a whore, Killian, or someone to use for your own amusement, then you picked the wrong girl. You're lucky I just kicked your ass instead of using my magic on you," she whispered in a low voice, smirking at the last part.

Killian couldn't decide if he was angrier she had bested him so easily and was gloating about it ― or if he was proud and aroused by the fact his wife was truly a pirate and a hell of a woman. He decided it was the latter. "I lost control of myself when you let my crew see me so vulnerable ― and I'm very sorry I frightened you, Emma." His eyes were locked on hers, guilt and regret shining in them. "I promise I wouldn't have hurt you or took you against your will ― and I never will."

Emma bit her lip, her strong façade crumbling down slowly. "It scared me that when I looked into your eyes, I couldn't see any part of the man I love. I didn't want to hurt you, but you left me no choice," she replied. Killian's eyes closed slowly, shame running over him and no longer able to hold her gaze.

Killian racked his brain, trying to find the right words to stay to take away the hurt, betrayal, disappointment and anger in her eyes. "I deserved what you did to me, and much worse," he whispered to her, feeling her sit on the bed next to him. Forcing himself to look up, he saw her glancing at him, the emotions in her green gaze making his breath catch. "I promise it will never happen again," he added, feeling like more of a monster for having to say that to her.

"You're right ― it won't," Emma agreed, reaching out to the rope and beginning to untie him slowly. "Because next time, I won't be so gentle or forgiving," she added so quietly he almost didn't hear her say the words.

"There won't be a next time, Emma," he replied. He was horrified by the disbelief in her eyes. "You don't trust me anymore. You're scared of me." Killian Jones and Captain Hook loved being feared, but the idea of Emma feeling that way made him sick.

Emma swallowed hard, not answering him as she continued to work the knots of the rope loose. She didn't know what to say to him because she was still too furious and hurt over his behavior towards her. Once Killian's hands were loose, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his head in the crook of her neck, holding onto her like he thought she would disappear.

"Emma," he rasped out, sorrow and guilt in his tone, "I will earn back your trust." He knew she would need time; her silence and the fact she wasn't holding him back was confirmation that he would have to do just that. Killian worried she might not be able to get over her fear or trust him again ― but then he felt her place a hand on the top of his back. "I can't lose you, Emma." His whisper came out muffled against her shoulder, but he was certain she had heard him as he felt her thumb draw a small circle on his skin.

He never imagined he would be vulnerable or weak in front of anyone. Yet that was exactly what was happening at this moment. Ultimately, he decided his pride was less important than his need and love for Emma. Emma had swallowed her pride in coming to him when she thought he'd been with another woman ― and now it was his turn.

She let Killian hold her, feeling torn between telling him everything would be okay and running out on him. She was unable to do either, so she decided to stay silent. Killian was right when he said he needed to earn her trust back after his behavior today. She wasn't sure how he could do it, but she knew she needed to give him a chance to try. "I'm going to get some fresh air and rum. I'll be in later," Emma told him as he let go of her to give her the space she needed. She walked out of the room, not bothering to look back at Killian on the bed. He let out a sigh when she left the room.

Killian untied his feet and then grabbed a shirt. Opening the door, he saw Juliet walking towards him. "Captain, are you alright?" she asked, concern in her eyes while they flickered over his handsome features. "Can I tend to your wounds or assist you in _any_ way?"

"Yes," he said, grimacing when he noticed her eyes light up with excitement and lust. "Send Captain Jack to my quarters," Killian finished, successfully snuffing out the girl's vain hope to have him bed her. He wanted her away from him all the more, knowing this girl's attraction to him would just cause more tension and problems between him and Emma.

"Yes, Captain," she said to him, forcing a smile on her face before walking off to find the other captain. Men had always thrown themselves at her feet, desperate to have her, so Captain Hook's disinterest was hard for her to swallow. She spotted Captain Jack leaning against the railing, drinking rum with his gaze locked on the blonde girl whom Juliet viewed as her competition in capturing the hearts and attention of the pirate captains. "Captain Sparrow, Captain Hook asked to see you," she smiled at him, moving in closer. "What do you say I spend the night in your cabin tonight?" she grinned, running her fingers down his chest seductively.

"I will see you later," he winked at Juliet and then headed to his son's quarters.

Juliet walked over to Emma, who was leaning on the railing and looking out at the water while lost in her own thoughts. "So how did you do it?" Juliet asked her, gaining Emma's attention. She looked at her, confused. "Are you a witch? Did you put a spell on Captain Hook so he would only desire you?" she glared at Emma accusingly, getting a laugh from her. "You think that you alone can satisfy Captain Hook? He's bound to get bored with a girl like you, spell or no spell."

"I know I can satisfy Captain Jones," Emma retorted, trying to compose her anger and resentment from the incident earlier ― and if that weren't enough of a burden, this woman's smugness that she could take her husband away was beyond irritating. "The last girl that tried to take him from me lost a tooth when she came after me. Killian had no interest in her, like he has no interest in you."

"It's disrespectful to address the captain by his first name," Juliet said to her, holding her head up high. "Captain Hook deserves better than an inexperienced girl like you. The Captain only wants your money and power because you're a princess." To Juliet, it wasn't fair that a princess was going after a pirate that could save her from a life of misery when a princess could have any prince she desired.

Emma felt all of her insecurities about not being enough for Killian strike her once again, but she wasn't going to let this tavern girl know she had wounded her. "You wouldn't understand what is going on between us, so I'm not going to bother to explain it to you." She walked away from Juliet, not wanting to look back at her. A part of her ached to go to her husband and hold him in her arms, but she refused to give into the need. Emma settled for climbing up to the main top, wanting to be alone and take in the beauty of the ocean.

The Captain's quarters - Later that evening

Emma opened the door and was stunned at the sight before her. Lanterns lit the room dimly, along with the moonlight streaming in through the open curtains. Killian's desk was clear of any maps, covered instead with a feast and a bottle of wine. The delicious aroma of the food reached her nose, then her attention shifted to the sound of a piano playing softly. She looked to see Killian sitting at the piano, looking down at the keys as he played them. Her eyes flickered over him to see him wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and black pants instead of his normal black-only attire.

"I didn't know you could play ― I thought the piano was just decoration," she said, walking over to it as he looked up at her but continued to play.

"My mom taught me how ― she was an amazing piano player. I could have listened to her play for hours," he shared, seeing surprise in her eyes at the fact that he could really play. "I haven't played in a very long time...until I found the piano at your castle," he confessed to her when he stopped playing.

"That was you? It was the most beautiful music I've ever heard," Emma said, remembering the sound of the beautiful song on the piano from her room.

"Aye, I'd thought I'd be rusty after three hundred years of not playing, but it turns out I wasn't," Killian replied, taking her hands in his as she sat next to him on the bench. "We need to talk about today ― I do not want it to come between us, Emma."

"Can we talk about it later, Killian?" Emma asked, not wanting to face their problems yet and just enjoy this moment with him. "Play the song you played that night in the castle."

"I'll play anything you wish, Emma." He raised her hand up to place a kiss on it before he let it go so he could begin to play. "The song is by Beethoven ― his 'Moonlight Sonata Adagio Sostenuto'," he told her as he began to play.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off her husband while he strummed the piano keys. Everything about this man was a walking contradiction: one minute he was a fierce, rage filled, dominating, vicious pirate, and the next he was her loving Killian, who looked at her with worship, love, and devotion. She leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and trying to block out the day's events and just enjoy this moment in time.

Captain Jack's room

Jack grinned, listening to the music floating throughout the ship as he lay on his bed with Juliet snuggled up against his chest. Images of Milah flashed before his eyes ― ones of her teaching a very young Killian how to play the piano. He quickly shut them out of mind because it was too painful to think about, especially now with another woman in his bed. "They must teach all princesses how to play the piano. My mother was going to teach me before my parents were killed and I was shipped off to work at a tavern," Juliet said, looking up at him.

"It's my lad you hear playing, not the princess," Jack said to her, watching surprise appear in her eyes at finding out Captain Hook could play the piano and was Jack's son. "My son and I are much older than we look, lass. His young age is due to a long stay in Neverland, but mine wasn't so pleasant."

"How old are you? Have you been to Neverland? If you weren't in Neverland, how did you manage not to age?" Juliet asked him, excitement lighting up her eyes with almost a child-like innocence.

"I'm close to four hundred years old," he replied, chuckling on seeing Juliet mouth fall open. "I know I'm quite well preserved," Jack winked at her before continuing, "but I spent most of my time enslaved on a cursed pirate ship. I recently visited Neverland to see my boy."

"Almost four hundred years," Juliet whispered, running her fingers over his cheeks in awe. Jack couldn't help but smile back her. She bit her lip and then the awe was replaced by sadness in her dark green eyes. "I was only 12 when they sent me to the tavern. I would pretend I was in Neverland when I first started working," she confessed to him, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry, I should go," she apologized, angry at herself for getting emotional in front of someone after she had perfected keeping all her emotions invisible. Juliet started to get out of the bed, but Jack stopped her.

"Neverland is the most beautiful place you can image. It's known to heal even the blackest and saddest hearts. Would you like to go there, love?" he asked, eliciting a huge grin from the beautiful brunette who nodded enthusiastically. "I just have a few requests to ask of you in return."

"Anything," Juliet said to him, meaning it more than any other time she had agreed to something.

"I need to know I can trust you, first of all," he replied, getting another eager nod from her. "The second is that my lad is off limits to you ― he's very attached to the princess, and I can't have you coming between them. His happiness is very important to me," he said, able to recognize shame in her eyes at him pointing out that he knew about her pursuing his son.

"I'm sorry," Juliet whispered, swallowing her feeling of remorse. "You have my word that I will leave him be ― but the only reason I didn't was because I can't go back there to that life. I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life as whore," she explained to him, pausing. "I owe Princess Emma and Captain Hook an apology."

"The third request is that I'm not a commitment sort of man, but I despise being slapped for being quite the ladies man," he added, getting a laugh from her. "Do you not believe me? I'm sure I demonstrated my skills very well," he inquired, rolling her underneath him.

"Captain Jack, I was a tavern girl. We are used to men just wanting to bed us ― I yearn for freedom, not a marriage. I've just thought marriage was the only way I could get it," she said, smiling up at him and crashing her lips onto his. She was thrilled that she could be free without having to trap a man.

Meanwhile

Emma sat across from Killian, both eating their dinner in silence. Unable to take it any longer, he broke the silence. He felt like nothing he could say would make up for his behavior, but he needed to try. "I met Graham today," he said softly, causing Emma to drop her fork and make a soft clanking noise when it hit her plate. Her mouth fell open in an 'O' as her breath caught in her chest, and shock filled her features. "You must find beards and accents sexy," he added, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"How?" Emma choked out, her hands shaking as tears filled her eyes. Hurt ran through her that Graham wouldn't appear to her but had appeared to Killian instead. She knew Graham must be jealous, despite his reassurance in her dreams.

Killian pushed back the jealousy rising in him at Emma's response to his confession. He got up off his chair and walked around the desk to kneel next to her, taking her hands in his. "He used your magic to come to our world ― Graham wanted to come to you, but he didn't want to upset you. Besides, it was me that needed convincing about the Dark One, darling." He watched tears fall down Emma's cheeks. "Please don't cry, Emma," he whispered to her, reaching up to wipe away her tears.

"Does he hate me?" she asked, closing her eyes and terrified that his answer was going to be yes.

"Emma, my love, look at me," he rasped out, hating to see her heart break ― even if it was over another man. Emma opened her eyes and he cupped her face, staring into her eyes. "He doesn't hate you, Emma. I know he loves you ― because not only did he tell me, I also saw it when he looked at you and touched your cheek," he reassured her, pushing aside any petty jealousy he felt. Killian vowed to himself to be a better man and husband to Emma after the events of today.

"I felt it in my sleep," Emma's voice cracked out, new tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Killian, but it still hurts so much," she whispered, attempting to compose herself.

"I know, love," he said, drawing her into his arms and holding her as she began to cry harder. Emma clung to him, giving in to the anguish she felt at remembering Graham's last moments in this world. She felt Killian trying to soothe her by rubbing circles on her back until her crying stopped and her eyes closed, exhausted from the long emotionally draining day.

Killian felt Emma's breath even-out and knew she was asleep in his arms. He carried her over to the bed and laid her on it, taking off her boots and pulling the covers over her. Killian wanted to hold her in his arms, but he restrained that need, taking a seat instead in the chair next to the bed to watch her sleep. He vowed that he would put his wife first before anything ― even his revenge. Tomorrow he would tell his father he was taking Emma back to Neverland once they acquired the dagger. It would be up to his father to avenge his mother, because he needed to protect his wife.

The next morning

Emma opened her eyes to see Killian sleeping in the chair next to the bed, his neck craning to the side. She remembered him consoling her without any signs of anger or jealousy as she mourned her lost love. His actions had been the complete opposite of his Captain Hook behavior yesterday. She remembered her promise to him in the tavern: to love all of him, even his Captain Hook side. Emma climbed out of bed, shaking Killian softly and calling out to his name.

"Killian," she said, watching his eyes flutter open slowly. "Come to bed." Emma took his hand in hers and gave him a small smile, watching him give her a sleepy smile of his own in return. They went over to the bed and lay down on their sides, facing each other while Emma's fingers reached out to touch his neck. "Is your neck sore from sleeping in the chair?" she asked, rubbing it gently with her hand and getting a moan of appreciation from Killian.

"Yes, but I've slept in worse places," he reassured her, letting his eyes flutter shut on feeling Emma's fingers easing the ache in his sore neck. "You don't have to do that love." He forced his eyes open to see Emma's face closer to his.

"I want to, Killian," she smiled, pausing. "I told you that I love all of you and I do, but I married Captain Killian Jones, not Captain Hook. We are equals, and I won't be treated like a toy for you to take as you please." Emma had made herself address the issue that she had wanted to ignore, forcing out the words out and trying to be an adult about it.

"Emma, I do think of you as my equal and a bloody brilliant pirate, not just a wife or a toy. I fell in love with you because you're a hell of a woman. I'll give you the respect you deserve, love, but I just need the same in return." He reached out to run his fingers over her cheek. "My men must see me as a fearless captain with no weaknesses in order to keep them in line. They can't see utterly spent from the exquisite pleasure my magical wife has given me."

"It won't happen again," she smiled at him. He returned it, but then his blue eyes filled with panic.

"It can't happen again in front of my crew ― but I desperately want to experience it again when we're all alone," he clarified, a look of life-or-death desperation in his eyes that got a smug look from Emma. "You have every right to look smug, darling ― it was bloody amazing! I've never felt anything like that. _Ever_."

"Until next time, I'm learning how to control my magic and send it where I want it to go," Emma replied, making Killian groan at the idea of something more pleasurable than his last experience.

"I'd love a demonstration," he whispered seductively, moving closer to her lips before a pounding on his cabin door broke them up. "Bloody hell," he grumbled. " What!?" he yelled out, annoyed at the interruption.

"We are approaching the island, Captain," Smee called out to him. "We will be dropping anchor very soon," he added before rushing away from the door.

"You'll have your dagger soon." Emma softly said to him, nervousness in her eyes at the idea that she would soon lose Killian now that he was so close to acquiring the dagger.

Killian shook his head at her. "No, _my father_ will have it soon. My vow for revenge comes second to my vow to you, my love. After my father has the dagger, we will return to Neverland, and we can send for your parents to visit us or go to them ourselves. Smee can get them to Neverland." His blue eyes were locked on hers, seeing utter surprise in them.

"Killian..." Emma whispered, kissing him softly and overwhelmed he was choosing her over his three-hundred-year need for revenge. "Can we go see my parents first? I miss my parents. My mom has to be very emotional with me gone _and_ being pregnant."

"Your mother is pregnant?" Killian raised a brow, not remembering her telling him about it before. She nodded at him. "How do you feel about it?" he asked her.

"I found out before you arrived in our kingdom, relieved there would be another heir because I never thought I'd ever be in love again, let alone get married or have any children. It was hard because it brought back my memories of losing Graham and the baby," Emma sighed, running her fingers through his short dark hair. She fought back tears at images of what her and Graham's baby would have looked like. It made her wonder if Killian would still have wanted her if she didn't lose the baby. Killian didn't seem like the type of man who would want children, especially the child of another man. Her mind began to ponder if he would ever want to have children with her, but she stopped herself.

Meanwhile, Killian wondered if Emma still wanted to have a child after losing one already, but he couldn't get the words out to ask her. He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer to the question just yet, as the idea of Emma wanting children with him was terrifying. However, the idea she wouldn't want to carry his child bothered him more. "We will go to see your parents first before we go back to Neverland," he said, kissing her lips and then helping her out of bed so they could go above deck.

Emma tensed when she saw Juliet approaching them, not wanting to deal with the girl today. "Good morning, Captain Hook and Princess Emma," she greeted them, her smile reaching her eyes. "I want to apologize for my behavior since I've come aboard your ship. Please accept my sincerest apology for any disrespect, Princess Emma." She bowed slightly, and her eyes were locked on Emma, who was stunned.

"Apology accepted, but please, call me Emma, Juliet." Emma nodded at her, able to see the girl wasn't lying about her apology and wondering what had brought about her new attitude towards her and Killian.

"My looks and reputation have been known to cause fights between many women," Killian smirked, receiving an instant blow from Emma's elbow in his stomach. "You're downright bloody violent, darling, but you're lucky I love that in a lass," he grinned at her wolfishly while Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Bring the prisoner to me!" he yelled out to his crew. His whole demeanor changed the moment he spoke to his crew, causing a few men to run off and follow his orders immediately.

He walked away from Emma and Juliet over to the railing. Killian stood on the deck of his ship, looking out at the land they were approaching and remembering the moment that a chink formed in his once impenetrable armor and led to losing his heart to Emma. This land held the one item that could bring about revenge for his mother's murder, which was all he had thought about for so many years. But now, protecting Emma was his first priority. He felt Emma's arms wrap around his waist from behind, and he put his arms over hers, relishing in the feel of her arms around him.

The sound of Prince Ethan's chains dragging across the deck of the ship broke their moment. Emma and Killian moved away from each other to continue the rouse of fooling the dimwitted prince. "Prince Ethan, we are nearing the island. Are you ready to prove you're not a coward?" Killian drawled out, baiting the prince as he approached him.

"I'm the bravest prince in all the realms. You will have your dagger, and I will have my princess." Ethan smiled and then looked over at Emma, winking at her.

Killian felt his blood boil at this stupid man winking at his wife, making himself look over at his father. If he didn't do something, he might be tempted to gut the no-good prince before he could scream. "Almost every prince I've met has said the same thing. I'll believe your bravery once you get the dagger. Don't forget our little wager ― because only a coward would go back on a bet." His blue eyes gleamed with mischief and glee, excited about watching Prince Ethan's reaction to Emma picking him over this lame excuse for a prince.

"You can trust the word and integrity of a prince. It's you keeping your word that I'm worried about, Captain Hook," he stressed, sticking his nose up in the air. Captain Jack smacked him roughly on the back of his head.

"Shut up and get my bloody dagger, you moron," Captain Jack hissed, unable to control his anger at his insults toward his lad. Being so close to the dagger had made him very anxious.

Emma bit the inside of her lip, turning her head to the side to keep from laughing and hide her smile. Killian's father was one of the most unique and interesting persons she had ever met. She wondered what her parents would make of him, thinking her mother would be entertained by him but her father very annoyed by him. "Let's get the dagger, so we can go back to my homeland and see my parents," Emma exclaimed, spinning around and forcing a look of annoyance on her face.

Two hours later

Killian, Emma, Captain Jack, Clark, Mr. Gibbs and Ethan approached the temple after a long trek through the forest. "I cannot retrieve your dagger or protect myself against any danger inside that awaits me if my hands are bound!" Prince Ethan said to the pirates, holding out his hands secured tightly with a rope.

"Untie him, Gibbs," Captain Jack ordered his first mate, who untied the rope around Ethan's wrists. "Now get my dagger," he whispered, pointing at the entrance of the temple.

"I will also need a sword," Ethan replied, holding out his hand and watching the pirates communicate silently. Mr. Gibbs suddenly thrust a sword at him, and Ethan took it before settling his gaze on Princess Emma. "Would you give me the honor of a kiss for luck?" he smiled, leaning in close and pulling her into his arms forcefully as if moving in for a kiss.

Killian's body went rigid, rage like he had never felt before running through him on seeing another man touching _his_ Emma ― _his wife_. He lunged forward, unable to think about anything but killing the prince.


	16. Try

Chapter 16: Try

**AN: I just found out the other day that I was nominated on Tumbler for best romantic author on Captain Swan award for Emma and Hook stories! I'm still in complete shock over it because of all the amazing CS stories and writers out there. A huge thank you to whoever nominated me! This nomination wouldn't have been possible without the help of 4getfulimaginator! You are amazing!**

**This chapter is named after Pink's song "Try. Thanks for the suggestion 4getfulimaginator!**

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for Emma as she felt Ethan's arms wrapping around her and his face leaned in for a kiss. Anger rolled through Emma at the prince daring to grab her. In an instant, she had reared back, slapping him hard across the cheek. Captain Jack flinched at watching the prince get slapped ― it reminded him of all the times he had been slapped by a woman, though none of them had had the force of Emma's hand against the prince's cheek.

The prince stumbled backwards, grabbing his cheek. His eyes were large from shock and disbelief. Ethan fought against the urge to slap her back for daring to strike him. He would have fun breaking her in once they were back at his kingdom, teaching her to obey his every order.

Killian stalked up, murder in his eyes as he grabbed Ethan by the neck and threw his body up against the temple, choking him. The sword tumbled out of the prince's hand. "You will lose any body part that touches my princess," he snarled, increasing the pressure of his hold while the prince flailed like a fish out of water. gasping for air and trying to pry the pirate's hands off of him. "She. Is. _Mine_!"

"Killian, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Emma cried, watching her husband strangle Ethan with rage evident in his blue eyes.

"Good," Killian hissed, squeezing hard around his neck and wanting to see the life drain out of the prince for daring to touch his wife.

"Lad, if you kill him, we lose our dagger." Captain Jack rushed up to him, trying to pull his son off the prince, but Killian was too strong and angry. "Milah needs to be avenged," he added, hoping that mentioning his mother would help.

"Please, Killian," Emma whispered, running her hands down his back lovingly. She didn't want to be the reason they lost the dagger or be the cause of Ethan dying, no matter what a bastard he was.

He dropped the prince on the ground, who wheezed and coughed loudly as he held his throat. Killian turned to Emma, who smiled at him and stroked his face.

Captain Jack walked over to Prince Ethan as he reached for his sword, but Jack kicked it away. "I don't think so, prince. You will go in without your sword after disrespecting the princess," he drawled out, looking down at the prince get on his feet.

"Get your own bloody dagger, then," Ethan croaked out. Jack pinned him to the temple with a knife at his throat. "You won't kill me. You need me."

"You're wrong, boy." Jack Sparrow grinned evilly. "If you refuse to get it, I'll gut you, leaving you to die very slowly. We have a princess who can get the dagger if you refuse to do so. It's your choice. You can get my dagger and live ― or you can refuse and die a very slow and painful death." He let the tip of his knife shallowly cut the prince's throat in warning. "Tick tock ― I need a decision."

"I'll do it, but you will not harm me or the princess after I get it for you," Prince Ethan agreed, able to see the pirate wasn't bluffing. Jack moved the blade away from the prince's neck, shoving Ethan into the entrance of the temple.

"Don't come out until you have my dagger ― because _I _will kill you," Jack warned, making cutting motions to his neck.

Ethan cursed underneath his breath, glancing back at Emma, who was comforting Captain Hook and staring at him with affection. _She couldn't possible care about that monster. She must have slapped me and pretended to care about the pirate to protect me_, he thought. Looking at her, a smirk crossed his lips. _The pirate seems to have fallen for Emma. It will be glorious seeing his pain when Emma chooses me over him._ He imagined the look on Captain Hook's face when he watched Emma choose him over that monster. Ethan walked into the temple, wanting to get the dagger so he could go home.

Jack swaggered over to his son once the prince disappeared from sight. "You almost lost us the bloody dagger, lad," he hissed, feeling very edgy being so close to avenging his Milah.

"He laid his hands on Emma," Killian growled back at his father, not intimidated by him. "She is _my wife_," he whispered very softly, possessiveness in his blue eyes. "I want the crocodile to pay," he paused, "but there is something here I want more," he confessed to his father, waiting to see anger and betrayal in his dark brown eyes.

"I think I've known that longer than you, my boy." Jack gave him nod. "But I can't have you killing the prince before I get my dagger. Have some rum to calm down." His father shook his head, pulling out his flask of rum. "You need a drink."

"I don't need a bloody drink," Killian hissed at him, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. Never had he thought he would say those words, but here he was, saying them. "I will gut the bloody bastard if he touches Emma ever again." He would have gone into the temple to kill the prince if he had been able to enter, or considered killing him as soon as he came out with the dagger.

"You really should have some rum ― rum always makes me feel better. The dagger will be ours after hundreds of years ― it's finally within our reach. I'll even let you do the honors of killing Rumplestiltskin." Jack's voice was laced with hate when he said the Dark One's name, and his eyes were black from rage.

Emma tensed as she leaned against Killian, listening to Jack mention her husband killing the Dark One. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, which made Killian let out a soft sigh and place a soft kiss on the top of her head. "You deserve the honor of killing him, not me," he said, reaching out and taking the flask, deciding to tell his father in private about his plans to take Emma to Neverland once they had the dagger. Killian took a drink out of the flask and handed it back to his father.

"Do you know how long this might take?" Emma asked Captain Jack, wondering how long they would be waiting for the prince.

"It will be awhile. Why don't you two go explore?" Captain Jack suggested, grinning at them. "Mr. Gibbs and I will be here to greet the prince if he comes out before you two get back."

"Let's go, darling," Killian grinned, taking Emma's hand to lead her down the steps of the temple, not looking back at his father. He led Emma into the lush green forest in the opposite direction of the ship.

"Killian, where are we going? We could get lost," Emma called out to him, following him but not sure if this was a good idea. They didn't know who or what was on this island.

Her husband glanced back at her. "Yesterday, my father and I memorized a map of the island ― and there is a place that I want to take you," he winked, continuing to lead her through the woods.

After a while, the sound of rushing water could be faintly heard, but it gradually grew louder. The trees in the woods were starting to become more sparse, and then they cleared out completely. Emma smiled, looking at the body of freshwater with a tall waterfall flowing into it from a rocky hill. "It's beautiful, Killian," she sighed, feeling Killian's arms wrapping around her waist from behind her.

"I thought you would like it ― it reminds me of _our_ waterfall in Neverland," he whispered in her ear. "We could take a bath together," he purred, nibbling on her earlobe. He then saw Emma biting her lip. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, turning her around and seeing nervousness in her eyes.

Emma touched his cheek, giving him a small smile. "I want to take a bath with you, but it's...I just need some time." The events of yesterday were still fresh in her mind, and she was nervous Captain Hook would be making another appearance ― especially since he'd been close to letting him out earlier with Ethan.

"We will do just that, my wife." He forced out a smile, hating that a part of her was still frightened of him. "I can wait for you on the shore," he offered, watching her try to decide what she wanted to do. She nodded, giving him an apologetic look. "You have nothing to be sorry for, darling. I'll take a quick swim after you." He leaned in, kissing her on the forehead. "Go on and have a swim." He let her go, watching her walk over to the water and stop at the shore line.

Emma sat down and started to take off her boots and shirt before standing up to finally take off her pants. She walked into the lukewarm water, looking back to see Killian with his back towards her, giving her privacy. They were almost acting like before they were lovers. Emma hated it. She dove, swimming under the water for a few moments before resurfacing. Turning around in the water, she saw her husband's shoulders hunch over, her gaze fixed on the tree line to make sure no one was approaching. She was able to tell by his posture that he felt guilty and miserable about their situation, and it broke her heart. "Killian," she called out, swimming towards the shore. Her cry caused him to spin around, worried as he rushed towards the water. "Come swim with me," she told him shyly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, stopping near the shoreline and not wanting to rush her into anything.

"Yes, but just swimming," she told him, getting a nod and smile from her husband, who began to strip. Emma turned and began to swim, nervous that her need for him would take over if she watched him undress. She swam near the waterfall and floated under it, letting the water rush over her and ease her tension.

Killian couldn't help but watch Emma under the spray of the waterfall, remembering their time in the cavern and fighting back arousal at the images of their time together. He needed to think of something much less appealing ― like Emma's face when he had frightened her ― and it did the trick very quickly.

"Hey," Emma's voice called out to him, startling him out of his thoughts. He had not heard her swimming over to him. She reached out, gently touching his shoulder. "You know I love you, right?" Emma asked him, wanting him to be sure of it.

"Aye." He nodded at her. "I've never felt bad or guilty about anything I've done since I was a young lad, so it's a bit of an adjustment for me."

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure I'm worth giving up your revenge on Rumplestiltskin? I don't want you to resent me for it years from now." She couldn't bear the idea of losing Killian, but the idea of him resenting her for what he was giving up hurt just as much.

"Emma," he rasped out, his blue eyes running over her beautiful face and happiness overwhelming him at the idea of her being by his side years from now. "My words to my father were true ― you're much more important to me than the dagger, darling." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Emma rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I've missed you, Killian," Emma mumbled into his neck, reveling in the comfort of his arms and deciding she wanted to let go of yesterday's events.

"I've missed you too, love," he replied, kissing the top of her head. He missed their connection, which had been strained since he had let Captain Hook out. "I don't know what to do, Emma," Killian sighed. "My father isn't going to be satisfied until he kills Rumplestilskin, and if he does it, he will become the Dark One. But I can't ask him to not avenge my mother."

Emma raised her head, cupping his cheeks with her hands and looking at him sympathetically. "You can tell him what will happen if he kills Rumplestiltskin ― but let _him_ make that choice. We all have the right to decide what we want, which path we wish to follow in life."

"Mm, you're so wise for such a young lass. You certainly are a royal." He smiled at her, pulling her body flush against his in his need to be closer to her. Killian bit back a groan at the feel of her naked body against his.

"It's a saying that my father always claimed my grandmother taught him. She was a peasant, not a royal, but she was a great woman. I wished I could have met her. She died, so my mother could conceive a child," Emma told him, then went on to narrate the story of how her injured grandmother gave up the last drop of Lake Nostos after Snow was cursed to be barren by Charming's adoptive father.

"It sounds like all of the women of your heritage are brave and loving," he smiled at her. "My father used to tell me stories about Elizabeth Swann and his adventures with her. I would ask him if I could meet her because of the stories of her bravery and determination. He told me that she was considered to be a royal now and couldn't be seen with a pirate such as him ― it would bring scandal to her new life."

"Elizabeth and William named their first-born son Jack," Emma told him, running her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck on seeing surprise in her husband's face.

"Ah, it appears we were fated to cross paths," Killian whispered, leaning in and gently kissing her on the lips. "We should get back to the temple, love." His arms started to release her, but she clung to him, staring at him like she was scared he would disappear. "What's wrong love?" he asked, worried and holding her tightly once again.

"You can't say something like that to a girl and then run off," Emma breathed out, pausing to gain her composure. "Yesterday shook me, but I refuse to let it come between us. I'm sorry I've been pushing you away. I miss what we had ― so can we go back to the way we were before, Killian?" she asked, giving him a small, hopeful smile.

"I'd love nothing more, Emma," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her lovingly and then holding her in a tight embrace. "Let's go get the dagger and then visit Mother and Father." Killian grinned, pulling her to the shore with him as he swam.

Emma giggled, letting Killian lead her. "I can only imagine the look on my father's face if _you_ were to call him 'Father'." Amusement and mischief twinkled in his blue eyes. "Killian, don't even think about it. You might give him a heart attack ― or he might try to kill you! I need to break the news to him gently."

"What? I didn't say a thing, darling." Killian looked innocently at her as Emma scoffed at him. "Sorry to disappoint you, Emma, but I'm sure your father knows that you and I are something much more _intimate_ than friends. He will be happy to know that I'm not just involved for the _pleasure_ alone," he purred, seeing strong arousal in her eyes.

She took deep ragged breaths, trying to fight her growing desire. "Emma," he groaned, attempting to calm his overwhelming need to take his wife immediately. It had been far too long, in Killian's opinion, since the last time he had made love to Emma. "We should get back to the temple," he said between gritted teeth just as they reached the shore. Staring at each other lustfully, they stood naked in the shallow water, which reached up to their calves.

"Killian," she panted, making her bare breasts heave. Killian groaned again, calling on the power of the gods to help him control his lust. They had just fully reconciled after yesterday, and he didn't want to mess up their relationship a second time. "I _need_ you ― I need to feel you inside of me." Her hands wrapped around him as her tongue wet her lips slowly. "Please..."

Killian felt his control snap on hearing her words. The feel of her hand stroking him gently and the magic running from her to him was too much to fight against. "Emma..." he moaned, gathering her into his arms and kissing her passionately while he lowered them both to the ground at the shoreline. No woman had ever made him feel so desperate from lust and need than the princess in his arms.

His breath hitched in surprise when he felt Emma taking control, guiding him inside her. Pulling away from the kiss, he cried out her name while pushing inside her slowly. Emma's hands moved to his bottom to push him in farther, thrusting her hips up and then wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. "Mm, my wife is always so impatient," he moaned out, pushing fully inside her. Closing her eyes, Emma let out a cry of pleasure that echoed around them, leaning upwards to crash her lips onto his and devour his mouth with her own. Killian slowed her down by reciprocating her kiss slowly and passionately while thrusting into her at an achingly drawn-out pace.

Emma's fingernails dug into Killian's shoulder blades as his lips moved to the corner of her mouth and then trailed down her neck. "Killian, please!" she cried out, intoxicated by her astounding lust and need for him.

Killian tore his lips away from her neck to look up at her face, still thrusting in and out of her with a gentle slowness. He wasn't prepared to see the breathtaking look of lust and longing etched in her features. "Tell me what you need, Emma." His voice echoed with lust, love, and reverence, his body continuing his slow thrusts. He knew what she wanted, but he needed to hear her say it.

"I need you to..." she began to pant out when he angled his hips, hitting just the right spot. "_Kil-lian_!" she cried out, throwing her head back. Seeing her reaction broke his will power. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, making Emma cry out again. "Yes! Please ― harder, Killian!" she begged him, concentrating on her magic to push it between them.

He growled out, moving his head down to her breasts and taking her nipples into his mouth, switching to hard, quick thrusts inside. She met every movement of his hips, burying her fingers in his dark hair. Killian's mouth gently sucked her nipples, running the tip of his tongue around her aureolae while one of his hands moved down between her legs. His fingers moving against her tender area in gentle circular motions as he thrusted in and out caused a string of loud, desperate sobs to leave her as she moaned out his name.

Meanwhile

Ethan walked out of the temple, holding the dagger in his hand with a smug look on his face. However, his appearance hinted that he must have fought with a bear or tiger. His shirt was shredded, blood spotting it, and there were gashes on his arm and chest as he limped slightly. "Here is your dagger," he said to Captain Jack, handing it to him. He took it with bewilderment, running his fingers over Rumplestiltskin's name on its surface. "Where is my princess?" he asked, looking around for Emma and the filthy pirate.

Gibbs charged Ethan from behind, knocking him to the ground and stunning him. He finished his attack by tying up his hands roughly. "She's not bloody yours ― I recall her slapping you when you tried to kiss her." Gibbs laughed loudly.

"I will avenge you, Milah," Captain Jack said, running his fingers over the dagger before looking up at his first mate and the prince. "Now we retrieve my lad and his lass," he told them as Gibbs pulled Ethan off the ground by his bound arms. "You came out more intact then I anticipated you would." Jack looked back at Ethan while they walked towards the woods.

"I told you that I am the bravest prince in all the kingdoms ― and also the most sought after by women," Ethan bragged after hearing Jack and Gibbs laugh at him. "It's TRUE! I will soon be married to Princess Emma ― she will forget about the pirate with me," he stressed, laughter continuing around him.

"I recall that Princess Emma was engaged to a man named Graham Humbert, who was a knight in her kingdom. If the Evil Queen didn't kill the poor lad, she would be happily married to him now," Jack called out, seeing shock on Ethan's face. "You didn't think I would know that, did you?" he winked, leading the way into the forest.

"She only was marrying him because she felt sorry for him ― no woman wanted him, so she took pity on him," Ethan argued, getting a shove from Gibbs, who knocked him to the ground again. "I could have your head for this," he hissed at Gibbs, who kicked him in the ribs and made him cry out in pain.

"Can I kill him, Captain?" Gibbs growled out, pulling out his knife and glaring at the prince.

Jack knelt down to the ground, tilting his head to the side to look at him. "You're a compulsive liar, boy. Not only do you lie to everyone around you, but also to yourself. If you continue to lie, talk or just irritate me, I'll cut out your bloody tongue. Understood?" Jack grinned at him, noting the prince's quiet denial about him being a liar. "Pick up the worthless prince," he ordered, standing up and walking away.

Gibbs yanked Ethan to his feet, shoving him to get moving. "How do you know he's lying about the princess wanting to marry him and not this Graham fellow?" he asked his captain, trying to bait the prince into talking so he could cut out his tongue.

"That's easy, mate," Jack called back to them, not bothering to turn around. "I can see the sadness and loss in her eyes, which she tries to bury so deep that most can't see it. Only those who have truly loved and lost know that look."

Ethan opened his mouth to reply, then saw Gibb's eyes grow wide with glee. He decided to keep his mouth shut until Emma was there to keep the pirates in line. Rage ran through him, vowing to make the pirates pay with their lives for abusing him and his princess.

They walked for a while until he heard the sound of water flowing softly from up ahead ― and then a loud feminine moan rang out. Ethan ground his teeth together, furious that Emma was once again allowing herself to take pleasure from Captain Hook. "It sounds like the princess is _very_ much enjoying herself with Captain Hook," Gibbs whispered gloatingly into the prince's ear as they continued to walk.

Soon Emma's loud sobs of pleasure could be heard very well, together with Killian's low grunts and panting. Jack stopped, holding out his arms and turning around to face Gibbs and Ethan. "I think this is far enough. Hopefully they won't be too long," he said, enjoying the look of anger, disgust, and disbelief on Ethan's face. He was very anxious to go kill Rumplestilskin, and every second he waited was excruciating ― but he would give his son the privacy he needed.

Jack sat down on a log, staring at the dagger while Gibbs sat next to him and forced Ethan to sit on the ground at his feet. Ethan cringed every time he heard Emma crying out, especially when she shouted out Captain Hook's real name, Killian. It seemed like years had passed by before the couple cried out together loudly and a flash of light filled the sky. Gibbs and Jack shared a knowing look, but Ethan stared up at the sky, dumbfounded by the well-timed lighting strike with no sign of rain or thunder.

"I'm going to give them a hint that we are waiting," Jack coughed, getting up to walk to where Emma and Killian were.

Killian rolled over on his back and Emma lay on his chest, both of them panting and out of breath. "I love you," he smiled down at her, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness and love.

"Mm, love you too," Emma replied, feeling like her eyelids were weighed down by bricks.

"Lovebirds, we need to get moving," Jack's voice boomed out from the woods, making Emma let out a squeak of surprise. "Don't worry ― I can't see a thing! We'll be waiting." Killian had rolled her back underneath him at the sound of his father's voice from afar.

Killian normally would find the situation amusing, but the fact that three men were close to his naked wife, who was laid out in the open, had him on edge. "We need a minute," Killian called back, looking down at Emma, whose cheeks were bright red. "Don't worry love, I'll kill anyone who attempts to see you naked."

Emma scrambled up off the ground while Killian moved more slowly. They grabbed their clothes and dressed quickly. Emma put on her boots and stood up, feeling Killian's arms wrapping around her waist. "Are you ready to give Prince Annoying the cold shoulder?" he asked, peppering her neck with soft kisses. "By telling him that I am, and always will be, the _only_ man in your bed and your heart? I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out you're my _wife_." She could feel him smirking against her neck.

"Is it bad that I feel the same way as you?" Emma countered, hearing her husband's light chuckle.

"No, but I do find it bloody sexy," he purred, forcing himself to pull away from her and take her hand in his as he led her to where his father, Gibbs, and the prince were waiting for them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emma shook her head, smiling at Killian. A few moments later they reached Jack, Gibbs and Ethan, who were not that far from where Emma and Killian had been. She knew they couldn't possibly have seen them from there, but they sure could have heard them. Emma blushed, burying her head into Killian's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Ethan's dark eyes narrowed at the affection between his princess and the filthy pirate captain. However, he held his tongue, aware that Gibbs wanted to cut it out if he spoke again. He'd wait until Emma or one of the pirates addressed him.

"You look like hell, mate," Killian said, looking over the prince with amusement and happiness sparkling in his eyes. "We should leave before the sun sets. Shall we?"

Gibbs shoved the prince forward instead of asking him to walk, getting a glare from Ethan over his shoulder as they began walking towards the ship.

"Yes, we will celebrate our success with rum tonight," Jack grinned, walking over to his son and daughter-in-law. "Would you like to see it?" he asked Killian, raising a brow. His eyes were lit up with excitement as they headed through the woods.

"I'll take a look at it later. I thought we that the three of us could have dinner together in my cabin," Killian replied, deciding that he needed to tell his father about what would happen to him if he killed the Dark One.

"I'd be honored to, lad," Jack grinned, reaching for his flask of rum.

Meanwhile

Rumplestilskin screamed, overturning a table in his fury that someone had taken his dagger and he hadn't known until it was too late. It was as though someone or something was hiding them and he had no idea whom. He had been able to see into the future, but recently he had only seen snippets of it. Someone had the ability to control and kill him ― and it was no secret who would want to do that. "Regina!" his shrill voice screamed out, his hand knocking a book to the ground. He continued to rip his castle apart, unable to control the rage flowing through him.

"What the hell is going on, Papa?" Baelfire exclaimed, rushing in and looking around the destroyed room.

"Someone has MY DAGGER," he screamed, throwing a vase across the room and shattering it. "I know it was HER!"

"Who? How did they get your dagger?" Baelfire asked his father, stunned by the revelation. He knew that if Regina had it, she would have told him about it. "Wouldn't you have seen it?"

"No! There is something blocking my visions," his father yelled, breaking plates against the wall. "I still can't see them."

"We will find them, Papa. Destroying our castle is not going to get your dagger back," Bae said, walking over to put his hands on his father's shoulders. He needed to get to Regina undetected, to tell her about his father's missing dagger.

"Will you go to Regina? Pretend you are on her side and find out if she has my dagger," Rumple asked, looking panicked.

"Anything for you, father," Bae nodded, walking out of the room to go see his lover. He wasn't sure at first that he would like Regina ― but she was beautiful, ruthless and rough in bed. Baelfire had always sought out innocent girls and then tossed them aside once he had his fill of them. Emma had been his next target, only having been with that mongrel from the woods, but now Captain Hook had defiled her and she was nothing to him. The only pleasure he would get from her was to make the pirate watch him take her away.

The Jolly Roger

"They're back!" the crew yelled out, forming a circle around the rail where the rope ladder had been lowered. First, Prince Ethan fell over the rail on the deck with his hands still tied together, looking exhausted. "Boo!" the men jeered, glaring at the prince who didn't attempt to get up.

Gibbs appeared, causing the crew to break out in cheers. "It's good to be back, men." Gibbs nodded, walking up to the prince and kicking him. "You're in my way. Move before I kick you down the deck," he warned, making the prince crawl as the crew laughed.

Next up was Princess Emma, their Captain right behind her. The crew cheered loudly and a few even bowed at Princess Emma. "Welcome back, Captain and Princess," the men yelled out in unison, getting a nod of approval from their captain.

"It's good to be back on the best ship that's ever sailed," Killian called out to them, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind.

"I'll have to disagree with you on that, my lad ― the _Black Pearl_ is the best ship," Jack Sparrow said, popping up from the ladder. "Our mission was a success, so let's celebrate!" Jack yelled out, the crew erupting in loud cheers.

"Wait! Wait!" Ethan yelled out, scrambling to his feet and walking towards Emma and Killian. "You promised me Emma in return for getting your dagger."

"Did I?" Killian asked, looking up at the sky and pretending to remember the conversation. He set his eyes on the prince. "I recall us renegotiating the terms of our agreement in the form of a bet."

"What bet?" Emma questioned, looking at her husband and then Ethan.

"The bet is very simple, darling." Killian's blue eyes sparkled with mischief and love. "We agreed to let you choose if you want to go home with this lame, worthless, annoying excuse for a prince," Killian said disgustedly, his gaze turning quickly into one of lust, "...or you can stay aboard my ship and be my lass. I will give you endless _pleasure_, jewels, and _whatever_ your heart desires."

"It's not even a choice, pirate." Ethan laughed, reaching Emma and stopping in front of her. Killian's arms were still around her waist, refusing to let go of her for even a second. "Emma, tell this good-for-nothing piece of pirate scum that you desire a good, noble, handsome prince. He doesn't care about you, nor will he be loyal. You will bring embarrassment to your kingdom if you choose him." Ethan dropped down to one knee. "Please do me the honor of being my wife," he asked, smiling up at her.

Emma felt Killian's body tense at seeing the prince proposing to her. "You're right, Ethan ― marrying the wrong man would bring not only embarrassment but also shame to my family." She paused, seeing the huge, smug grin on the prince's face before looking over at Killian. "Isn't that right, my dear _husband_?" Emma purred, glancing up at Killian and pulling his hand up to her lips to kiss it. "Or do you prefer to be called my _prince_?"

Killian smirked down at his wife, but he could still see a completely shocked, kneeling Ethan in his side vision. "Mm, _my wife_ ― you can call me _whatever_ pleases you, Emma." He leaned in to devour her lips, drawing a soft moan of pleasure out of her.

"IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Ethan screamed, making the couple pull apart. "You are forcing her to tell SUCH HENIOUS LIES! She would chose me out of her own free will."

"You're making a bloody fool out of yourself, boy." Killian shook his head, disgusted by the prince's pathetic displays. "Your only purpose on this journey was to get the dagger ― I wasn't going to risk my wife's well-being, so we tricked you into getting it for us."

"You are LYING!" he yelled, staring murderously at Killian before looking at Emma for reassurance. "Tell the truth, Emma ― I will protect you from this murdering, raping pirate."

"How dare you?! You know nothing about my husband," Emma's low voice, shaking with rage, rasped out as she took a step forward. "My husband is a better man then _you_ can ever _dream_ of being. _You_ are the one who forces himself on girls, not my pirate." Emma's hands shook at her side. Reaching for her sword, she unsheathed it in the blink of an eye and pointed it at Ethan's neck. "I dare you to say one more lie about my husband."

Killian felt a wave of strong love, pride and lust rush over him on watching his wife acting like a ruthless pirate. The moment he had laid eyes on her, he had been consumed with desire and need that he had never experienced. She was also proving to be a better pirate then most of his crew.

Ethan's dark eyes grew large, unable to believe Princess Emma was going to kill him over his words about the murderous Captain Hook. "Please stop ― this is not proper behavior for princess."

"I bet that's what Alexandra told you when you tried forcing yourself on her in her stables," Emma growled out, her sword pressing into his neck and drawing out blood. "You know _nothing_ about proper behavior, so you cannot lecture me."

"You were lucky I even wanted you," Ethan croaked, the blade of the sword still pressed against his throat. "It appears that your dead fiancé led you to become the whore of Captain Hook." His lips drew up in a smirk, not believing Emma would kill him.

Killian felt a hot, raging fury consuming him at the cruel words Ethan had said to his wife. He was going to rip the man limb from limb very slowly. He sprang forward, pulling out his sword, but then he saw Emma draw her sword back, ready to stab Prince Ethan through the heart.


	17. Last Kiss

**Chapter 17: Last Kiss**

**AN: Thank you so much anyone, who reviewed on any of my chapters. I usually try to write a personal thank you to everyone, but I've been slacking on that lately. I'm sorry about that I promise I'll try to get back to doing that. I HUGE thank you to Natalie for her amazing editing! This chapter is named after Taylor Swift's song 'Last Kiss'.**

Emma's sword moved towards the stupefied prince, but Killian quickly unsheathed his sword and hit hers, knocking it out of her hand. The sword hit the wooden deck, skidding across it. "What the hell are you doing?" Emma exclaimed with wide eyes, confused and furious at her husband stopping her from killing Ethan.

"While I would love to see this pathetic excuse for a man get a sword through his chest, I cannot let you end him," Killian started to explain, taking her hands in his. "Let the worthless prince live ― he'll have to survive with the fact that you chose _me_ over him. Everyone will soon know you are married to Captain Killian Jones." He let go of her hands, giving her a mischievous smile. "Although I think he should pay a price and suffer, don't you, darling?" Killian knew once her anger had calmed down, she wouldn't be able to live with killing an unarmed man.

"I do. Can I borrow your compass, my husband?" Emma asked Killian as he reached into the pocket of his long black leather coat.

"What's mine is yours, my wife," he grinned, placing the gold compass in her hand.

Ethan began to laugh loudly. "You can't hurt me with a compass." He continued laughing until he saw a grinning Emma.

"Guess again." Wrapping her hand around the compass, she took a small step back and then swung her fist into his mouth. His two front teeth crumbled under the impact of the compass, which also cut his lips and caused blood to run down his chin.

"What did you do?!" Ethan exclaimed with a severe lisp, horrified that he had lost his front teeth and now talked oddly. The pirate crew's loud taunting laughter echoed around the ship while Ethan stared up in shock at an apologetic Emma. "No wonder why you love him ― it's because you're a bloody monster like him, you whore," he began, trying to anger them into killing him ― he would rather die than return to his kingdom like this. However, he was cut off by Captain Jack shoving a dirty rag in his mouth.

Captain Jack held up his finger, clicking his tongue at the prince. "Show some gratitude, boy. Your life was spared by my lad and his lass ― so you should be _thanking _us." Jack leaned in closer, grinning at him. "Take him to the brig until we reach his port," he ordered. Smee grabbed the prince by the hair, laughing with the crew as he dragged him back to the brig. Jack spun around to face his daughter-law with awe and admiration in his eyes. "Elizabeth Swann would be bloody proud of you. You're just like her."

"Thank you." Emma nodded, feeling very flattered by the compliment. She, much like her mother, grew up admiring Elizabeth Swann and envying her adventures.

"It's the truth," Gibbs spoke up, taking a step forward. "I've been a pirate who never bowed to a king, queen, prince or princess in my long life." He paused, then dropped to one knee. "But I bow to Princess Emma Jones." Emma fought the tears burning her eyes, smiling down at Gibbs as the rest of the crew, including Captain Jack Sparrow, knelt to the ground.

"I do not wish you to bow to me ― we are a crew of pirates, and I'm just one of you," she explained, her eyes scanning over her new family. "Your friendship and loyalty are more than enough for me. Please stand." The crew all rose, not able to take their eyes off the enchanting blonde princess. "Let's drink RUM!" Emma exclaimed, grinning.

"AYE!" Everyone cheered out, pulling out their flasks of rum while laughing and talking loudly.

Killian grabbed Emma and spun her around, hauling her chest to his. She was expecting to see lust or mischief in his eyes, but instead there was wonder and amazement. "I don't know how you do it, Emma."

"Do what?" Emma breathed out, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was overwhelmed by the love and reverence in his beautiful blue gaze.

"Just when I don't think it's possible to love you more than I do, I get proved bloody wrong," Killian whispered, leaning in and gently kissing her.

"I know the feeling," she softly replied, resting her forehead against his.

The sound of fiddle music playing the song _'Rose In the Heather'_ surprised Emma but made Killian grin. "I told you I have the best crew and ship," he winked, taking a step back from her and bowing as he looked up at her. "May I have this dance, my love?" he asked, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

"Yes, my captain," Emma smiled at Killian, who whisked her into his arms and glided with her across the deck.

Captain Jack Sparrow watched his lad dancing with Emma. The couple looked in love, happy, and carefree ― without any worries in the world. He knew that if Milah was looking down on them, she would be happy to see her son truly content. Now he just needed to kill the crocodile and then Milah could be completely at peace. "Will you dance with me, Captain Sparrow?" Juliet's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he saw her holding her hand out.

"I'd love to, lass," he replied, taking a drink of his flask before pulling her into his arms.

**Regina's Castle**

Regina's guards allowed Baelfire to enter Regina's bedroom. Propped up on the blood-red comforter on her bed and lust in her eyes, the Evil Queen wore a black satin negligee. "While I was hoping you would be receptive to my visit, this exceeds my expectations," Baelfire smirked, scratching his neck and thrilled that her dark eyes followed his hand. "After all, we only met once briefly when I asked for your help to get my princess. You denied me help, then kept me locked up for long, grueling hours."

"But yet here you are, back at my castle," Regina purred, catching on to her lover's behavior that the Dark One was watching. "What brings you back to my castle? Business or pleasure?" She raised a perfectly arched brow at him, her eyes running down his body.

"Business first ― then we can move on to more pleasurable things, if we can reach an agreement." He began walking towards her.

"What kind of business?" she questioned, sitting up and leaning against the pillows behind her.

"I want more power and you have my father's dagger. So I propose we work together and share his magic. What do you say?" he said, reaching her bed and stopping at the edge of it.

An evil smirk crossed Regina's lips. Moving to her knees, she then went down on all fours, crawling slowly and seductively across the bed with her eyes looked on his. "Say I have this dagger ― I first need to know I can trust you."

"We could get to know each other much more..._intimately_." His gaze traveled down her negligée to her cleavage while she continued to crawl to him.

"Hm," she moaned, reaching him. Rising up to her knees, she ran her palms up her chest. "Your father has the power to watch people like I do ― so how do I know he's not watching us?"

"I blocked his view of me," he explained as a loud evil laugh left her. He felt her hand move over his heart.

"Then he won't stop me from doing this," she grinned wickedly before burying her hand in his chest. He gasped out in pain although Regina squeezed it lightly, but Baelfire acted like she was really squeezing it. She removed her grasp of his heart a few minutes later, Bae collapsing on the bed.

"Do you believe me now?" he let out in a croaked tone to make it look believable to his father.

"Maybe," she answered, moving her legs over him to straddle his lap. "I need insurance, though." She created a magic bubble of protection around them. "Your papa sent you over here to strike a deal with me ― did you say his dagger is missing?" she asked, her interest peaked.

"Yes, he went ballistic when he felt it was gone. Whoever recovered the dagger is able to block my father," Bae answered, running his hands up her silk negligée to her breasts. "He sent me to seduce you and pretend to work with you." He ripped the silk in two. "We can hide in plain sight from him after today ― he'll just think I'm working for _him_, not with you." His eyes roamed her naked body with the ripped silk hanging from it.

"You're an evil bastard," she grinned, ripping his shirt from his body and raking her nails down it as his hips bucked up against hers. "Now I can mark you all I want," she murmured, Bae pulling her down and attacking her lips with his.

**The Jolly Roger**

Killian sat next to his wife at the table across from his father, who was devouring the food on his plate like it would disappear if he stopped eating. "I take it that I will be dropping you and Emma off at her kingdom instead of you watching me kill the crocodile," he said, chewing his food.

"There is something very important you need to know about killing the Dark One ― whoever kills him becomes the Dark One in his place," Killian explained to Jack, who had dropped the piece of fish on his plate and was staring at him with wide eyes. Jack threw his head back and began to laugh after a few seconds, holding his stomach.

"You almost had me, my lad. It's just a superstition ― an old wives' tale. Where did you hear such nonsense?" he inquired, still laughing and looking over at Emma.

"Hey ― it's true," Emma exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at Jack Sparrow. She didn't want to tell him that their source was her dead fiancé's ghost.

"Aye, it's true," Killian whispered, sadness and worry in his eyes. "You'll have the magical powers of the evil demon which killed my mother and the love of your life." He took a deep breath. "I know why you need revenge, but it will cost you dearly. I'm not asking or telling you what to do, father. It is your path to choose."

"You'll see I'm right once I end Rumpelstiltskin after returning to you and Emma in her kingdom." He shook his head, unwavering determination in his brown eyes.

Emma glanced over at Killian, who nodded at his father and showed no reaction to his father's choice. But Emma knew the prospect of his father becoming the Dark One, the same monster that murdered his mother, shook him to the core. Her hand moved over her husband's, squeezing it gently to offer her support to him.

The once celebratory mood of the night was now tense and awkward. The room was silent as they continued to eat without making eye contact. Emma wished there was something she could do or say to change his father's mind. She felt nauseous on knowing that her husband would lose his only other parent to the Dark One, and it made her heart break. "Emma," Killian said, placing his other hand on top of hers as she looked over at him. "What's wrong, my love?" he asked, worried on seeing tears wetting her beautiful eyes.

"It's not fair, Killian," Emma whispered to him, "it's not fair that evil people like the Dark One and the Evil Queen keep taking away the people we love from us ― and worst of all, there is nothing we can do about it. My parents taught me that good always triumphs over evil, but I'm not sure that's true anymore." She felt tears running down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him and terrified she would somehow lose him too.

Killian embraced Emma tightly, kissing the top of her head and not sure what to say to her. He wanted to say that she was wrong, but he wasn't sure that was true. His eyes met his father's, who winced at seeing Emma upset. He started to get up to give the couple time alone.

Killian felt Emma's magic radiating from her and running through him. It startled him, as this was the first time her magic was released without them being intimate. The strong magic felt different than usual, the overwhelming, undeniable feeling of pure love, protection, and devotion radiating through the room. "Emma," he breathed out, amazed by the strength of the magic which was making his eyes water.

Captain Jack stumbled to the ground, overcome by the magic ― he could swear that for a second he could feel Milah surrounding him. He fought back the tears that threatened to form in his eyes, crawling to the door and needing to get out of the room before he fell apart for the first time in over a hundred years. He crawled on his hands and knees, unable to stand up with the strong magic in the air, but he was brought to a stop when a pair of boots blocked his path, making him look up. "How did you get in here?" Jack's gruff voice asked, looking up at a man he'd never seen before.

"That's not important," the man replied to him, giving him a small smile and instantly getting Emma and Killian's attention. "Emma," he smiled at her, his voice shaking with emotion as he stared at her with love and devotion.

"Graham." Emma's voice came out in a broken sob, tears rolling down her cheeks while she got up slowly out of Killian's arms. A huge smile crossed Graham's lips on hearing her say his name. He moved towards her with tears of happiness in his eyes.

Watching Emma fling herself into Graham's arms, Killian was torn between feeling intense jealousy and happiness for Emma to be reunited with someone whom she had loved and lost. Loud sobs left his wife as she held her lost love, clinging to him desperately while he rubbed her back soothingly and whispered something Killian couldn't hear as he held her tight.

"Get your bloody hands off my lad's wife," Jack exclaimed, pulling out his sword and moving towards the man embracing Emma.

"Put your sword away, Jack," he heard a voice he never thought he'd ever hear ever again. He then saw his Milah standing behind Killian. The sword in Jack's hand fell to the ground, and his mouth fell open, unable to believe his eyes. "I missed my boys," she whispered, smiling at him before looking down at Killian, who was now staring at her in shock. "My son," she said, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around him.

"How is this possible?" Killian asked, stunned as he hugged his mother. He basked in her presence and the magnificence of his wife for reuniting him with his mother through magic.

"Your wife is very powerful, Killian. Her need to protect you from losing another person you love drew us here to prove to your father that he needs to reconsider the consequences of his actions," she explained, looking up to see Jack falling to his knees next to her.

"Milah," he mumbled out before embracing her. She hugged him back and wrapped an arm around him. "I missed you so much."

"My family," Milah uttered, looking up at the girl responsible for reuniting her with her son and the love of her life. She owed so much to her daughter-in-law for saving her son from a life of darkness and now for the chance to hold her loved ones again.

Emma's face was buried in Graham's neck, taking deep breaths to try to stop crying. "Graham," she whispered, pulling her head out of the crook of his neck so she could look up at his handsome face. He was just as handsome ― if not more handsome ― than she remembered. "I can't believe you're here. How is it possible?" she asked, moving a hand to his cheek. "Graham." She kept saying his name, trying to take in the fact that he was really here. "I'm so sorry I lost.." she started to say but couldn't finish.

"It's not your fault, Emma. None of it was your fault," Graham reassured her, smiling lovingly at her. "Emma, I could never hate you ― my life didn't start until I met you. I love you very much, Emma."

"I love you," she whispered, crushing her lips to his and kissing him passionately, forgetting about everything but Graham. Graham responded to her kiss instantly, his hands finding their way into her hair. Tears were running down both of their cheeks.

Killian's back was to Emma and Graham, but he didn't have to see them to know his wife was kissing another man. He took a deep breath, telling himself to calm down and suppress the rage and jealousy building inside of him, but sounds of Emma kissing another man brought his inner demons to the surface.

"Killian, you need to calm down," Milah whispered into his ear. " I know it hurts to watch the one you love with another, but if you truly love her, you will let her have this moment with Graham. It is only a moment like my time with you. You are the one who can have a lifetime with her."

Every second that passed by seemed like an eternity to Killian, still able to hear the sounds of his Emma kissing someone other than him. Finally, he couldn't take another second of it, tearing himself away from the embrace of his mother, spinning around to see his wife in a heated kiss with her dead fiancé.

The moment he went over to snarl that Graham should bloody get off his wife, a little girl who looked to be around five years old appeared out of thin air. She had curly, light brown hair, Emma's green eyes, and she wore a long purple dress. Killian froze, watching her run over and pull on the legs of Graham and Emma, giggling as she made them pull apart.

Emma's breath caught in her chest when she looked down at the little girl, tears running down her cheeks once again. "I'm sorry I couldn't wait any longer, Daddy. It would have been too late to come to meet my Mommy." The girl looked up at her father, smiling at him before looking over at Emma. "Hi Mommy."

Emma's knees gave out, but Graham caught her, helping her down to the ground. "Emma, this our daughter, Elizabeth. We said that if we had a girl, we'd name her after your ancestor, Elizabeth Swann," he introduced Emma to their daughter.

Elizabeth's small hands reached out to touch her cheeks as Emma fought not to break down in loud sobs. "Elizabeth, my baby." Emma's voice cracked, but she mirrored her daughter's actions. "You're so beautiful, and I love you so very much." Her eyes ran over Elizabeth, seeing that she had Graham's smile and her chin. She was taking her breath away.

"I love you, Mommy," Elizabeth smiled, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and hugging her tightly. Emma tried to cry silently, but a loud sob left her. "Please don't cry, Mommy ― Daddy and I both love and miss you."

"I love and miss you and Daddy very much," Emma replied on finding her voice. Graham's arms wrapped around her and Elizabeth.

Killian squirmed, feeling like an intruder on the family moment in front of him which had effectively drained all of his rage and jealousy. He now knew what had been taken from Emma not that long before he met her, and he had a new understanding of just what she had lost.

"I'm glad you're not sad anymore," Elizabeth told her mother, pulling away to look at her. "Daddy and I could feel how sad you were, but now you're happy most of the time." She smiled at her, looking over at Killian.

Killian's blue eyes grew large on seeing the beautiful little girl, who was the perfect mixture of Graham and Emma. The small girl broke from the hug from her parents to walk over to him. He went down onto his knee slowly, already under the spell of Elizabeth. "Hello, Princess Elizabeth," he smiled at the young girl, surprised by her attention towards him.

"Hi Killian," she grinned at him shyly. "Will you take good care of my Mommy?" she asked him, tilting her head to study him.

"Aye lass, I promise," Killian answered, nodding as Elizabeth wrapped her small arms around his neck and hugged him. He held her gently, looking over at Emma who was smiling at him with Graham's arms still around her.

Milah smiled on seeing the spirit of the girl hugging her son, knowing that he would be a great father when that day came. She turned to her love, running her fingers lightly over his cheek. "Jack, killing Rumpelstiltskin is not going to bring me back. You need to let go of your hatred of him and your need for revenge, or you will miss out on the rest of Killian's life. The power of the Dark One will make you crave more power and magic, and you will seek out more of it. You won't be able to fight the need for more," she warned him as he shook his head at her.

"No, I'll be protecting my son, his wife ― and avenging your death," Jack denied, not wanting to believe he would become a monster like the one who had killed her.

"I'm sorry to show you this," Milah whispered, closing her eyes and placing her hands on his temples.

Jack's vision went back before he saw himself stabbing Rumpelstiltskin with the dagger, feeling relieved. The next image took away that emotion immediately, when he was himself gaining the Dark One's powers.

His eyes turned black, his complexion pale ― and now all he felt was the burning desire for more power and magic. Jack was now in a castle approaching his son and Emma, telling his son that Milah was avenged and they could all be a family. Killian grinned, congratulating his father with a hug. Jack let go of his son, smiling at Emma who looked at him warily for a few moments before embracing him. Emma pulled back from the hug as he quickly pulled her magic into him. He broke her neck in the blink of an eye before she could react, and her lifeless body fell to the ground. Killian screamed, falling down to his knees and cradling Emma's body in his arms, calling out her name over and over again.

Jack felt tears running down his cheeks when the images stopped. He opened his eyes to look at his lost love's face. "No, it can't be true. I would never do that," his hoarse voice whispered, meeting Milah's sad blue eyes.

"No, but the Dark One would. Rumple was a coward before he became the Dark One, and he's capable of the worst evil. Do you think you would be any different?" Milah frowned, moving her hands down to cup his cheeks. "You might be able to fight it for a while, but eventually you would give into your need for more magic."

Jack broke her gaze, looking at his son walk over to Emma while holding the hand of little Elizabeth. Watching Killian's large hand holding the small one of Elizabeth made his heart ache, knowing he would have to choose between revenge and his son.

Emma flinched when her eyes met Killian's, knowing he saw her kissing Graham. Waiting for him to explode and voice his hatred and disgust, she was worried that the fact Graham was dead and not coming back wouldn't matter to Killian. However, his neutral expression turned into one of understanding, love, acceptance, and awe. His eyes moved to Graham, who still held Emma in his arms, and he stared at him for a moment.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude for bringing back my mother," Killian paused, glancing down at Elizabeth and winking at her, "and this beautiful lass along." Elizabeth giggled, putting her hand up to her mouth and the gesture making all the adults in the room smile. Once again, Killian turned to Graham, holding out his hand to him. "Thank you."

"I owe you for looking out after Emma ― so we are even." Graham nodded, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. A look of understanding passed between the two men, putting jealousy aside to concentrate on Emma's happiness. "We must go soon," he whispered softly, looking over at Emma to see her shake her head while tears formed in her eyes. "Emma..."

"No!" Emma pulled Elizabeth into her arms, clinging to her and unable to be strong for her little girl. "Please, no. _Please don't leave me_. You can't leave me," she cried, breaking both Killian's and Graham's heart at the desperation in her voice.

"Emma," Graham and Killian said in unison, Killian dropping down to his knees next to her. While Graham's hand went to her back, rubbing it soothingly, Killian's moved to her cheek and brushed away her tears.

"I can't do this," Emma whimpered, feeling like her soul was being torn in two. She desperately wanted to go with her daughter and Graham, but the idea of leaving Killian behind ripped her into pieces. On the other hand, the idea of not having Graham and Elizabeth caused her equal pain. "Please, please don't leave me _again,_" she begged, holding her daughter and reaching out a hand to grab Graham. "I'm sorry, Killian," she said through a broken sob.

"Love," Killian said tenderly, turning her chin towards him. The utter heartbreak in her eyes made his own tear, but he forced a loving smile on his face. "There is nothing to apologize for, Emma. I know how much you miss and love them, darling. They might not be here with us, but they will always be in your heart and with you always." He continued to brush away her tears, while Emma continued to shake her head at him.

"I'll miss you, Mommy, but Daddy needs me with him," Elizabeth's tiny voice rang out. "He would be very sad without both of us," she added, pulling away and staring into her mother's eyes as her fingers moved over Killian's. "Killian will make you happy until we see you again."

"Aye, lass, I promise," Killian swore while looking over at Emma's tear-stained cheeks. He felt his mother's hand on his back as she knelt next to him.

"Emma, I can't tell you how happy I'm to have you love my son," Milah smiled at her. "I will look after Graham and Elizabeth until you are reunited with them."

Emma nodded, unable to speak as she let go of Elizabeth, her whole body trembling with grief at losing her and Graham.

"I'm proud of you, Killian," his mother smiled at him, taking Elizabeth's small hand in hers and touching his hand with her other one before touching his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, Mother," he whispered to her, pausing on looking at Emma and Graham. "I'll leave you two alone to say goodbye." He stood up and then walked out of the room before Emma could react.

"Bye Mommy," Elizabeth smiled at Emma, taking Milah's hand and walking over toward Jack with her as Emma lunged at her. But Graham caught Emma in his arms.

"Jack, I love you. I'm at peace and waiting for you," Milah said, picking up Elizabeth and holding her on her hip. She leaned in close to his ear, whispering, "If you truly love me and Killian, you will heed my warning." She kissed him softly on the lips before disappearing into thin air with Elizabeth.

Jack swallowed hard, looking down at a sobbing Emma whom Graham held in his arms before he left the room. He saw Killian leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and his body flinching when Emma let out a loud wail of misery and grief. "Are you alright, lad?" he asked, walking over and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"No," Killian whispered, opening his eyes which were filled with grief and sadness. "My wife is hurting and I can't fix it." He let out a deep breath to compose himself. "If I could, I would do it without a second thought, but I cannot. So I'm going to give her the only thing I can: a chance to say a proper goodbye to Graham. Alone."

"How can you bear it?" Jack asked, knowing how fiercely he loved Emma and how possessive he was of her.

"It's not about me, father ― it's about Emma. If this brings her even the smallest shred of relief and closure, it's _worth_ the pain," Killian admitted, stunning his father with his utter devotion to Emma. It cemented the fact that he wouldn't survive losing Emma, and losing her at his father's hands would shatter him into a million pieces.

**Meanwhile**

"Emma," Graham said softly as she pulled her head of out the crook of his neck. "Did I make a mistake coming here tonight and bringing Elizabeth? I was just going to send Milah, but she said that we needed to be here as well." He paused, tears filling his eyes. "Your magic had such a strong pull that I felt alive, and I knew I would be able to hold you. I couldn't pass up the chance, but if I.."

Emma cut him off by kissing him passionately on the lips for a brief moment before pulling away to look at him. "No, I was able to meet our daughter." Emma smiled, getting a smile from him in return. "She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It hurts losing her, but I got to see her and hold her." She bit her lip, reaching out to run a hand through his curly brown hair. "I got to hold you and kiss you. Graham, I need you to know that I still love you, and that nothing and no one can change that."

"I will always love you too, Emma. But I want you to have a long, happy life with Killian ― I'm glad you found him. It's time for me to go..." Graham said as Emma shook her head at him. "I love you, Emma," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her passionately for the last time.

Emma's hands wove through his curly brown hair as she kissed him desperately with tears streaming down her face. Graham pulled away from her lips, smiling at her lovingly. "No, Graham, PLEASE!" she sobbed as he disappeared, falling on the ground and crying hysterically at his and Elizabeth's absence.

A few seconds later, she felt Killian picking her up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed. "They're gone ― and it hurts. It hurts so much..." she cried, clutching him almost painfully as he lowered her to the bed.

"I know, love," he whispered, running his hands over her back to console her; he knew only time would lessen the pain. But he knew she would always miss them, like he would always miss his mother.

"Please don't hate me ― promise me you'll never leave me," she pleaded, raising her head from his chest with agony and guilt in her green eyes. "You must hate me for kissing Graham," she stuttered out, waiting for his fury.

Killian's right hand moved under her chin as he stared into her eyes. "You didn't get to say goodbye to him, love. It's a cruel fate to watch your loved one die and not have time to have a proper goodbye," he explained as she released a strangled cry at the generosity in his words and actions. "I exchanged vows ― vows to honor, cherish, protect, love and be with you until my life ends. My vow to you is one I will keep until my last breath, Emma Swan Jones."

Finally, Emma collapsed in his arms, her hands over his heart as her sobs subsided and her breathing deepened into one for sleep.

"I've got you, love." Killian whispered, peppering soft kisses on the top of her head and forehead, holding her tightly as she slept in his arms.

**AN: I decided not to end of a cliffhanger this chapter, although I can't promise that for future chapters! Review please !**


	18. Almost Paradise

**Chapter 18**

**AN: Thank you so much to every for reviewing! I have to give a special thanks to Natalie for editing my story. You're the best! This chapter is named '**_**Almost Paradise**_**' by Eric Carmen and Ann Wilson. **

Killian slowly woke up to the feeling of Emma running her fingertips over his cheek. "I don't think you have any idea how much I love you, Killian," she whispered to him, unaware that he was awake.

"Back at you, love," Killian replied, his eyes fluttering open to see his wife propped up on her elbow, staring at him.

Nervousness ran through her, wondering if he would be angry with her today. After all, he'd been furious and hurt about her calling out for Graham in her sleep few nights ago ― and she had kissed Graham with him in the room. He _had_ to be furious with her after having time to ponder it.

"Killian, I'm sorry if I hurt you ― I do love you." She bent her head down, placing tender kisses on his chest while her hands gently stroked his dark chest hair.

"Love, please look at me." Killian pulled her up so she could see love and anger in his eyes. "I meant every word I said last night." He leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away to look into her green eyes and running his fingers over her right cheek. "I didn't know how empty and miserable my life had become, only caring about revenge and myself. I didn't think I could...until you came along, reminding me that I can."

Emma shook her head at him. "You did the same for me," she rasped, cupping his cheeks while taking a deep breath. "That night I met you in the woods, I was on my way to jump off a cliff," Emma confessed, making her husband's blue eyes grow wide. "The pain and loss grew stronger every second I spent without Graham and my baby ― I couldn't take either anymore."

"Why didn't you jump after you left me in the woods?" Killian questioned, unsure of why she had changed her mind.

"You," Emma breathed out, seeing the stunned look in his eyes. "The moment I laid eyes on you, I felt we had a connection ― and I hadn't felt connected to anyone, not even my parents, after I lost Elizabeth."

"Do you regret not jumping? You would have been reunited with Graham and Elizabeth, lass." Killian knew he shouldn't ask, but he couldn't help himself.

"_No_. I cannot image my life without _you, _Killian. You're my husband, my family, and my home." Emma lovingly smiled at Killian, seeing relief and happiness flooding over his handsome face.

"Would you ever consider expanding our family?" Killian asked in a voice so low that she barely heard it. His eyes were taking in the surprised look on her face ― he was unsure of what to think about her reaction. The words had come out of his lips before he could stop them, but he needed to know.

"You want children?" Emma whispered, trying to grasp the fact Killian would want children in the first place.

"Aye, I do...with you," he replied, pausing. "Do you want children with me?" He hadn't been completely sure until he saw Emma's daughter and fell under her spell instantly. She made him wonder what his children with Emma would look like, and he found the idea of it more thrilling then frightening.

Emma nodded at him slowly, unable to speak because she was overwhelmed by the fact that Killian wanted children with her. The idea of having child again would have scared her to death before last night, but now she felt at peace, having met her daughter. "We should wait until Rumpelstiltskin isn't a threat anymore," she said, finally finding her voice as her fingertips brushed over his jawline.

A wide grin crossed Killian's lips, feeling excited she felt the same way he did. His eyes ran over her body down to her abdomen, reaching out to rest his hand on her flat stomach. "I must admit ― the idea of your belly swollen with my child brings me more joy than I thought possible," he whispered as Emma's hand covered his on her stomach.

"Well, I guess we will need to go to another realm instead of Neverland ― after we visit Tinkerbell ― since we are trying to have a baby," Emma said, watching Killian raise his head up and look at her with euphoria, which she knew was mirrored in her own eyes.

"You know what they say, darling?" he asked with a large smirk on his face. Emma raised a brow, grinning at him. "Practice makes perfect," he winked.

Emma laughed, shaking her head at him. "Shut up and take me, Captain." Killian chuckled before pressing his lips to hers while she unbuttoned his shirt slowly.

Killian felt his heart soar at knowing that Emma wanted to have children with him, kissing her reverently and needing to show her how much she meant to him. He had never thought he would ever feel whole or have love in his life. Yet here he was: whole, happy, and loved.

They made quick work of getting their clothes off, only pulling away from each other's lips to get their shirts off or to catch their breaths. They softly caressed each other, wanting to explore every inch of their bodies. Killian reluctantly tore his lips away from his wife before hovering above her, looking down as he slowly pushed inside her. Emma let out a soft moan, her eyes shining with bliss and wonder as her arms wrapped around his waist and her hands ran up his back.

A groan of pleasure left him once he was fully inside of her, a feeling of contentment rushing over him on being joined with Emma. "I love you," he softly whispered to her before kissing her, slowly pulling out of her and getting a whimper of protest from Emma. He pushed back inside her again, setting a slow unhurried pace and mesmerized by the ecstasy on Emma's beautiful face.

"I love you, Killian," Emma moaned, her lips finding his to kiss him lovingly while she let her magic run through them.

**Above Deck**

Juliet approached Captain Jack, who was propped up against the railing of the ship, downing a large decanter of rum while looking out at the water. "Captain Jack, are you alright?" She put her hand on his shoulder. He stumbled, catching himself on the railing before turning to look at her.

"I'm just enjoying my drinking rum," Jack slurred, his dark eyes glazed over from intoxication. "Would you care to have a drink with me?" he asked, giving her a leering stare before chugging down more rum.

"I'll have a drink with you," Juliet replied, not really wanting to drink but hoping it would give her the courage to ask what the hell happened last night ― she'd heard Emma's loud sobbing and pleading for a man named Graham not to leave her. She reached out for the decanter of rum, but Jack pulled it away, shaking his head.

"This is my rum. You can drink from this." Jack stumbled again, reaching into his coat and pulling out his flask. He thrust it into her hands, regaining his footing.

"Thank you." She nodded, opening it and taking a small sip of rum. "Do you want to talk about what has gotten you drunk this early in the morning?" She raised a brow at him.

"I'm a pirate, lass. We enjoy our rum no matter what time it is," he chuckled, continuing to down the rum. "Anyhow, you don't have the right to question me ― I'm the Captain, I'm in charge of this ship."

"Yes, Captain." She handed him the flask back into his free hand. "I'll leave you to your rum." She walked away from him, not in the mood to deal with the very inebriated pirate captain.

Despite the knowledge that she shouldn't develop feelings for Jack, she was growing attached to him. He was the first man who had offered to save her from the life of a tavern wench without conditions ― except for respecting Emma's relationship with Captain Hook, but she had been only after Hook for freedom. Once she stopped her pursuit of Captain Hook, she was able to see he would only have eyes for Princess Emma. The notorious womanizing pirate captain had married Emma, for love and not fortune ― it was very obvious to everyone on the ship, besides the dimwitted prince.

"Don't mind, Captain Sparrow," Gibbs said, walking up to her. "He'll sober up in a few hours and seek you out. He's close to gaining a goal which he's worked hundreds of years to obtain."

"I might be a tavern wench, but I'm not an idiot. I'm aware of the fact my presence in his life is only temporary. But I do appreciate your attempt to make me feel better, thank you." She nodded, walking off to the cabin she shared with the other girls aboard.

**Captain's quarters**

Emma snuggled into Killian's chest, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. This had been the first time they had kept the pace of their coupling slow and unhurried, able to fully enjoy burning passion and not lose control of their lust. She kissed the place on his chest over his heart. "You're amazing," she smiled, resting her chin on his chest and looking up into his blue eyes.

"You're magical." Smiling, he took one of her hands in his and raised it to his lips, kissing her fingertips. "I wouldn't mind spending every second I have left in my life, laying naked in bed with my beautiful wife."

"Mm, that sounds like a great plan," Emma agreed, her eyelashes fluttering as he placed a kiss on the palm of her hand. "I have a present for you." His eyes lit up from delight, lacing her fingers through his.

"I love presents," he purred, trying to pull Emma's face up to his lips, but she rolled out of his arms and off the bed. "I've changed my mind, Emma. The only gift I want is to ravish you again," he protested, watching her walk over to her satchel and bending down to reach inside it. "On second thought..." His eyes ran over her bare form, licking his bottom lip and starting to get out of bed.

Emma found the items she'd searched for in her bag, turning around to see her husband moving off the bed. "No, stay in bed and close your eyes!" she exclaimed, holding the item in her hands behind her back.

"I usually don't take orders from anyone on my ship, but since it's from my very stunning, naked wife, I'm up for it," he winked, earning an eye roll from Emma. He moved back on the bed, closing his eyes after his head was propped up against a pillow on the headboard of the bed.

Emma tiptoed over to the bed, stopping short on seeing Killian open his eyes a bit. "Hey, no peeking," she ordered, making him chuckle. Climbing on the bed, she moved over him and straddled his hips, his hands moving immediately to grip them. "No touching." She smacked his left hand in warning and then took it in hers.

"You expect me to keep my hands off my naked lass ― who, in addition, is straddling me. Sorry, darling, but I'm not sure I can follow your rules for very long. _It's too hard_." He stressed the last part, thrusting his hips up to rub his hardness against Emma, getting a soft whimper of pleasure from her. He started to repeat this action when he felt her sliding a ring down his ring finger, which caused him to stop.

"You can open your eyes, Killian," her soft voice called out. They opened, his gaze setting on the simple gold ring resting on his finger. "I know it's not much, compared to your rings..." Killian cut her off by kissing her deeply.

"I love it," he said, smiling at Emma. "Though I must ask when you found the time to get me a ring..." He raised a brow, wondering where she had taken it from.

"I kind of...stole it from my family's treasure room. It's Will Turner's wedding band...and I thought that since he was a pirate, you might like it." She looked down at the blankets on the bed, her cheeks flushed.

Killian's warm laughter filled the room, and he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "You're bloody brilliant, love," he told her, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Wait, did you plan on proposing to me before you even left the castle?" Happiness and smugness were flickering in Killian's eyes at the idea of Emma planning the proposal before she had even found him.

"Um, I..." She stumbled over her words, seeing a satisfied smirk on her husband's lips. "Fine, maybe it was somewhere in the back of my mind. I knew my father wouldn't be happy with me choosing you, but I couldn't lose you," she huffed, annoyed by his arrogance and crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you happy now?"

"Elated, actually," he remarked, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her passionately while rolling her under him on the bed. The loud growl of Emma's stomach made him pull away from her. "Darling, let's get you some food." He helped her out of bed and they dressed, making their way down the hall of the ship.

The muffled sound of a girl crying stopped Emma in her tracks. "I'll meet you in a few minutes." Emma received a look of hesitation from Killian. "Trust me, I'll be fine." She rose up on her tiptoes, kissing him on the lips.

Killian nodded, walking off to get Emma sustenance and to check in on his crew. Emma knocked on the cabin door softly. "May I come in?" she asked through the door, waiting for an answer.

A few moments later, the door opened, revealing Juliet wiping away her tears. "Princess, you don't have to check on me ― after how I treated you, I do not deserve it." She sniffled as Emma shook her head at her.

"If you would have touched my husband, then that would have been a different story. Our history is clean, in my opinion," Emma smiled. "May I come in?" she repeated.

"Yes," Juliet answered finally, moving to the side to let Emma enter the cabin and shutting the door behind her.

"I didn't pick this life for myself. My parents were killed when I was twelve, and I was sent to the tavern to work off my parents' debts." Juliet saw Emma's eyes tear at hearing her story, and it stunned her. She hadn't expected a princess to sympathize with her. "I've dreamed about escaping every day for the past thirteen years. I've thought marrying a successful man is the only way to get out of the life of being a whore...that in order to get out of it, you have to be willing to do anything to get it. It's a hard habit to break," she explained, sitting down on her bed as Emma sat down next to her, taking her hand in hers.

"If you want freedom, then I can offer it to you. I'll pay off your debt and you can start a new life in my kingdom. You will be free to live, work, and marry whomever you please," Emma offered, seeing tears stream down Juliet's face and her hand shake in hers.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Juliet rasped, trying to figure out why Emma would be forgiving when she had tried to steal Killian away.

Emma felt tears running down her own cheeks. "It could have been me born into your life. My mother taught me not to judge someone when I can't fully understand the circumstances of their lives and to put myself in their shoes." Emma squeezed her hand, giving her a small smile. "I'd want someone to give me chance at a life that is one of my choosing."

"It sounds wonderful, but I don't have any money to start a new life or a way to repay you, Princess." Juliet voice cracked ― she was so close to freedom, but it was still beyond her reach.

"First of all, please call me 'Emma'. Secondly, my parents always need help with work in the castle. You may choose from the many jobs at the castle, as well lodging. As for repaying me, you can do that by being happy." The moment that last word left Emma's mouth, Juliet hugged her, crying tears of happiness.

"Thank you so much, Emma," Juliet sobbed, clinging to the princess and feeling so grateful to her for rescuing her from a life as a whore. "I will find a way to repay you. _I swear it_."

In that instant, Emma felt like a true royal for using her position in court to make a difference in someone's life. "Actually, I know a way you can help me," she whispered very softly. Juliet pulled away, her whole face lit up with joy.

"Yes, please just name it!" Juliet squealed, light shining in eyes that Emma had never seen in them until now. Emma bit her lip as her cheeks turned bright red. "Oh..." Juliet exclaimed once she had figured out it was her sexual experience she was inquiring about. "Please don't be embarrassed about asking me sex questions ― I'm a professional in that area, Emma."

"You were," Emma corrected, getting a huge grin from Juliet. It took all of Emma's courage to force the next few sentences out of her mouth. "I've only been with one other man besides Killian, and we were each other's first. My fiancé Graham didn't have anything to compare me to, but Killian has had _lots_ of experience." Emma took a deep breath. "I, um, used my, um, mouth to you know on Graham, and he really seemed to like it. We were only together for a year before he was murdered. We waited three months to sleep together, even though after that we couldn't keep our hands off each other. My nine months of experience is nothing in comparison to Killian's hundreds of years," she babbled nervously, picking at her nails and humiliated to look at Juliet.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Emma." Juliet's tone was understanding and reassuring, her voice convincing Emma to meet her gaze. "First of all, I'm sorry to hear about your fiancé." She patted Emma's hand, the gesture reminding her of her mother, who always did it when she was upset. "Secondly, your inexperience is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure Captain Jones is very happy to teach you everything he knows. Thirdly, I can definitely teach you some tricks to _blow _your husband's mind." Juliet waggled her eyebrows, making Emma join in her giggles.

**Above Deck**

"We're making good time on getting the prince back to his kingdom. It should only be two more days until we reach his kingdom," Smee informed his Captain, who nodded at him in approval.

"Watch where you're bloody going," Jack slurred loudly, barreling into a crewmen who looked frightened that he might be forced to walk the plank.

"I'm sorry, Captain Sparrow. You have my word I'll be sure to stay out of the way." The man bowed, scurrying off to the other side of the boat.

Killian approached his father, knowing that seeing the ghost of your dead lost love had to impact you. It had been heart-wrenching for Emma, and he personally never wanted to know what that felt like, because he wouldn't survive losing Emma. "I see you've had rum for breakfast," he drawled out, meeting his father's dark eyes. They were filled with despair and conflict. "Is there some danger that I should know of, father?" Killian asked, studying his father closely to see guilt flash briefly in his eyes.

"No. After the events of last night, I need to drink all my thoughts away," Jack lied, patting his son on the back. "Are you and the lass alright?" He had changed the subject, not wanting to give anything away until he decided what he was going to do for sure.

Killian knew his father was lying to him, but decided to keep that bit of information to himself. His father was fantastic at bluffing, but Killian's skills at spotting a liar were better than his father's ability to lie.

"We are bloody fantastic," Killian grinned, leaning in closer to his father and laying his hand on his shoulder. "Once the Dark One is gone, Emma and I will start working on creating our own family," he whispered, pausing. "Well, honestly, we've been doing that for awhile now." He smirked, unable to help himself from gloating. "I wouldn't be surprised if she were carrying my babe very soon, or perhaps she already is." The mischievous smirk was gone from his face, turning into a smile of happiness and excitement.

Jack's fingers loosened around the bottle of rum in his hands and it fell through the air, but Killian caught it quickly, looking at him questioningly. "That's fantastic, my lad." Jack grinned, feeling sick to his stomach at Killian's words. Dread ran over him that what Milah had showed him might come to pass if he didn't heed her warning. If it was true, he would not only murder his son's wife but also take the life of his grandchild. "I'm happy for you, Killian." He hugged him, patting him roughly on the back. "Rum?" he offered, holding out the bottle to him.

Killian took the decanter from him. "To family." He held up the decanter, taking a drink and then handing it back to him. Emma's laughter mixed with another girl's caused Killian to turn away from his father, surprised to see Emma and Juliet looking like best friends. "Emma, are you ready to eat?" he asked, happy that she and Juliet had put all their issues in the past. Bringing the girls on board for the men had been a risky move and very likely to upset his wife, but now she seemed happy about it.

"Yes, I'm starving." She grinned and then turned to Juliet. "Please join us for breakfast, Juliet. You too, Jack," Emma added, wrapping her arms around Killian's waist.

"I would be honored," Juliet smiled, appreciating and enjoying Emma's friendship.

"I'm having a liquid breakfast, but thanks for the offer," Jack slurred, unable to meet their eyes.

"Captain, please join us." Emma's sympathetic voice made his guilt to increase tenfold. If he avenged his love, he would be destined to end her life. "I know how it feels to..."

"_NO, you have no clue_!" Jack angrily spat out, rum fueling his anger ― the rage was easier to feel than the guilt. His outburst stunned everyone on the deck except his infuriated son, who moved in front of his wife protectively. "I spent over three hundred years mourning the loss of my love, enslaved on a ship and believing my lad was dead as well. I've never loved or cared for another. You fell into bed and married my son after a year of mourning, so _do not tell me you understand_."

The ship was deadly silent for only moments before Killian's hands, shaking with rage, reached out. He was enraged by his father's disrespect towards his wife and their relationship.


End file.
